A Man and his Gardevoir: Battle of the Gods- Part 1
by VNF118
Summary: The story between a Trainer and his Gardevoir. The two form a special bond and together face many hardships, overcoming each one no matter the challenge. How far will their love go and how powerful is it? [Warning: Strong, well described, sexual content. Read at your own discretion]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written by me and everything contained is all just imagination. Pokemon belongs to it's respective owners. Fanfiction's are writer's stories and ONLY stories.**

 **I do not own any Pokemon.**

 **Enjoy**

A Man and his Gardevoir: Battle of the Gods- Part 1

Chapter 1

I remember a time when I was about 12 years old I started my adventure off on a warm summer day. At least, I remember it was summer. I got out of bed all excited to get my first starter Pokémon and get my Pokémon license, but also at the same time irritated, as I couldn't sleep last night because all I thought about was what tomorrow would bring to me.

I headed downstairs when I saw my little brother sleeping next to my youngest brother who was sleeping on him on the floor next to the fireplace… somehow.

"Hey sleepyheads wake up before the termites make a nest out of you to!" I said aloud while also throwing some pillows at them to wake them up.

"Come on Jason I was having a dream that I was flying in the sky with- YAAHH!" Ryan yells when he noticed something furry suddenly arose above him from his chest.

My youngest brother Sam (or Samuel for you English men) rubbed his brown eyes after a sudden noise woke him from a good knock out last night. My second youngest Ryan was like my go to person when I wanted to have fun. While my parents were off working at their Gym's battling Trainers who want their badges to move up to the next Gym in order to get to have enough to be allowed in the Pokémon League.

"You really need to find a place to sleep- oh wait I took the only bed Ha-ha", literally there was one bed after we found there were ticks living in the others.

"I should have won that coin toss. Not fair when your older brother gets to call first", he responds sleepily.

"Sorry bro, next time you call it but after I get my first Pokémon and license and become the best Trainer there is", I say proudly.

"Uh huh, try doing that when you're supposed to be there by 6:40", he states.

"Say what?!" I look at the clock and its 6:33 A.M. Immediately I choke on my saliva as I breathe in to run to my room. I throw on my shirt, Jeans, running shoes and a black jacket and run downstairs almost tripping on a bat, my brother holds my book bag I prepacked before I went to sleep and an apple knowing I have to eat something with energy for the sprint I'm gonna have.

"Later guys I'll see you when I'm older and become the best there ever was!" I yell as I start sprinting to the Pokémon center.

5 minutes Later

I make it with only a few seconds to spare at the Pokémon center and notice my parents are standing outside with my father's Pidgeotto of the entrance. They see me coming almost breathless after running a mile, which I'm not sure how I made it in so little time.

I approach them and they seemed very happy with me and yet sad at the same time. I knew I was going to take the biggest step in my life, having my parents see me prepare to go through what they went through to become a trainer I knew I couldn't let them down.

"Oh my look at my eldest son getting ready to go off into the beyond not knowing whether he will come back or not from the adventure that awaits him", my mom says dramatically.

"I think you need to stop watching those Soap operas Mom, they change you", I say jokingly.

"Hey those operas are good and Michelle acted the same when her son went off alone to into the world", my mom responds defensively.

"You mean you act like her. Anyways son I'm proud that you are going on as a trainer and so is your mother. Just be careful of who you meet and get along with. People aren't always what they seem and going alone seems like a risk to me, are you sure you can do it alone?" my dad asks.

"Don't worry my friend is already out there and he said he would be at one of the next Pokémon center's in the next town just a few miles from here", I reassure him.

"Ok well then you should get to Birch quick before he closes up shop, today he is going out to research some Pokémon out in the forest, K?!", my dad says picking up my mother and placing her on Pidgeotto's back and mounting himself on it too as they lift off.

"Take care Jason, best of luck on your journey!" my mom says as they fly away disappearing over the tree foliage. I turn around to the door, which is just a few feet away from me.

"Now to get my Pokedex, Pokémon, and license to finally get my quest o- "The door is locked.

"What?! Are you serious? I can't be late now it's only 6:42 come on" I notice that there is a note on the door saying: 'Dear Jason, if you are reading this I am out back in the forest not far from the center. Meet me there and I will give you your license and starter Pokémon. –Birch'

I go around the building seeing a fence that creates a perimeter around the building and then a gate at the back, which leads into the forest. I open the gate and make my way through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few minutes of trekking through the forest, I spot a clearing that could be Professor Birch's campsite. I arrive at the site and find a bag filled with Poke balls and a pouch that contains a Pokedex and MY LICENSE?

"Hey there you are, I've been waiting for you since I was 8 yea- ", I get cut off by a scream that I could only assume was Birch's.

"AAAAHHH, HELP ME SOMEONE…", he yells suddenly appearing out of the bushes with 3 Poochyenas just behind him.

"JASON GET OUT OF HERE NOW", he yells at me tired of running.

I don't obey him and instinctively grab a poke ball out of his bag not caring what it was that was inside it and clicked the button to release it.

"Come on out!" I yell out getting the attention of the Poochyenas while informing the Mystery Pokémon I would soon take command of.

"Torchic", the mystery Pokémon appears presenting itself.

I quickly try to remember Torchic's moves and remember one that stood out to me.

"Torchic, use Ember!" I command.

Torchic nods and lets out a series of flame balls that rapidly shout out of its mouth and hits all three Poochyenas while avoiding to hit the Professor at the same time.

The Poochyenas are hurt badly but are now angrier and have their attention focused on us. They start coming at us all three at the same time so I decide to drench them in fire to hopefully tell them they are no match for us.

"Torchic use Flamethrower, all you've got now!" I command.

"TOOORCHIIC" A large stream of fire erupts form its mouth engulfing them in it. The professor jumped out of the way, as he heard my command. The Poochyenas all scurry away. Two of them disappear while the third looks back with a face of pure hatred then disappears into the bushes.

"Good job Torchic you did great man!" I say proudly at Torchic. He nods and cuddles in between my legs.

"Thanks Jason, If you hadn't come when you did I would've been dog chow" he says almost at the point of passing out.

"Your welcome, what did you do that pissed them off so much?" I ask.

"I don't know I guess they were hungry." We both laugh then walk over to the bag with Poke balls.

"I came for my License and starter Pokémon Professor!" I state,

"Ah that's right, here gimme a sec", he says reaching into the bag. Pulling out my license, Pokedex and three Poke balls.

"Alright here's you're License, Pokedex, and your Poke balls along with a belt to hold them", he says handing them to me.

"Thanks and what about my starter Pokémon?" I ask confused.

"I think you got that covered!" he responds looking at my legs where the Torchic stayed circling my legs and rubbing its face on them cutely.

"I guess I do. Well Torchic you ready for our first adventure?" I ask.

"Tor... Torchic", he says excitedly while jumping in the air flapping it little wings.

"Well, that's that, I better head back now i think I've had enough of nature for now", he says jokingly. "Be careful now Jason when traveling alone. There are Pokémon that will try to hurt you for crossing into their territory without you knowing", he informs me.

I know about this already and have studied intensively about the territories of Pokémon anywhere I go.

"Don't worry Oak I wouldn't be here getting my first Pokémon if I hadn't passed the Survival and Tracking Tests", I say.

"Good Point well I'm off and so should you, good luck out there", he says shaking my hand and leaving with his bag of Poke balls.

I looked down at my Torchic smiling and hug him then returned him to his Poke ball and head off on my journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that Night

Never in my life would I have thought walking on a trail at night would be so eerie. I brought my flashlight with me but didn't bring any batteries with me ironically. I depended on the Moon to light my way through the darkness hoping I could see if there were any abandoned building or caves on the sides somewhere.

"Don't know why people don't build any small shelters when people walk at night", I say. It's very cold at night, my mistake for not setting up camp early. Well, at least the moon is here to keep me company.

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched scream. I turned around instantly scared but shook off the feeling as I thought it was just a part of my mind playing tricks on me. I hate energy bars. Then I heard another cry but louder and knew it was real and it was someone in distress.

I deviated from the path and started running towards the sound, getting louder and louder as I neared the source. I dodged incoming trees that were in my way of making it to the source until finally I saw three dark hairy figures converging on a white figure with a green helmet like head with two big red spikes protruding from the front and back.

"Oh crap", I whispered under my breath hiding behind a bush analyzing the situation. Three Poochyenas had cornered what I strongly believed was a Ralts which had a cut on its arm and claw marks on its front horn. I'm guessing it was ambushed and just barely escaped… I have to intervene.

Without hesitation I burst out of the bush yelling, revealing my presence, and charged the Poochyena closest to me. I managed to connect with it and ram it against a tree leaving a large dent on the side of where it came into contact. The others noticing, I had taken out one their own turned towards me and charged.

I took out my combat knife and just in time to defend myself from the first one that jumped to try to get my throat. I side stepped it and cut its face as he passed me while I saw the other one come at me I brought my arm back for an upper-cut and followed through until I heard a crack as my fist connected with the Poochyenas lower jaw sending it flying over a bush.

The Ralts still frightened saw what I was doing and stayed there staring in awe at a human standing up against a pack of angry dogs.

I take out my Torchic's ball and called him out; a red beam shoots out of the ball and Torchic appears.

"Torchic, just like last time, put all you got into your flamethrower now", I command. Torchic Nods and lets out another explosion of fire engulfing the Poochyenas in fire, Torchic fainting as it used all of its energy on that attack. They run away only leaving the one I rammed into the tree. I intended to capture it but then it sprung at me with its teeth barred and bit my forearm pinning me to the ground. I screamed in pain as I thought this was going to be the end until a blue aura surrounded the Poochyena and let go of my arm, floating above me until being tossed above the tree line and disappearing from sight.

"What the-?!", I turned around seeing Ralts with its arm up and glowing a blue aura until dropping to its knees in exhaustion. I crawled over to it with my only good arm. The Ralts sat up and backed up against the wall warry of me coming to it.

I read that Ralts approach Humans when they sense happy feelings, so I took out an apple from my book bag and offered it to the Ralts with a smile.

"Here take it you look hungry", I say offering the apple trying my best not to flinch from the pain.

The Ralts looked up at the apple and then at me, probably reading my feelings trying to find out if I was hostile. It looked at me and smiled and took the apple from my hand started eating it as if he hadn't eaten in days.

" _Thank you_ ", a voice suddenly appears in my head.

"Whoa you can talk? I never heard about a Ralts that could talk to Humans", I say.

" _Of course I can, I can talk to anyone telepathically_ "

"Why are you out here alone at night?" I ask.

" _I went looking for my Parents who left a day ago to search for food but they never came back after night fell. I went out looking for them but_ …" It trailed off before whimpering and a tear streak appeared falling off of its cheek. I reached out to pet its head and then suddenly it jumped onto my chest hugging my neck as it cried.

"Hey hey, it's okay don't worry I'm here for you", I say returning the hug passionately. "Hey! Do you want to come with me, you're not safe here out at night in the cold, I can take care of you from here on out. How does that sound?" I ask with a smile.

The Ralts looks up at me and smiles at me, " _Yes please, thank you_ ". I open my Jacket, place it against my chest, and zip it up holding it up with my good arm.

"Hey are you a boy or a girl? Sorry if I'm being too forward just curious"

" _I'm a girl_ ", she responds giggling.

"Do you have a name?"

" _No I don't_ , _I name would be nice though_ "

I think for a moment and think of one that I think would suit her.

"How about… Amy?"

" _Yes I love it",_ she says happily. I smile at her happiness.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a great Journey and an interesting one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **At this point in the story, Jason is 16 years old and has captured and trained many Pokémon including his Ralts who has evolved into a Kirlia. Also, POV's (point of views) of characters will be introduced to add more story to the story (see what I did there). Chapters may be longer now. Keep reading to see how the story unfolds.**

4 years later

(Amy's pov)

I woke from my sleep dreaming of my master and me when we first met and he saved me from those Pokémon that wanted to hurt me. Ever since then, I had stuck close to him and never left his side always going where he went and him taking me where ever he went. I had always thought of Jason a someone I looked up to when I felt down. He always cheered me up and never got mad at me when I made a mistake. He simply taught me how to learn from my mistakes and surpass them. Ever since I evolved, my feelings towards him had grown and I now saw him… differently.

I got up from his chest and looked at him. Watching him, sleep made me feel calm and happy he was here for me. I liked him a lot and I realized I actually had feelings for him. I never told him my truest feelings to him as I thought he might react differently than how I wanted him to. A Pokémon in love with its master is forbidden even more so illegal. I really don't understand why it has to be that way if a Pokémon cares so much for their master how can they not have feelings and be together with them. I don't know if he actually has feelings for me. I mean I could read his mind but he has learned to keep his thoughts to himself and makes jokes about it making me laugh.

Slowly I got up from his chest and made my way to the bathroom washing my face and looking in the mirror. It's been so long I have had these feelings for him and now I feel I have to tell him soon, but I don't know when or how.

" _Ugh what am I going to do, I have to tell him today I can't go on holding my feelings for him"_ , I say aloud telepathically.

"Feelings of what?" Jason pokes his head into the bathroom.

"AAHH", I scream. I lose my footing and fall back then suddenly I'm suspended in midair. Jason caught me just as I was about to hit the floor. I look up at him his arms and thorax muscularly toned you could see every bit of detail. I stop staring so he doesn't catch on to me.

" _I meeaann feelings that I really want to fight the gym leader already, yeah that's it_!" I awkwardly get off his hand and walk out to our bed. It made sense anyway about what I said; I was excited about our first gym battle. After so many years, Jason and the others are finally ready to take on the Gym in Unova for the toughest badge in the region. This battle is worth everything my trainer has prepared us for, I can't afford to disappoint him.

(Jason Pov)

I woke up with an empty space on my chest as I always had someone lying there, but Amy was gone. I get up and hear some voices in my head: " _-I have to tell him today I can't go on holding my feelings for him",_ I got up and silently made my way to the door and poked my head inside and said, "Feelings of What?" I must have startled her with my sudden appearance as she lost her footing, I reacted quickly and caught her just as she was about to hit the floor "Gotcha!"

"What's this about feelings for me? Huh?" I ask in my head.

" _I meeaann feelings that I really want to fight the gym leader already, yeah that's it!"_ she responds too quickly to not be suspicious _._ I knew she was hiding something but unfortunately, she can read my thoughts and I can't.

"Umm okay well I'm just gonna shave and take a shower while you take everyone out back and let them stretch; I'm afraid I haven't given them a lot of attention these past few days", I say.

" _That's because you like to spend time with me",_ she responds walking out the door with the bag _._ I start to blush but after what she told me in the bathroom, I think she did too.

After I'm done shaving I put on pants, boots, and jacket on as it got a bit colder in Unova. I head out to see Nurse Joy at the front desk typing away at some report I guess. I ask if she has any other Master balls in stock but shakes her head and tells me they didn't have that kind at the Pokémon center only if I head back to Castelia City can I look for one.

I walk outside and then to the back of the building to see all my Pokémon released and stretching. My Blaziken who took his sweet time to evolve into his final form, Nidoking who at first hated me now loves me after I saved his family from Team Rocket, Steelix my third favorite of all of my Pokémon, and my personal favorite Amy who is holding my Master Ball in her small hand confused.

"What's going on, doesn't he want to come out for some fresh air?" I ask.

Amy looks up at me shaking her head, " _He says he wants to sleep and to not disturb him. He says you can take him out for battles if need be_." Well if he doesn't want to come then I guess I'll wait for the right time to battle. Then an idea crossed my mind I look down at Amy who is shaking her head knowing what I was thinking. I try taking the ball but she moves it away making me stumble. I look at her smiling at me deviously and teleports to the entrance of the forest.

"Amy don't do it please I just woke up I can't start running after you", I say.

She looks at me before giving an evil grin then teleports away, running into the forest. "Ahh come on, Blaziken you're in charge until I get back", he nods and I start running into the forest.

I see Amy in the distance as she stands out from the green vegetation with her pale white skin. I start using my parkour skills to vault over fallen trees and dodge large boulders that come after them. I manage to catch up and I'm right behind her. I jump above her to get in her way and thrust my arms towards trying to catch her but I guess she must have read my mind on what I was about to do and she teleported out of the way. I look around frantically looking for a pink mist as that is where she would have teleported.

" _I wonder why humans can be so gullible at times",_ I hear her and also noticing there is a shadowy figure above my head. "I wonder where you are Amy, maybe you're behind this tree or maybe you're on MY HEAD YAAH", I yell out grabbing her just in time as she teleports us. We exit the wormhole and I'm tickling her as we fall laughing.

"Stop, stop please I give up ha-ha", she says giggling. I notice we are high up when she teleported us there was steep hill below us.

"Oh crap hold on", I say holding Amy close to my chest as she notices she teleported to high.

We fall with me acting as her shield tumbling down the hill. Amy is gripping my jacket almost ripping it. We make to it the bottom; I'm left with little air as I used most of my energy to flex my muscles to give me protection with Amy in the center of me. I look down unfurled with Amy just beneath me; I look up slightly only touching my nose with her face. I never saw her eyes so up close, a pure red ruby color surrounding her pupil. I feel my cheeks burn from the awkwardness and I break eye contact blushing intensely while Amy does too.

"I- I think we should head back, the others might get worried we're taking so long", I say as casually as I possibly could. I'm bad at hiding myself.

" _Y- Yeah let's do that… oh yeah here's your-_ ", she stops, looking at the ball in her hand open.

I look at the ball in shock then I hear a voice that isn't Amy's go off in my head. " _You guys should get a room or something- for me at least",_ Max says, appearing at the top of the hill. "Can you help us get up please and thank you?" I ask only for him to slide down the hill and walking to the ball and returning himself. What-a furry-dick.

"Well then, Amy think you could teleport us back to the Center?"

" _Yeah give me a sec",_ she says. Her eyes glow blue and I grab her shoulder preparing to go with her.

We teleport at the center only seeing Steelix restraining both Nidoking and Blaziken who I guess got into another fight. " **Just because he left you in charge doesn't mean I can't tell jokes"** , Nidoking yells out. " **Who jokes about a recipe for Torchic stew huh?"** Blaziken reputes. I realize I have to break it up so I look at Amy who knows what I'm thinking and nods; She lifts both Nidoking and Blaziken in the air, Steelix releasing them as he knows what's going to happen, she throws them high into the sky and drops them and catches them at the last second.

" _The next time you two fight I won't hesitate to send you through a black hole",_ she says her eyes glowing an intense blue, " _Now hug it out and say you're sorry_ ", she commands. Blaziken and Nidoking both look away at each other not wanting to hug it out.

" _NOW_ ", Amy suddenly snaps surprising everyone and me at the same time. Blaziken and Nidoking scared hug it out and shake hands. " _Was that so hard?"_ she asks smiling _._

Blaziken speaks up first, " ** _So what took you guys so long? I was starting to think you two were doing more than just chasing each other_** ", me and Amy both blush bright red with Amy's being more prominent.

"N- No nothing like that we don't have that kind of relationship right now", instantly regret my words.

Blaziken widens his eyes, " ** _You mean you two were planning to be closer?"_** he responds smiling. Both of us stood still, "NO, I mean we weren't planning to, what I mean is- ", I'm cut off by him, " ** _Relax it was just a joke_** ". I relax and so does Amy still blushing while looking at me nervously. I pick her up, place her on my shoulders, and start returning my Pokémon to their poke balls.

"Well time to get our first badge from Drayden, you ready Amy?"

" _As ready as I'll ever be", she responds._ As we head on to the Gym, I start thinking of what my relationship with Amy could mean. I mean were obviously close friends but I feel there is something more to it. I toss the thought away as Amy might me listening. I pet her head and she giggles and rests her head on mine.

(Amy's pov)

After what happened back there, my urge to tell him became greater than before, I had to tell him eventually. Now isn't the right time. I searched his thoughts and found something he was thinking about, our relationship. He must've felt my presence in his head as he responded by rubbing my head. I giggled; I wanted to find out more about what our relationship meant to him. Nevertheless, I had to focus on the oncoming fight we would have with Drayden, the toughest Gym leader in all of Unova. I hope my feelings towards Jason don't distract me for when I have to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Opelucid Gym

(Jason pov)

We make it to the gym after a half hour walking, Amy got tired halfway to the gym so I carried her in book bag seeing as she was small enough to fit inside. There is a group of trainers I would assume are huddled talking about something; something I could care less about. They glance over at me seeing me entering the gym, one of the "Ring leaders" I guess you could say got up and talked to them while pointing at me. I try to act as if I don't see him, but as he gets closer he reaches out and takes my bag with Amy still inside.

"Watcha got in here Bud? Books and Homework for school?" he says acting defiant.

I guess he didn't notice my height as I was slouching for a bit trying to act casual. I turn around stand up straight revealing my true height to him standing tall. His expression changed from a smug look to terror after seeing me.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm a trainer coming to battle Drayden for the legend Badge. What are you here for?" I retort.

"I- I uh… um-"

"I suggest you pick on someone else your, own size", I tell him jokingly, "Get it?"

His friends start laughing at their boss's defeat. He clenches his fist in pure hatred but walks away and stares at his group, which immediately shut up and follow him. I look down at my bag and open it, and then a green missile shoots out clutching me from the neck tightly. Amy must've been awake when the guy took my bag.

" _I thought he was going to hurt you badly. Don't you know not to pick fights with random people_?" she says angrily.

"You should have seen how small he was, he wasn't going to do anything to me anyways", I respond.

" _Jason I read his mind and he had a knife on him and was about to use it on you! Good thing I was awake to change his mind and go away_ ," she says.

"Wait you mean it was you that saved my life? I guess I have to be more careful now. Thanks anyways otherwise I would have missed this battle with Drayden." I say kissing her head.

I blush and so does she, which makes the moment a lot more awkward. "Here why don't we go inside and get that badge shall we?"

" _Yeah let's do it_ ", she says enthusiastically. We walk into the gym and see there are a few murals with dragons of the legendary type and basic ones also. I see Drayden with his Druddigon petting him; I guess they were finished training before I came inside. Drayden very masculine for his age sees me, returns his Pokémon, and walks towards me. I shake my hand with him, honored to meet one of the most powerful Gym leaders in all of Unova.

"Welcome to the gym Mister-?" he asks.

"Oh uh Jason, Jason Arcadias. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Drayden"

"Please call me Drayden that way I'm not some teacher in a school full of people. I train and battle people who want to become the best and or want to take my title of Dragon Master", he says defiantly.

"Well lucky for you I'm here for the badge, not the title so be thankful", I say jokingly.

"Well take my word for it that I won't go easy on you and I assume you won't either. Beginner or not I make my challengers fight for the badge and- Oh! Is that a Kirlia behind you that I see?" he asks.

Amy is looking over my shoulder listening in on the conversation and darts back into my back being noticed.

"Oh yeah that's my traveling partner there, Amy you could call her."

"Amy? Well nice to meet you, Amy, I look forward to battling you in the arena maybe you could learn a thing or two more in this fight!" he says.

" _I know plenty, and I know enough to kick whatever Pokémon you throw at us!"_ she says aloud.

"Well she certainly doesn't lack for confidence!" he says chuckling. "When you are ready you can walk over to your spot on the Arena. You can substitute one Pokémon and that's it".

I walk over to my spot and place my book bag and Amy on the bench behind me. I carefully choose my Pokémon seeing as I can use only one substitute. I take Max's poke ball as my last resort in case I need a win. I let Drayden go first just to see what I'm going up against.

"Alright, Fraxure come on out!" he calls out.

Fraxure appears out of the red beam and lands in front of Drayden ready to fight. I pull out my Nidoking and call him out as well. "Nidoking I need you out here now". He appears and lets out a roar that echoes loudly across the Gym.

"Fraxure, use Hidden power", he commands. Fraxure's eyes glow, summons large rocks from the ground, and throws them at Nidoking.

"Nidoking, dodge them then grab one of them and send it flying back to him", Nidoking dodges a few of them and manages to take one and throw it back to Fraxure hitting him directly and causing some damage but not enough to count him out of the match.

"Wow, I'm impressed! I have never had anyone who would use the attacks of my Pokémon for their own use," he compliments me.

"I'm all about using my giving back", I say. "Nidoking use Hidden power," I command and he sends some boulders to Fraxure.

"Fraxure dodge them then use Sunny Day". Fraxure dodges all of them and brings the sun in so that none of us can see where it is.

"Now use Giga impact." I realize Fraxure is close if he was using that move so I take my chances to end it quickly.

"Nidoking use Giga Impact too straight in front of you now", I command as Nidoking begins to charge in front of him, then an explosion rocks the gym, which means my call, was a lucky one. The smoke clears with Nidoking and Fraxure in the middle, facing each other. There is silence until Fraxure flinches and falls unconscious. Nidoking also flinches but stands hurt after the charge exhausted him.

"Well looks like I beat you on Round one, eh?" I say. Drayden returns his Pokémon after reassuring it fought its best to its ability.

"Trust me this battle is about to get interesting. Druddigon come on out!" he calls out. A large Blue and Red Spiked Dragon stands tall above my Nidoking. This will not go well.

"Nidoking uses Dragon tail", I command.

Nidoking nods and runs towards Druddigon with is tail glowing; but then I hear Drayden issue a command: "Druddigon dodge then hit him with Giga Impact". It was over. Druddigon flies over Nidoking and charges him from the side and into the wall knocking him out instantly. I go over to him and return him. "It's alright man you did good I'll let you rest for now"

I now consider my options; knowing it's a tie I need someone who will go up against Druddigon with equaltude. I choose Steelix and call him out "Come on out Steelix I need you".

Steelix appears towering over Druddigon intimidating him. I call out my first order; an order that we've practiced before when dealing with Pokemon close to his height.

"Steelix use the Boa move like we practiced", I call out.

Steelix nods and rapidly approaches Druddigon at high speed, knocks him to the floor and then circle's him and constricts him immobilizing him from doing anything. This is too easy. "Now use explosion to finish him off". Steelix opens his mouth and fires a devastating blow to Druddigon who falls down unconscious as Steelix lets him go.

"Well done Jason I never expected that however, I know just the one to beat you", Drayden I believe was smiling.

"Haxorus come out", he calls out a large green armored dragon standing tall just below Steelix. Steelix is exhausted after that attack I'm not sure if I should pull him out or let him fight. He was way too close to the explosion and all I did was guarantee a loss for myself. I then feel a tug on my pants and see Amy down below.

" _Master let me fight him, If I step in you have a good chance at beating Drayden and getting the badge",_ She says to me. I agree with her knowing if Steelix loses, I risk losing the match. However, at the same time, I don't want to put Amy in the arena as she might get hurt badly.

" _Jason I won't get hurt I promise you I will win this_ ", she says confidently.

I think for a moment then nod, "Alright, but if you get hurt I'm pulling you out, I can't see you get- ", Amy walks to my face and presses a finger to my lips and kisses my cheek.

" _Don't worry I'll be fine_ ", she reassures me. She walks over to the Arena as I return Steelix.

" _I will win for you Master_ "

"Okay, I'll be substituting Steelix for Amy," I call out.

"Okay, then but you've made a bad mistake my friend", he warns me too late.

"Kirlia use Reflect", I command. A blue transparent sphere surrounds Amy now waiting for the Drayden's move.

"Haxorus use Dragon claw", he commands. Haxorus charges at Amy swiping his claws at the shield causing cracks to appear. "Now us Brick break". Haxorus raises its claw glowing white and I see my chance.

"Amy teleport", I command. In an instant, she vanishes. Drayden and Haxorus frantically looking around trying to find her.

"Now use Psyshock", instantly he's hit from behind with a psychic attack reducing his ability to guard himself against Amy's attacks now.

"Quick Haxorus use dragon tail", he swings his tail over to where Amy is and before I could tell her to dodge, she is hit from the side and flung over to me as I catch her in midair.

"Amy are you okay?" I ask scared she is hurt badly. She opens her eyes and a groan escapes from her. She gets off my arm and I support her trying to stand up.

"Amy you took a nasty hit from his tail, I have to p- ", she cuts me off.

" ** _No,_** _I can keep going I'm just fazed that's all",_ she says telepathically.

"Amy you can't go out like this, I can't risk your health for a badge", I say. Amy doesn't say anything and then looks at me: " _That's nice of you to say but this badge means a lot to you. I would do anything to make you happy",_ she says, her comment surprises me and I let her onto the arena.

"If you get hit again I'm pulling you out ok?" I tell her.

" _Okay let's do this",_ she says taking her stance.

Drayden, wondering what they were talking about, sees the bond the two have and that the trainer considered forfeiting just because his Pokémon was at risk getting hurt. A touching thought but this is a Pokémon battle and unfortunately, there are no exceptions in this gym.

"You ready Jason?" Drayden calls out.

"Yup, Kirlia use teleport then Psychic", I command, Amy disappearing instantly and reappearing then used her attack to pick up Haxorus. Struggling to carry its weight, she manages to pick him up and flings him to the wall beside Drayden causing a good amount of damage towards him.

"Haxorus get her with dragon tail", Drayden yells out.

"Amy teleport then use reflect", I counter Drayden's commands. She disappears and reappears in front of me and then raises her shield.

"Haxorus use Brutal swing and bring that barrier down", he commands. Haxorus then charges at her and lands massive blows to the shield cracking it. Amy struggles to keep it up.

"Amy teleport now but at Drayden's side," I say knowing Drayden would counter with a Dragon tail move.

"Haxorus use sunny day then dragon tail", he commands the room getting brighter until I can't see Haxorus in front of me anymore. The light disappears and Haxorus is gone. Amy is looking around then looks up and sees a giant tail coming down on her and quickly brings up her reflect, blocking it but shatters her barrier.

"Now Haxorus hit her from the side with another Dragon tail"

Haxorus hits Amy from the side even harder this time sending her towards me but landing a few meters in front of me.

"AMY"

I start towards her as she struggles to get up.

" _I… will… not… fail you… Master",_ Haxorus brings its claws for the final blow but then a white light consumes Amy startling Haxorus and Drayden. I stare in awe knowing what this means… "Gardevoir _"._

Amy stands up now much taller than she was before, in a white dress laced with green markings and gold lining on the sides. Her head horns no longer exist but two blade-like spikes protrude from her chest and back. She turns around. I can't describe her beauty.

" _How do I look?"_ she says smiling.

 _"_ Amazing", I say admiring her beauty.

" _Let's finish this",_ she says more confident than before.

"Wow a Gardevoir, I never thought I would see one even during a battle", he says, "Let's see what she can do!"

Amy now smiling turns to Haxorus looking at him with her Red eyes intimidating him making him more agitated.

"Alright, Amy use reflect", Amy bringing up her barrier, "Now use Calm mind". She closes her eyes calming her mind and increasing her Special attacks and Defense.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw", Haxorus charges and brings his claw down on the barrier but has no effect as Amy reinforced her barrier.

"Now Amy uses Paralysis", I say. No way can he escape this. Haxorus get's hit with it but causes no effects at all.

"Haxorus now use Giga Impact", he commands but as Haxorus prepares to charge, it freezes, "What the- ", it worked.

"Amy put all you have into a Shadow Ball"

" _Alright",_ she charges up a shadow ball until it triples in size and shoots it Haxorus hitting him directly. It falls to its knees and I let out my final command, "Use Hyper beam".

Amy charges her shot then fires and hits Haxorus sending him flying into the wall beside Drayden.

"Yes we won, we did it Amy", I yell out running to her.

Amy runs to me, takes me into a hug, and then kisses me fully on the lips. I blushed intensely as she kissed me. Realizing what she did, she breaks the kiss and blushes as well.

" _Oh my, I am so sorry I-I wasn't thinking about it, I got excited and I-I just- "I_ cut her off as I returned the kiss, savoring it as much as I could. She tasted different when we kissed, must be because of the different chemicals in her mouth. I break it smiling and she does too.

" _I love you, Jason. You have no idea how long I have waited to say that"_

 _"_ I love you too"

I look behind her seeing Drayden walking over to us.

"Well I have to first congratulate you on your battle Jason, you have fought well and hard for this badge. And I'd also like to congratulate on your new relationship with your Gardevoir", he says casually. I realize it is illegal to have Pokémon relationships. I completely forgot. Amy catches my thought and turns towards Drayden.

" _Please I love Jason; we have a connection no other Trainer has with their Pokémon. You can't separate us because of what we feel for each other-"_ , Drayden raises his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry Amy, I won't tell anyone I promise. Be careful of where you take your relationship, though, people won't be as kind as I am to you so take caution. And I believe this is yours now…" he hands me the Legend badge that stands for the gym. I take it and put in my pocket smiling at Amy.

"Thanks, Drayden, I thought you would be against the human- Pokémon relationships," I say.

"I'm not against it; I don't do it as I'm not that kind of person. You two share a special bond together, one unlike I have ever seen in other trainers. Your bond is special, cherish it", he says.

We shake hands and part ways, Drayden heading over to his office, and Amy and me out the door. It's getting late and the nearest Pokémon center is half a mile away.

" _Wow time goes by quick when you're in a gym huh?"_ Amy says _._ We look at the moon for a while then I feel Amy rest her head on my arm.

" _The moon looks beautiful in the night sky doesn't it?"_ she says putting her arms around my neck and kissing my neck up to my lips. I feel a sudden wave of lust and joy go through my head as we sink into a deep embrace. Her influence on me is strong and it surprises me at how she can persuade emotions for me, her mental grip strong. I feel her crotch rubbing against mine, saying she is in the mood.

"Amy I had no idea you had these kinds of feelings to me", I say breaking the kiss.

" _I don't know what's happening to me. I felt different when I was a Kirlia but now I… feel much more!"_ she says blushing.

"Let's head to the Pokémon center and rest up okay? We'll talk more there!" I say suggestively.

" _Ok, I'll get us there_ ", she says kissing me lightly on the lips then holds my hand teleports us.

 **That took a while to write wow. The next chapter will be longer as I'm adding POV's for both Jason and especially Amy along with a few other people I'm going to introduce also. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Jason Pov)

We make it in an instant and we walk inside the center seeing no one else in the lobby but Nurse Joy.

"Hello are you here to rent a room for the night I assume?" she asks warmly.

"Yeah, just battled Drayden at his gym and got my first Badge", I say showing her the badge.

"Wow, your first one? I thought you would have had more on you?" she says confused.

"Many people are surprised as to why I haven't started battling gym leaders back home. I just wanted to take care of the toughest one before going back home; there I will stay with my parents for a while. I haven't seen them in 4 years ever since I started my Journey", I explain.

"Aww, that's such a good promise to yourself. I bet your parents would be proud of you!" she says admiringly. "Anyways here are your keys to room 201 just up the stairs and to your right," she says handing me the keys. I notice Amy's grip on my hand begins to get tighter. I notice this and hurriedly make our way to the stairs.

"Thanks, " I say.

We begin walking over to the door and suddenly feel Amy starting to slow down. "Are you all right Amy?" I ask her concerned and at the same time wanting to kiss her too.

" _I feel something ache in me Jason, like… I have to have you!"_ she says breathing faster and looking down.

"Amy we're together now, of course, you have me", I say. Then she looks up slowly.

" _No… I have to have you_ ", she says and then kisses me fully on the lips and pins me to the floor. She starts flooding my head with lust and anticipation; it's so intense I lose it. We start making out ferociously on the floor then I roll on top of her and start kissing her down her neck and up making her moan aloud vocally.

"You're so beautiful Gardevoir", I say lustfully calling her by her species name.

" _Since when did I become a Pokémon to you?"_ she asks bringing my face to hers.

"Let's take this inside shall we?" I say picking her up and carrying her into the room where I lock the door and set her on the bed.

I never thought I would be doing this with a Pokémon. It seems that Amy can't control what she's putting in my head; my mind is being filled with so many emotions from lust to joy and others that make me more sexually driven. I take off my jacket and shirt. Amy helps with taking off my pants but struggle as our anticipation grows ever so much. Finally, we take it off and we start making out again. I stop and pull back and she looks up at me frowning. I smile and kiss her again teasing her.

" _You're mean_ ", she whines smiling

"Just saying I love you is all", I say playfully.

Her taste is so much different from persons and it turns me on so much it's unbearable. I can tell this a new experience for her as well as I sense her getting more excited as we kiss. I hear small wet noises coming from her. Having one arm down rubbing her clitoris. I feel hot down in my crotch. I stop nervous as to what I'm about to do next; not sure whether to keep on going. Amy must have sensed that I stopped and she looks up at me and holds my chin with her other hand.

" _Why stop?"_ she says concern in her eyes.

"Amy I want to do it with you but, I'm not sure if you can take my size. I mean what if we do it and you get hurt?" I say.

" _Jason, I won't get hurt. I can take it, trust me I want this to happen for us",_ she says kissing me affectionately pulling me over her. I feel her hand touch my leg and takes her hand to my crotch massaging it making it harder. She pulls my boxers down revealing my erect member. She gently pulls it and guides it to her clit; rubbing it, making my penis wet from her juices. I grab her hips and hesitantly push forward, the head makes it inside and immediately I feel her insides. Her walls are tightening around my shaft. She gasps at the feeling and places a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any other sounds. I immediately feel how tight her canal is, I know she is a virgin being so tight. I push a bit harder making my penis go in deeper.

" _Ow, Ow, Jason you're hurting me. Be careful!"_ Amy warns me. I admire her confidence but I have to take it slowly now; I start thrusting in, slowly aiming upwards. I don't think I was ever meant to fit her. Her canal feels so warm and tight, coming out and then going back in, it's unbearable because I can feel nothing but her. Her insides are squeezing me at every angle. Continuing pushing in an out, my movements become more swift and easy. Her walls contracting and pulling on my shaft. I feel my climax rapidly building, I can't give into it. The feeling is too good not to ignore.

"Amy… I… I'm gonna… cum!" I say incoherently not able to form sentences. I start thrusting slowly.

" _I want you to! I want you to inside me",_ She says lustfully but still in pain. The feeling getting too intense, I have to redirect my attention to something else. I notice she has small breasts; they are small but noticeable. I pull her blouse down; her pink erect nipples stand out from the moonlight. I start to suck on them and she moans pleasuring her more. I look up at her face, her eyes closed tightly from the pain she is feeling down in her vagina. I kiss her deeply, saying I'm sorry for what I'm putting her through. She doesn't expect it but accepts it and returns the kiss. I go back to thrusting inside her but this time a little faster and harder. Amy starts moaning into my head, her sounds, a mixture of pleasure and pain. She wants more because she starts rushing my mind with more lust making me have to come now.

"Amy I… have to now!" I say, her mental grip overpowering me. My hips collide with hers making a smacking sound as my thrusts become more vigorous. She puts her hands on my chest and brings her hips up and down blowing my mind. I can't hold it much longer.

" _Please, Jason I want you to come inside me, please. G-give it to me, oh",_ She says fully pleasured. I can't hold it anymore. I grip her hips roughly and push into her hard. I let out an animal like grunt and then moan as I cum inside her in throbbing squirts. My whole body throbs as my orgasm continue, it feels like forever but eventually, the pain subsides and I regain my senses. Amy reaching her climax as well lays on my chest breathing heavily. I look down at her and she looks up at me too, her eyes half closed.

" _Jason… we did it. *giggle* we did it! I love you, Jason. Thank you",_ she says lustfully.

"I love you too… Amy", I say kissing her passionately. I can't believe what happened. Everything happened so fast. At one point, she was my Pokémon who looked out for me wherever I went. Now she isn't a Pokémon to me. She is a person. A person I want to spend my life with.

" _Me too! I can't think of anyone else to live the rest of my life with!"_ I guess she read my thoughts and responded.

"Amy, I can't imagine my life without you now or ever", I say.

" _Me too,"_ Amy agrees.

She smiles at me and we touch fore heads savoring the moment. Slowly she tumbles off, my penis slides out of her shining with her juices. We cuddle and I pull the sheets over us. I fall asleep quickly exhausted, thinking of what tomorrow would bring for us. Tomorrow I make my way back home to meet up with my friend who said he was going there to collect the badges there to compete in the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Home here I come.

 **Well that just happened. It was weird writing the whole scene there I'm not going to lie. Everyone who has made these scenes in their FanFic's are not comfortable writing them, though some are a bit "creative" with their scenes. Anyways, the next chapter is written and up so enjoy their journey back home. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Amy pov)

I wake up with a pounding headache, and not the good one. Well their all bad but this isn't like any of the ones I've had before. I get up and instantly regret it as the light shines through the window and slaps me in the face. I shake it off and I see Jason completely naked. I remember what happened last night, I completely lost it and I couldn't control what I was doing or saying. It doesn't matter, though, what's done is done and my human boyfriend isn't going to sleep in today.

I fix my blouse and notice my skirt has stains of Jason's cum. Washing it would be a good idea but maybe I can shorten the skirt so it doesn't get dirty easily, no that wouldn't work. Maybe we can go find me a smaller skirt for me. As I head over to the door to get out the door suddenly opens and Nurse Joy is standing in front of me. I freeze and notice Jason right across from the door and she has a clear view of him.

"Oh hi Amy I didn't expect you to be up- ", I hypnotize her before she even finishes her sentence and teleport her to the lobby. I leave her sitting on her chair making it look like she's sleeping on the job.

" _That was way too close. I need to lock the doors from now on when were at Pokémon center's.",_ I say leaving a mental note.

I teleport quickly back to the room and I see Jason putting on his pants. I feel disappointed after he put them back on. Walking over to him, I wrap my arms around his chest and inhaling his scent. He smells so good.

" _Good Morning, you sleep well?"_ I say looking over his shoulder.

"Morning Amy, I noticed you woke up earlier than I did! Where did you go?" he asks.

" _Oh uh well, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up after last night."_ I say not telling him about Nurse Joy almost seeing him naked.

"You know there's a bathroom right here, right?" he says pointing at the bathroom door.

" _Oh right heh_ ", I say awkwardly.

"Hey I was thinking, why don't we head into town first before we head home to Hoenn, you know buy some stuff for the journey ahead!" he says.

"Sounds good to me. I wanted to get some stuff for the road also", I say. Maybe they sell skirts for Gardevoir's there too.

We pack everything up and fix the bed so that it looks like no one has been here before. I make sure we have everything together as Jason tends to forget things. I walk down the stairs holding hands with Jason and exiting through the lobby, thankfully, no one was there and Nurse Joy looks like she is starting to wake. Suddenly my womb starts hurting badly and I flinch and fall to the floor. Jason notices quickly and reacts fast to catch me.

"Whoa, Amy are you ok?" he says concern filling his eyes.

" _AH, it hurts badly. GAAH",_ the pain is there and then subsides.

Nurse Joy notices us and calls for Chansey to get a wheel chair. She comes in with it and Jason picking me up gently and placing me on the chair. Chansey wheeling me through the doors and into a nearby room. Jason places me on the bed and then Nurse Joy takes a mask from the wall and places it on my face. She turns a valve and then I inhale the gas making me feel sleepy.

"Don't worry Amy you going to be alright! Amy?-", his voice fades away. What is going on?

(Jason pov)

I wait outside the room hoping Nurse Joy tells me the good news and nothing bad. She was clutching her belly, which I would assume would have been her womb. Could it have been what we did last night? What we did was not normal for a Gardevoir, or human for that matter. I feel guilty; it had to be my fault. I let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment. I toss those thoughts away as I see Nurse Joy walk over to the door and opens it. I stand up waiting to hear what she has to say.

"If you will follow me into my office don't worry Amy is fine," she says reassuring me.

"What's wrong with Amy? Why was she like that?" I ask.

"I'll explain everything once we get to my office!" she says.

She opens the door to her office and I see Amy in a chair in front of Nurse Joy's Desk. I sit next to her and try to look her in the face. She looks at me smiling slightly and then looks at Nurse Joy sitting down at her desk.

"Jason Amy what I am about to say will be for you to hear only!" she says seriously. "Amy has a rare condition not commonly found in other Gardevoir's. Her reproduction system simulates a feeling of going into labor when the Pokémon really isn't pregnant. I'm asking, as a friend, have you two had sex at one point?" she asks. I start freaking out on the inside trying not to show any signs that we did do anything. So I decide to not tell her.

"Umm, no we haven't! Why?" I ask.

"Because I physically examined her to make sure there wasn't anything wrong, and I found her vagina showed signs of spreading meaning she had sex before. Jason if you and Amy did it last night I understand but I have to know now!" she asks. I don't know how to respond to her. If I tell her about our relationship, the consequences would be separation from trainer and Pokémon. I look at Amy who looks at me and nods her head, telling me to go ahead and say it. I open my mouth to answer but then Amy speaks up.

" _Yes, yes we had sex last night!"_ she says looking down again.

"Thank you Amy, for telling me. I know that was hard to admit but I don't judge at all. My focus is to help my patients, not hurt them in any way," she says.

"Well, what now Nurse? What do we do to stop these aches?" I ask.

"These aches will continue until Amy actually gives birth to a Ralts. The aches don't happen very often, so since you had you ache today it will be a long while until you have another one," she says. "These aches are weeks apart almost a month until she has another one."

" _How can I have this already? I recently evolved yesterday. Why am I getting them now?" Amy asks._

"Like I said, these are rare cases. I think you matured faster when you evolved", Nurse Joy responds.

"Well, thank you for telling us Nurse Joy. Amy and I will be more careful at this point. Is there anything else we should be aware of?" I ask.

"Yes actually. Oh Chansey can you escort Amy to the lobby and keep her there. I have to speak Mr. Arcadias in private," she orders Chansey opening the door for Amy then closing it behind her as they walk out.

"Jason if you want these aches to stop then I suggest you get this prescription potion for her.", she hands me a piece of paper with some numbers and letters. "You can buy this at a local market in Castelia City.", she says.

"What is it?", I ask.

"It's a potion that allows Gardevoir to mate with any other type of Pokémon regardless of species. However, I am sure it works with humans as well. It's just a thought ok!", she says. I shake hands step out of her office and then into the lobby where Chansey and Amy are talking in Poke language. Sometimes I wish I could understand them. Amy sees me and says her goodbye before taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek. We walk out and I summon my Pidgeotto because I don't feel like walking a lot after what we heard in Nurse Joy's office.

" _What did you guys talk about?",_ she asks concerned.

"Well she gave me this piece of paper with a potion that should get rid of your aches.", I respond holding the paper in my other hand.

" _What does the potion do?",_ she says.

"I'll explain everything once we get to Castelia City!", I say not thinking about what Nurse Joy said to me. I don't want Amy to know what it is yet until we get there. We hop on to Pidgeotto and fly towards the metropolis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Normal pov)

As Jason and Amy near Castelia City, Jason signals Pidgeotto to descend just outside the city gates. They land near the gates in a clearing within the forest not wanting to draw attention to the people entering and exiting the City. Castelia has been known to have a lot of tourists, and it is also a place to buy special and rare items such as stones that can Mega-evolve certain Pokémon. As Jason and Amy get off, Amy feels the presence of someone nearby.

" _Jason, there is someone here.",_ she says.

"There's a lot of people around here! Of course, you're gonna sense them.", Jason says.

" _No. This person… he's not alone… he has a Pokémon with him… it's- ",_ she says then widens her eyes in fear.

Amy jumps in front of Jason and raises her reflect, blocking a thunderbolt coming from the trees. Then a trainer with a hoodie walks out into the open along with an Electivire. The Electivire towering over its trainer with its very distinguishable grin gets ready for another thunderbolt. But his trainer raises his hand telling him to hold.

"Nice block Gardevoir, I knew Jason trained you well. He is the best kind of Trainer you could meet. And the best kind of friend one can have!", he says.

" _Wait, how do you know Jason's name?",_ she asks confused.

"Relax Amy, don't you remember? It's Caesar, I introduced you to him after I found you and took you to the Center!", he says. A look of realization forms on Amy's face. She lowers the barrier walking over to Caesar looking at his face. He looks different. It has been 4 years, though. Amy then slaps Caesar straight across the face knocking him down clinching his cheek.

" _That's for scaring me and putting my master in danger",_ she says.

"Ow, sorry I scared you, Amy, I'm sorry. I forgot Gardevoir's are protective of their trainers.", he says still holding his reddened cheek with Amy's hand mark showing. Electivire laughs at his master getting hit by a female Pokémon. "I thought you were my friend Electivire and you just stand there not helping me up", Caesar says in anger.

"Why are you here Caesar? I thought you were at Hoenn waiting for me?", Jason asks suspiciously of Caesar's sudden appearance.

"I decided to come to Castelia because I heard that one of the stores here have a stone that can Mega- Evolve Electivire here", He says looking up at his Electivire who roars in pride. "And besides I knew you were here too because I asked the Nurse at the Pokémon Center where you went.", he says. His sudden appearance still suspicious.

" _How did you get here anyways? No way you could've caught up with us that quick!",_ Amy asks suspiciously.

Then a small yellow Pokémon with some sort of body armor came out of its poke ball from Caesar's belt. It was an Alakazam. That explained how Caesar made the jump from the Center to Jason's location.

"I used Alakazam to pinpoint your location and he teleported us near where you were when you landed!", he said simply. "Also I brought a friend with me. I picked her up after my mom's friend asked me to take her daughter with me for her Journey as she's learning to train Pokémon as well.". He said. A person walks out from behind a tree towards us nervously.

"H- hi, my name is Claire. I'm kinda new at traveling around so sorry if I lag behind!", she says smiling cutely.

"It's okay, I was like you too. I was new at the whole traveling alone thing and got tired quickly when going through rough terrain.", he says smiling. "Since you're with us now I think its best you get to know my friend Amy", Jason says introducing the Gardevoir next to him.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, Amy," she holds her hand out. Amy not sure how to respond looks at Jason for guidance.

"Shaking a person's hand is way of greeting another person Amy.", Jason says smiling.

" _OH_!", Amy says. She takes Claire's hand and shakes it awkwardly. It's such a strange way of greeting someone. Then Caesar chimes in.

"Whelp, I think it's about time we head into the city. I am really eager to find that stone.", he says returning his two Pokémon and running off.

"Race you, Claire! First, one to the store buys the other anything they want!", he says out loud.

"Hey, no fair. You know I barely have enough money to buy anything **you** want!", she says sprinting right behind him.

"Let's meet up at the Café when were done shopping.", Caesar yells out before disappearing.

"Agreed! Let's go, Amy, can't go without food!", he says grabbing her hand.

" _Can we get a skirt for me also? My dress is kind of messy!",_ she says looking down and showing him the stains on the underside of her dress.

"Yeah of course. That is if I have enough money.", he says. "Can you teleport us to the Entrance Amy?", he asks.

" _Yeah, hold on",_ Amy focuses on the entrance then they both disappear.

(Jason pov)

We teleport just outside the entrance surprising a few people. We then enter and find there are so many stores. The buildings have so many advertisements ranging from types of poke balls to mega evolve stones and POTIONS. I read the ad and it says 'Only at Mjolnir Rare items & Stock'. We begin walking around and see a park that has many Pokémon flying and running around with their trainers. In the middle, there is a large fountain where Pokémon can drink from. I see a sign that says Mjolnir. I take Amy's Hand and walk her over to the park.

" _Wait, what if people see us? I think we should just act natural!",_ she says. I understand her caution and I follow it. We walk through the park and encounter many trainers that look older than me and some younger than me. I see a kid about ten years old walk past me with Pikachu clinging on to his shoulders. He seemed familiar to me but I couldn't figure it out who he was so I gave up.

We head through a path in the small reserved forest park. I grab Amy's hand knowing there isn't anyone around to see us.

" _So Jason what was it that Nurse Joy told to you get for me?",_ she asks. I think how I'm supposed to explain it to her. I don't know how she'll react if I tell her that she has to bear a child in order for the aches to stop.

" _Wait? I have to get pregnant just for the aches to stop?",_ she says. I keep forgetting she can read my mind. It's how she talks to me anyways, how could I forget?

"Yeah, until you have a child the aches will stop.", I say looking down. If she were to have a child it would have to be with a Gallade or someone else.

" _And what does the potion do for me then?",_ she asks. I remember it's a universal potion that allows any female Pokémon to mate with any male Pokémon.

" _Is that what's it for?",_ she says reading my mind again.

"Yeah, she said that it might work with humans too! Seeing as we did it before.", I say.

" _Well… If I wanted to have child with someone, it would have to be with you! I can't think of anyone else to raise a child with!",_ she says kissing my cheek. Her sentence shocking me but at the same time flattering me.

"Neither can I!", I say kissing her lips lustfully. We embrace each other for a while. Then I break the kiss and smile at her, her ruby red eyes look so beautiful and I kiss her again lightly.

" _I think you just like me because of my body",_ she says teasing me _._ A bulge appears from my pants and she notices. " _You're hard_ ", she says gently rubbing it with her hands making me want to see her naked. But we can't do it in a park, especially when there are people walking around here.

"I think you're using **your** body for mine!", I say teasing her. "Now let's go before someone sees us. I promised to get my brother something when we return to Hoenn", I say. We start walking again on the path and get to the store.

" _Did your brother leave Hoenn also? Or is he still living with your parents?",_ she asks.

"He's still in Hoenn but not living with my parents. He started his Journey as soon as he turned 10 years old cause he didn't want me to be beat him seeing as I had a head start.", I say with a smile. I usually did have a head start on everything.

" _Maybe he's caught up with you already. However, with me by your side, he won't stand a chance at all.",_ she says hugging my right arm.

"When we battle him, be careful ok? It's been 4 years! Who knows what he's capable of or what Pokémon he's trained up.", I say. She nods and split up each of us looking for our own things to buy.

I find the pharmacist and give him the piece of paper with the ID number on it. He looks at it and nods and leaves to find the potion. I take a look around the place from where I'm at and see that there is a small Jem with green, red, and white hues on it making it sparkle in the light. I look at the price and it says $250 on it. Nope.

The pharmacist returns with a small bottle that looks like an Erlenmeyer flask from science labs. He puts the bottle in a case and puts it in a bag for me. I thank him and go looking for Amy. I find her but with a different dress on her. Her dress has been replaced with a skirt that goes down just above her knees.

" _How do I look?",_ She says twirling around making her skirt fly up and move with her.

"Beautiful", I say gazing at her beauty.

She blushes then picks up her other dress and I take in between my arms for her. I take the potion and another bag I have with all kinds of MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat: used in the military), some candy Amy got for herself, a fire starter kit and first aid to the cashier. He checks them all out and notices that Amy has one of the dresses on from the display.

"You paying for the dress too?", he asks and I nod.

"That'll be $238.56, sir!", I stare at him surprised the dress cost so much. I look at the price tag and read $138.99.

"What kind of material is used for this to cost so much?", I say still surprised.

"The material used is identical to the material Gardevoir's had for their dresses. She just picked out the most recently designed one", he says as-a-matter-of-factly.

I pay up anyways and walk out with Amy. We see Claire standing on the other side of the street. She looks lost. I try to call her over but the sound of traffic is so loud it drowns me out as white noise. I look at Amy who is looking at Claire. Claire looks around expecting us there and waves for us to come to her. Amy must've have spoken telepathically to her in order to tell her were here.

"Nice thinking Amy, literally", she giggles.

" _Your puns are dumb!",_ she says smiling.

We cross the street and meet up with Claire and she looks concerned.

"Thank goodness you guys saw me; I was following Caesar but he was too fast for me to catch up. I was just about to go to the police station so they can get Caesar for me until Amy told me turn around and then I saw you guys.", she says taking a deep breath.

"Caesar has always been the type of person to play jokes on people he isn't far if he managed to lose so quick! He's nearby somewhere.", I say. I see a suspicious figure in an alley way and I try to speak to Amy hoping she could hear me talking in my mind.

" _Amy over there in the next alley way on the left there is a person! Can you teleport him here?",_ I say in my mind.

" _No problem",_ she says as her eyes glow blue and focuses on the figure in the alley. The figure is enveloped in a blue aura and disappears and reappears in between us and Claire. We see the hooded person and see its Caesar. He sees us glaring at him.

"Aw come on you guys it was just a joke", he gets up and is greeted with a smack across the back of his head by Claire.

"You asshole you left me behind just so you could scare me for your crappy amusement!", she says angry. She pulls him in close to her face. "The next time you do that, I won't hesitate to knock you out", she says raising her fist.

"Okay, okay I get it no more gags I'm sorry", he says flinching from her threat.

" _If you two are done can we go to the Café? I'm up for some awakening!",_ she says changing the subject.

"Yeah, you guys kiss and make up and let's head over to the Café", I say. They both blush and Claire lets go of Caesar. I take Amy's hand and we walk over to the Café. Caesar goes to order us some food while the rest of us find a table and sit. We sit in a booth in the corner where nobody could see or hear us talking, not to sound secretive but the privacy is convenient. I sit with Amy on one side and Claire opposite of us.

"So Claire, why do you start your Journey now and not earlier?", I say.

"I was nervous at the thought of going alone into the wilderness. My mom and dad kept asking when I'll start my journey and I always said I was still preparing. I can't believe I managed to stall for 6 years.", she says embarrassed.

"It's okay when I first thought of going out by myself alone into the wilderness, I was always excited at the idea and kept reading up on the Pokémon I would probably have as my starter. My smaller brother was also excited and took it upon himself to get ready as well. Even though he was 5 years old." I say. Claire laughs at my brother's determination but not in a bad way, only cutely. I look at Amy who holds her hand to her mouth stifling a giggle from coming out. I tickle her ribs and she laughs making Claire laugh more as well.

"Hey Jason you're not trying to steal my girl are you?", he says jokingly. Claire punches his arm almost making him drop the tray of food on it.

"Shut up I'm not your girl!", she says blushing.

"It's called a joke! You guys didn't ask what I should get for you so I bought some ramen and Amy I didn't know if you could eat human food so I bought 2 chocolate donuts. If you don't like them then tell me what you want. With that being said, dig in guys.", he says beginning to eat his bowl of noodles.

Amy takes a donut and smells it before taking a bite out of it. She lets the taste sink in and spits it out. I wipe her mouth with a napkin laughing.

"I guess Amy doesn't like chocolate", I say laughing slightly.

" _It's not the chocolate! It's this white stuff that's inside the bread",_ she explains.

"Oh, you mean the vanilla cream? How can you not like it? It's a wonder flavor.", I say explaining it.

"Well, I guess that means I have to eat the Donuts myself!", he says taking them.

"Here Amy have some ramen! This can't be bad for you, even Blaziken loved it!", I say trying to convince her.

"You gave **and** your giving your Pokémon human food?", Claire says surprised.

"Ok One: Blaziken thought they were worms and Two: Amy can eat any food we eat so that should answer your question", I snap. Amy surprised by my statement calms me down with her mental powers. I nod to her as thanks.

"Sorry I- I didn't know.", she says looking down. I feel bad for my attitude getting the better of me.

"No no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't know. You're new to this and I acted unprofessionally. No hard feelings?", I hold my hand out over the table as a 'Will you forgive me?' hand shake. She smiles and shakes it.

"None at all!", she says.

We look at Caesar who was completely oblivious as to what just happened. Stuffing his face with Ramen and donuts which are going to give him a bad stomach ache.

"What?", he notices us staring at him.

"Nothing", I say taking a fork of Ramen and guiding it to Amy's mouth. Hesitantly she opens her mouth and takes the noodles from the fork. She chews it and widens her eyes. She like it. All of a sudden she takes my bowl from me and eats the rest making loud slurping noises trying to take it all in. Claire chokes on her food laughing at Amy eating my food without my consent.

"That's hunger right there, dude. She's eating like an animal, my style for eating as well." He says jokingly. I laugh and eat the only donut left because why not. Amy finishes the bowl by chugging the flavored water and leans back trying to catch her breath.

"Alright guys it's still middle of day and we have a lot of time to spare so let's start heading to Hoenn now.", I say getting up. Amy follows me as that's how all Gardevoir's are, always sticking close to their trainers. I and Amy walk outside with Claire behind us and wait for Caesar to pay the food. We head to the entrance of the city I take out Pidgeotto and so does Caesar. I climb on with Amy and Claire with Caesar.

"Alright Pidgeotto lets go home", I say. He nods and flaps his wings hard until we are well above the trees. Amy hugs my thorax holding on tight fearing she might fall. I grab her hand to reassure her she won't and she relaxes but still not letting go of me. She is so cute.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Amy pov)

Half an hour later

I start thinking about what Jason said what the potion would do for me. Can I really have a child with him? Pokémon and Humans are two completely different species. If we're so different, then why do I love him so much? Why does he love me? I throw those thoughts away as I can't think straight. I know he loves me. We had sex so that should prove he loves me. This potion, if I take it, we can have a child. Him and me. My thought process is interrupted when I see something moving under the trees. I try to focus more on the moving figure, suddenly it stops and a bright light shines from its mouth. It's firing a Hyper beam.

" _Jason watch out!"_ I say pointing at the light. He sees it, signals Caesar to move away quickly, and orders Pidgeotto to dive down. He does as he is told and folds his wings in dives down. I get a weird feeling in my stomach as we descend rapidly getting close to the foliage. He opens his wings gliding just above the tree line. More beams shoot out from beneath almost hitting us.

"Amy can use your reflect to block any incoming- whoa- any Hyper beams?" he asks trying to control Pidgeotto from getting hit.

" _I'm not sure I can make barrier large enough to protect us, Pidgeotto included. I'll try!",_ I close my eyes focusing all of my energy to make a shield. I wait then execute the move. I let out a grunt and create a barrier, just as a beam hits the barrier, creating a crack.

" _There now get us out of here I can't hold it for long!",_ I say my arms extended and tiring quickly. If we don't get out of here fast, I might pass out.

"Amy holds it up for as long as you can, they're everywhere! I think we've flown into someone's territory.", he says.

We move from side to side trying not to get hit but get hit anyways, my shield weakening. I can't hold it much longer. I see a clear field and a Rhyperior running out of the forest and picking up a boulder.

" _Jason watch out for the opening there, the Rhyperior has a boulder.",_ I warn. He orders Pidgeotto to ascend into the sky. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a large object heading towards us. I try to strengthen the shield but the rock connects and goes straight through hitting Pidgeotto knocking him out and us off his back. I grab around Jason's chest hoping I might protect him from the fall but he hugs me pulling me closer to him trying to protect me.

"I won't let you get hurt this time!", I hear him say before we disappear into the trees. The branches slowing our fall scrape me hard but Jason takes the brunt and breaks a thick branch knocking the wind out of him. We fall to the ground and when we do, I'm launched out of Jason's arms and I roll around in the dirt. I get up and see Jason lying on the floor not moving. I quickly run over to him checking his pulse. He's alive, thank Arceus he's alive. I use my healing powers to get him walking again.

He opens his eyes looking around and then at me smiling.

"Are you hurt Amy? Did you break anything?", he says flinching and puts his hand where he hit the thick branch.

" _You took a thick branch to your back Jason. You should lay down for a bit.",_ I say.

"Man I'm a lot tougher than I thought I was. I'm okay though, as long as you're okay I'm happy," he says. He tries to take my hand but I pull away, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Amy?", he says concerned.

" _It- it's my fault we're here. I failed to keep the shield up and you almost died trying to save me. I failed you,"_ I say looking down, tears dripping from my face.

"What? NO, you did not! Amy you managed to keep the shield up and protect us while I did nothing but give out orders. You didn't fail," he says cupping my chin raising my face to his.

"If anything you gave us a second chance to be together", he says and kisses me calming me down. We suddenly feel vibrations getting intense. I take Jason's poke ball to return Pidgeotto and turn to Jason.

" _We have to leave now",_ Grabbing Jason's arm and putting it over my neck I pull him. He grunts at the pain but manages to walk with my support. We speed walk as fast as we can. I see a light in the distance and I head us towards it. I hear water crashing and assume we are close to a river. We're so close then I hear the voices of Rhyperior's calling us out.

"We're almost there Jason, we're almost- whoa", I stop as soon as we exited the forest we were at the edge of a cliff and next to us a waterfall. The Rhyperior's catch up to us and stop. They look at us until one of them walks up and stands in front of them.

" ** _We know you and your human are here to take our young away from us. Those eggs belong to us. You will pay with your lives for coming into our territory",_** he says angrily.

" _You don't understand; we are not here to take your eggs. We didn't know this was your territory",_ I say. They don't seem convinced.

"Amy they are not going to let us go", Jason speaks.

 ** _"I will make you pay for what you and your kind has done to our clan",_** he opens his mouth for a Hyper beam. I jump in front of Jason to take the attack.

"Amy NO, don't take the hit for me!", he says holding my shoulder.

" _I won't let you get hurt this time, not again",_ I say. Then Jason starts to say something.

"I wasn't asking you", he says then picks me up and throws me aside as soon as the beam hits him from behind.

" _NOOOOO",_ I yell out. Jason is sent flying off the cliff and I jump to him hugging him. Not letting go. " _Jason"._ We fall together. I never thought it would end like this. If I was going to die, it would have been with him. I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **"** **I love you"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Amy pov)

I wake up to a splitting headache and Jason underneath me unconscious. I was still holding onto him. I look around and see we must've washed up the shore. I listen carefully to Jason's mouth to make sure he's breathing and thankfully still wheezing. I gently turn him over to look at his back and am shocked at what I saw.

His clothes were burnt off from where he was hit but his back had only a red mark with a few scratches and black burn marks. I try to use my powers to levitate him off the ground but then my head gets another pounding headache and this time I feel it pulsing. I feel the back of my head and am greeted with a sharp pain when I find the wound. I look at my hand and see there is some blood. I must've taken a hit for Jason. At least it wasn't him.

" _I need to get us somewhere safe. Those Rhyperior's might be looking around for us. I have to find us a cave or something",_ I say to myself _._ I scout ahead through the thick bushes and do find a cave. I come back for him and am careful for where I grab him. I drag him inside the cave and find a fireplace there. Someone used to be here. The fireplace looks months old. I set Jason down nearby putting a pile of leaves to act as a bed and pillow for his head. Luckily, I found some dry grass and sticks to start a fire of my own. Jason taught me how to make one in case I got separated and am on my own.

I manage to start a fire and walk outside to find some berries to eat. Blueberries are great for healing and heal us almost immediately. I take a few and feel better. I try using my powers, the pain returns but not as much as it did before. I go back to the cave and try to wake my master up. He opens his eyes and flinches as he feels the pain on his back.

"AAHH, FUCK it hurts! Grrh", he yells out in pain.

" _I know it hurts for you, Jason. Turn around I need to bandage your back",_ I order and he complies by slowly rolling onto his stomach. I use Banana leaves to cover his wound and tree sap to stick the leaves together. I finish bandaging him up and roll him onto his back then he sits up.

"Amy… where are the poke balls?", he asks.

" _You gave them to Caesar to carry, you only kept Pidgeotto's ball",_ I respond.

"Send him out and tell him to look for Caesar and Claire", he says weakly.

" _He took the hit from that boulder he'll need to heal up first then he can go", I say._

 _"_ Ok, do it then! They have to know we are here", he says. I nod and kiss his forehead. I leave to let Pidgeotto out, he stands up then falls to the ground still hurting from that boulder.

" _Pidgeotto you have to fly up and find Caesar or else I'm afraid Jason won't have much time left to get help",_ I say. He tries to get up and stumbles trying to regain his equilibrium. He nods and I give him some berries to eat then he takes off.

I head back to the cave; I feed the fire some more wood then head over and sit down next to Jason. He's still awake and I try to sooth him to sleep. He smiles at me, puts his hand on the back of my head, and brings me to his face, our mouths connecting. My mind starts filling up with naughty pictures of me and him doing it in the cave. I think I was projecting them to him because he smile's devilishly.

He starts kissing down my neck and up, moans spilling out of me, his kisses gentle and ticklish. I get on top of him and I begin taking off my dress, I get a cold breeze but I shrug it off as Jason's body warms my thighs making me wetter. I proceed to taking off my blouse as well and lean down to kiss him. My tongue enters his mouth and taste him. He starts to take his pants off and I slide my hand down into his boxers massaging his member making it harder.

(Caesar pov)

Damn we lost him. The last I saw Jason was back towards the forest where the Rhyperior's were. We managed to escape them and hide in a cave on the side of a mountain. I start looking through Jason's stuff and find all his poke balls. I decide not to open them as they would think I took them from Jason. Luckily, Amy is with Jason so he should be fine. Hope fully they didn't get shot down. Claire walks over to me as I pull out a map and compass.

"Caesar we have to get back out there to find them! They could've been shot down and they need our help", she says concerned.

"Claire, well head out soon, I promise. I just need to find out where we are and find a place to start looking for them", I say explaining to her my plan.

"We have to go now! They could be in serious trouble. How can you stay calm with all this?", she says, panic in her voice.

"Jason is very capable of taking care of himself! He once managed to escape a pack of Onyx's when he walked into their cave. They thought he was there to take their eggs", I say trying to calm Claire down. She looks outside the entrance still full of worry. I feel there is more to what she is saying. She's talking about Jason's well-being.

"You care about Jason don't you?", I say. She looks down hugging herself and nodding slowly knowing I found her out so easily. This makes it hard for me as well because Jason told me long ago when Amy was still a Kirlia, how he had feelings for her and didn't know how to express it to her. I promised to keep it a secret and to never tell anyone. Right now she might go on to tell Jason how she feels when we meet again. If she finds out too late it could be bad for us all. I have no choice but to tell her now.

"Claire… I think you should know something about Jason and Amy that might disappoint you", I say. Claire turns to look at me, giving me her attention. "Jason and Amy are… uh… their together!", I say hoping I don't get a bad reaction from her. Her face saddens then looks down and smiles for some reason.

"So… humans and Pokémon can get together huh? They did it, so what about you, hm?", she says close to my face now. I blush and look away trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"Me? Well I'm not that kind of person who goes for those types of relationships. I don't deny them but I prefer people from my species!" I look at her with a grin on my face. She shakes her head at my comment and gets on Pidgeotto with me.

"Why do you like me Caesar? Give me a reason on why I should like you?" she asks setting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't force people to like me! I give them time to realize they do!" I say then I feel her grip on me tighten.

"You're good at charming aren't you?" she says in my ear.

We fly off up and over the mountains and see the forest spilt by a river that falls from a cliff. I don't want to assume the worst but I have to consider they are on the ground somewhere. The Rhyperior's must've been really put off by our presence in their territory to still be shooting at us. I then see something flying around about a mile or two from where we are and then I realize its Jason's Pidgeotto. I can see its red collar on its neck. I order my Pidgeotto to fly towards it, hopefully it knows where they are.

(Jason's pov)

I can't feel my pain anymore because all I feel are the feelings Amy is putting in my head. We make out ferociously, my penis hot with desire and Amy's Clitoris wet with anticipation. I break the kiss and I put her private to my face licking the juices spilling out her. I expect it to be bad but I'm surprised by how sweet it is. Gardevoir's and female humans must be very different. Little bell moans start spilling out of her, I suck her labia and make loud slurping sounds, which makes the room echo. Her privates moisten my face and I clean myself before going up to her face to see her eyes full of love.

" _Jason quit teasing and just put it in already!"_ she says looking down at me. I put my mouth over her lips and give her the taste of her pussy. Our tongues intertwined like snakes, she tastes me and likes it. I break the kiss and she must have read my mind as she has her hand on my manhood and rubs it against her womanhood. She wants it and I give it to her.

I grip her hips gently and then push forward, she yelps in pain but I also sense pleasure in her. I push myself harder to go deeper and I'm about half way in until she yells into my head telepathically.

" _Careful Jason, you're at the entrance to my womb!",_ she informs me and then motions for me to keep going.

I continue pushing farther inside until I feel the tip of my penis being pressured by her cervix. I know what she means by 'the entrance' of her womb. I barely think as I feel my pleasure building in penis. I decide to go as deep as I can. I grip her hips roughly and start pushing harder inside, pull out then slam back inside making my hips collide with hers. Every second my pleasure builds more and more, she is so warm and tight, she was made to make me feel good. I feel my body preparing to ejaculate my semen into her but I hold myself trying to go deeper into Amy.

"Amy, I- I'm… gonna cum!" I say my pleasure starting to overpower me. I thrust harder into her and my penis goes in fully into her. I feel my penis hit something and I know what it is.

" _Jason, you're hitting my womb! Ah",_ she says full of pleasure herself.

I start to fuck her harder and faster now, her voice making me have to come. I then feel her push me onto my back, she pulls my penis out of her vagina and into her mouth vigorously sucking it making my pleasure build even more. Her mouth so warm and wet, her tongue swirling my bulbous tip. She then pulls it out of her mouth and sticks my penis back into her pussy bouncing her ass up and down, her thighs slapping my hips making louds sounds.

"Amy, I- ", I try to say I love her but she puts a finger to lips shushing me.

" _I know you do!"_ she says smiling. My pleasure reaching its climax I hold her close to my body tightly, regardless of her chest spike stabbing me. I cum inside her womb, shooting loads of semen into her. I let out a loud grunt the feeling too much for me to handle. My penis continues squirting cum into her; I'm letting off too much. Amy knows this as she can feel what I feel via a psychic link we have. Finally, my pleasure dies down shooting the last few squirts my body can handle into her. My body throbs as my pleasure takes its toll on me. Amy's face flushed and breathing heavily sits up and looks at me lustfully. I feel my penis start to soften and Amy tumbles off slowly, my penis slides out of her covered in her juices and mine. She cuddles into me and I pull her close kissing her lips deeply.

"You're getting too good at this Amy!" I say exhausted.

" _Yeah, I'm kind of in heat right now! Hard not to ignore the feeling."_ she says also exhausted.

"Is that what it was? We had sex in the Pokémon center because you were horny?" I say.

" _Put simply, yes! Yes, I was!"_ she says getting closer to me and massaging my manhood. She falls asleep first and me just after her. I doze off into darkness.

 **Writing the end of this chapter was, as I said before, uncomfortable. Like all other authors who write these scenes, we feel weird when writing these kinds of things.**

 **The only reason I am writing this story is to get my story telling back from years of not writing any at all. No, my other stories don't involve sex like this one. This is my first story involving it so I guess you could say I am new to this.**

 **My other stories are written down, I just need to type them up and publish them.**

 **Anyways I don't want to take up your time so here is the Next chapter. Enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sometime later

(Amy pov)

I wake up after about an hour of sleep. Jason is still asleep and naked on the floor with me. I fix my hair which is messy after our fun and put on my blouse then my skirt which is now dirty from when we fell from the sky. I make another fire to keep the place warm, most of the wood I brought in I had to use for the first fire. I light the dry grass and place in the fireplace and I look back at Jason wondering. He managed to break a really thick branch that would have broken his spine and yet he was walking around in no time, took a Hyper beam from a wild Rhyperior to the back and survived. His reflexes for when I almost fell in the bathroom were quick also. Maybe there is more to him that I don't know about. I look through his memories trying to see if I could find something about him that would explain him.

All I see are his memories from when he was a child to his finding me and saving me from Poochyenas. I liked that memory; it's when I started having feelings for him.

A loud crash goes off outside the cave entrance and I teleport Jason's pants on him, not fully concentrating on putting on the rest on him and put out the fire. Slowly, I peek out of the corner and see Rhyperior throwing rocks and branches in random places; he's looking for something or someone. He sniffs the air and looks at the entrance. I quickly pull myself back hoping he didn't see me. He did.

" **Come out Human! I know you're in here. Come out now and I'll make your death quick and painless,"** he says aloud. I speak in my language to him.

" **Rhyperior we have done nothing wrong! We aren't the ones who took your eggs. Jason isn't like those who did it!"** I say trying to convince him.

 **"We allowed safe passage to all humans traveling through the forest only wishing in return that they do not take our eggs. Nevertheless, they went back on their word and attacked my clan. Using their Pokémon to fight us off and take our eggs",** he says getting angrier.

" **Jason isn't with the people who took your eggs. Mostly all humans are good to us, Jason is one of those humans",** I say.

" **You are just a tool for him! He is using you for your body,"** he says making me angry. He knows I did it with Jason.

 **"He…is not!"** I say getting even angrier.

" **All of you Pokémon think you're being trained to become something greater than you thought. Those Humans have you fight each other for their Amusement. ALL OF YOU ARE THEIR SLAVES!",** he says.

" **SHUT UP!"** , I cry out in anger as I pick up him with my powers and I slam him against the walls harder and harder. He starts using his Hyper beam on me but can't get a clear shot. I let go of him and charge up a shadow ball and I launch at him. He fires his Hyper beam blocking it and causing an explosion that echoes in the cave hurting my ears.

I look only to see a rocky fist emerge from the smoke and connect with my right cheek slamming me into the wall. I get only to get punched in the gut and up into the ceiling and I fall to the ground breathless. I flip onto my back only seeing him raise his giant foot and having it hover over my head.

" **You are too blind to see that the bond between Man and Pokémon has all been a lie!",** he says raising his foot higher for the final blow. This is how it ends. I die to try to protect my Master, my friend, my mate. I only hope to meet him again one day somewhere peaceful. In a place where we don't have to keep our relationship a secret anymore.

The Rhyperior begins to lower his foot until a voice appears from the room- JASON.

"HEY! YOU FATASS! GET AWAY FROM HER!", Jason walks out of the corner smoothly as if nothing happened to him at all. How did he heal up so fast?

" **You human survived my hyper beam. You are the first to survive such a blast; there should be a hole in your body right now. No matter I'll take care of you now!"** , he says. He begins to walk to Jason in a menacing way raising his arm getting ready to deliver his punch. Jason does not move or respond. I sense something within him I haven't sensed since he fought those Poochyena's to save me, this time more prominent.

"You hurt my love… my mate, all because you're too stupid to realize I love her deeply. And for that-", Rhyperior swings his arm to hit him but Jason blocks his attack with his arm with no effort at all. His eyes begin to glow white.

"-You will PAAY!", he yells out and punches Rhyperior in the face so hard he break's his horn and is sent straight out the cave. I look at him in awe not able to say anything. His power fluctuating through his eyes intensely. He walks past me, his attention still on the Rhyperior.

"You are a serious danger to me and my mate. You're better off _dead_ ", he says his tone now murderous. I have never seen this side of him, he has always cared for me and now seeing me almost dying to a Rhyperior made him furious and go to great lengths to protect his own. Like me.

I try to say something but I'm still struggling to catch my breath, the punch too intense for me to recover quickly. I can't see anything on what's happening outside, all I hear are loud noises coming from both Jason and the Rhyperior, fist's colliding with the other. The sounds dissipate and I get the energy to look up and see Jason with his hand on Rhyperior's neck pinning him to the side of the mountain and Jason's fist ready to finish him off.

" _JASON DON'T",_ I manage to yell out and stand up weakly. He looks at me and his expression softens from Fury to relief. His glowing eyes die down until they extinguish completely.

"Amy?", Rhyperior sees it as his chance and punches Jason's gut with all his might knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the shore where the river is.

" **You humans are so weak!"** , I feel my mind fill with Rage and Anger and I lose it. I pick him up with my powers and I throw him into the river, keeping him there. HE WILL DIE. MY JASON ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF HIM! I don't see Jason come up to me saying something, my bloodlust still controlling me. He holds my arms to my side and tries to calm me down.

"AMY I'm here! STOP AMY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" I hear his voice and I start to calm down. I realize what I'm doing and I let the Rhyperior free from my grasp. I start sobbing uncontrollably into Jason's arms. My arms and shoulders trembling only for me to start hugging him. I can't believe what I was about to do. I was going to kill someone because he hurt Jason. I couldn't take anyone's life, that isn't me.

"Shh, it's okay Amy I'm here! I will always be here for you! Always", he says assuring me. I calm down to a few whimpers.

" _I-I- was going to kill someone. Thank you for stopping me!_ " I say.

"You did the same for me"

The Rhyperior crawls out of the river coughing out water then falling on its back. It then flips onto its belly seeing Jason hug and me. His face not hostile but in shock after his near death experience. He gets up, walks over to us, and stops a few feet from before kneeling and bowing his head. We both stare at him confused by his actions.

" **I- made a very selfish mistake, judging you two as criminals and trying to kill you was unforgivable",** he speaks nervously. " **I acted out of anger and not out of knowledge. All the facts were there proving you were innocent but I ignored them. I am terribly sorry! Your bond is unlike anything I have seen before. Your human acted out defense for his Gardevoir- I mean, mate. And you Gardevoir fought to protect him by trying to save your mate as well. Your love for each other managed to save each other from me trying to tear it apart",** he stops then looks at us.

" **Please forgive me"** , he says surrendering himself completely.

" _I do",_ I say.

"And so do I", Jason speaks up.

" **Thank you! Your bond is very special. Cherish it! I will allow safe passage for humans and their Pokémon again through the forest now. I now know not all humans are evil",** he looks at Jason with a smile then walks off into the forest.

We fall back onto our backs in exhaustion. My face feels numb and my stomach hurts as well. I can tell Jason is starting to feel his pain too.

"I wonder how I'm going to explain this to mom!", he says face palming himself **.**

 _"Easy you don't!",_ I say jokingly.

"Hehe, yeah it would be much easier. Where is Caesar by the way?", at that moment as a shadow appears over us shading us from the sun. Its Pidgeotto and Caesar as well as Claire. They get off and Caesar starts applying some sort of cream on Jason's head.

"What is this dude?", Jason asks.

"Well I don't want you to get sunburn", he says, his joke giving him a smack on the head by Claire.

"Caesar would you just give him the heal! I'll get Amy on the Pidgeotto.", she says putting my arm around my neck and helping me onto Pidgeotto's back. Caesar helps Jason get on his Pidgeotto and gets his arms around his waist. We take off, I hold Claire's waist as she pilots Pidgeotto. I see Jason on the other Pidgeotto with Caesar looking at me. He smiles and I talk to him Telepathically.

" _How you holding on there my love?",_ I say jokingly.

" _Oh you know the same as you- pain!",_ he responds back to me through his mind. I giggle.

" _Jason, back there in the cave- how did you do that? You held your own against that Rhyperior!",_ I say. Jason looks down and shrugs.

" _I don't know; I was so angry I didn't notice I even had that kind of power until you snapped me out of it. I didn't realize it at first, then I heard your voice and I was so relieved that you were okay",_ he says then a tear slides down his nose.

" _I thought I almost lost you",_ he says. I smile at him.

" _So did I",_ I say. He smiles back and looks forward. I look forward as well and I see the Pokémon center just up ahead. We land near the entrance and Claire runs in and saying something to the Nurse Joy at the desk. She looks at Jason and me and orders some other nurses who were nearby to help us out.

Jason gets off with the help of Caesar and walks over to me helping me down as well. Jason puts his forehead to mine and kisses me. Then some people come out with stretchers and get Jason to lie down on. I see them pick him up and then right at that moment I feel a sharp pain in my womb, it's back. I fall to the ground holding my stomach in agony, the pain increasing tremendously I can barely breathe. Jason notices me, gets off the stretcher, and runs to me picking me up.

" _Jason Agh… its back, the aches.",_ I say tears coming down my cheeks. Jason places me on the stretcher and orders the medics to treat me first. They head inside with Jason right next to me holding my hand.

"Don't worry Amy you're gonna be alright! You're gonna be alright I promise you", he says. I can barely hear him, the ringing in my ears intensifying by the pain. It hurts so much. The pain too much for me, I pass out and everything fades away into darkness.

1 hour later

(Jason pov)

I wait impatiently outside the waiting room where they have Amy inside. They strapped an oxygen mask to her face and an IV into her arm. Caesar gave me a clean shirt and some pants to put on the ones I had were all dirty and wet. He also handed me my belt with all my Pokémon on it as well, instinctively I looked for Max's ball and was relieved he was still on my belt. Most people who have fought me in the past were actually lucky enough to see who Max was but unfortunately lost to him. Max is my trump card if I ever need to win a fight quickly.

Then the door opens and Nurse Joy steps out and turns to me, I get up to listen to her.

"Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?", I ask my heart beating fast now.

"Yes she is okay, just a cracked rib and I actually called the Center you stopped at before. Your friend Caesar told me where you stopped to rest before", she motions for Caesar to leave but doesn't get it.

"A little privacy would be great", she clarifies and Caesar nods.

"Oh ok I'll be in the lobby with Claire, alright Jason?", he says. I nod and he leaves.

"Follow me into the room, Amy is it? She's awake so she can listen to what I have to say too", she says and I follow her into the room. I see Amy sitting up on the bed looking at a little Ralts plushy and fiddling with its arms. She sees me and instantly smiles. I rush to her and hug her tightly then loosen as she did have a cracked rib.

"You okay Amy? I was worried back there for a second", I say looking into her eyes.

" _Yeah, I'm feeling better now! The Nurse knows about us, though",_ she says looking over her shoulder to Nurse Joy.

"Jason I am aware you and Amy are… engaged I guess, and the two of you are a couple now. The Nurse at the Unova Pokémon center explained to me your relationship with Amy and her condition. I assume you brought the potion with you?", she says. I nod and pull out the small flask containing the potion. I hand it to her and she examines it.

"I bought it when we were in Castelia city. It didn't cost that much, I'm guessing they aren't very hard to get at pharmacies.", I say.

"Oh they are hard to come by. You are lucky to have been given one.", she says handing me the flask again. She then pulls up a chair and sits in front of me and Amy.

"Jason, in all seriousness, I have to say a human and Pokémon relationship is hard to keep, you two seem to have no problem keeping it secret. What I'm concerned about is what you plan to do with that flask now", she says her face serious now. "Jason if you use the flask to bear her a child but with your genetic material, I can't guarantee something won't go wrong. And what I mean by that is that the potion has not been used by Humans for this purpose in Amy's case. There has always been a 100% success rate when a Gardevoir has it with another Pokémon. A human and a Gardevoir exposed to the potion, it's never been done before. I'm just putting it out there," she says.

I think about what she just said and how it could possibly go wrong. I think up my next question and say it.

"What's the chance something might go wrong?" I ask.

"The chance of something going wrong during labor is relatively low, but there is always a chance!" she says.

"Is there a way we could prevent an accident from happening?" I ask.

"Unfortunately no. The risk remains but the potion should do its work if you two… you know," she says coughing mid-sentence. I nod and thank her for the info. She nods and heads out leaving Amy and me alone in the room.

"Amy, I… I think you should do it with someone else! If we did it and something went wrong you could be in serious condition and I wouldn't be able t- ", Amy cuts me off and speaks.

" _Jason, I don't want to do it with anyone else. They only person I would want as a mate is you. I can't think of a better person who would raise my child. Our child,"_ she says, kissing my lips. I return the kiss deeply and we touch foreheads. " _I want you to be my mate for life Jason! Will you?"_ she asks and breaks the kiss looking into my eyes. I smile.

"I will. No doubt about that!", I say kissing her lips fully and I pull her close to me, her arms latch around my neck and the room fades away. My life brighter than ever.

 **The best way to end this chapter. I hope you guys are loving the story so far; I'm liking the way things are going. The story is far from over. Expect more ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sometime later…

(Jason pov)

Soon after, we were given leave and discharged. I talk to the receptionist if there was an even safer route to Hoenn, I get the directions and reunite with the team outside with the Pidgeotto's talking, I think, to each other. Amy sees me and is by my side in an instant hugging my arm.

After we pledged ourselves to each other, I have a feeling of obligation's I have to fulfill now. Amy and I would have to break down to my parents that we are together as a couple but I am not sure how they will react. My Dad has always supported my decisions while my mother has the benefit of doubt but still understands my decisions as well. I'm really nervous as to how this will go. It could go one of two ways; A. my father and mother accept our relationship or B. they will object and split us up.

" _Jason, will your parents actually consider separating us?",_ she says worry in her eyes.

"Possibly but they have always supported my decisions. I'm hoping it doesn't come to the latter. If they do want us separated then I'll leave them to their beliefs, I won't let them separate us if it comes to it!", I say trying my best to make her feel better.

" _I guess this is the last step for us now huh? I believe they will understand though Jason. Now come on we have a long flight ahead of us!",_ she says reassuring me.

We get on the Pidgeotto with me at the front and Amy behind me. Caesar and Claire on the other. We lift off and start towards Hoenn. I hope they understand as well. I wonder what Amy's parents would think of it if-. I stop thinking it because I don't want Amy to feel bad she lost her parents when she was a child.

" _It's okay Jason, my parents wouldn't have been very supportive of my decision but they would understand anyways.",_ she responds to my thoughts. I feel bad for bringing it up. I turn to say I didn't mean to but she starts to talk to me.

" _My parents were always there for me. Whenever I got hurt I would cry but then my mother would be by my side and heal me then play with me to make me feel better",_ she says sharing her memories with me through telepathy. Her mother looked beautiful, I see the similarities between her and her mother.

" _You look just like your mother! Beautiful and attractive!",_ I say mentally. I lean my head on hers. She cuddles close to me rubbing her head against mine.

I notice Caesar and Claire looking at us, they see I noticed and quickly look at the clouds. I shake my head at them and look ahead. Those two look perfect for each other, but I just met Claire and I don't really know much about her. The beach is just a few miles up ahead, we'll rest there and continue later on once our Pidgeotto's rest up.

2 hours later…

(Amy pov)

We land and set up camp at the beach. We some Lapris's jumping out of the water and going back in, playing with each other.

I head back to camp after having gathered some berries to eat and some apples. Jason and the others have already set up tents. Jason only brought a large one with him and Caesar only a smaller one which means the smallest of the group will have to share that one while the biggest the bigger one. I'm not okay with the plan as I'm used to sleeping with Jason. I shake the thought away and see Caesar light up a fire. He pulls out a pot and a can of soup and pours it into the pot over the fire. The smell of the soup makes me have warm thoughts.

Then Jason sees me and walks over, coming up from behind me and taking me into his arms. His head rests on my head and I look up at him smiling.

"Hey gorgeous!", he says kissing me.

" _You need to work on you pick up lines Jason_ ", I say jokingly. He laughs and picks me up and carries me over to the group at the fire. I squirm playfully and then he sets me down on one of the logs. He hands me a bowl and Caesar takes a ladle full of soup and pours it into my bowl moving on to Jason and then Claire.

"There you go, my food is now yours to consume", he says taking a bow. I roll my eyes and drink the soup since we don't have spoons or fork to eat it with. It tastes good and warm and I feel shivers down my back, my body reacting to the sudden warmth the soup is providing.

"Man, this soup is great where did you get it Caesar?", Claire asks.

"I got it at the Pokémon center, I asked for some food I could give my Ivysaur, so- ", Claire immediately spits the soup out thinking it was actual Pokémon food. I know as I read Caesar's mind before he answered Claire's question. Jason is just sitting there smiling amused by Caesar's joke. I got to hand it to Caesar though, he is a joker.

"Relax Claire it was just a joke!", he says putting his hands up in innocence.

"You're such a dick Caesar, you made me waste that bowl of soup for nothing", she says getting another bowl full of soup, still giggling.

We finish our soup and head to the tents to sleep, but then the problem I was worried about; space.

"How are we gonna do this? How about Me and Amy- ", Caesar stops as he sees me glaring at him. He knows that is a bad idea.

"Ok actually, how about we have Me and Jason sleep in the bigger tent since we're both too big to fit in the smaller one while the two of you girls sleep in the other! Sound fair?", he says compromising quickly. I roll my eyes and head to the smaller tent.

"If that's how it has to be", I say and I get in the tent with Claire coming in after me. I get in my sleeping bag and we lay down next to each other, I face away from Claire trying to have my own space. I sense Jason and Caesar already relaxed in their tent. I close my eyes but for some reason I can't find a reason why I should sleep.

(Jason pov)

I get into my sleeping bag with Caesar right next to me and try to sleep. My thoughts are at ease when I hear Amy's voice suddenly go off in my head.

" _Jason, Jason I can't sleep!",_ she says telepathically. I answer through my head.

" _Neither can I!",_ I say. I know I can't sleep now.

" _Do you think it's because we're not together?",_ she asks.

" _Maybe",_ I respond.

 _"Maybe I should come over there",_ I hear some rustling in the next tent.

" _No, No, Amy there is barely enough room over here with me and Caesar in here!",_ I say quickly.

" _Then come over here!"_ she suggests. I think about it.

" _Alright fine, I'm coming over!"_ I say mentally and slowly unzip my sleeping bag stepping outside slowly. I tiptoe over to the other tent opening the flap and see Amy sitting up, waiting for me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and leans in to kiss me. I slowly crawl inside trying not to disturb Claire's space. I then lay down on the floor in between Amy and Claire, Amy facing me. I look at her with an unsure face.

" _This was a bad idea",_ I say expressing my thoughts.

" _No it's a good Idea! Come here"_ , she says then kisses me full on the lips. A wave of lust washes over me; I forgot how strong her influence was on me.

I rub her back still kissing her then separating my mouth from hers and kissing down her neck, small moans begin spilling out of her. I can't say anything to make her stay quiet because of her mental grip. I start getting frisky and then I bump Claire's back, we freeze. Claire just shifts around groaning, thankfully doesn't wake. I look back at Amy, her face covered in embarrassment and naughtiness.

" _Let's take this outside, shall we?"_ she says getting up and taking my hand leading me outside, I don't protest.

We get out and I'm met with a nice breeze. I feel Amy get close to me and puts one hand on my chest while the other one holding my bag. She reaches in and pulls out the potion. I see where she is going with this.

"Amy are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, trying to make eye contact with her. She looks at the potion, looks up at me, and smiles nervously.

" _I feel like I want to. But I'm not sure right now, looking at the flask I see my how my whole future might go if I take it",_ she says. I can't tell she is conflicted; I can feel through her that her decision depends on what I say next. I can tell her that we can do it or we can't. Even I'm conflicted, so I weigh my options and make my decision.

"Amy, remember what you said to me back in the Pokémon center?" I ask her.

" _Yes?"_ she responds questioningly.

"'They only person I would want as a mate is you. I can't think of a better person who would raise my child'", I tell her exact words, and then lean down kissing her face deeply. " _'Our child'_ ", I say mentally. She smiles a small tear dripping from her eyes and falling off her cheek.

She takes my hand and leads me into the forest. 2 minutes later, she stops and turns to look at me kissing me lustfully.

" _I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jason. I couldn't have made my decision without your opinion!"_ she says. I wonder what she decided.

"And what would that be?" I ask. She smiles and takes off the cap from the flask and drinks the potion. Her eyes glow for a second then fade away.

She stays standing for a moment then drops the bottle. I open my mouth to say something but then hers meet with mine and I'm overcome with lust. She's on top of me now. This is it, no turning back now. We make out ferociously, we stop to breathe then go back to kissing. Amy starts hastily pulling off my shirt and me taking off her skirt then slide out of her green sleeves revealing her white body. I'm about halfway undressed before I decide to roll her to the ground and I'm on top of her. I take my pants off while Amy massages her clitoris making small wet noises. My anticipation grows as well as my lust as I take off my pants and leaving my underwear on. My hard member bulging trying to get free.

I lean down to kiss her while I take my hand and massage her clitoris for her. She moans vocally through her mouth, I hear her actual voice and that arouses me more. I then surprise her by sliding a finger in her canal and pulling out then going back in. I do this fast making her moan even more; she places her hands on my head gripping my hair tightly. I then go down to her pussy myself and start licking her juices and making slurping sounds as I dig my face in getting her taste, it's so sweet and that pleases me ever so. Amy making moaning sounds.

My crotch feels hot now; my underwear feels like it's going to burn away because of the heat. Amy senses this, pulls me up to her, and whispers telepathically into my head.

" _Fuck my pussy",_ I have no choice but to obey her.

I take my underwear off and pull out my rock hard penis. Amy takes my penis from my hand and massages it then guides it to her entrance. She rubs it against her clitoris teasing me. She then leaves it at the entrance of her canal leaving me to do the rest. I grasp her hips firmly and I push myself in, instantly being greeted by a warm and wet feeling around my penis. She gasps at the feeling, and then motions for me to keep going. I pull out then go back in, the feeling blowing my mind and making me want to come. I hold it in because it is way too early to let it go. I continue thrusting; each time my pleasure builds. I can hear Amy moan in my head, pleasured by my presence in her body. My thrusts become more vigorous and I hunch over her, my climax getting closer and closer. Amy then surprises me by pushing me off her and rolling me onto my back and her on top of me, my penis still inside her. She starts grinding me fiercely with her body.

" _Oh Jason, you feel so good! I want you come please",_ she says fully pleasured. Her demand for my come makes me have to. She starts bouncing her hips up and down, I feel so good I arch my head back and moan as the feeling hits me so good.

I feel my climax reach its point, I pull Amy close to me, and I turn us over so I'm over her now. I start thrusting in and out fast, trying to build my climax even more. I can't hold it in any longer and I pull out then slam hard back in as deep as I can. My penis shooting cum deep into Amy's vagina in throbbing squirts, my body convulsing to give my all to Amy. I keep cumming in Amy for a few more seconds then come to a stop.

"Amy that was… amazing!", I say breathing heavily.

" _That felt so good Jason. I kind of wished we could keep going!",_ she says. I look down and I'm surprised my penis is still hard.

"Amy, my dick is still hard!" I say looking down then at her. She smiles then kisses me on the lips.

" _That's a good thing then",_ she starts to stand up and so do I. I see her full white body and I feel my penis get harder, her curves making me lock my eyes on her.

" _Come on",_ she says then take my hand and leads me deeper into the forest. I wonder where she is taking me but then we clear the tree line and I see a hot spring.

The springs look warm. Amy takes my hand and leads me to the springs, stepping into the pool seductively. I go in after her and hold her close to me. My naked body feels great in the water; Amy's smooth body goes against mine. She sits her herself just over my penis, her soft genitalia grinding it. We get closer and I kiss her full on the lips. My hands on both her ass cheeks keeping her afloat with me.

" _Thank you for doing this for me!"_ she says mentally. I smile and I guide her ass over my tip gently pressing down.

"I'm doing this for us and you", I say then pressing her hips down on my penis, taking it all in. She gasps at the feeling then relaxes.

I start thrusting again but slowly now as the water resists my movement. I'm against the edge of the lake, Amy places her legs on the side where I'm leaning against and helps move her ass up and down my penis. The water makes my thrusts a lot smoother, which pleases me greatly. Something starts building up in my crotch and this time I won't stop it from coming out. I start pushing her ass down harder on me; she gets what I'm doing and helps by pushing her ass up and then me pushing it down. We keep doing this for a while until my muscles tense up, my climax is reaching it's top.

"Amy I'm gonna… cum again!" I say the feeling getting more intense. Amy has her eyes close and her teeth bared trying to endure the mixture of pleasure and pain. She hugs me closer, her head resting on my shoulder as I continue fucking her.

I then feel my climax and I ram myself as hard and deep as possible now this time even deeper I feel. Amy gasps and screams then stifles it. I cum inside her once more giving my all again. I struggle not to pass out, my body releasing more than I should. My penis pumping more and more into her womb. It's taking too long. Amy notices I'm still coming, she smiles and starts grinding my penis inside her, making me cum more. Damn it. I can feel my grip on her cheeks loosen; my orgasm overwhelming my senses. She keeps bouncing herself on me and I feel her walls start to squeeze my penis gently.

" _J-Jason… hah… I-I'm cumming,"_ Amy moans in my head and her back arch's as she screams out full of pleasure. I feel her walls contract and move in a rhythm that makes me cum even more. I thrust one last time hard into her and when I do I hit something and I know I've hit her womb. I unload the last of my cum into her; I hear ringing in my ears and I arch my head back as well.

Finally, my body squirts a little more of my seed then slowly comes to a stop. I take a deep breath, so tired after my ordeal. Amy's tired as well and looks down through the water where we are joined. I see a cloud of semen clouding our view of my crotch and hers joined together. I let off so much, some managed to escape her womb. I look up at Amy and she looks at me.

"I think you're getting too good at this Amy", I say to her, she smiles.

" _It's natural for us Gardevoir's to know how to make our master's feel good!",_ she says. I know the statement is true in every way.

We smile then kiss and stay in the pool for a little while. I help her out of the springs and we walk over to the spot where we left our clothes. We put them back on then head back to camp. I go to my tent and see Caesar isn't there. I look over to Amy's tent and see she hasn't entered it and is just looking inside it. I go over and see Caesar cuddled up with Claire. I look over at Amy and she smiles. Looks like the other tent is ours.

" _Those two are perfect for each other! Wonder why they aren't together?",_ she says.

"Don't know. Caesar surprises me sometimes", I say then open the flaps to our tent and Amy goes in first then me.

I take my sleeping bag and make room for Amy who slips in perfectly. I hug her from behind and close my eyes to sleep.

"Good night, Amy!", I say.

 _"_ _Good night my love",_ she says then falls asleep. I relax and the desire for slumber overwhelms me; I drift off soundly to Amy's calm breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **This chapter may get a bit weird; you'll know when it gets weird and awkward.**

Morning

(Jason pov)

A breeze flows through my hair, I wake up seeing Amy gone, and I hear voices outside. I step out to see Caesar making breakfast and Claire talking to Amy mentally I believe. The smell of beans and potatoes brings me to my feet, I stumble over the uneven ground and I walk over scratching my head to Caesar. He looks up and gets a spoon full of some sort of stew.

"Try it man, my mom taught me how to make this and it's really good for you. A lot of protein and nutrient!", he says as I take the spoon from him and taste the substance.

"I'd say it tastes Mm, mediocre.", I say jokingly. He shrugs and cleans it putting it back in the pot.

"Well it is mostly protein stuff in there. It's not supposed to taste good so I would give a C+ for good enough taste.", he says. "Hey call the girls over it's time we eat this stuff and head out as soon as possible!", he says and I nod. I then recall what I saw in Claire's tent and I stop to tell him.

"Hey Caesar you weren't in the tent when I woke up, you were sleeping with Claire in the other tent.", I say as Caesar stops the spoon midway in his mouth, his eyes widen at my statement.

"Well, she was having a nightmare, I went to calm her down and offered to sleep next to her. Turns out she was sort of homesick and started thrashing around in the tent. She said there were people in black suits taking her from her mother and the house was burning as they threw her in a truck", he says and I nod. I start to leave but then he speaks up.

"And what were you and Amy doing outside your tents huh? I woke up to you and Amy not in either tents. Care to shed some light?", he says. I freeze and I know he has me by the throat now. I carefully think my response but then as I'm about to speak he cuts me off.

"I'm playing with you man. I know you two are together. You guys just needed some time alone, I can tell", he says then waves me off. I exhale a sigh of relief and I walk over to the girls standing at the edge of the beach, their feet's submerged in the water.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready! Come on over so we can leave and get going to Hoenn.", I call out to them. They turn around and nod and start to come over to the camp site.

"Hey Jason, hey Caesar what are you making now?", Claire asks curiously.

"Just some stew to help keep us moving if we end up walking. And to build some muscle because I can tell you don't work out as much Claire", he says punching her arm lightly. Amy giggles at the joke and sits down next to me smiling. I look at her and return the smile, she hugs my left arm and rests her head on my shoulder.

" _Hey love, how you doin?",_ she asks cutely.

" _Funny I was going to say the same thing!",_ I say and tickle her ribs, she giggles as I touch her there.

"So Caesar, how many badges have you collected?", I ask him. I know he has more than me, I just got mine not too long ago.

"All of them!", he says, I look at him in awe and so does Claire.

"All of them?", I say, he takes out a case and opens it revealing badges from Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova. Only he doesn't have Kanto's badges.

"Hey you're missing Kanto.", I say. He looks down at his case and shrugs.

"Well, most of them", he says and takes a spoonful of stew.

We begin eating the stew then drinking the water which tasted a lot better than the actual stuff. My belly full, I get up and start rolling up everyone's sleeping bags and then proceed to taking down the tents. I fold everything up neatly then put them in two our bags then mount them onto the Pidgeotto's. he looks at me tiringly as if asking me when we are going to get there.

"Don't worry Pidgeotto, we just need to pass these few islands then were there. Home sweet home", I say to him scratching below his beak. He shivers then lets out a positive chirp. I walk back to the site and see Caesar putting out the fire and Amy and Claire taking the bags I didn't get to the other Pidgeotto.

"You know I think I'll try to catch a Shelgon and train it to evolve into a Salamence, that way he can carry all the stuff so our Pidgeotto's don't hav- OW", Caesar yells out in pain as his Pidgeotto pecks his head for his comment. "Pidge I was just kidding it was a joke!", he says covering his head. Pidgeotto lets out a loud cry and nuzzles his master's arm being friendly.

"Alright guys let's get going, I promised my mom and dad I would be home this day. I can't afford to be there by tomorrow." I say as I get on my Pidgeotto pulling Amy up setting her down behind me. We lift off and start heading east.

An hour later…

(Amy pov)

We get to the massive island of Hoenn and land as we see a Pokémon Center. We land and get off, Jason helping me down. Caesar and Claire get off theirs and join us. I walk in first and see there are a lot of people in the lobby with their Pokémon seriously hurt. What happened to them? I see an officer questioning some people holding their Pokémon who are barely awake. I turn to look up at Jason who is also amazed at the people here and the condition of the Pokémon.

"What happened here? Why are there so many Pokémon here?", Jason asks himself. I turn to look at a Pichu who is breathing heavily and has bruises all over its body, it's master holding him close.

" _Jason, I think we should get to your parents' house quick.",_ I suggest. This many people and Pokémon hurt meant something big went down. And it must have been a tough fight.

" _Jason I'm going to peer into some people's minds to get a glimpse of what happened!",_ I say. Jason nods and motions for me to follow him. He talks to a person holding his Joelton and directs his attention to me and nods.

"This man is letting you see into his memory of what happened, he says it happened overnight so you shouldn't be surprised about when this happened.", he says. I go over to the man and place my right hand on his forehead. I focus and I enter his mind, I see his memory and relive it myself to find out what happened.

I see him running through his house looking for his poke balls, he finds them then opens a window throwing them to his friend down below. He jumps down then releases all of his Pokémon out. I then see a neighborhood on fire. Water Pokémon are trying to extinguish the fires with the help of other people trying to put them out with buckets of water. He is running with his friend until a nearby explosion goes off. Multiple flying Pokémon fly out, too fast for me to distinguish. The man orders his Pokémon to fire at the flying Pokémon attacking the village, they manage to hit one of them and is sent flying into the forest nearby.

He then sees a mysterious figure appear from the other side of the town and with him a… MOLTRESS?! The man orders his legendary Pokémon to use flamethrower and to finish off the rest of the town. The legendary charges it's shot and fires, but not before being blocked by a large Barrier. The man then sees a human like figure appear with its arms in the air, it's eyes glowing a bright pink. It's a Gardevoir. Then a second figure emerges from the forest and charges a shadow ball hitting the Moltress. It's a Gallade. They work together, the Gardevoir blocking the attacks and allowing Gallade to fire Shadow balls. The mystery man orders a solar beam which manages to crack the barrier. The man I am spectating orders the people to evacuate immediately and returns his Pokémon. He turns to run but manages to look back to see the couple gone and the barrier down. Everyone manages to escape and get to the Pokémon Center.

The memory ends and I'm back to reality. I feel fatigued, looking through and experiencing the memory takes a lot of me. I fall back but Jason catches me.

"Amy, you all right? What did you see?", he asks. I flutter my eyes to regain my sight and put my hand to my head.

" _There was a man in a black coat with some sort of Mask and a hat. He had some strong legendary Pokémon with him. A Moltress I believe!",_ I say my headache fades slowly. The man nods at what I said.

"That was a Moltress alright, they attacked us from above. There were more men there but they were in helicopters releasing their Pokémon over us. They had complete air superiority", he says looking down at his Jolteon. "They actually tried to kill us, my Jolteon managed to block an attack that was meant for me", he says, a tear rolling down his cheek. "If there is any chance you guys can find that man, please contact me. I need to pay him back for what he's done to my home… my Pokémon", he says and writes down a few numbers and hands it to Jason.

" _Don't worry we'll find them!",_ I say reassuringly.

"Come on Amy, we need to get some supplies before we head home! We especially have to do something about your condition", he says. I'm left confused by what he said about my 'condition'.

" _My condition? What about my condition?"_ , I ask and he places a hand over my womb and I realize what he means.

" _Oh"_ , I say simply. I don't know if I want to know, at least not right now.

"We have to make sure if you are or not. I'm not taking any chance of you getting hurt if you are", he says. I nod in agreement. I might have to be careful from now on if I am. Jason turns to the Nurse Joy who is typing something on her computer quickly.

"Um, hello?", Jason asks snapping Nurse Joy out of her trance from the computer.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't see you there. I was just writing a report about one of the patients Pokémon. Oh right, how can I help you?", she asks smiling.

"I was wondering if you could run a test on Amy, my Gardevoir, to find out if she is pregnant", Jason asks hesitantly, I can sense his nervousness and I understand. It is a weird question to ask.

"Of course we can, I'll just go get Chansey and she can bring in the wheelchair to start the test", she says it plainly. No question about who was the 'lucky guy' or when. But she does have a lot of people to care of so she really just wants to take care of as many people as she can.

Jason thanks, Nurse Joy and turns to me and breathes a sigh of relief, at least that was over and done with. Unfortunately, I can't breathe mine, not yet. The Chansey come out with a wheelchair and I sit down on it.

"I'll be here waiting for you Amy!", he says and waves as I'm wheeled off into a hallway and then into a room with a bed and a few monitors on the other side of the room.

" **Okay what I am going to do is give you this pill and you're going to swallow it and wait 4 minutes. Then, this may sound weird to you but you may need to go to the bathroom and give me a sample of your urine"** , she says in her language and I respond in mine.

" **So what does my urine have to do with the test?"** , I ask.

 **"When a woman or Gardevoir is pregnant they leave a trace hormone in the urine that tells if you are pregnant or not. It's weird but that's how everything works",** she says. I nod and take the pill. 4 minutes go by and I go to the bathroom. I give her the sample and she tells me I can go back to my trainer.

" **The computer will scan the sample but it will take a while. Come back tomorrow for the results ok!",** she says and I wave a goodbye. I find Jason talking with Caesar and Claire, they look like they are in a heated argument.

"Yeah well, maybe that guy is still out there. What if he finds us while we're walking?", Claire says. Jason must've told them what happened at the town.

"Claire I used to live here! Jason's home isn't far now. We can just head there now", Caesar responds.

"Guys calm down, if the guy shows up I'll use Max. Whoever this guy is he won't be able to hurt us with my Legendary Pokémon", Jason tries to reassure her.

"You have a legendary Pokémon?!", Claire says out loud. Everyone looks up at us, I immediately use my powers to shut her up. The people might think Jason is the one who trashed their town seeing as they were attacked by someone with a Pokémon.

Jason notices me and what I did and takes Claire outside. Nurse Joy gives me a number to the Center and I say bye and go meet up the rest outside.

"What the hell was that for Amy?", she says angrily. I make myself look pissed off. She looks scared now, her anger fades.

" _You really need to watch your mouth, Claire! Those people were attacked by a legendary Pokémon and if they actually find out Jason has one they will point all evidence towards him and he could be taken to Jail!",_ I say, my anger rising.

"Amy it's okay, it was an honest mistake. She was scared like everyone else. It's natural to be scared of something you don't understand.", he says holding me back. My anger dissipates and I look up at Claire.

" _I-I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to snap at you like that!",_ I say apologetic.

"No your right! I do need to watch my mouth. I'm kind of used to speaking out loud. I didn't mean to put Jason on the spot like that", she says and holds out her hand. "No hard feelings?", I smile and take her hand.

"Not anymore", I say. We all laugh and I hand Jason the piece of paper.

We get on the trail to Oldale town. Caesar and Claire walking in front of us, I hug Jason's arm and he kisses me on the head, I smile and kiss him back on the lips. My mind now going back to what happened to the town that was attacked. Who could have a Moltress and do something like that? I throw the thought away as I see a few signs up ahead saying 'Welcome to Oldale Town'. We're almost there. Home.

(Jason pov)

We enter the town and I'm greeted with scents that I never thought I would smell again. The Bakery still making their best pastries, my favorite being the apple and strawberry pie. I see many people talking about us and they look happy. We make our way to the town center and find the stores are no longer there now, weird.

"Wow, Jason your town is beautiful. There are sooo many shops around here.", Claire says amazed by how many places she can go spend her money on.

"Yup, most of these stores just sell stuff for traveling and potions for you Pokémon. Come to my parents' house is just outside of town. Not too far, just sitting outside", I say leading them to the other side of town.

I see the house not too far from where we are, I get excited and I start to speed up. Caesar notices I'm walking faster and says something out loud.

"First one to Jason's house is buying Pizza for dinner!", he says then sprints past me and Amy. I look at Amy and she let's go knowing what I'm about to do.

" _Better go before you buy",_ she says smiling.

I smile back and break to an all-out sprint, putting everything I've got into my legs and arms. I catch up to Caesar but I'm still behind him. Caesar was always the fastest runner. Suddenly I feel a burst of energy come from nowhere and I move faster, passing Caesar easily. I'm going so fast I leave everyone behind. I think my powers kicked in.

I try to stop before I get to the house but I'm going so fast my momentum carries me past my house and into the forest. I put both heels of my feet in front of me and lean back trying to slow myself. I trip and I fall, still going. I bounce off the ground and then into a tree in which I split in half and go through it. I don't feel that much pain when I'm hit there. Finally, thanks to the tree I slow down and I run into another tree, hitting it and making the leaves fall down.

"Oh crap, ow that's gonna hurt in the morning", I say and get up my, back aching with pain.

Caesar runs up to me and Amy teleports along with Claire.

"Dude that was awesome! And also, are you okay?", he says jokingly. He puts my right arm over his neck and helps me walk over to the house.

"Jason, how did you manage to go through that tree? I have never seen anyone do that in my life until now!", Claire says.

"It's some sort of power I discovered back when we were lost in the forest with those Rhyperior's", I say groaning to the pain in my back. Amy uses her Heal pulse to take care of it.

Then a woman in her mid-forties rushes out and comes to us. With a first aid kit.

"Oh, my goodness what happened? What were you- ", she stops and looks at Caesar and then at me. She drops the kit and tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Hey mom, I'm back!", I say with a smile. She then goes to me and hugs me tightly. Caesar letting me go then says something.

"What, I don't get a hug too?", he says, my mom pulls him down into a group hug.

"Oh quiet Caesar I'm happy to see you too as well", she says then lets us go wiping her eyes. "Jason, is it really you? You've grown so big and handsome", she says pinching my cheeks, I flinch.

"Mom this is Claire and Amy. Claire is new to our Journey, Caesar brought her along when his mom's friend asked if he could take her with him", I introduce Claire first. She shakes her hand with my mom.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Arcadias", she says with a smile.

"Please, call me Lucy", my mom says, then looks at Amy.

"And you must be Amy! Jason has introduced you to me before. My, my you have grown into a Gardevoir now, how beautiful you are.", she says smiling.

" _Thank you, Lucy. It's great to see you too after all these years",_ Amy says telepathically.

"Ah, you can communicate now through telepathy huh? That is very useful!", my mom says. "Come inside, let's get your back looked at now Jason. How did you run so fast?", she asks taking my arm and Caesar my other leading us into the house.

My mom opens the door and leads me into the living room, she lays me down faced down and pulls up my jacket and then my shirt to get it looked at.

"Wow I can barely see any sign of you getting seriously hurt.", she says astonished. Amy chimes in.

" _Well I was using my heal pulse to heal his back which is why you only see a few scratches!",_ Amy says.

"Well let's put some anti-biotic on those scratches, we don't want infection now do we?", she says applying the cream on me.

She finishes and pulls my shirt down. I sit up and Amy sits next to me. My mom heads into the kitchen to put away the kit while Caesar takes Claire around the house seeing as he is family.

" _Jason should we tell her about us?"_ , Amy suggests. I think for a while not knowing whether we should or not.

"I don't know Amy, I think we should wait until the right time", I say.

" _And when will that be?"_ , she asks.

"I don't know, maybe if we play a game of confessions", I say jokingly. We both laugh and Amy leans into me.

" _You know now that we're home we can have some fun with your brother. Let's ask your mother where he is and prank him. What do you say?"_ , she suggests it's a good suggestion. Hehe.

"What do you have in mind?", I say agreeing.

" _I'll tell you in a bit",_ she says. Her face centimeters from mine. I lean in to kiss her and she leans in for it. Then my mom comes around the corner and we look away from each other.

"Hey Jason honey, your brother Ryan is coming over here, I talked to him on the phone he went to go get food for his Pokémon", mom says.

"Alright cool, I want to see how far he's progressed right now. What kind of Pokémon does he have mom?", I ask.

"That's what your brother would ask too", she says with a smile. "You should go to your room now son, you must be exhausted from all that trekking over mountains and open plains", she says. I nod and get up with Amy but then a thought come to mind and I start wondering about Samuel.

"Hey what about Sam? Where is he?", I ask. My mom beginning to go back to the kitchen turns around.

"Samuel? Oh, he's with your father at the gym right now. Your father is training him. Can you believe he just got his Pokémon license today? As soon as he got his starter Pokémon your father asked him if he wanted him to train him. You should have seen the look on his face", she says recalling the time. I guess Sam is a trainer too.

"That's cool. Alright, mom, I'm gonna hit the hay! Come on Amy", I say and I subconsciously grab her hand and lead her upstairs, unaware my mom was still looking at me.

We head upstairs and I find my old room. I open it and all the memories of my childhood come back to me. The place looks like my mom kept it maintained for me when I came home. I smile when I find a picture of me, my brothers, and mom and dad sitting together on the sofa. This was taken before I became a trainer. Amy comes to my side and looks at the picture with me and my brothers.

" _You three must have been really close back then.",_ she says with a tone I don't recognize. I can't tell if she is happy for me or what.

"Amy you okay?", I ask. She looks at me quickly then nods. I don't buy it.

"Amy, you can tell me. I want to know. What is it?", I ask concerned now. I lead her over to my bed and we sit down.

" _It's just- Back in the Pokémon center when I was reliving that man's memory of what happened the night before… I saw a Gardevoir and a Gallade come out of nowhere and saved the people from being burned",_ Amy says. " _When I go through people's or Pokémon's memories I feel everything that they feel. I put myself in the man's shoes and with my powers, I could sense everyone's life force. The Gardevoir's and Gallade's life force… their aura was like my parents.",_ she says. I look down, I think this could mean her parents are still out there.

"Are you sure you think those two could be your parents? Couldn't it be the Aura of any other Gardevoir and Gallade? Maybe your aura is like theirs and that's why it's so familiar!" I ask suggestively.

" _I don't know maybe. I just want to believe that they are still alive. Out there somewhere… maybe still looking for me,"_ she says still looking down. I take her chin and lift her head up to mine.

"They'd be the best parents in the world if they are still looking for you", I say kissing her lips lightly. She smiles and pins me down on the bed, her on top of me.

" _I guess, but if they were around they wouldn't know about this- ",_ she says then places her hand on my crotch and starts massaging it, making me hard.

"I had a feeling you were mounting up to that", I say and she kisses me. Her hands move into my pants and she touches my hard member with her bare hands, it feels so good.

I reach down to her clit with my hand and I start massaging her clit making her moan. I decide to not do it with her as it would make more noise and my mom would know something is up. So I surprise her by grabbing her and change spots with her so now I'm on top and she is on the bottom.

" _What are you going to do to me hmm?",_ she asks lustfully. I smile and lower my face to her privates.

"You'll see", I say and I start licking her wet pussy.

I start slurping up her juices and while also rubbing her clit. Moans start spilling out of her. Her hands grab my head, pushing my face into her wet pussy. She then wraps her legs around my head locking me in the position I'm in until she's satisfied. I stick my tongue inside her canal and she arches her back feeling more pleasured. She starts moving her hips up and down my face, she wants more, and so do I. I break her hold on me, I unbutton my pants, and I pull out my hard member and drive it into her pussy. I cover her mouth just in time before she lets out a scream. She calms down and motions for me to go for it.

I start thrusting in and out slowly, for some reason going slow makes me have to cum. I go a bit faster and my climax builds more and more. My penis harder now goes deeper inside her, it's so tight. Her walls contract then relax and then contract again keeping a steady rhythm. I hold Amy close to me so I don't move her up and down with my movements making noise. The feeling is building up faster and faster, before I know it I cum inside her. I begin to let out a grunt before Amy puts her hand on my mouth stifling it. I owe her for doing that. I keep cumming inside her as I continue thrusting inside her hard, hitting her womb with each thrust. Her pussy feels so good and tight I can find all the satisfaction here and there. Finally, my body can't take anymore and I ram myself deep inside her releasing my last load into her. Amy whimpering from her ordeal wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the lips; our tongues clash together and intertwine to taste each other's mouth. My body throbs as my climax fade away. Amy is getting too good at this. But I'm not complaining.

"Alright Amy you had your fun, let's go outside", I say pulling myself out of her and tucking my member back in.

" _It's funny, I touch you there and your attitude changes so quickly",_ she says getting up.

"Well that's how you seduce a Jason I guess", I say jokingly. I pull her close to me and kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around me and gets closer to my face our embrace closer now. I break the kiss and I walk her out to the hallway before I hear a creak down the hall opposite of the stairs. Amy turns as I turn; she heard it as well.

"let's go have a look shall we?", I say and I tip toe over to the room where the noises are coming from. I peer into the room and Claire has Caesar wrapped in blankets.

"If you think trying to romance me is going to happen then you are more delusional than I thought", Claire says into Caesar's ear.

"Can't say I didn't try Right?", he says smiling. Claire smiles too and looks fondly at Caesar and then kisses him. Amy lets out a gasp and she covers her mouth. Crap.

"AAAHH", Claire screams out loud and falls over Caesar. Amy and I instinctively run through the hallway and down the stairs and almost run into my mom who I guess heard the scream.

"Jason, what was that scream? It sounded like Claire", she says as we dash past her.

"Amy take the sofas and create a fort around us", I command and she does what I say as all the sofas in the room levitate and form a sort of shelter for us.

"What are two doing? Put those sofas down now Amy- ", she commands, then Claire and Caesar come down the stairs and look frantically for us then see us in the fort.

"You two are going to wish you weren't eavesdropping on us", Claire says furiously. She unclips a poke ball from her belt.

"Amy get us out of here", I command and she teleports us out of the house. I start to make a run for it then Amy tugs at my arm.

" _Jason let's see what she can do"_ , she suggests and I agree. I want to see what Claire can do when she is angry.

Claire bursts through the door and throws out her poke ball.

"Come on out Blastoise", she calls out her Pokémon and I'm surprised she has a fully evolved Pokémon on her. Considering she is a beginner as a trainer.

"Wait since when did you get a Blastoise?", I ask.

"My dad gave him to me. It used to belong to him but he gave it to me so that it would protect me on my Journey.", she says still mad. "Blastoise use water gun", she commands, Blastoise fires water from its shoulder cannons. Amy blocks it with a reflect.

"You sure you want to go through with this?", I say out loud.

"Like hell, I would", she says with a grin and orders another water gun. I order Amy to use a shadow ball.

She charges a shadow ball and launches it to counter the water gun. The attacks collide, Blastoise still using water gun and Amy holding the shadow ball in place.

"Salamence use flamethrower", I hear out of nowhere and I look up at the sky to see a bright light bear down on the attacks causing an explosion.

The smoke clears and I see a Salamence fly down and land. Amy gets prepares to charge a shadow ball until I stop her. A man climbs down Salamence's neck and starts walking to me. I see his face and instantly recognize him.

"I come to meet my brother and the first thing I see is you picking fights with strangers?", Ryan says his voice changed.

"My way of training newcomers. How you doing Bro?", I take his hand and pull him into a bear hug. I squeeze tightly until he lets out a wheeze.

"Not too hard man, I just got punched in the gut by my Pokémon", he says and I drop him.

"Your Pokémon hit you?", I ask surprised. He takes one his poke balls from his belt and hesitantly presses the silver button releasing a Lopunny, she then launches herself tackling him down and yelling at him in her language.

" **Lo… Lopun… lo… Lopunny** ", I had no idea what she was saying or what Ryan did to make her angry. She then noticed us standing there and looked at us then back at Ryan.

" **Lopu… Lo… Lopun?",** I believe she is asking Ryan who we are.

"That's my older brother there and his friends too. Salamence can you get her off of me?!", he commands. Salamence bends down and picks up Lopunny by the scruff of her neck and keeps her held in the air.

"Lopunny come on please it was an honest mistake I'm sorry", Ryan says to Lopunny who just looks away.

" **Lopun… Lo** ", she looks like she isn't taking whatever Ryan did lightly.

"What do you mean you won't forgive me? Hey- ugh", Ryan gives up and commands Salamence to put her down. He returns Salamence to his ball and walks over to Lopunny and begins talking to her.

I mentally talk to Amy who is also curious as to what is going on. "What are they talking about Amy? Can you look through Ryan's memories to see what happened?", I ask her.

" _I'll try",_ she responds and concentrates on Ryan. Her eyes glow and I wait for her to find the memory.

Finally, she snaps out of her trance. " _Well, I can tell you that those two have had quite the adventure together. Ryan just accidentally called her a man with a few mispronunciations. That's all I can say now",_ she says. I turn to look at Ryan and Lopunny who seems to have calmed down. She gives Ryan a look that I have seen only in Amy. A look of understanding and something more.

Lopunny then hugs Ryan and Ryan returns it. I look at Amy who is smiling. She knows something I don't.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Amy?", I say elbowing her lightly.

" _No_ ", she says simply and smiles at me.

"You're bad at lying", I say back returning the smile.

" _Who said I was?",_ she says then turns to Claire who is coming up to us.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to go out on you like that. I have a huge temper Hehe", she says scratching her head.

"It's alright Claire, we just happened to see you guys there and well…", I say.

Claire shrugs and goes inside the house. My mom just leaning against the side of the door.

"HEY RYAN WE CAN SEE YOU! GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN HERE SO WE CAN EAT ALRIGHT?!", she yells out. Ryan turns around and so does Lopunny, they blush then head towards us.

"Well you gonna stand there all night or you gonna come inside?", Ryan asks. I nod and we head to the door. I stop and sidestep everyone.

"Ladies first", I say as I hold the door open. Amy and Lopunny enter with Ryan following behind.

"Nice manners Jase", he says and walks in closing the door behind him and locks it leaving me out.

"You suck Ryan," I say it plainly. I punch through the screen scaring him as I reach in to unlock the door.

"Ryan, why did you lock him out? And Jason I just replaced that screen ugh", my mom says. "Come ladies sit while I tend to my sons", she comes over to Ryan and grabs his ear and mine as I enter.

"AAAH AAH Owowowie", we both say out loud in pain as she takes us into the kitchen. Amy and Lopunny sitting right across from one another both giggle. Caesar and Claire are sitting together talking.

"Now sit down and talk while we wait for your father to get back with Sam. Lopunny can you help me with the Mac and Cheese?" she asks. Lopunny nods getting up and following my mom into the kitchen. I stare in awe as my mom treats Lopunny as part of the family. I think it's just because I've been on the road for too long. I forgot we treat everyone equally in a household.

" _Jason your mouth is open. Close it before you swallow a fly",_ Amy jokes and I close it. I look at Ryan who is rubbing his ear and sits down.

"So Jason how's it been on the road? Pretty adventurous I bet?!", he asks. I nod looking at Amy then at Ryan.

"It's been really interesting, Amy kept me from falling asleep whenever we had to walk at night", I say. Ryan looks at Amy for confirmation.

" _Well I didn't want us to get attacked by Poochyena's so I nice smack across the head kept him awake.",_ Amy says jokingly.

"I was awake the entire time, I'm good at staying up… it's just I have a hard time using my eyes at night", I say jokingly. Ryan and Amy laugh while I hold mine back.

"Hey, Jason have you been traveling around the Regions yet? I heard you were still in Hoenn.", I ask. Ryan nods his head and takes a piece of bread from the bread basket. He puts it in his mouth and chews it, then starts talking with his mouthful.

"I vas flanning on leafing Hoenn onsh I got all de Gym badges from here. I took a fwile but I got all but one badge; Flannery's bladge- Oof", Lopunny peeks out from the corner and smacks Ryan across the head making him spit out his bread.

"Lopunny… Lo... Lopu", she says. Ryan scratching his head turns to Lopunny.

"Fine I won't eat with my mouth full, gosh since when did you start being my second mom?", Ryan says. Then our mom peeks out behind Lopunny.

"I think it's great she's taking after me! That means I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble", she says going back into the kitchen. Ryan sticks his tongue out at Lopunny and Lopunny returns it by sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I see you got it rough, little bro. You got two females to take care of and you can't stand up to either", I say jokingly. Ryan just glares at me.

"Hey I stood up to Lopunny, only that one time it ended with us…", he trails off now quiet. Amy and I look at him curiously waiting for him to finish. "-well she just punched me in the gut is all", he says quickly. I notice Lopunny washing the pots and she is looking at Ryan. She notices me looking at her and looks back at what she is doing.

My suspicion is raised now. But the thought goes away when I hear talking outside. I go to take a look and I see my father along with Samuel who has grown a lot since I last saw him. I go to the door and open it, they see me and a smile appears on both of them.

"Jason? Is that you my boy? Haha", he runs to me and picks me up squeezing me tightly until I wheeze.

"Dad… running low… on Oxygen" I try to stay then he lets me go and slaps my shoulder.

"Jason, my, my have you grown big, and I feel you've been working out eh?", he says squeezing my bicep. I look past to see Sam smiling.

"Hey Sam how've you been little man?", I say as I hug him close to me.

"I've been better. I was with dad training with him. I was going to start my Journey tomorrow but since you're here I think I'll wait an extra 2 days", he says. I laugh and slap his back and I lead them both inside.

"HEY MOM DAD'S here with Sam also.", I yell out to let them now. Mom comes around the corner drying her hands.

"Hey boys, how was training? Did you learn anything new?", my mom asks.

"Well, I did catch a Shelgon while we were heading back home! It was great." Sam walks past mom and into the Dining room where he stops then turns back to us.

"Hey mom who is the other Pokémon sitting there?" he whispers.

"That's Amy don't you remember? Jason introduced you to her when she was a Ralts!", my mom reminds Sam.

"Wait really that's Amy? What did she evolve into?", Sam asks.

"She's a Gardevoir now. She evolved three days ago!", I say my mom, dad, and Sam looks at me in surprise.

"Hey, Amy it's me, Sam! Remember me?", Sam runs into the dining room. Amy looks to see him and smiles.

" _Sam? It's so good to see you! Oh my gosh you've grown so big",_ Amy says as she takes Sam into a hug.

"Wow, that's great, I bet she is a lot more powerful now in her new form", my dad says. "You should get yourselves a mega evolve stone that way she can mega evolve into a new form", he suggests.

"Yeah, I think I will. We'll talk about it after dinner yeah?", I say. My dad nods and we head into the dining room.

We all sit down with me sitting next to Amy and Sam on her right. My dad sits at the other end of the table. Claire and Caesar sit across from us with Ryan and Lopunny just across from us. My mom on the opposite end of my father. We begin to eat and enjoy the evening.

 **Damn that was a long chapter. I meant to cut it halfway but I kept going by accident, oh well. I have a feeling many of you want to know who Mas is. The mystery legendary Pokémon will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

An hour after Dinner…

(Jason pov)

After dinner, we head out to the backyard which is huge, about 2 acres of it just for us. I suggested we let out our Pokemon so that I can see how far my brother has come, even my father agreed to let out his, including Caesar who looked eager to show off his.

"Alright, Ryan let's see who you have on you. Tomorrow we'll head over to a local gym and battle, sound good?", I ask.

"Sure thing. I know you've already seen my Salamence and my traveling partner Lopunny. I'll show the rest right now!", he says grabbing his poke balls and throwing them in the air.

Soon the backyard is lit up by white flashes. His Pokemon materialize and I can distinguish what they are; Blaziken, Onyx, Sceptile, Donphan, an Aerodactyl? Nice one, Tyranitar, Salamence, Vulpix, and Gengar. A Gengar is hard to find, even in Hoenn. His Pokemon start stretching, being inside those balls really have them be grateful to be outside. Ryan's Lopunny comes to join the rest and greets them.

"Wow you really have come far ha-ha", I say with a grin. I take four of my poke balls from my belt and throw them in the air. They open and the backyard is lit up again. All four Pokemon come out and materialize.

"Blaziken", my Blaziken yells out.

"Nidoking"

"Steelix"

"Gardevoir", Amy announces herself as well and comes to my side with the everyone else in front of me. Ryan looks at my squad and tilts his head.

"Come on Jason I know you have more on you. Take em all out so we can see. Unless this is your whole team!", he says smiling. A smirk grows on me and I ask Amy to teleport my book bag to me to take the rest out.

"You want to see my whole team eh? Alright you got it", I say and I take three balls in one hand and three in the other and throw them in the air. The rest of my team comes out and appears.

"AGGRON"

"Typloshion"

"Armaldo"

"Marshstomp"

"Pidgeotto"

"Greninja"

They all join together and roar at once intimidating Ryan's team. I have Max's ball in my hand not sure if I should let him out.

"Wow, Jason! You really do got the team on your back. Wait is that a Master ball in your hand?", He asks and I hide behind my back. I really don't want anyone to know who Max is. "Come on let's see who you have in there!", he says.

Amy puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her. She smiles and nods. " _It's okay Jason go for it",_ she says _._ I smile back and throw the ball in the air, the team splits knowing I'm going to release Max.

"MAX COME OUT!", I yell out and the ball opens up and lights the field up.

"RROOOAAARRR", Max roars aloud as he materializes and stands in between my team and Ryan's.

"Is that an… an… an ENTEI?!", Ryan stutters wide-eyed at Max, he had never expected me to have a Legendary Pokemon.

My mom and dad see Entei and they are left with their mouths open, Claire just drops to her knees and gawks. Caesar is just standing there with a smile unaffected by my legendary Pokemon.

"Hey Ryan you still want to battle tomorrow?", I ask sarcastically, my question already sounding like I'm insulting him.

"Hey Jason I'll make you a deal; help me defeat Flannery and then I'll consider battling you, deal?", he asks.

"Deal", I say. "Now Max, use Eruption!", I yell out and everyone gets away from Max.

" ** _You got it"_** , Max says to me telepathically. The ground starts shaking and Max is surrounded by a red aura, flames begin to circle him and form into a vortex. The flames accumulate more and more before Max lets it go. (See Super Smash Bros. Brawl Entei Pokemon for example of power on YouTube)

Max is surrounded by a large Cyclone of fire and it shoots up into the sky past the clouds. Amy uses reflect to protect Ryan's team and us as well from Max's show of power. Finally, Max calms down and we then see him on the ground sleeping with his legs up and kicking.

"Max come on, I let you out for a few seconds and you fall right back to sleep, ugh whatever… return", I say and return him to his ball. "Alright everyone I'm going to let you run around the field so if you want you can talk to Ryan's group", I say. They look over to Ryan's team then nod to me.

"All right team, go mingle with Jason's team for a while. I'll be over here talking to my brother", he orders his group and they nod and walk over to my team and start talking in their Poke language, except Lopunny who just sticks with him.

"I'd say that was one hell of a show there Jason. How did you get an Entei anyway?", he says curiously.

"The story is pretty long so I'll give you the quick version", I clear my throat getting a giggle from both Amy and Lopunny and start, "Basically me and Amy were wandering about in the Orange islands meeting with some people I was hoping would trade me some food for some stuff that I had. We get the food and I decide to rent a boat and we sail out. Then a Volcano appears out of nowhere to our right and we hear some sort of roar come from it as it erupted. We go to the volcano and I see a small Entei cub sleeping with its legs up. It opens its eyes and sees me and Amy, it jumps in my arms and snuggles, he was so warm I can't tell you. We took him on the boat and we headed back to the island. We stayed at a hotel and I named the Entei cub Max.", I finish out of breath.

"Wow", Ryan says simply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my dad approach us. Ryan catches me eye and turns to see him too.

"I see you've done well on your Journey Jason. Maybe you should take Ryan with you.", he suggests.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Better be ready to sleep outside Ryan because that's what we're going to do every night most of the time.", I say, Ryan gives a look of both excitement and disappointment.

"Well boys it's getting late so let's hit the hay, shall we?", my dad says.

"Yeah just let me return my Pokemon then I'll go inside", I turn and pull out my poke balls but my dad stops me.

"It's okay leave them out here, it won't be cold at all. It's been a hot day lately so they should enjoy being outside", he says and I put the balls back in my bag.

"Alright then, my room is still there so that's where I'll be headed", I say as we all enter the house.

"Okay gang there's some extra rooms with blankets of their own so pick one and stay there because that's where you'll be staying until you head out again", my dad informs and we all nod.

Caesar picks the same room him and Claire were in while Claire takes the room just next door from his. Ryan goes into his room with his Lopunny just behind him and shuts the door, okay. Sam goes to his room just beside Claire's. My mom and dad head into their room and shut the door. I and Amy go into my room and set up shop, I place my clothes in the closet and hang up my jacket and shirt and fold my pants into the drawer leaving only my bare chest. I look at Amy just laying down on the bed her limbs spread out across it. I realize she doesn't have any pajamas and she will be sleeping in her clothes for the night.

"Amy you don't have any Pajamas do you?", I ask.

" _Nope, none at all. Maybe we should have bought some back in Unova",_ she says. I should have bought some for her at that store damn.

Then we hear a knock on our door, I open it and my mom is there with some folded clothes on her arm.

"Here Amy I brought you some pajamas in case you needed them for tonight", she says and holds them out for Amy. Amy gets up and takes them and unfolds the pink shirt while leaving the bottoms on the bed. "Go ahead try them out Amy, if they are too big I'll go get a smaller size for you", she says.

"Um mom, a little privacy for Amy would be nice!", I say.

"Oh right, sorry I'll be in my room down the hall. Come knock if you need a smaller size okay? Good night you two", she says and kisses my cheek and goes over to kiss Amy on the cheek too.

" _Thank you Lucy"_ , Amy says.

"No problem", she says with a smile and walks back to her room.

Amy starts to take off her top until she catches me looking at her. " _I thought you said I needed some privacy!"_ she says.

 _"_ Yeah, for us", I say.

Amy smiles and takes her top off revealing her pure white back. I walk up behind her, place my hands on her stomach, and move it up to her breasts feeling them. She lets out a moan but not loud enough for anyone to hear us. She places her hand on my cheek and pulls me down to her face, kissing me. She then breaks the kiss and puts on the shirt my mom gave her.

" _I don't think so Jason Arcadias. Maybe tomorrow, you already did it to me today",_ she says leaving me standing there. She walks over to the bed and floats over to her side of it.

"Hmph", I say with a smile. I turn off the lights and head over to the window. I look outside to see everyone piled together already knocked out. I close the curtains and flop on to the bed making Amy jump into the air. I place my arm under where she will land, I catch her and I roll her to me in to a cuddle.

" _Nice one",_ she says and snuggles up closer to me and places an arm across my chest. I hold her hand and I prepare for sleep.

Hopefully, tomorrow I can find out about Amy's condition. We'll have to head over together to get the full briefing. If she is… pregnant then I have to tell my parents about us and everything else that happened. I doubt I'll get any sleep at all.

" _Don't worry Jason I'll be there. I'm sure your parents will understand. Just like they did with Ryan",_ she finishes and I realize what she just said. She must've caught what she said because she covered her mouth after she was done.

"Wait what do you mean like they did with Ryan?" I say now more confused.

"*sigh* _Ryan and Lopunny well…_ " she starts to say until I cut her off.

"No, don't say anything else. I know what you're going to say. Wow", I say.

" _Yeah, wow."_ she says telepathically to me.

"Well I guess it's going to be easier to tell them now", I say.

" _Your father wasn't in favor when he found out Ryan and Lopunny were together. If you tell him about us, I'm not sure what his reaction will be",_ she says. I thought things would be easier now since I'm not the only one dating a Pokemon.

All the more reason not to sleep tonight. Ah, screw it.

"Hey Amy hit me with the good stuff", I tell her. Amy knows what I mean.

" _One hypnosis coming right up_ ", she says then her eyes glow and instantly I'm out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Amy pov)3

The light from the sun hits my face waking me up; sometimes I hate the sun. Jason still knocked out after I hit him with my hypnosis. I decide to snap him out of it by levitating him in the air and wake him up to a scare. If focus my powers to lift him off the bed, he starts to levitate and I move him over to the floor.

" _HEEYY JASON WAKE UP",_ I yell telepathically into his mind. He wakes jerking up and hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Oh crap, wha- whats going OOOOONN?!", he yells out looking down noticing he's in the air. I laugh hard and I drop him. He hits the floor with a loud thud. And I calm down wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Uuuugh why are you like this Amy? What have I ever done to you huh?" he says groaning holding his stomach.

" _Just my way of saying Good morning love",_ I say. I go over to him and sit on his chest. I lean down and kiss him on the lips.

"Maybe you should stick to just dumping water on my face", he says rubbing my legs.

" _Where's the fun in that?",_ I say jokingly.

"Well, you do get the same reaction both ways. I just prefer not to have a heart attack", he says then tackles me down.

"Come one, let's go to the Pokemon center. I kinda want to get it out of the way before I go beat Flannery.", he says. I nod and I start to change into my summer skirt that Jason bought me.

We change into our day clothing and I smell the great scent of breakfast. Lucy must be making pancakes and toast; I can smell it from here. Jason smells it too and looks at me.

"Race you to the kitchen", he says. I smile and I teleport to the kitchen. I didn't notice Jason touched me as I teleported because he was in the same place where he was when we teleported.

" _Hey you cheated!",_ I say.

"No you cheated, you teleported here other than running to the kitchen", he says crossing his arms. He has me beat.

"When you two are done arguing you should wash up and get ready to eat. I'm almost done making these pancakes", Lucy says, flipping a pancake.

We head to the bathroom upstairs and both enter at the same time, we wedge ourselves in between the door frame. We free ourselves and go to our stations.

"You should fix your hair Amy it's a total mess", Jason points out. I look in the mirror and my hair is all messed up. Great.

I go and take the brush and start from the tip. Working my way up. Jason gets in the shower and starts washing himself. I finish straightening my hair out and Jason dries himself up, I head downstairs while Jason puts on the rest of his clothes. Funny he put them on just to take them off for a shower. We head downstairs to meet Ryan just barely awake and Lopunny her head just hanging down asleep.

" _Hey Ryan you look excited for today's battle",_ I joke.

Ryan gives me a look of complete uneasiness. Looks like last night he didn't get any sleep at all, Lopunny's fur just fuzzed up and ungroomed.

"RYAN WAKE UP!", Jason yells out snapping Ryan out of his half-sleep mood and making Lopunny jerk up.

"Thanks Jason, sit down breakfast is ready", Lucy calls out. At that time Jason's father and Sam appear around the corner in their clothes ready for the day.

"Morning everyone! Jason you ready for Flannery's gym battle, Ah who am I kidding? You are totally ready for her even with that Entei on you it's a guaranteed victory", Jason's father says patting Jason's back.

We all sit down and dig in. I start eating a piece of toast when I feel something in my womb. I can't describe it but I suddenly get the urge to eat all the toast on the plate. I take five toast from the plate and place them on top of each other I then eat it as if it was a sandwich. I finish it in just a few seconds then proceed to drinking the glass of orange juice and I chug it down instantly. I'm left breathing hard and I notice everyone looking at me.

" _What?",_ I say. Everyone goes back to their meal and I continue eating everything on the table.

The mashed potatoes looked so good, I reach out then Lucy slaps my hand and I take it back rubbing it.

"Not yet, Amy, you know the rules of breakfast", she says and I roll my eyes and sigh.

" _Yeah, yeah wait until everyone is done eating then you can eat the potatoes I know!"_ , I say telepathically to her and decide to eat something else.

I have never been this hungry in my life, I'm about to eat a piece of toast with strawberry jelly until Jason holds my wrist, the piece of bread halfway in my mouth. "Amy, you alright? I have never seen you this hungry before", he says.

I put the piece of toast down realizing I ate nearly everything near me. " _I don't know. I just had a sudden desire to eat and… I think it's time to go to the Pokémon center. They said I should go back to take a look at my results, it's about if I'm- ",_ Jason cuts me off.

" _Pregnant? I know, lets head over there after breakfast. I'll tell Ryan we'll meet him at the Gym after we visit the Center, sound good?",_ Jason says to me mentally.

" _Okay_ ", I say, I finish my piece of toast and Jason wraps up his meal.

"Hey guys, me and Amy are going to the Pokémon Center for some business. Ryan, Dad, Sam, well meet you at Lavaridge Gym after our visit. It won't take long I promise!", Jason says and the rest nod.

"Cool man, me and Claire will stay here to train in the Backyard. She's gonna need it to face off against her first gym battle", Caesar says and nudges Claire who just giggles.

"Okay Jase, we'll meet you at the Gym in an hour. I just have to warm up for our battle", Ryan says rolling his shoulders back.

We get up and head outside to the backyard so Jason can return his Pokémon. He returns everyone and we head to the center. Half way on our walk I get a sudden mood swing, I feel tense and sad. What's going on? I feel a tear drop from my cheek and it lands on my knee as I walk. I wipe the tears from my eyes and the mood disappears quick. This has to mean something.

"You okay Amy? You've been acting kind of weird lately!", Jason says.

" _Jason I'm expecting the obvious right now. I got a mood swing just now and earlier I was eating more than I should have… I think I might be… you know",_ I say.

"We won't fully know until we get there. This could be a side effect of the potion and it's probably just showing up now. However, I've learned to always expect the unexpected so we'll keep that in mind", Jason says. He stays silent looking for more words but gives up.

We approach the center and enter. The people that were there are all gone, I believe they were all treated. I sense their presence upstairs where the rooms are, I guess the center allowed them refuge here until their homes are reconstructed. We walk over to the front desk where Nurse Joy is sitting reading a book, she sees us and smiles.

"Welcome back Amy! I am assuming you came here for your results on the test, right?", she says.

" _Yes I am",_ I say nervously.

"Great come with me, both of you", she says and gets up and walks past the doors into the hallway.

We follow her and she leads us to her office. We sit down in front of her desk and she takes out a portfolio I believe and opens it. She takes out a paper and reads it to make sure it's the right document.

"Well, Amy looks like your results came positive! You are pregnant", she says.

The room suddenly darkens and I feel dizzy, I fall into darkness hearing that last word echo in my mind; 'pregnant'.

I then hear faint sounds of my name call out to me, I open my eyes and I see Jason and Nurse Joy over me. I blink a few times then get up, my head hurts.

" _Ah, what happened?_ ", I say. Jason holds my arm while Nurse Joy has a cup of water in her hand. I take it and drink it.

"You fainted Amy, you really had me worried there. Come on let's get you up now", Jason says and helps me to my feet, I sit down on the chair I was on and blink a few times making the dizziness go away.

"Well before you blacked out on us Amy I said you were pregnant. It is confirmed now we ran a few more tests to make sure it was true and it turns out you are", Nurse Joy says informatively and continues, "We expect the delivery to be in two months. Yes, I know two months sounds really early but Pokémon are lot more different compared to humans. Humans take about nine months to fully develop a baby", Nurse Joy finishes.

"So in two months, Amy will have her baby?", Jason says.

"Yes, I advise you come in two days before the two months are over as Amy might go into labor early", Nurse Joy says. Jason looks down nodding. I can sense his emotions; he's holding back something but he isn't showing it.

"Okay, thanks, nurse", Jason says and holds his hand out for me to take, I take it and he pulls me up.

"No problem, have a nice day", she says warmly. Nice day, uh huh.

We walk out the doors and we go to sit on a bench that's nearby. Jason sits down first then me, we both take a deep breath then relax on the bench. There's an awkward silence between us.

"Well, looks like you're going to be a mother Amy", Jason says.

" _And you're going to be the father"_ , I say and turn to him.

"Please titles make me feel weird inside", Jason says breathing out.

" _Hmph, you feel weird? I have our child already developing inside_ _ **me**_ _. You think you feel weird, oh please",_ I say. We both laugh and Jason puts his arm around me bringing me in closer to him.

"Goop point", Jason says as he looks at the sky. "Amy, I don't know what to do after we have our child. I- I never thought I would grow up and have a child with a Pokémon", Jason says.

" _And I never thought I would grow up to have a child with a human",_ I say then I get up and sit down right on top of him _. "My Human",_ I put my hands on both his cheeks and kiss him deeply. " _My mate",_ i kiss him more deeply now. " _My Jason",_ Jason wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately, I probe his mouth with my tongue and taste him. I wrestle his tongue with mine and we twirl. We separate and I'm left gasping for air.

" _My husband",_ I finally say. Jason chuckles a little and we touch foreheads.

"Hehe you already have our future planned out for us huh?", he says with a smile. "Come on let's go, they're waiting for us, let's not keep them there forever", I nod.

I get a fix on where Ryan is, I tear a hole in space-time and I send me and Jason through it. I bet Sam is already whining about how thirsty he is, I giggle in my head.

(Jason pov)

Amy teleports us to the Gym and I see Ryan, Dad, and Sam just outside the entrance of the Gym with a few other people just talking about. We walk over to them and they see us and wave us over.

"Finally I thought you two would never come", my dad says.

"Just went to go get my Pokémon healed up fully, you know just a precaution", I say.

"Well let's head inside, Flannery's waiting for us and I promised her we would be here soon sol let's not keep her waiting", my dad says and holds the door open for us.

A rush of cool wind hits us and it feels so good on me. Amy takes a deep breath in and exhales, she comes to my side and hugs my right arm. I'm only wearing a blue t-shirt but my body fills it up so my muscles are prominent and obvious. Her hair against my arm feels so soft like silk. We go through a hallway and a set of doors lead outside again into the heat. We go through it and we see Flannery on the other side with her Pokémon.

"Hey Flannery it's me, John, we're here", my dad yells out and Flannery turns around and smiles.

She returns her Pokémon and walks over to us. "Hey, Johnny nice to see you again. Hey, Sam, you were in here yesterday training with your dad weren't you?", Flannery says, Sam nods his head.

"Yup I was just getting ready for when I battle you and get the Heat Badge", Sam says defiantly.

"I look forward to it", she says then looks behind my dad and sees me and Amy. "Care to introduce me to your friends?" she says smiling at us.

"Oh this is my older brother Jason and that's his Gardevoir Amy, they came here all the way from Unova to battle you and get the Heat Badge", Sam explains. Flannery nods and holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Flannery the Gym leader here, if you want my badge you better be ready because I'm not going easy on you. Not even with you Sam, no exceptions", she says looking at Sam. Sam just smiles.

"Well, neither do I, Flannery. I've beaten many trainers in the past and even defeated Drayden; the toughest gym leader in Unova", I say defiantly. Flannery smiles and punches me on the shoulder.

"Alright then let's see what you got", she says then punches me again and heads over to her side. Everyone else sits on the bleachers while my dad goes to the middle to act as referee.

I notice Amy looking at her intensely, her face in a frown. "Amy she was just being playful it's all good sportsmanship here", I say, she calms down and sighs.

" _Okay but if she touches you again I won't hesitate to throw her across the field",_ she says her eyes fixed on Flannery again. I hold both her arms and look at her in the eyes.

"Amy come on, you won't do that we are all friends here. We, humans, like to test each other it's natural. Come on I'll let you fight first how about that?", I say looking for a response on her face.

" _Okay I'll go first",_ she says and I smile, making her smile as well.

"Atta girl", I say and I take my position on the arena.

"Okay here are the rules; Only the Challenger gets to substitute Pokémon while the challenged can only sub once. Each person gets to use three Pokémon, the first to knock out all three from either side wins. Flannery choose your combatant!", my dad says.

"Alright, Chandelure I choose you!", Flannery calls out and throws her Poke ball in the air.

A Black and White lamp like Pokémon appears with four purple candles orbiting its central body. Crap a ghost type, Amy's kind isn't good for ghost types but luckily we trained enough to stand up to one and beat it. I motion for Amy to take her place, she nods and floats over in front of me and takes her position. I nod to my dad and he nods back.

"Gardevoir vs. Chandelure, round 1, and begin!", my dad shouts out and I wait for Flannery's move.

"Chandelure use attract", Flannery commands and Chandelure starts acting all cute and friendly.

Amy looks away immediately knowing it would catch her off guard.

"Amy use reflect then Calm mind", I order and Amy complies. She creates a barrier around herself and focuses her mind to increase her special attacks.

"Chandelure use Hhyper beam to break that barrier", Flannery order, as I expected.

Chandelure charges her Hyper Beam and the last second I give out my order.

"Amy teleport then use shadow ball", Amy complies then disappears just in time to avoid the beam. She teleports right behind Chandelure and hits it with a shadow ball. It connects and an explosion goes off.

"Chandelure no", Flannery yells out.

Amy teleports back to our side and waits for my next order. The smoke clears and Chandelure is on the ground trying it's best to levitate off the ground. It gets up but is heavily damaged, I must've caught it off guard perfectly and landed a shot. The Chandelure now exhausted by that Hyper beam and that surprise attack from behind has it on the brink of fainting.

"Chandelure use hidden power", she orders. Chandelure's flames glow brighter and boulders pop out from the ground. Chandelure throws them at Amy.

"Amy use teleport to dodge them", I say then talk to her mentally. " _Once you dodge them use hidden power and return the boulders, then use shadow ball when it dodges the boulders."_

Amy nods and teleports, dodging the incoming boulders. Once the boulders tumble down Amy uses her hidden power move to pick them up and throw them back at Chandelure.

"Chandelure dodge them", Flannery orders. Chandelure dodges most of them only getting hit once but able to regain its composure, as soon as the boulders calm down it lowers its guard waiting for Flannery but is met with a Shadow ball to face knocking it out,

"Chandelure is unable to battle, the point goes to Jason", my dad announces.

I go over to Amy and she looks exhausted from the battle. That's weird she is never tired after the first battle, only if it takes too long. I go over to her and she grabs my arm for support, I catch her and pick her up carrying over to my side. I look at dad giving him the signal that I'm switching Amy out. He understands and announces it.

"Challenger will be substituting his Gardevoir", he announces and comes over to my side. Flannery is tending to her Chandelure.

I lay Amy down on the bench in the shade who's breathing heavily. I place my palm on her head and it feels a bit hotter than when I touched her forehead last time.

"Amy you're a bit hot now, I'll leave you in the shade with Ryan and Sam ok? Ryan, Sam get over here", I say. I lay her down on the bench but she holds onto my arm even tighter.

" _No I can keep going, that last attack just made me wary is all",_ she says looking away from me.

"Amy you're obviously overheated by the sun, it's affecting you. I don't want you to get heat stroke ok", I say convincing her to stay on the sidelines.

" _Fine, I'll do it for you"_ , she says releasing her grip from my arm. Sam and Ryan are a bit confused as to what's going on. Flannery comes over noticing we're gathered up on my side.

"Hey what's going on? Is Amy ok?", she asks concerned.

I don't know what to say. I could say she's susceptible to heat stroke but that would give away her weakness. I don't want to say that she's pregnant because it will make it a lot more difficult for when I have to explain my relationship with Amy. I look at Amy and ask mentally what I should do. She looks at me with a weak smile.

" _Just tell them",_ she says. I nod.

"Amy is pregnant and this heat isn't doing any good to her so I'm keeping her on the sidelines", I say. Everyone looks at Amy in surprise but nod understandingly.

"Oh ok I get it. I understand Jason, now let's continue our battle because this is just getting interesting", she says and runs over to her side.

"Ryan Sam stay with Amy to make sure she's okay", I order and they nod.

"Hey Amy mind if I be your pillow for now?", Sam asks smiling.

" _I don't mind sweetie, thanks",_ Amy says. She lifts her head for Sam to put his lap under her neck and lays it down now comfortable.

I take my next position on the arena. Flannery takes out her poke ball and throws it in the air.

"Blaziken come on out", she calls out. A large humanoid figure materializes and he looks at me with his blue eyes. I smile and decide to take out my Blaziken as well.

"Blaziken come on out buddy", I call out and Blaziken materializes I front of me letting out an intimidating roar.

"Okay, Jason I see where you're going with this. Let's see how much you know about Blaziken", she says with a grin. "Blaziken use Flamethrower", she orders.

Her Blaziken charges up and fires its attack. It's time to put Blaziken's new move to the test.

"Blaziken fire bend that flamethrower", I order. Flannery is confused as to what that move is.

Blaziken gets into a stance and prepares to divert the attack. He places his leg forward and his other leg back, he leans back and turns his back to the attack. Curving his arms to form a Crescent Moon, the attack lands on his extended arm and rides through his back and into the air where his arm is pointed. The attack is diverted into the air and he curves the flame back to Flannery's Blaziken, hitting it and knocking it to the ground.

"What the?!", Flannery is left shocked. I take this chance to take it up close to her Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Brick break", I order and Blaziken sprints over to the other side. His hand starts to glow and bears down on Flannery's Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge it", Blaziken reacts quickly and just barely dodges the attack. "Now use low sweep", she orders and Blaziken gets to the ground and uses its legs to sweep my Blaziken's legs up into the air making him fall on the ground. "Now use Brick Break", she orders. Blaziken's hand glows white and throws its punch.

"Use protect then poison jab", I say quickly. Blaziken blocks the attack and jab's his fist into the other Blaziken's stomach. It retreats back now dizzy from the poison and struggles to stay standing. "Now use flame charge", I say.

Blaziken sprints at its counterpart and flames begin to engulf his body making him faster. The hit connects and it sends Flannery's Blaziken into the air. Her Blaziken stand up then falls to its knees, it stays in that position before fainting and I get the point.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Point goes to Jason", my father announces extending his arm over to my side.

"Well done Blaziken, you did your best. You deserve a good long rest.", Flannery assures Blaziken and returns him to his ball. She looks over to me and smiles "Good job Jason, you really do know your Pokémon, now let's continue", she says and takes out her next Pokémon and throws it in the air.

The creature materializes and a Houndoom appears and snarls wildly. I decide to end this quick by using Max now. I take his ball out and return Blaziken to his, I place it on my belt and throw Max's ball in the air releasing him.

"Alright time to use my most powerful- I mean second most powerful Pokémon MAX", I yell out correcting myself, Amy truly is the most powerful in my team. Max appears letting out a roar that shakes the earth. Flannery looks on in horror as I reveal a legendary Pokémon right in front of her.

"Y-y-you have an Entei?! H-how? This is going to be so unfair", she says getting ready.

"Entei vs. Houndoom, round 3, and Begin", My dad announces and waves his arm down.

"Houndoom use Flame charge", Flannery chooses a powerful move. Hound begins to speed up and Flames start to engulf it, I decide to stop him in his tracks with the use of any physical force.

"Max roar", I order and Max bears his teeth letting out and earsplitting roar shaking the earth. Houndoom stops his attack, frightened. I take this chance to use a two KO.

"Max use fire blast to send him in the air now", I order. Max shoots a fireball just under Houndoom and sends him flying straight into the air.

"Max use Eruption now", I say. Max quickly runs under Houndoom and charges his attack quickly then creates a vortex of fire surrounding Houndoom. After a few seconds of unbearable heat, Max calms down and the vortex dissipates. Houndoom falls to the ground unconscious and I claim my victory.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. The win goes to Jason Arcadias, good job son", my dad announces and runs over to me. He takes me into a bear hug and I wheeze. Max walks over to me and I pet his head.

"Good job Max you did well today", I say to him. Max nuzzles his head in my arms tickling me then knocking me down and licking my face. "Alright, alright you can stop ha-ha okay I'll give you some steak when we get home", I say and Max stops and grabs my shirt getting me to my feet.

Ryan comes over to me with a weak smile "Well I guess that means I have to fight you", he looks down kicking a rock to the side. I feel bad because I just showed how strong I am and that he won't be able to beat at all, he still has a long way to go. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile at him.

"No, I won't fight you", I say. He looks up confused. "I'm going to train you instead", he smiles wide and pats my arm.

"Thanks, bro, I'm going to need it", he says. I look back at Flannery who returns her Pokémon and walks over to me.

"Jason I would never have beaten you in this fight, It takes a lot for a Gym leader to say that but when the evidence is there you can't deny it. Here, I believe this is yours", she says and holds out her hand and in her hand is the Heat badge.

"Thanks, Flannery", I say looking at my new addition to my collection. My first Hoenn badge has been acquired. Flannery nods and walks over to her side taking her book bag. We wave at her as she leaves for the day.

I head over to Amy who is still resting on Sam's lap. She looks over at me and smiles, she reaches out for me and I take her hand. "How are you doing Amy? Feel better?", I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She nods smiling.

" _I feel better now. Just a bit numb in my legs is all",_ she says.

"I think you should float for now if your legs are weak", I suggest. She nods and gets up, I help her up and she starts to levitate off the ground and stays there.

"Is that why you two went to the Pokémon Center?", my dad asks.

"Yeah, just needed to make sure", I say put bluntly.

"Okay, so any of you guys hungry or you want to head home? I'm up for the second option", Ryan suggests.

"Let's head home, I kinda want to hang out with the family, been so long since I've been at home", I say.

"Then it's decided, home it is then", Sam says and runs off.

Everyone leaves the arena leaving me and Amy in the sun. I grab Amy's hand and I lead us out the Gym. Ryan released his Salamence and his Lopunny as well, I assume he was going to fly us home.

"Hey guys come on I'm flying us home", he calls to us. I look at Amy and tell her if she wants to fly home. She nods and we get on.

Ryan orders his Salamence to take off and we get a push down feeling when he lifts off from the ground. He heads toward home and we're met with a cool breeze from the wind, the air flows through my hair and I get goosebumps. Amy is behind me hugging my thorax tightly, she's so used to being on Pidgeotto. I put my hand on hers and she seemed to loosen her grip on me a little.

We land in the backyard and we all jump off Ryan's Salamence and stretch. Ryan returns Salamence and Lopunny jumps on his back, Ryan accepts her getting on his back and runs off with her to the house. My mom walks out the backdoor smiling as we approached.

"So did you win Jason? You better have or else you're not getting this pie I made", she says. I hold out the badge I won from Flannery and I show it to her, she looks at it and is impressed. "I wonder… how did you beat Flannery and Ryan can't even make it past the 1st round? Care to explain Ryan?", she turns to Ryan who is trying to get Lopunny off of him and just shrugs with a nervous smile.

"Ah he just needs some more practice, Lucy, it's not much of a big deal", my dad says walking past her.

"Oh it not a big deal huh? Then why are you training Sam if it's not a big deal if you can't train Ryan as well?", she says to dad. He opens his mouth to respond but closes it knowing she has him beat. "That's what I thought. How did it go, Amy? You didn't get hurt too bad did you?", she asks Amy.

" _Not really I was just really exhausted after I got the point for Jason",_ Amy responds. Holding onto my arm.

"Oh? And why is that?", she asks curiously. Amy looks at me asking me what she should say.

" _Just tell her, it's okay we'll clear it up later",_ I tell her mentally. She nods and turns to my mom.

" _It's because I'm pregnant",_ Amy says. My mom covers her mouth and rushes over to Amy and puts her hand on Amy's head checking her for something.

"You're pregnant? Honey, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you in any way I could. Jason why did you let her battle, she could have gotten seriously hurt", she says her eyes locked on me.

"Sorry mom, she insisted she fight first, so I let her", I say but that just made her madder. She let's go of Amy and grabs my ear and twists it making me fall to my knees.

"Ah, ah, ah oww mom AAHH", I yell out in pain.

"Why would you let her fight?", she says twisting my ear even more.

"BECAUSE SHE IS A PERSON AND SHE HAS A CHOICE", I yell out. My mom lets go of my ear and Amy rushes to my side and uses her heal pulse, the pain fades away slowly.

"You said 'person', what do you mean by that?", she says. Her face has a very expectant look like she knows what I'm about to say.

"You… know what… I mean mom. Please understand what I am about to say. Me and Amy… we're-", I say then she lifts her hand up silencing me.

"It's okay Jason. I understand. You two have something special between each other. I won't break it", she says with a smile and comes closer to me. Her warm hand touches my cheek and I smell vanilla. "And, I believe I'm correct, Amy's pregnant because of **you**. Am I right?", she says and I look away from her. I'm not sure if I should feel ashamed or not. She brings my face back to her.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at all. We all have a choice; we choose who we want to live with. Your relationship isn't uncommon here or anywhere", she says smiling. I smile and nod. "It's just I'm not sure if I want to be the grandmother so early", she says. I laugh. She looks at Amy and brings her in for a group hug. "You are part of the family Amy, you have and always will be", she says and kisses her forehead. We separate and she looks at both of us and chuckles and shakes her head.

"What's so funny?", I ask.

"You aren't the only one in the family who has this kind of relationship", she says. She looks over a Ryan playing with Lopunny and Sam in the living room.

"Yeah, we kind of figure that", I say laughing a little. Amy hugs my arm and my mom smiles at us.

"I can tell you've been wanting to do that for a while Amy ha-ha", my mom says. Amy just giggles and nods cutely. "Well let's get inside I'm already hot, I need some of that AC", my mom says while waving an arm over her head, signaling us to get inside the house. I'm already sweaty so I do what she says.

Once we're inside, that feeling of cold air flows through my hair, cooling me down. I walk past the living room and see Ryan wrestling with his Lopunny. Sam is tired and lying on the couch. I walk upstairs to my room and Amy follows me. I've gotten used to her following me wherever I go. Now that we're together we can just share anything we want with each other, we don't need to hide anything. Except for my dad, he doesn't know about us yet, him and Sam as well.

" _Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be as understanding as Lucy",_ Amy reassures me as we enter our room.

"I hope your right", I say and lay down on the bed. Amy sits on the bed next to me and places her hand on my stomach.

" _Jason, back there outside you called me a… person",_ she says. She wants me to clarify what I said out there.

"Ever since we had sex I felt your… I don't know, your aura change. You weren't a Pokémon to me anymore; you became someone else. You had feelings for me and so did I, that makes us a team, a couple…", I say then I sit up and press my hand to her womb and I smile, "-a family", I lean in and kiss her on the lips. Our kiss becomes more intimate as she pushes me down and gets on top of me.

" _You were always such a charmer_ ", she says giggling. I smile at her comment.

"Runs in the family", I say kissing her again. I break the kiss and look outside, It's still bright outside. I look at my watch and see it's only 10:13, it's still mid-day. "Come on Amy let's go downstairs see what everyone's doing. It's only mid-day so we should get everyone's opinion on what to do today. Sound good?", I say. Amy smiles and kisses me again and then nods.

We get up and head downstairs. We head into the living room and see everyone is exhausted except my mom who's in the kitchen washing dishes and my dad on the phone talking to someone. Caesar is fast asleep and Claire's laying her head on his lap reading a book.

"Hey everyone let's go somewhere, we can't stay here all day", I announce. Everyone wakes up from their nap and looks up.

"*yawn* what should we do Jason? There's not much to do here. The only exciting thing that's happened so far is when you battled Flannery and beat her", Sam says sleepily cuddling Lopunny's ear. She's knocked out on top of Ryan who's also knocked out from exhaustion.

" _Let me use Dream eater to wake him up",_ she looks at me and I nod. Her eyes glow for a second then she closes them. I look at Ryan's reaction; he starts to twitch then jerks up throwing Lopunny off of him and scaring Sam.

"GAAH, what the hell was that?", Ryan says breathing fast. He looks over at us and sees Amy giggling and me smiling. "Couldn't you guys just wake me up nice and easy?", he says then flops on the floor hitting himself.

" _We were going to but I had an idea so I entered your dream to wake you. I had no idea you were thinking such things about Lopunny",_ Amy teases. Ryan's face turns pale and Lopunny just scratches her head not sure what to say about the awkward moment. " _I'm playing with you two *giggle* you should have seen the look on your faces",_ Amy says making them blush. I decide to get to the point.

"Sam Jason Lopunny were heading out in about a week so we're going to go shopping for a bit to get ready for our road trip", I say. Claire's face Bright's up and she gets up to the word 'shopping' as I would expect from her.

"Shopping you say? Count me in", I smile and nod to her commitment. "Anybody else?", I say looking around. Ryan gets up and so does Sam.

"I'll go with you. I wanted to get some stuff anyways for my Pokémon", Ryan says fixing his hair.

"Me too! I wanted to get a mega evolve stone for my Charmander for when he evolves into a Charizard", he says. "Let me go get my wallet okay?", he runs off upstairs.

"Okay then, let's go Amy", I say and we start for the door. Before we even make it my mom puts an arm out blocking us.

"Amy is not leaving. When a woman is pregnant she has to take it easy! I won't risk my baby girl from getting hurt when you go out", she says separating me from Amy.

"Mom you don't even know if it is going to be a girl", I say.

"So? It's Amy that's more important right now. She's still a month from delivering her baby so I won't have her go out without my supervision", she says. When my mom dedicates herself to something she fully dedicates herself to it.

"Alright, alright, Amy will stay here with you while me, Ryan, Lopunny, and Sam go to the shops and get some stuff", I say. Ryan Lopunny and Sam walk past us outside. Amy gives me a look and I sense a feeling of longing sweep through my head. She already misses me.

"Don't worry Amy I won't be long. My mom will be here with you and she's right; I can't risk you getting hurt in any way so this is necessary for the time being", I say then kiss her forehead "I'll be back before you know it", I say and she smiles.

I turn to the gang and I see Ryan already has his Salamence out. The I hear my dad call for us through the kitchen window.

"Hey, guys hurry back okay. I have to tell you something. Something big went down in Unova, but you need your supplies for the trip so go, I'll explain later", he says then heads back inside. I guess he was talking to someone in Unova on the phone. Salamence picks me up by my shirt and places me on his back just behind Lopunny. Sam climbs on as well and we prepare for take-off.

"Alright girl lets go", Ryan says to Salamence. Wait, Salamence is a girl? Eh, that's not the strangest thing to happen to me yet. Not the first time I misgendered someone. It's not a word but it makes sense to me.

Salamence jumps in the air and flaps her wings hard causing dust to rise from the ground. The feeling of gravity pulling on my stomach come back to me and I try my best not to vomit. Although that would be cool if I did it in the air. Sam holds on to me tightly from behind not wanting to fall, I understand because each time Salamence's wings flap down it rises us into the air for a split-second then drops us down unbalanced.

10 minute later…

(Ryan pov)

I order Salamence to land near the town, she descends to the ground softly and lands. I get off and help Cora off, she slips into my arms and I lower her down. Jason then lowers Sam down to me and I catch him and put him down on the ground. Jason gets off next and I return Salamence to her ball and I turn to the rest who start walking to the stores, Cora walks beside me and we head in our own direction splitting away from the group.

"You want to get something Cora like maybe a mega evolve stone?", I suggest Cora looks at me smiling.

" **Sure why not",** she says. I've studied Pokémon language so I understand her well… to an extent. If she's angry or talking fast, I can't figure out what she's saying at all.

"Well let's hope we find one here. The stonemason said he might have one next week if he finds it so finger crossed", I say.

We walk over to the stonemason's shop but he isn't there. I look to the left of the store and see a sign that says 'Closed: Gone for Forging'. I guess he left to find more stones to sell, damn. I go over to the sign and flip, there is a note behind it and I grab. My name is written on it and I unfold it 'Dear Ryan, if you found this note then you should see a potted plant to your right; in there is a key to the inside of the store. Go inside and you'll see a red box and inside it is a Lopunnite stone. I know you've been asking it for a while now so I left and found you one. I'll be back in two days' time so lock the door and hide it in the plant when you leave. Sincerely, Jacob'.

I put the note away and I dig into the plant and find the key, I open the door and I open it revealing a very crowded room with many rocks and gems of different shapes and colors. I see the red box on a table and open it, there is a small brownstone with another note beside it. I unfold it and read 'You found me J', Jacob was always been the joker here Heheh. I take the stone from the box and show it to Cora. She looks at it and smiles, I hand it to her and she examines it. I place the box away and I see out of the corner of my something shiny; there are two small Green, red, and white gems together in a box and a label on them that says 'Gardevoir Mega Evolve Stone'. Jason has a Gardevoir so I decide to take it, I shuffle through my pockets for some money and I leave $56 on the table and leave a note there as well to tell him I bought the pair for my brother. I hope he's okay with it.

We walk out and I close then lock the door, I place the key deep into the soil of the plant and walk away.

"Well let's hope that Stone helps us out in battle's Cora", I say looking at her still looking at the stone.

" **I hope so too, that Flannery is really tough. Your brother made it seem it was easy"** , she says to me, I nod in agreement.

"Jason has had a lot of time to hone his skills as a trainer and he has progressed a lot", I say then stop and hold out my hands in front of me "He's too strong for me, even when we train together he'll go easy on me because he doesn't want to take me out that easily. *sigh* I don't think I'll be able to surpass him", I say hopelessly then Cora grabs my arm and leads us into an alleyway and slaps me.

 **"Ryan if there is one thing I've learned from you; it's that you don't give up easily at all. You beat every single Gym leader in Hoenn but not without suffering loss. They defeated you but you came back and nailed them to the wall. Believe me when I say you are a hard person to put down"** , she says then kisses me full on the lips, I accept it and take in her taste. We break and she rubs my head. **"You talk about how you can't defeat a person and yet you still try it and succeed"** , she says and rests her head on my chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Cora", I say.

 **"You'd probably be crying somewhere in the forest until I came along",** she jokes. We both laugh.

"Let's get going, Jason and Sam must be looking for us. When we head back home we're going to put that stone to the test, ok?", I say and Cora nods her head.

We get out of the alley and head to the town center where Jason and Sam are probably at stuffing their faces with pie or something.

(Jason pov)

"Man this pie is as good as I remember it, dude. Mmm, so Sam what Pokémon do you have now? I meant to ask earlier but I forgot so what's up?", I say. My mouth full of Apple Pie and Sam with the strawberry and Blueberry combo. He swallows his food and starts to talk.

"My starter was a Mudkip. After the Professor gave me my stuff and some poke balls I went home to show mom and dad who I got for my starter. Then dad suggested that he train me to catch some Pokémon when I go to find one myself", he says and takes in another piece of pie.

"And?", I say raising a brow.

He swallows his pie and continues "Dad's training paid off as I caught four other Pokémon: Tepig, Zorua, Cubchoo, and Charmander", he says taking out his five poke balls.

"Nicely done Sam, what if you want to catch a more powerful Pokémon, hmm? Those normal poke balls won't hold them. You need to catch them on the first try", I say and pull out my wallet and leave a tip. I motion to get up and follow. "Come on", I say. Sam gets up and follows.

"Where are we going?", Sam asks.

"I'm going to get you a new poke ball for your purpose only", I say and we walk up to a store that sold a variety of poke balls.

Sam stares at all different types of poke balls and picks up an Ultra ball.

"Good choice Sam, because that's the one, is was going to buy you", I say and I pay the manager of the store.

"Thank you, sir, have a pleasant day", the manager says. I nod and we walk away. Sam looks at the ball I bought him and looks up smiling.

"What does the Ultra ball do? Does it make it easier to catch Pokémon?", Sam asks. I nod.

"Yes it does make it easier to catch Pokémon but its primary purpose is to catch more powerful Pokémon like a fully evolved Tyranitar", I say.

"Cool", he says throwing the ball in the air and catching it.

I see Ryan and Lopunny off in the distance, probably looking for us. I decide to scare them by sneaking up from behind. I signal Sam to stay low and keep quiet, he looks over me and sees them, he nods and gets low. We tailgate a few people for cover from them, I almost step on their heels but I reduce my distance from them. I manage to get behind them and I pounce on them yelling "RRAAAAHHH", I yell out, they both yell out in fear. Lopunny overreacts and throws a punch at me. Suddenly the world turns to a shade of blue and everything slows down. Lopunny's punch is coming at me super slow, I put my hand in front of it then time speeds up and I catch it without effort; blocking it from hitting my face.

Lopunny looks at my block and takes her hand back surprised I managed to block so easily. I look at my hand confused as to what just happened.

"W-w-what just happened?", I stutter.

"You are the first person to sneak up on us and block Cora's punch, that was impressive. You have some pretty sick reflexes dude", Ryan says punching my arm playfully then yelps in pain rubbing his knuckles. "And I guess you work out a lot, ahh damn that hurt. You're hard as a rock dude", he says flinching from the pain.

I wasn't even flexing. I feel my bicep and it's rock hard, I try to relax and it feels softer now. My powers must've reacted when Lopunny threw that punch. I wonder how far my powers can go, I'll have to test them out somewhere in private.

"Yeah sorry bout that man. Hey, let's go home now. I kinda want to see what my mom is doing with Amy now", I say.

"Okay bro lets head out to the exit and I'll fly us home", Ryan says.

We head to the other side of town to the road home. Then some people come out from the trees and block the road, they're wearing some sort of leather jackets with red markings on them and a logo with a dragon on the left side of their chests, and helmets on their heads covering their faces, also with some unique patterns.

"YOU KIDS ARE COMING WITH US!", the leader of the group speaks up and points at us.

"Who are you? What do you want?", I say standing straight up, making myself look big now. The leader back up a little but then the rest come to his side supporting him, there's five of them and three of us, minus Sam who can't defend himself.

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO ASK US ANYTHING. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE COMING WITH US", he says and they start to approach us. I push Sam behind us, Lopunny stands to my right and Ryan to my left ready to fight. "YOU GUYS ARE FOOLISH TO THINK YOU CAN RESIST US. MEN TAKE YOUR POKEMON AND SUBDUE THEM!", he orders. His goons take out their poke balls and release them. A Gengar, Garchomp, Growlithe and a Sandshrew materialize.

I nod to Ryan who grabs a poke ball and throws it in the air: a Gengar appears and he motion for Lopunny to join him. Lopunny stands next to Gengar who is no longer grinning but ready to protect his trainer. I take mine out to even the battlefield and throw them: I summon Nidoking and Blaziken who take their position with Lopunny and Gengar. The goons back up and yell out their orders to their Pokémon. Their Pokémon run at us, me and Ryan yell out our orders as well.

"BLAZIKEN USE OVERHEAT AND NIDOKING USE ICE BEAM TO FREEZE THEM WHERE THEY ARE"

"LOPUNNY USE BRUTAL SWING AND GENGAR USE BRICKBREAK"

Nidoking freezes everyone's legs beside the gang behind them, Blaziken hits them with an overheat, Lopunny and Gengar hit every single one of the frozen Pokémon so hard they are sent flying over their trainers knocked out. The goons look at us, they return their Pokémon and run away defeated. Their leader stands there then runs away as well. We return our Pokémon and Sam peeks out from behind me frightened. Lopunny relaxes and walks over to Sam reassuring him everything is okay now.

I look over at Ryan who places his poke balls back on his belt. "Ryan takes out Salamence now, we have to get home quick. I have a feeling they have something to do with what Dad has to say", I say. Ryan summons his Salamence and we quickly climb on. Those people seemed to know who we were. Someone sent them after us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Amy pov)

" _Lucy for the last time, I feel okay. My legs aren't tired at all, Gardevoir's are different from humans when pregnant",_ I say trying to reassure her.

"Amy I just want what's best for you. Even though your different from us humans, I can't help but feel the need to look after someone who I've cared for since she was a Ralts", she says and holds my hand.

" _I understand your concern Lucy but I can take care of myself. Plus Jason is there for me as well, he always has been and always will. I'm not alone",_ I say to her. She smiles and strokes my cheek.

 _"_ Anyways how did Jason get you… you know", she asks. I look down blushing.

 _"Well-uh- *cough* gosh how do I explain it? I-um have a or rather I had a rare condition that gave me aches that simulated a feeling of going into labor. The only way I could stop the aches was if I mate with someone and actually give birth to a child",_ I say. Lucy nods understandingly.

"But how did he get you pregnant if we're different species?", she asks confused.

" _The doctor gave us a potion that would allow me to mate with anyone and be impregnated. Yes I know I could've chosen anyone else, but Jason and I were so close to each other that I loved him deeply and I would live my life with him",_ I say. I look away a little bit embarrassed. Lucy cups my chin and turns me back to her.

"I wasn't questioning your choice, Amy. I'm sort of glad you chose him, though. It's just that… it seems weird to me to have a Pokémon grandchild but I'm also glad Jason found someone he wants to live his life with. It is kind of early for him to have a son or daughter but he is a very responsible man and I trust him deeply with you-", she looks down at my womb "and your child", she says and leans in to kiss me on the forehead.

At that moment, Jason and his brothers fly in and get off. They're in a bit in a hurry. Ryan returns his Salamence and runs with Jason and Sam to us. Jason bursts through the door and his father sits up from where he is sitting and goes to him.

"Dad we were attacked by a gang with some sort of Dragon uniforms. I think they're from Unova", Jason says breathing heavily from running. Lucy gets up and walks over to them.

"They attacked you? My goodness are you alright, where's Sam?", she looks around frantically.

"I'm here mom", Sam squeaks behind Ryan and Sam. Lucy hugs him close. "Mom I'm okay don't worry", Sam says hugging Lucy back.

"Dad do you know who they were?", Jason asks.

"Yes I do and I was about to tell you to keep a look out for them. But you need the supplies for the trip we're going to take", he says. We're all thrown off by this.

"Wait where are we going? What's going on in Unova Dad?", Jason asks.

"Get Caesar and Claire into the Dining Room, they're in the backyard training. I'll explain everything once everyone is here", he says and walks over to the dining room.

Jason runs outside to get Caesar and Claire while Ryan and Lopunny walk into the Dining room to join John. Lucy and Sam walk to the kitchen. I get up and walk into the Dining Room, I remain standing and wait for Jason to return. What could be so important that John has to summon a family meeting? Something big must have happened in Unova for it not to actually become a problem for him.

Jason, Ryan, Caesar and Claire all run inside and walk to the Dining room. I float beside Jason and he takes me in an embrace.

" _What happened Jason? What's going on?"_ I ask scared.

"We'll find out soon enough. Dad can you tell us what happened in Unova?", Jason asks.

John takes a deep breath and exhales, combing his hair back with his hands and places them down.

"The… Guardian of Kyurem has been assassinated", he says. We all stare at him shocked. The Guardian of Kyurem? Dead? "Worst of all, the poke ball containing Kyurem has been stolen… by the Rogue Dragons which are the people you faced today Jason", he says looking at Jason "The Rogue Dragons is a private organization founded to capture ultra-rare legendary Pokémon. They have been unsuccessful as the detectives in Unova keep foiling their plans… until now. The assassination of the Guardian is probably the first step in their plans to do whatever the hell they are planning to do. All I know is that multiple legendary Pokémon are involved including Zekrom and Reshiram". The room falls silent and all we can hear are each other's breathing.

"But why would they want me?", Jason speaks up.

"Because they know I am a friend of the Guardian. They are trying to get to me and you, my children. Anyone who is associated with or related to the Guardian is being eliminated one by one. I'm associated with him and anyone related to me… I believe you, Ryan, and Sam was next", he says.

"They didn't try to kill me. They first tried to kidnap us but we resisted and they fought us instead, we managed to fight them off", Jason says.

"I think they were trying to capture you to try and draw me out", John says.

"Well, why do we have to go back to Unova then?" Jason asks.

"The Guardians Son and Daughter, Corbulo and Cabale, fear they will be the next ones to be eliminated so they have asked me to take you there so that they can train you for a responsibility meant for you two only", he says.

"What kind of responsibility?", Ryan asks.

"I don't know yet. They said they will tell us when we meet them in person", he responds. Jason looks down to me. He's trying to decide something but can't.

"So, when do we leave?", Jason asks.

"We have to leave soon. They may not have much time left if they are being targeted. Being the children of the Guardian, they are just as important as their father in society", he says.

"Well, what about me? I can't stay here all by myself with Sam", Lucy says.

"You won't be alone. I need you to go live with your mother for a while until we return. After what they tried to do with Jason, Ryan, and Sam, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous, for all we know they might have followed you and might attack the hour-", all of a sudden an explosion when off outside the house destroying the front porch and knocking us down to the floor.

I look through the hole in the living room and see fire types and dragon types shooting fireballs at the house. The men behind them are wearing Black jackets with some sort of Dragon design on it. I look back at Jason and hug him scared.

"That's them! We have to get out of here", Jason says holding me in his arms. Sam grabs Jason and Ryan's bag of poke balls and carries them out.

"EVERYONE OUT THE BACK DOOR NOW!", John yells out and we all getup and run outside the backyard.

"RYAN GET YOUR SALAMENCE OUT QUICKLY!", John yells out to Ryan.

Ryan nods and pulls out his Salamence and calls him out. The Salamence appears in the air then falls to the ground and looks at the house on fire. Instinctively it lowers its left wing as a ramp for us to get on quickly. Sam and Lucy get on first then Ryan and John. Caesar and Claire get on quick, me and Jason are still running to the Salamence until I get a sharp pain in my womb. I flinch and fall to the ground clenching my stomach. Jason comes to my side, worry in his eyes.

"Amy are you okay?", he asks checking me. I can barely speak as the pain intensifies.

" _Agh, it hurts bad. I can't run. Your mom was right for me to take it easy while I'm pregnant",_ I say admitting to Lucy's advice. I scream, the pain getting more intense. Is this supposed to happen?

"Alright I guess I'll have to carry you then", Jason says. He picks starts to pick me up, then a flash of light appears out of the corner of my eye. It's a hyper beam.

It whizzes past Jason just barely missing him. I see a Fraxure with one of the people in their Rogue Dragon uniform just behind it. He points his finger out giving an order and the Fraxure charges another hyper beam. It misses Jason again just barely. More people come out from the forest and with their own dragon Pokémon. They all point their fingers at us and the Pokémon charge another hyper beam. Oh no.

" _Jason you have to get out of here",_ I say tears welling up in me.

"No, nononono I will not leave you", he protests.

" _Get out of here Jason now!",_ I yell into his mind. One of the Pokémon fires their hyper beam at us, it hits really close to us and I feel the heat of the blast burn my arm leaving it bloody "AAGGH", I scream vocally. I feel a sudden rise in anger and rage overcome my head, and it's not mine… It's Jason's.

Jason starts to tremble uncontrollably and he bears his teeth, he growls like a wild animal. His eyes flare an intense blue and he looks up, the Pokémon and their trainers look at Jason and back up a little.

"You… don't… hurt… MY AMY!", Jason screams out and a blue aura explodes out of him engulfing his entire body. I close my eyes by the brightness then open them and his form is completely changed. His bodily physique is still there only the texture is replaced by a blue aura that completely covers his body, his eyes flaring white.

" _J-Jason?",_ I say. He let's go of my hand and starts walking to the Pokémon and their trainers.

" **You people have no idea what you are getting yourselves into",** Jason says his voice altered slightly. **"You nearly killed my family, my brothers, my parents, my MATE",** Jason says. The trainers unsure whether to retreat or not hesitate to attack. **"You have five seconds to back off. The first one to attack is the first to die,"** Jason's tone is murderous. I think his power's reveal a side of him he has concealed for a long time. Now he's using it to his advantage.

Then one of the officers commands one of the trainers to kill Jason. The trainer complies and hesitantly orders his Fraxure to fire a hyper beam. The Fraxure fires his hyper beam and hits Jason square on, I cover my face to shield myself from the dust. I look up and see Jason still there. His body flares a yellow aura around his body splitting the dust around him to show himself. The trainer is left shocked Jason survived a direct shot from the hyper beam.

 **"That was a bad mistake!",** Jason raises and arm and points it at the trainer. His arm glows then fires a shot and hits the trainer shooting through his chest. The trainer stumbles then falls to the ground, dead. This is not Jason anymore.

Another trainer orders his Fraxure to fire a hyper beam. The Fraxure fires it and it hits Jason, again not doing anything " **You just don't learn do you",** Jason's voice rising. He points his arm out and fires on the trainer, killing his as well. But he doesn't stop there, he shoots another trainer and then another. " **Leave… NOW",** four of the ten trainers comply and run away with their Pokémon just behind them. The leader of the group stands his ground not moving a muscle, he orders his Fraxure to use Giga impact. The Fraxure unsure whether to comply or not decides to run away as well. The leader looks at Jason and retreats into the forest.

Jason remains standing there for a while until I call him " _Jason?",_ I say. Jason turns around and is ready to attack but calms down when he sees who I am. He lowers his arm and drops to his knees, the yellow flare is gone and his blue aura fades. His normal body reappears and he is exhausted. I crawl over to him and I sit up with him. I lift his head up and he looks at me, his eyes begin to water.

"Amy I- I killed someone", he breaks down crying and I hug him placing my head on his. "I killed people in cold blood Amy!", he says through his tears. I try cooing to him to try and calm him down.

" _Shh, shh, shh it's okay. They were trying to kill us. You… did the right thing dear",_ I say. Jason manages to calm down and looks up.

"My… powers… I couldn't control them. I knew what was going on but I didn't mean to kill those men", Jason says, his arms shaking.

" _Your powers activate whenever you are angry. I think your powers utilize all your rage and anger in order to stay active",_ I say then giggle a little. " _I guess it's a bad time to say you might need some anger management sessions",_ I say jokingly. Jason laughs a little. We hear footsteps coming toward us and it's John and Ryan coming over to us.

"Jason, what the hell was that? How did you-", Ryan says but Jason holds his hand up and then wipes away his tears. He helps me up and carries me in his arms.

"We're going to the Pokémon center to get our supplies but first we need to put out the fire on our house. Where's mom?", Jason says and Lucy is there in an instant.

"Jason, how did you do that? *gasp* are you a Pokémon too?", Lucy asks wide-eyed.

"No mom I'm not. It's some sort of power I've had for a while now. I don't know how I got it but it's been there", Jason says.

"I know", Jason's dad speaks up. "The power you experienced was passed down from me and my fathers before me. Only the first born child inherits the power", he says, then I sense the aura Jason had risen within him. John's body flares blue and we all take a step back.

"How come you didn't tell me this before? Mom how did you not know he had this?", Jason asks.

"I did but I just decided to keep the act up", Lucy says smiling. John's aura fades away and his body back to normal.

"Well we aren't going to stand here all day now, are we? The sun's setting and we have to call the insurance agents to cover the damage done to the house. Meanwhile, you two, and everyone, else go to Unova and find out what's going on", John says. I look at Jason who's unsure on what to do.

"Dad we can't leave you and mom alone here. They'll be back to try and kill you again", Jason argues.

"No, they won't. I'm friends with the police chief here, he'll help us out however he can. Besides, since we're all split up they have to work harder to catch you. Their plans have been delayed for now seeing as they failed to kill us. You have to leave now; Ryan take your Salamence and fly everyone to Unova, Caesar take care of everyone and Jason-", John walks over to Jason and places an arm on his and my shoulders "Take care of Amy. I don't want my grandchild in any danger at all you got me?!", he says and steps back and summons his Alakazam.

"Wait how did you-", Jason starts then they teleport out. Before they teleported they were smiling; he knew about us the whole time.

They disappear and we're left with each other now to look after. We all look at Jason.

" _We need a plan of action Jason. He's left us to figure this out on our own, he has more stuff to deal with. Unova should be our top priority now",_ I say. Jason nods and speaks in my mind.

" _I know, but what about you? I don't know if it's safe for you to come with us, it's going to be dangerous", Jason responds._

 _"As long as you are there with me, I'm safe. You proved that when you rescued me from those Poochyena's. Don't worry I'm still fully capable of defending myself",_ I say reassuring him. He smiles and hugs me. The others are in a group huddle discussing something.

"Hey everyone, I have a plan", Jason says. Everyone walks over to us and look at Jason attentively. "We're heading to Unova tomorrow morning. We have to stop by the Pokémon center to stock up on rations and potions. Once we have everything and get a good night's sleep we head out early in the morning to Unova", Jason says and everyone nods agreeing.

"Oh yeah, another adventure awaits us. Let's get to that Pokémon center because I really need to hit the hay", Caesar says stretching.

"I don't know how you are going to sleep after all this", Claire says.

"Yay road trip", Sam cheers excitedly. We shake our heads smiling at his optimism, him not understanding what's going on and how serious it is.

"All right then let's get to it, we're on our own from here", Jason says. "I'll carry you Amy", he offers. I shake my head.

" _No, no, I'm okay now. It's just I can't do anything intense now",_ I say.

"I'm not gonna leave you, okay? You're too important to me! Now I'm going to carry you whether you like it or not. It's not good for you to walk now", Jason says picking me up. He summons Pidgeotto and helps me on it.

" _Since when did you become your mother, huh? *giggle*",_ I say. Jason smiles at me and kisses me on the lips. Sam sees he kissed me and is left with his mouth open.

"Wait whaaaaaat?", Sam says. Jason smiles and looks at Ryan.

"Well meet you at the Pokémon Center ok? I'll get us a few rooms, hopefully, there is enough for us", Jason says.

"Alright cool dude. Oh, wait! Here take this", Ryan throws a black box at Jason and he catches it. "Don't open it yet until Amy gives birth to her child ok!? Promise me man", Ryan says. Jason nods.

"I promise. I honor all my promises! Let's go Pidgeotto", Jason orders. Pidgeotto flaps his wings and we lift off. We see there are firefighters outside the house trying to put out the fire.

We arrive at the Pokémon center and we get off. Jason helps me down off Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto turns to me looking at my womb.

" ** _Are you pregnant? Amy when did this happen? How come I don't know these things earlier?"_** , he asks. I giggle a little, Jason confused as to what we are talking about.

"Is there something I should know?" Jason asks.

" _Oh Pidgeotto is just shocked that he didn't know I was pregnant, that's why I laughed a little because we kept him out of the loop for a while"_ , I respond.

"Yeah sorry Pidge, if it makes you feel better I didn't tell the team yet either", Jason says. Pidge just rolls his eyes and turns around.

 ** _"Meh",_** he says simply.

" _He says meh,"_ I translate _._

 _"_ Sorry man", Jason returns Pidgeotto and we head into the center.

I hold onto Jason's arm, afraid the sharp pain might come back. We walk up to the Nurse Joy we met not too long ago and ask for some rooms.

"Oh sure, how many of you are coming?", she asks.

"About four more are on their way!", Jason says.

"Okay then, I'll reserve two large rooms. You may have to split up to share the rooms. There are still people here from the burned downtown", he says. She gives us the key and we head to our room.

As we go up the stairs, it's starting to get tougher to get to the next step. I grip the railing trying to get up and I decide to sit down on the stairs to rest my legs a little. Lucy wasn't kidding when she said that I would get tired easily. Jason notices I stopped and comes down and sits next to me.

"You want to sleep here?", he jokes. I laugh a little and I bring a strand of hair back from poking me in my eye.

" _Jason… what do you want to name our daughter?",_ I ask randomly.

"Our daughter? We don't even know if it is going to be one?", Jason asks. I guess I should tell him.

" _I know because I can feel it's aura in me. I know it's going to be a girl, trust me I just know it",_ I say.

"Wow. Well if it is going to be a girl then I guess we could call her... Cleo", Jason suggests. I smile.

" _I love it,"_ I lean onto him and kiss his cheek. We stay on the stairs until Ryan, Caesar, Claire, and Sam walk in.

Jason calls out to them getting their attention. "I got us rooms but we have to share them. There's six of us so three in each room", Jason says.

"Wait you got us two rooms?", Caesar asks.

"Yeah, there's still a lot of people here so we have to take the large rooms", Jason says. Ryan turns around to Nurse Joy and gets a key for himself.

"I don't know about you guys but I'd rather have some privacy to myself. Good night!" Ryan runs upstairs and disappears behind a corner. I guess that means more room for Jason and me.

"Well, change of plan. Amy and I will go to our room while you Claire and Sam go to yours. Sound Fair?", Jason says. Sam and Claire squeal in excitement and hug each other.

"Looks like we get to hang out more Sam, come on let's go", Claire and Sam run off to their room leaving Caesar alone with us.

"Wait till they find out I have the keys", Jason says and hands them to Caesar.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep with those two talking now. Mind if I sleep with you guys?", Caesar asks. I push him away with my powers and he walks off. "I guess that's a yes. Good night then", Caesar running off to catch up to the others.

"Let's go to ours now shall we?" Jason says with a cute smile. I lean up, press my lips to his, and nod.

(Jason pov)

We walk to our room and open it. It's so beautiful, The floors are made with, I believe are marble tiles, the bed is two times as large as the default ones. There are paintings on both sides of the bed; both have, ironically, a Zekrom and a Reshiram on each painting.

"All that's left is to take a shower now", I say. Amy sniffs me and pulls away from me.

" _Yep definitely. Off with you now",_ she says pushing me into the bathroom. We get inside and she closes the door behind her.

I start to pull my shirt off until I notice Amy still standing there. I can tell she's trying to decide on something.

" _What's it like in there?"_ she asks.

"Wet and warm, depending on if you like being cold or not", I say. She looks at the shower. It's basically a stand only shower, no tub at all.

I turn on the water and wait for it to get warm. I wait for a little bit and feel the hot water coming in. I close the curtains so we can talk.

"Do you want to join me?" I ask. She smiles then nods.

I help her take off her green sleeve and then her skirt and blouse. I fold all her clothes, place them on top of the toilet, and then proceed to stripping myself down. I look at Amy's completely white body; the only color she has are her green hair and pink pussy and nipples. The sight of her arouses me and my limp member starts getting hard. She notices and smiles at me, she holds on to my hard member and leans into to give me a kiss. We stay that way until she pulls me by my member and leads me into the shower. She gets in the water and her hair gets soaked, I'm next and I soak my hair as well. She comes in close to me and kisses me again, my penis in between her legs rubbing her clitoris.

I notice her hair is soaked and right on her face, I decide to throw it behind her and I see her full face without any obstruction. I comb her hair with my hands so it's all thrown back like Claire's.

"You look so beautiful with your hair thrown back", I say. My penis gets harder.

" _Really? Maybe I should keep it this way",_ she says lustfully. She starts grinding her clit on my penis, making her moan.

I guide the tip at her entrance and get ready to penetrate her. I push forward but then Amy yelps in pain.

" _Ow don't do that",_ she says. I pull back and get down examine her.

I open her clit to see her entrance is tightly shut; no way could I have fit myself in her. I look back at her, her blush show's more since I combed her hair back.

"Well your entrance seems to be tightly shut now, I can't get inside you", I say.

" _That sucks",_ Amy says sighing.

"Guess I'll have to make you feel good another way", I say. Amy is confused then I get down and put my face to her privates, she blushes.

"Ready?" I ask. I don't wait for a response.

I put my mouth to her clit and start licking it up and down all over it, Amy starts to moan mentally in my head. I want her feel good now that she's in the mood so I start licking her faster and rub her clit with my thumb, the feeling blowing her mind. She arches her head back and lets out a high-pitched moan vocally. My mouth moistened by her juices and the water coming down on me. She starts to float and angles herself into a better position for me to get all of her, her hands on my head pressing my head closer to her crotch. Her breaths come out slowly then come out rapidly, her grip tightens as she convulses on her orgasm. I feel her tremble a little and I slow my licking and rubbing, Amy slowly coming down from her orgasm.

"Did you come Amy?" I ask. Looking up at her. She nods.

" _Y-yes it felt so good",_ she leans down and kisses me fully on the lips. " _I think it's time I return the favor",_ she says and pushes me down on the shower floor, her body shielding the water from hitting my face.

Amy grabs my manhood and guides it to her clit rubbing it. The feeling feels so good I start massaging her leg. "Amy I can't have sex with you, you'll get hurt if I try to go through your entrance", I say. Amy smiles.

" _There's always the other door",_ she says and guides my manhood to her anus, prodding it.

"Wait Amy are you sure you want to do this", I ask. She leans into me and sticks her tongue out and our mouths interlock, she starts to push my penis into her and her eyes scrunch up in pain.

I sit up and I place her arms around my neck, I grip her hips gently and push myself in to her. My tip goes in and Amy stifles a scream, I wait for a second then she nods for me to keep going. I push her hips down while at the same time pushing myself up inside her. My penis suddenly slides into her, Amy gasps and leaves her mouth open. I bring her face to mine and kiss her gracefully; she accepts it and I place her on the tiles. I'm over her so she doesn't get the water on her. I push into her deeper then pull out and ram myself in. Her ass feels so good on me, as I pull out her walls grip onto my penis tightly but let me go back in smoothly. It feels so hot, I feel like coming again. I start thrusting faster and faster, my climax building rapidly. The walls of her insides massage my penis oh so good. My orgasm overpowers me and I thrust back in cumming deep inside her ass. Again and again I feel myself pulsate and release more of myself into her, my thrusts giving me more pleasure an her walls gripping me not wanting to let me go. I hug her close to me as I continue thrusting and I feel Amy bite my ear load in pure pleasure, I don't mind it.

"A-Amy… ahh," I feel my body weaken and I fall onto my back, my penis slides out of her still cumming. She grabs my shaft and puts it in her mouth swallowing my semen. She makes me cum more by jerking me off and her tongue swirling around my tip. She removes my manhood from her mouth and back into her ass and riding me viciously to get more out of me. I release more into her, my body not fully satisfied until I release all of it into her, "O-oh g-dog…" I trail off as I'm overwhelmed in pure ecstasy.

" _Please… g-give me m-more,"_ Amy breaths heavily into my mind. My climax fades and I'm left breathing heavily. I don't feel my manhood start to go limp but get harder, looking up at Amy and I see she notices what I saw and smiles devilishly. Before I can even say anything she places her hands on my chest and lifts her hips up and then down quickly, a moan escaping from me. Her walls contract and relax at my intrusion and that stimulates me even more. My hard member begins to twitch, some pre-cum spilling out into Amy as she moves her hips up and down even faster and harder, " _Oh come on, I know you can give more than that honey,"_ Amy teases me in my head.

"A-Amy… p-please…" I try to say but the feeling in my crotch shuts me up and I breath out into a moan instead. Her walls grip me tighter now, increasing my pleasure even more and making my hard member throb with so much stimulation coming from her. I arch my back in pleasure, the feeling overwhelming me. I lay my hand on her hips helping her push herself down on me deeper but she takes her hands off my chest and brings up to her breasts while still riding me. She sighs lustfully as I feel her upper body and then place my hands on her rib cage and move myself down to her waist and then curve my hands to cup her ass cheeks; my touches making her moan louder and louder, "Amy… I-I-mm…" I can barely speak as my orgasm rapidly approaches. Amy senses this and leans down to my face, not kissing me but breathing on my face softly, her small moans turning me on even more.

" _C-cum in me Jason, *hah* g-give it to m-me,"_ Amy pleads in my head. My climax is at it's peak; instinct takes over and I sit up, hug Amy, roll us over, I bring her close to me, and I thrust into her even harder and faster just so I can satisfy my animalistic urge to give it my all. Amy moans even louder now and she arches her back in pure pleasure.

"G-god your s-so tight," I say and I thrust into her even harder, my climax hits me and I slam back inside, unloading my seed into Amy. The feeling overloading my senses, I nearly fall on Amy but I catch myself quickly but barely keeping myself up. I feel my manhood surrounded by my liquids and I must have released a lot more if I'm feeling that. I slowly support myself and look down at Amy who's breathing heavily and eyes closed, "Amy?" I ask trying to get her to come back. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times before finding me and smiling.

" _That was… amazing,"_ Amy says tiredly smiling. I chuckle at her comment and I look down to see my manhood not in her ass but in her supposed impenetrable pussy. I guess we were so into our intercourse neither of us noticed were I stuck my manhood after I changed position. Amy climbs up to me and kisses me deeply; I taste her sweet goodness. She lays herself on top of me and we continue to make out. I break the kiss and look into her ruby red eyes; I comb her hair back to see all of her face again.

"Did that feel good dear?" I ask. She nods and places her chin on my chest.

" _That felt amazing, I can't deny it",_ she says lustfully and breathes a sigh of tiredness; her breasts rising as she inhales and then go down as she exhales, " _You taste good by the way",_ she says licking her lips then pulls out my now limp member from her pussy.

"So did you. Now, come on we haven't washed anything at all. We need our sleep for tomorrow", I say and I get up then help Amy up as well.

We clean ourselves, occasionally kissing in between, then put on our pajamas and lay down on the bed. The bed felt a lot softer than the ones made for one person. I get on the right side while Amy comes and lays down on the left side, she cuddles up with me and I put my arms around her. I turn off the light.

"Goodnight Amy", I whisper.

" _Goodnight my love",_ Amy responds telepathically.

We fall asleep into an everlasting slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Jason pov)

Morning

My brain tells me to wake up and I do. I look outside the window and I see the sun just rising in the horizon. Amy is strapped to me still asleep. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, especially with her hair thrown back like a humans. I slowly unfasten herself from me and I get up and out the room to get us some breakfast. I head down to the cafeteria and see everyone including Caesar, Claire, Sam, and Ryan eating at a table. I go to the buffet line and get some food that I would eat and some food Gardevoir might eat too. The group are too distracted to see me waving for them so I head back to our room. I then hear Amy's voice echo in my head.

" _Where are you my love?"_ she asks and I respond mentally.

"I just went down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast to eat. The team is downstairs eating but they didn't see me. I'll be at the room in a sec", I say.

" _Ok then",_ Amy responds.

I find our door and see Amy changing into her default dress. She sees me and floats over to me as I place the tray on the table and kisses me on the cheek.

" _What did you get us?",_ she asks.

"Well I got you some Pokémon food, some baked potato soup, and some water with a side of toast", I say listing out her options. She sits down and starts to eat the soup while I dig into my pancakes.

" _So when do you want to leave? It's still pretty early in the day"_ , she asks. I swallow my food and respond.

"I wanted to leave as soon as everyone is done eating and after we pack up all our stuff", I say.

I quickly finish my pancakes and drink my juice, I go and fold our pajamas up and put them in my backpack. Just as I finish packing, Amy finishes her breakfast and goes to brush her teeth. Usually I forget things whenever we leave after a one night stay, but now there isn't anything I could forget. Amy walks out the bathroom with her toothbrush, I notice she didn't fix her hair.

"You're not fixing your hair Amy?", I ask.

" _You said you liked it when we were in the shower so I left it that way. Do you want me to bring it down?"_ she asks.

"Nonono, you look great it's just you look like a completely different person now. Not that it's bad", I say fast. I don't know how to say to her and I face palm myself.

" _It's okay I'll leave it the way it is now. You glad I made that decision for you?"_ she says. We both laugh and I bend down to her womb.

"One day you'll grow up to be beautiful just like your mother", I say and kiss her womb. Amy giggles.

" _I bet she'll have your personality",_ Amy says.

 _"_ Heh I hope not. A small kid with my anger issues, Arceus help me, nu-uh", I joke making Amy giggle again.

" _I mean I hope she has your courage and will to be adventurous like you my love",_ she says smiling. I stand up to her and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I know what you mean Amy. Come on let's go, they must be in the lobby waiting for us", I say and I hold Amy's hand as we walk down the stairs, careful that she doesn't get tired and fall.

We get to the bottom of the stairs and we see Everyone gathered around a monitor and they're cheering for something. We walk over to the group and see the Sinnoh League announcement. I wouldn't be able to take part in it as I don't have enough badges to even qualify for the League. The announcer starts giving training dates in the Sinnoh League gym and when the actual event starts.

Announcer:

 _The Sinnoh League will be hosting multiple training days with Gym leader's all across the Sinnoh region, this will be the first time the League has granted conditioning for trainers to prepare for the event._

 _All applicants must have eight badges from the Sinnoh region to qualify and participate in the League. No other badges from any other region will be accepted hence Sinnoh League._

 _The dates will be posted at the Pokémon League building, all are welcome to come. In the meantime for those of you wanting to take part in the League and don't have the necessary amount of Sinnoh badges, then take this time to battle Gym leaders and obtain those eight badges._

 _See you in the League._

The news anchor channel then switches to a different news story. Ryan and the others get up and stretch after sitting for so long. They see us standing there and come over to us.

"So Jason you reaaaaa- AMY nice hair do!" Ryan says aloud. Caesar and Claire come over and see Amy's hair thrown back exposing her entire face.

"Oh you look so beautiful Amy! I mean you still looked good even before the do-over but- well you know what I mean right?", Claire says. Amy blushes.

" _Of course",_ Amy responds.

"Nice one Amy, you really do look different. Everyone is going to see you as a person and not a Gardevoir. Heh you are so going to fool a lot of people", Caesar says.

"Alright guys we have to leave for Unova now. You got everything with you?" I ask everyone.

"I got all my stuff and so do the rest. We checked each other's stuff so we're all good to go", Caesar says.

"Good because it's going to be a long way back to Unova. Hey where's Sam?" I ask. Then Sam pops up from the couch eating a chocolate bar.

"Someone mention me?", he asks. We all laugh at his sudden presence. He looks at Amy and drops his chocolate bar. "Amy?"

" _Yes it's me sweetie *giggle*",_ she says leaning down and rubbing his head, his hair now messed up.

"I like your hair. Looks good for you I can see your face a lot more clearly", Sam says.

" _Thank you and I can see your face better too!"_ Amy jokes making Sam, laugh.

"Alright Sam let's get going. Ryan get your Salamence out and have her carry our things. It shouldn't be a lot of weight for her right?" Jason asks.

"She can take the weight. She's pure muscle!" he says and releases Salamence.

We all strap our stuff onto her, carefully trying everything to each other and hope nothing falls off during flight. Caesar and I summon our Pidgeotto's and we take flight. We wait for Ryan and his Salamence to join us. Ryan's Salamence takes a running start then jumps in the air and flaps her wings hard to get off the ground. We make space for the Salamence to lead and then follow. The sun is over the mountains now so we have about 18 hours left so by the end of the day we should be at Castelia city or at least just outside the Unova Region.

After a few hours of gliding I decide to land in the forest where Amy and I where shot down by the angry clan of Rhyperior's. I hope that the chief kept his promise on letting humans pass by.

"Hey Amy can you tell Ryan and Caesar we're taking a short cut through the forest and then over the mountains?" I ask.

" _Sure",_ Amy responds and closes her eyes. I feel her head resting on my back as she sends them the message.

Ryan and Caesar both look around frantically for something; I guess they got the message. Ryan looks over to us and nods his head, he orders his Salamence to continue forward to the mountains. Caesar is looking at us as if we are crazy. He isn't looking at me but at Amy, I think there talking about my plan.

" _Caesar asks why we are going through the forest if that's where we were shot at by the Rhyperior's!"_ Amy informs me.

"Tell him that we made peace with the clan and they allow safe passage to all humans and their Pokémon now," I say. Amy nods and looks over at Caesar.

Caesar gets the message and shrugs as if saying 'If you say so'. We reform our formation into a triangle and head on. Down below I see a Rhyperior coming out of the tree line into an open field. It stops then turns to look at us, and waves. I look at Amy who is also looking at the Rhyperior and then smiles and waves back.

" _Jason it's the Rhyperior that we fought in the caves! Remember?"_ Amy says and I realize who it is. I wave back happily knowing he kept his word.

"Amy tell him it's great to see him and that we'll be landing shortly", I say. Amy nods and focuses her attention to the Rhyperior.

" _He says we can land where he is. He can help us with whatever we need to continue on our Journey",_ Amy says.

"Okay then tell Caesar and Ryan to land in the field to our right!" I order. Amy nods and sends the message to them.

They look at us then nod. Ryan orders his Salamence to fly down to the field and Caesar orders his Pidgeotto as well to land. We dive down and hover just above the ground then land, the Rhyperior keeping his distance for us comes over to Amy and me and pats my back. I mentally tell Amy to translate everything he is going to say to me in my head, she nods and I feel my mind paired with Amy and the Rhyperior's.

" ** _Welcome back human! How was your flight back home? I trust you met with your clan then?"_** he asks referring to my family.

"Yeah, I did. You should feel lucky I didn't tell my mom about what happened here. Otherwise, you would end up in a poke ball", I joke. We both laugh and Rhyperior slaps my back harder, nearly knocking the wind out of me.

 ** _"It will take a lot to separate me from my Clan human. I don't give up easily,"_** he says with pride.

" _So how's it been? Any trouble since we left?"_ Amy asks.

 ** _"None at all. We've let humans cross our territory, safely observing them from a distance to make sure they don't cause any trouble"_** , the Rhyperior says. **_Anyways, I assume you are here to rest your Pokémon, am I correct?"_** he asks.

"Yeah all they need is a quick rest then we can continue on to Unova", I say. The Rhyperior scratches his chin nodding.

 ** _"I have some berries if you want to give it to them? They'll help give them some extra energy in your flight",_** he says. I nod.

"Yeah, sure we'll have some. We're in a bit of hurry to get there as soon as possible; I'm going to meet Corbulo and Cabale the son and daughter of the Guardian of Kyurem!" I say.

 ** _"Well, I'm going to pretend I know what that is and wish you best of luck on your Journey. Till we meet again human,"_** he says handing me a bag of berries.

"Please call me Jason," I say.

" ** _And you can call me Arb,"_** he says and turns to the mob of Rhyperior's behind him. He lets out a roar and the pack starts to run back into the forest.

 _"Here let me have some",_ she says reaching and taking a berry.

"Hey, those are for our Pidgeotto's and Ryan's Salamence!" I take the bag away, she tries to reach for the bag but I keep it high in the air.

" _Oh come on, just one more Please!"_ she says still reaching for it. Then Ryan comes in and takes the bag from my hand.

"Oh, cool energy berries. Hey, Salamence here I got you something", Ryan walks over to his Salamence and throws a handful of berries into her mouth. She swallows them then gets up letting out a roar.

I take the bag from Ryan and give a handful to my Pidgeotto. Amy takes the bag and eats one, then takes the rest and gives them to Caesar's Pidgeotto.

"Everyone ready?" I say aloud. Caesar and Claire are stretching then nod and head to Caesar's Pidgeotto.

Ryan and Sam are tying our bags together tightly to make sure none fall off. I help Amy up onto my Pidgeotto. I order Pidgeotto to get us in the air and she nods. We wait for Ryan and Caesar to join us then head up and over the mountains. It gets chilly as we try to surpass the mountains the height but we manage and glide down. I see the city just a few miles away.

"We're almost there Amy. Look over there, there's the city," I point out.

" _It looks so beautiful from up here",_ Amy says.

"Yep, it sure does", I say.

3 hours later…

We arrive just outside Castelia city at 6:47; still have a lot of time to look around. We land outside the city and unpack our stuff from Ryan's Salamence. Ryan returns his Salamence while Caesar and I return our Pidgeotto. While we men carry most of the loot, excluding Sam, the girls walk and talk in front us. Why can't they at least carry a few bags? I remember I have my powers, but how do I summon them. The last time I used my powers was when I got angry. I can't rely on my anger to activate my powers, I have to harness them on my own somehow.

I stop to focus my mind and self on unlocking my powers. Caesar notices I stopped and turns to look at what I'm doing.

"What are doing? Jason?" He says but I tune him out.

I feel something in the back of my head but it does not feel like anything I have felt before. The feeling travels down to my eyes, I open them and the world looks darker. I see Caesar in a blue aura and the others as well. Their bodily form is still there except it's replaced with a blue like aura tracing their outline. I see everyone stop and turn around, their aura slightly changes; it's their emotions being expressed through color. Purple for confusion and Blue for a neutral stance. I look at Grace and I see a blue flame in her midsection. That must be our child. I'm saying, child, because I still don't quite believe it will be a girl that we are having. But then again she's the one giving birth and she's psychic so I guess I'll have to take her word for it.

My eyes start to hurt and I close them then open them again, my vision returned to normal. I stumble as the sudden change in vision messes with my equilibrium. Caesar catches me before I collapse to the ground. I rub my eyes to relieve myself of the slight pain in my eyes.

"Whoa Jason, what was that all about? Your eyes were glowing and you stayed there standing for a while!" he says worriedly. Grace comes over and places her hands on my cheeks checking me.

" _Are you okay Jason?"_ Amy asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just tried to tap into my powers to try and make carrying this luggage easier but then I somehow changed my vision. All of you were highlighted blue and then I… could feel all your emotions changing", I say rubbing my eyes again.

" _Jason what you did is called Psychic sight. Very few Pokémon can do that, let alone a human. The only other Pokémon I know that can use psychic sight is a Lucario, theirs is a little more advanced but you are just learning it,"_ Amy explains.

"Psychic sight huh? While I had that vision, I could see the life force of our child, she felt so pure," I say looking into her eyes.

Amy smiles and strokes my cheek. Caesar looks at me wide eyed, I don't think he got the memo "Wait you guys are having a child? How? Wha-?" Caesar can't even form actual sentences now.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to find a Pokémon Center and rest up before we look for Corbulo and Cabale. The main goal for today was to get to Castelia city" I say, Caesar and Amy, help me up.

"Well let's get to that Pokémon Center; we don't want Amy to go into labor right now" Caesar jokes.

"She won't be delivering in about three weeks so I have- I mean we have to look out for her," I say.

 _"Well I'd say you're doing a mighty fine job love,"_ Amy says kissing my cheek.

As we walk, Sam and Claire take most of the bags I was carrying, while Amy gives me support; watching me carefully if I do anything weird. We exit the forest and find a trail that leads to Castelia City. The City entrance is just up ahead so we pick up our pace; making one last effort to get to the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes of walking, we enter the Pokémon Center and rent two large rooms for us and one regular room for Ryan. We quickly take our keys and head to our rooms.

I open my door and I am greeted with the pleasant smell of a vacuumed room. Amy runs and flops onto the bed and wrestles with the covers. I place our bags on the floor and join her.

"I'm way too tired to take a shower! *yawn* I think I'll do it in the morning" I say positioning myself to get comfortable. Amy cuddles up next to me and yawns as well.

" _Yeah… me too. Good night dear"_ Amy says and falls asleep quickly.

I close my eyes as well, hoping I sleep quickly as well. I try to sleep but a thought manages to slip through my head. If I can use Psychic sight then maybe I can use other psychic abilities like mind read or dream eater. Maybe not Dream eater that's nearly useless unless you want to wake someone up in a way. I look down at Amy and decide to try to use my Psychic sight. I close my eyes and open them; the room is dark but I can see everything still in detail. I look at Amy and see her aura is whitish- pinkish; I think that means she is having a dream.

I smile and wonder what she's dreaming about. In that instant, I appear in a white room laying on the floor. Amy isn't with me and neither is the bed. I get up then the environment suddenly changes and I'm in a cave. I look around and see a white and green figure at the entrance; I walk over and see it's a Ralts. The light coming in is too bright and I walk closer making out two more figures. A Gardevoir and a Gallade are talking to the Ralts in their language. I think this is the last time Amy ever saw her parents; they disappear in a white light thus ending the memory of her parents. Amy turns around, sees me, and gasps.

"Jason? How did you get in here?" Amy says clearly. I don't hear her voice echoing in my head.

"Wait a minute. Are you aware in your dreams?" I ask.

"Yup. I sometimes choose this memory to see my parents again. I can relive any kind of memory or dream I have had if I remember it that is" she says still in her Ralts form. "The question is how did you get here? *gasps* maybe it was your powers that took you here. You're learning quick Jason, I didn't expect you to be able to progress this far let alone be able to tap into someone's mind," she says. Her Ralts form is then engulfed by a white light then fades revealing her Kirlia form.

"I forgot how cute you were when you were still a Kirlia Amy," I say making her blush.

"Is that all you remember from my past form? Maybe I should look through your memories and see if that's all you were thinking about" she says.

"Nah I think I'm good! Besides, all my memories were about the fun times we had" I say. Amy smiles and her Kirlia form is engulfed in a white light again. Her form changes in shape and she evolves into her current Gardevoir form with her hair still thrown back. "Wait, you said you didn't expect my powers to progress this far. What are you saying? You knew I had these?" I say realizing her last sentence.

"Well, I might have known about them… after we had sex and I linked my mind with yours," she says lifting her hands up.

"Is that it?" I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah, that's all really heh. I can tell you this Jason; your powers seem more diverse than your _fathers"_ Amy says.

"Diverse?" I ask confused.

"I mean you have more potential and you can discover new abilities that your father couldn't _",_ Amy says enthusiastically.

"You mean I can use powers other Pokémon have? Can I use Shadow Ball maybe solar beam or maybe-"

"I don't know maybe you can but we can't find out here. You'll have to discover them yourself. Maybe I can help you discover these abilities but in the meantime, I really want to get some sleep so…" Amy looks at me expectantly. I understand she wants me to leave for now.

"Alright, I get it. I leave you with your memories, for now, I'll see you in the morning" before I try and wake up Amy hugs me shaking her head.

"Jason that's not what I meant. I want you to stay here; I want to show you my memories from when I was still a Ralts" she says and brings her face to mine. "I would never kick you just like that love!" she says then kisses me on the lips.

She takes me hand and leads me to the entrance of the cave and we disappear into the white light and into another memory.

(Normal pov)

Unknown location

A mysterious figure stands at the window looking out into the midnight sky, watching the moon with every bit of detail. His body motionless. The fire crackling only maintaining his composure and relaxing the figures mind. A door opens from the other side of the room, an executive steps inside saluting then continuing towards the Mysterious figure.

"Commander we have identified and located where John Arcadias is holed up. He is in the police department in Hoenn. We can't get a clear shot with the police there, they've identified us and are now mobilizing to protect Arcadias and his family" the executive stands at attention. The mysterious figure continues admiring the moon not responding to the information.

"What about his children? Tell me more about them!" the mysterious figure finally speaks, his voice gruff and heavy.

"His sons managed to escape along with a few other people I assume are their friends. The team tasked with taking them out… lost five men, sir!" the mysterious figure finally moves and turns to face the executive. The executive takes a step back.

"They killed five of our men? Are you sure they were kids?" the mysterious figure's voice still steady.

"They were all Adolescent's except one young one; Male, maybe ten years old. Along with them was a Gardevoir as well," the executive informs.

"Mm," the mysterious figure responds. "How did the men die? By the kids Pokémon I presume?"

"Actually sir it wasn't their Pokémon at all; it was one of the adolescent's that single handedly killed the five men" the executive responds.

"What?" the mysterious figure raising his voice now.

"We have a recording from the helicopter that was transporting our men. I'll put it up here on the screen" the executive pulls out a tablet and a holographic video shows up on the wall.

The video plays out to where the Adolescent protects the Gardevoir while taking fire. One of the beams nearly hit them and the adolescent flares a blue aura engulfing his entire body making the camera fuzz. The video continues to play showing the glowing figure start to walk towards the team sent to finish off the kids. The figure takes multiple hits without flinching and returns fire killing five men, the rest of the team retreats and the video ends.

"That boy is the son John am I correct?" the mysterious figure asks.

"Yes sir. We have never seen anyone do this. The adolescent is the first born child of Arcadias, his younger siblings do not, thankfully, have this kind of power as they didn't join the fight" the executive says. The mysterious figure walks back to the window and stares back up at the moon.

"Where are they now?" the mysterious figure asks.

"They're here in Unova sir. In Castelia city, we believe they have been informed about the Guardian's son and daughter, Corbulo and Cabale, and are headed to meet with them tomorrow in the Mason Mansion," the executive says. "Should we take care of the twins now sir?" the executive asks.

The mysterious figure shakes his head after a few moments "No… not now. We must wait for the police to calm down and drop their guard. We will wait until the opportunity presents itself-", the mysterious figures looks down and chuckles then laughs out loud maniacally "The world will soon now name of the Rogue Dragons and it's leader; Malice. The world under my rule with the most powerful Pokémon at my disposal; Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram" he then breaks into an evil laugh that echoes around the room.

"As you wish Commander" the executive salutes then exits the room hastily. Leaving the cackling Malice to himself.

 **Oh boy, bad guy is here and there for you to hate on. Right now, he doesn't seem much but you will see more of his bad side show and the hate for Malice will show. But for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read. Have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Jason pov)

The morning is always the same; nothing interesting is supposed to happen but the birds outside keep me awake. They know I'm awake and they just love to mess with me. Amy is cuddled in my arms still asleep; I comb her soft hair with my hands looking at her sleep. I'm happy to say I am the luckiest guy in the world to meet such a beautiful girl and actually live my life with her. Then a thought comes to mind; what if I… proposed?

WHOA what the hell? Arceus what the? I am getting excessively far ahead of myself. We've been together for nearly a week and I'm already thinking about marrying her? Sure most young couples might developed the idea, but to actually think about doing it at a young age. I rub my eyes and think about what I just thought, not much else to think about anyways. I'm turning 17 in two months, I'm not really eligible to marry yet but I don't know how that will work with a Pokémon. I have to stop thinking this it's getting to out of hand in my head and –ooh, damn it, already got a headache.

I pry myself from Amy's grip on me and walk over to my Backpack. I search through it moving stuff around; my poke balls are everywhere. I should invest in a poke case to keep them all there, but that would mean more stuff to carry. Why do I even have this much stuff with me? I see many trainers with just book bags to carry all their stuff in and then there's me with an Army book bag carrying tents, sleeping bags, shovels (I don't know why), and… the Box Ryan gave me back in Hoenn.

I'm still very curious as to what's inside. Maybe a new watch, no he said to open it after Amy gives birth so why would I need a new watch. Maybe it's something for the baby, but what could it be? A… pacifier? I give up and place the box back inside and scrounge around for the headache pills. I see them at the very bottom in a plastic bag where I put all our medical stuff. I take two pills and fill up a cup of water; I throw the pills in my mouth and wash them down with the water.

Now to wait for the pills powers to their thing. A knock on the door scares me for a second and I almost knock over the bottle of pills. I recompose myself and fix my hair to look like I woke up an hour ago and quickly change clothes; I open the door and see Nurse Joy with a cart containing food.

"Good morning, I brought some breakfast over seeing as you didn't come downstairs to eat" the Nurse Joy smiles warmly.

"Wait what time is it?" I look at the time on the wall and see it's 9:23 "Oh crap sorry heh I kinda slept in. Didn't get as much sleep last night I guess. Um who told you I didn't come downstairs?" I ask.

"A friend of yours; Caesar I believe, asked if I could take something up to you to eat. He also told me to bring something for your Gardevoir who is pregnant right?" Nurse Joy asks. I freeze and curse out Caesar in my head.

"Yeah my Gardevoir's pregnant so I really do appreciate it if you brought something for her as well, thank you," I say. I reach out to grab one of the pieces of toast but then Nurse Joy pulls the cart away and then lines up with the door. "Oh you're coming in?" I say scared now but I don't show it. I can't let her see Amy on my bed.

"Yeah I'm just going to come inside and drop off this food then I'll leave okay?" she says then starts to push the cart forward.

"Wait, wait hold on let me just clear the table for you okay. Just stay out here for a bit then you can come inside" I say holding the cart from going any further.

"Oh it's okay I'll help you. And besides I want to see your Gardevoir too, is she doing fine?" she asks attempting to look over my shoulders.

"Yeah she's fine she just uh needs her sleep so I let her sleep on my bed for the night" I say admitting it.

"Oh I understand. I wouldn't want my Pokémon to be in a poke ball if they were pregnant too" she says and lets herself in. She looks around and sees Amy still asleep on the bed. "Aww she looks so cute when she sleeps. How long has it been?" she asks.

"About a week or so now" I say taking the food off the cart.

"Really who's the father?" I freeze when she asks that. I stay there awkwardly holding the food in my hands then place it on the table. I quickly try to change the subject about something here in Unova.

"Hey have you ever seen the lake guardians around here? I thought I saw one when we passed by the lake on our way to Unova" I say.

"Actually I have seen a Lake guardian before; a Uxie in fact. I was over in Undella town on my day off. I was walking by myself on the beach and then I heard some sort of tune like a hum. I looked around searching for the source and then I saw a small floating figure appear over the sea. I took out my binoculars to see it better and I saw it's yellow carapace and automatically knew it was a Uxie" then the radio on the cart went off saying something about vomit on the first floor.

"Oh darn duty calls. It was nice to meet you and tell your Gardevoir I said hi okay. Later" she leaves with the cart after I place the last plate on the table.

I close the door after her and turn to see Amy waking up from her sleep. I head over to her side and bend down to kiss her cheek "Good Morning sweetie. You sleep well?" I ask hugging her torso gently. She reaches for my head, pulls me down to her face again, and kisses me on the lips.

" _Good morning and yes I slept well my love," she says._ I let go of her and head over to the table.

"Nurse Joy came in and dropped off some breakfast for us. Caesar asked her to bring us some food since we woke up pretty late," I say arranging my side and Amy's food on the table.

" _That's thoughtful of him. Probably the nicest thing he's done so far I believe"_ Amy says stretching. She walks over to the table and sits down, she starts to eat whatever is on her plate not even caring what it is.

I sit down and eat my pancakes while Amy eats her mashed potato and apple pie. We finish after a while then pack our things together. We head downstairs to the lobby, I expect everyone to be there waiting for us but they're not there.

The Nurse Joy sees us and stands up, "Your friends are outside to the right of the building," she says and I nod.

"Okay thanks," I say. Amy and I continue outside then see them outside to the right.

Claire's Mudkip and Growlithe are out of their poke balls sitting next to Caesar who is explaining something to Claire. "Now since you have Mudkip and Growlithe I think I can come up with something that will- Hey Jason Amy over here!" Caesar waves us over.

"I was worried you guys left without us" I joke "So what are you guys talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Caesar was explaining how an entrance to the Pokémon league can help people possibly win a battle, " Claire says. Caesar nods.

"Yup it's true; if you don't come up with a special entrance before starting a battle you may not be able to sway the crowd or the judges to give you the win if you lose" I say.

"Which is what we are going to work with now!" Caesar says.

"U, Caesar we're supposed to look for Corbulo and Cabalé, remember?" I say reminding Caesar.

"Jason we have all day to look for them. Let's just help out Claire with her entrance then we can go okay?" He says. I shake my head. I really don't want to waste any time.

" _Come on Jason let's help her. You know a lot about making entrances too, let's do it for Claire,"_ Amy says hugging my right arm.

"Well, we do have all day-"I say then Caesar slaps my left arm.

"Now we're talkin. Congratulations Claire you have two powerful trainers at your side to help you", he says. Claire squeals excitedly and we decide to go into the forest so no one will bother us.

We continue walking until we see a clearing up ahead. We exit the tree line and we see a pond out in the open. There is just enough space for us to battle and train. We leave our stuff in a pile and I find a few logs for Amy and Sam to sit on. I take out my Typloshion and Marshstomp; since Claire has a Mudkip and Growlithe, I can give her an example of an entrance.

"Alright Claire, before entering a gym you have to have a game plan; what are you gonna do first, how are you going to execute it. Although you have only a fire and water type, you will have to get creative. I know later you'll catch another Pokémon but I just want to see your creative side so that when you catch a different type of Pokémon you can think of a way to combine it's abilities with your other Pokémon, got it?" I ask.

"Okay, alright," Claire says all hyped up.

"Alrighty then, let's see what you got," I say and back off. Caesar takes out his Electivire and Alakazam.

"Okay, Mudkip use whirl pool; aim it in the air and Growlithe use Flamethrower and shoot it inside the vortex" Claire commands and both Pokémon nod.

Mudkip creates a whirlpool just above itself and leaves an opening for Growlithe to fire it's flamethrower inside. Growlithe fires his flamethrower and the fire is caught in the turbulence of the vortex quickly riding it out to the top.

"Now Mudkip close the top so the Flamethrower doesn't escape," Claire orders.

The open end of the whirlpool closes leaving the fire inside; I realize what she is trying to do. The whirlpool traps the flamethrower inside and continues to build up until either it bursts out or Claire releases it.

Claire lets it build up for a little longer and then it explodes. The fire and water combined shoot upwards in tendrils combined with water and fire. They go high into the air over us and dissipate after a little bit.

"Wow, nice job Claire. You really do have it in you" I say walking up to her and pat her on the back.

"Thanks, I was always creative when I was a child in school whenever we did plays," she says and thumps her chest.

"Well, I have no doubts about your creativity. And now to work on our entrances" I turn to look at Caesar who smiles at me and steps forward.

"Alright, Electivire use thunderbolt but shoot it in the air and keep it there, Alakazam use Psychic to freeze it when I say so" Caesar orders.

Electivire nods and charges a thunderbolt then launches it in the air; the electric tendrils stretching in random places. The tendrils stretch farther and higher, Electivire starts to struggle on keeping the line electricity from breaking.

"Alakazam use Psychic and freeze it now" Caesar orders.

Alakazam's eyes start to glow, he holds his spoons out, and then a pink aura climbs up the shaft freezing the electric tendrils where they are. The aura works it's way wrapping itself around the tendrils and then continuing up. Finally, the thunderbolt completely freezes and the illusion of a tree is formed.

"Alakazam bend those branches into a flower" Caesar orders.

Alakazam nods and starts to bend the tendrils and forms the petals and the stigma. He then shapes it into a Pikachu then an Electabuzz and then into… a Ralts. We look at Alakazam and Caesar; Caesar smiles and nods to Alakazam who creates another image. This time a Gardevoir and a Human are holding the Ralts. I look over to Caesar and he continues looking at the image created. I look over at Amy and a tear falls down her cheek. She turns to me and walks over to me; I take her into my arms and kiss her deeply.

"Ok, Alakazam let's end it with some fireworks," Caesar says and Alakazam nods.

The image of us dissipates and reforms into a ball and is launched into the air. The ball flies up and then explodes; little sparks fall down over us; I hold out my hand to catch one and it shocks me lightly. Sam runs around trying to catch the sparks, Claire just looks at the scenery hypnotized in its beauty.

"Nice one Caesar" Amy and I walk over to him; I give him a pat on the back and Amy hugs him.

" _Thank you, Caesar!"_ Amy says.

"Anything for a friend" he looks at me and smiles.

"That was quite the show you put there, eh?" A voice suddenly speaks up.

We turn around and I instinctively get in front of Amy, shielding her from any attempt of an attack. A tall man about my height walks out in a full black suit, his hair combed back, and a pin on his coat collar.

"Who are you?" I say.

"My name is Corbulo James Mason, the son of the Guardian of Kyurem," he says. We all gasp, I didn't think we would find him this easily, let alone him finding us first.

"Corbulo? Aren't you the guardian of Zekrom?" I ask.

He nods and laugh's; it isn't bad in a way just a normal chuckle "Well you sure are well informed. I believe I haven't caught your names I'm afraid," he says.

I stutter for a second trying to get my name out then compose myself and say it "My name is Jason Arcadias and these are my friends Caesar and Claire and my brothers Ryan and Sam. And my Pokémon Amy" I introduce everyone. They all wave nervously. Amy peeks out from behind me and waves.

"And I think I should also introduce myself" A feminine voice speaks up from behind.

A woman in a white dress steps out from behind a tree. Her hair is white and shiny; the sun reflecting off her. I expect her to have high heels on but she has white boots that reach up to her knees; perfectly matching her outfit, "My name is Cabalé Annali Mason; daughter of the Guardian of Kyurem. And also the Guardian of Reshiram!" she states.

We stay there speechless until Sam speaks up, "OH THANK ARCEUS WE FOUND YOU! You have no idea how tiring it was just to find you guys, do you have a bed's in your man-" Sam's words are muffled by Ryan's hand covering his mouth.

"Sam be polite okay. They aren't just going to lend us a few rooms-" Ryan is then cut off by Corbulo.

"You three are the children of John Arcadias aren't you?" he asks.

"Y-yes we are. How did you-" I say.

"Your father informed me that you would be coming to Unova to look for me and my sister. I said I would give you our utmost hospitality when you arrived," he says.

"We decided that we would go around the city hoping we might find evidence you were around. As our limousine was driving us to the city we spotted your remarkable display of your Pokémon's cooperation. I guess you could say we had a hunch it was you when we saw a thunderbolt held in stasis and I transformed into a Gardevoir and Human holding a Ralts; I assume it was you, Jason, and Amy?" she asks. I really don't want to explain our relationship to them. Seeing as our relationship is illegal and they might not be on point with the whole human-Pokémon relationship.

Then Sam speaks up, "So… you have a limo?" we all laugh at his question; it being do random. Corbulo and Cabalé laugh as well.

Cabalé walks up to Sam and crouches, "Oh course we do dear. You want to take a look at it?" she asks.

Sam nods excitedly and she picks up Sam just like that with no effort at all. I look at her as she carries him off tickling him on the way. Corbulo is still chuckling at his sister taking Sam away.

"Well if you guys want to stay here and play hide and seek with us, just say the word or we can go to me and my sister's house and you can relax there." he suggests then we all yell out no in protest and accept his invitation.

I return my Pokémon who were fast asleep back to their poke balls; I really wanted to show my entrance, oh well. Caesar returns his Pokémon and joins us. Corbulo leads us through the forest and on the road where a limousine is parked waiting. Cabalé is in the driver's seat showing Sam everything on the dashboard while the Chauffeur patiently waits to go back in.

"Ah, there you are Master Mason. I don't mean to be rude and ask you but I believe you sister is trying to replace me with the little boy. She is already teaching him how to work the gear shifter," he jokes. His voice in a sort of suave tone.

"Ha-ha, Sis can you let the man drive now. Our guests seem kind of tired carrying around their luggage" Corbulo says.

"Okay, okay! Come on Sam let's let the professional take the wheel" Cabalé says.

The Chauffeur opens the door for us and we step inside. The inside has seat's front and back and on the sides too. I sit in the way back with Amy next to me. Everyone else sits down on the sides and we drop our stuff on the floor in front of us. The Chauffeur gets in his seat and starts the car. We start heading the opposite way from Castelia City and get on the main road. After half an hour on the road, the driver opens the window connecting to our side of the vehicle and says something in Corbulo's ear. He nods and the window closes.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen we're here" we all look outside the window's and we see we've deviated from the main road and now on a dirt one.

The vehicle buckles up and down and then from side to side, groups of trees then get in our way; blocking our view of the country land. We reach the end of the line of trees and we see off in the distance what seems to be a large white house. We continue on the road and we see a large gate with elegant designs on it. The gate opens automatically sensing our presence and continue on forward. The buckling stops as we get on a paved driveway leading up to the house. The front yard is littered with many kinds of Pokémon everywhere; Glaceon's and Umbreon's sleep under the trees while Treecko's and Shaymin's play with each other. There are so many other Pokémon that I can't identify the rest.

As we near the Driveway, there is a fountain of water in the middle, making any coming vehicle to go around it and Then Park at the entrance. We go around the fountain and the vehicle lines up perfectly so that the side is facing the stairs that lead up to the doors.

"Alright everyone, Welcome to Mason Manor," Cabalé says.

Suddenly all the door open up and we step out. The balcony just above us gives us some shade from the sun making it cool and brisk. We start to take out our bags until Corbulo stops us.

"You can all leave your things here, the butlers will take your things inside and take them to your rooms where you will be staying," he says.

We leave our bags to his people and follow the twins up the steps. I help Amy up, as she gets tired after the first few dozen steps. The effects are really starting to show now. We make it to the top finally and walk through the open doors. The inside is huge; in front of us is a staircase that splits into three other ones leading to certain parts of the house I believe.

"Cabalé and I will show you around the house so you know where everything is, so you feel at home now," Corbulo says.

"This place is huge. I don't think I'll ever get enough money to buy myself a house like this," Caesar says looking around.

"Although it is a bit 'big' for a family of three, now two, but with you all here you make it eight," Cabalé says.

"You sounded like you were including us to the family," I say.

"That's because she was," Corbulo confirms, "Your father and mother asked us if we could look over you as legal guardian's when you arrived. They have officially given us the responsibility of overlooking your success as the new Guardians of the legendary dragons of Unova," Corbulo says now serious.

We all stand there in silence; we were now being depended on to master Reshiram and Zekrom, and only two of us will command them.

"Wait so my parents also agreed to this?" Claire asks.

"Even mine?" Caesar asks as well.

"Your parents were associated with our father and they were being threatened by the Rogue Dragons. They did not want you to be in harm's way so they contacted us and asked if we could take care of you. As long as the Rogue Dragons continue to pose a threat, your parents will remain in danger," Cabalé says.

"Right now we will show you to your rooms and then the rest of the house so you don't get lost here, now follow me," Corbulo says and we follow him upstairs, I give Amy a piggy back ride as we ascend the stairway and then take the right one.

" _Arceus, I never thought being pregnant would be so tiring,"_ Amy says holding onto me.

"Hey, just so you know we both agreed on it," I say with a smile.

" _After you persuaded me *giggle*,"_ she giggles and kisses me on the cheek.

We make it all the way to top and proceed through the hallways. Paintings of Pokémon line the walls; many of which seem to always relate to Dragon Pokémon. The hallway continues then takes a left where the hallway ends with a few doors on the left side and on the right a door leading to a balcony outside. At the very end, another door leads outside to the backyard I believe as it says exit; the sign has no red lettering, it's basically a regular sign that says exit.

"Here are your rooms, each of you may sleep in single rooms or you may sleep together if you want. You can decide amongst yourselves if you want. Your bags will be brought here shortly but for now, let's continue with the tour shall we?" Corbulo says and walks in the direction we came from.

I feel Amy tap my shoulders; I look down and see her face is tired. She wants to rest.

"Um, Corbulo can I take one of the rooms now because Amy is pregnant and she needs her rest," I ask.

"Of course go ahead. My people will be coming by shortly so you can ask them if you need anything for Amy," Corbulo says.

"Thanks," I say and open the closest door near us.

I open the room and it is big enough to house eight other people if they sleep on the floor that is. I carry Amy over to the King sized bed and set her down on it.

"I'll stay here with you ok? If you need anything at all, tell me and I'll go get it for you," I say.

 _"Okay. I'm just so tired right now gosh,"_ Amy places her forearm over her eyes and breathes in then exhales out.

I rub her arm understanding what she is going through "Mmm, I know what you mean. Hey, you should feel lucky they found us in time. I don't think you would have lasted any longer walking around" I say.

She nods in agreement _"Yay me hoo-boy, you hungry love? Because I am,"_ she asks.

"What? We just ate this morning and you are already hungry again? Okay fine I'll go get you something okay? I'll be back" I say.

I start to get up but then Amy grabs me by the arm and pulls me down next to her " _Jason I have a secret to tell you!"_ she says and I lean in close to her, " _I'm not hungry anymore,"_ she says.

We both break out into laughter at her joke "Amy are you hungry or not? Come on I can't guess what you want forever," I say.

" _Of course you can. You just need to try hard enough to be able to, you know. Try to focus your mind on me again like you did when you entered my dream,"_ she says and I nod.

I close my eyes and I clear my mind of all thought's; I feel my hairs stand on end as I concentrate. Then some sort of connection opens up and I follow it, a chill goes down my spine as I try my best to link my mind with Amy's. My mind is then filled with someone's thoughts and emotions; they are not Amy's.

"Oh crap, I think I connected with someone else Amy!" I say not opening my eyes.

" _Wait really? Who?"_ Amy asks, " _Here let me see, I'm joining you,"_ she says and I feel her presence in my mind.

 _"I wonder if Jason and Amy are doing it now. Nah they can't; Amy is pregnant so it may not be wise to do it I guess. Oh, cool they have a Gym too; it's so big- wait is that a Torterra?"_ It's definitely Caesar thinking right now.

" _Hey, Amy you want to scare him?"_ I ask her mentally.

Amy giggles and nods " _Yeah let's do it,"_ she says.

" _Hey. Caesar I can hear you from here"_ I yell mentally into his mind.

I sense him shocked; he's so freaked out right now. Amy giggles and starts to talk as well " _Why would you think me and Jason are doing it now. Is that all you've been thinking about Caesar?"_ she says.

" _Wait how are you guys talking to me from the other side of the house?"_ Caesar asks.

 _"Who are you talking to Caesar?"_ I hear Claire's voice through Caesar.

" _Is that Claire? I can hear her too!"_ I say.

" _Wait you can hear Claire too?"_ Amy asks surprised.

" _I can feel and hear Caesar's surrounding's, its like-"_ I say then everything turns white and I'm taken somewhere.

I suddenly appear in the Gym where Caesar and the rest are except… IM IN CAESAR'S BODY? I look down and see Caesar's clothing on me. Did I just switch bodies?

" _Whoa, what the hell Jason why are in my body? I can't take control of it!"_ I hear Cesar's voice go off in my- his head.

" _Wait Caesar are you still here in your body?"_ I ask confusedly.

" _I'm still here looking through my eyes but I can't control myself. You're controlling me!"_ Caesar says. I just took over his body.

" _What the hell? I didn't mean to do that?"_

 _"Jason, sever the connection now, your body is dying back in the room. I can't hear you breathe"_ Amy warns me.

Immediately I close my eyes and shut off my powers, returning myself to my body. I open my own eyes and I breathe in and exhale heavily; I have no wind in me. I try to calm myself down so I don't hyperventilate but it isn't working. Amy is at my side using her heal pulse to calm my nerves and lower my adrenaline rush. After a few moments, I learn how to breathe again and I lay back down on the bed; sweat dripping from my head.

" _Jason are you okay? Your body wasn't responding; it was like you completely left your body. I thought I was going to lose you"_ Amy hugs me and starts to cry on my neck. I hug her back and try to calm her down.

"Don't worry I'm still here Amy, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere without you. I won't leave you, ever," I say sitting up still hugging her.

She takes her head off my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes. I smile to try and lighten the mood "Man… that was scary" I say. We both start to laugh; it's so inappropriate after my near death experience. I don't care.

" _Really? You start telling jokes after you almost died, you humans are so weird,"_ she says wiping away her tears.

"Basically anything that risks our lives is a story to tell" I joke again making her laugh.

The door bursts open; Corbulo and Cabalé rush in with everyone else following suit. A paramedic rushes in as well with a first aid kit as a precaution.

"Jason, what happened? How did you control Caesar's body?" Corbulo asks.

The paramedic is at my side flashing a light into my eyes "Your eyes seem to respond well to lights; no strain on the pupil or pulsing veins. Care to explain what happened sir?" the paramedic asks.

"I guess you could say I accidentally learned a new trick" I joke again. Everyone chuckles after I nearly died. Amy smacks me across the head but playfully.

Cabalé shakes her head smiling and turns to the paramedic "Thank you hank! I will take it from here" Hank nods, stands up, and leaves. Cabalé turns to me "You sure are filled with surprises aren't you Jason. I guess I should have taken your father's word when he said you were just learning about your powers," she says, "I believe you should stay here, for now, dinner will be ready soon so get some rest and join us in an hour" She says and exits.

Ryan and Sam come over to me and kneel down beside me "So… you can control minds huh" Sam says making everyone laugh.

"I guess so but I can't use it all too often; the longer I control someone, my body starts to shut down. I almost died discovering this new ability," I say. Corbulo walks over and sits on the bed.

"Jason when you are good to go, want you to come talk to me after dinner, ok?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah sure. What are we going to talk about?" I ask. Corbulo looks over to Amy and then at Ryan and Sam, the over to me.

"I prefer to speak to you and Ryan in private when the time comes," he says.

I feel Amy hold my arm. She doesn't like it when I have to leave her for something, even when I'm supposed to get her something to eat " _Don't go please,"_ she says in a fearful tone.

"Don't worry Amy. Claire and Caesar will be there with you. I won't be long I promise" I say reassuring her.

I place my hand on Amy's cheek and look at her with a reassuring smile. She smiles and places her hand on mine " _Ok, I trust you"_ , she says and leans in so we touch foreheads.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be in the dining room if any of you need me" Corbulo stands up and walks out the door.

"Hey Jason while you're here, can I take your Pokémon and let them out in the backyard; it's totally fine with Corbulo and Cabalé. The backyard was made to accommodate all kinds of Pokémon," Ryan says.

"Yeah sure just tell Max that I'm inside the house and to just telepathically talk to me if he wants too,honey-covered" I say and Ryan gets up with my book bag, leaving the room.

"Later Jason, bye Amy I'll see you downstairs. I'll come back to guide you to the dining room" Sam leaves as well leaving Amy and me alone in the bedroom.

I lay back down on the bed; Amy lies down next to me and places her hand on my chest. It's only 2:23, I'm surprised that much time passed. I notice Amy looking at me and I turn to her. She isn't making any eye contact with me, instead, she seems to be looking at a different part of me. Her right-hand reaches out to me from under her, as she is lying on her side, and comes up to my face. I feel her three fingered hands play with my ear, which feels ticklish but not irritating. She continues to play with them until I move them simultaneously moving them back. Her eyes widen a little and her mouth opens slightly.

" _You can move your ears?"_ she asks surprised. I chuckle a little.

"Yeah, not many people can do what I can do; not even my brothers," I say. She smiles and goes back to touching my ear.

I look at her spikes and wonder how they feel. I've never touched them before and now I'm curious about how they feel. I reach over with my right hand and touch her face spikes. She breaks out of her trance with my ear as soon as I start feeling her face spikes from the side of her head.

As I touch them, my assumptions on what they would feel are disproven. I expected them to be really hard and pointy but they are actually somewhat fleshy and actually feel like they are part of her face, not just bony spikes protruding from her face. I look at her face knowing the spikes are there and a new face appears; the spikes give her whole face the look of a masquerade mask. I hear Amy giggle at my touches.

" _Stop it. It tickles,"_ she says moving her head slightly to try to escape my hands.

I chuckle a little then look down at her womb. I move down and feel her there; there is a noticeable firmness there "Say Amy do Gardevoirs lay eggs just like other Pokémon or do they actually give birth to live Ralts?" I ask. Amy giggles a little and rubs my head.

 _"All Pokémon lay eggs including Gardevoirs! All we Pokémon lay eggs, except for you humans who give birth to your children live. Isn't it dangerous without a shell to protect them as they pass through?"_ she asks.

"We humans don't need shells. The only reason we are so strong is because we are physically built to withstand anything outside the womb," I say jokingly. I get a smack on the back of the head. Amy shakes her head smiling.

" _You humans soak yourselves in pride so much you actually think you are invincible,"_ she says.

"We don't actually; we fell in love with you Pokémon as soon as you made your appearance in the world. Ever since then you've impacted our world and us yours. We've become close friends, comrades, partners..." I come back up to her face and touch her spikes and then her cheek, "and Mates" I say and kiss her on the forehead.

I bring her face down under my chin and she gets closer to me; hugging my body. We take a nap for a while hoping someone might wake us up for dinner. Thankfully someone did.

I wake up to being moved back and forth by someone; it's Sam. I hear him calling my and Amy's name and I get up, also waking up Amy as well.

"*yawn* is it time Sam? What kind of food do they have? Is it good?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"You're gonna love it; they have a long table covered in food. They got a huge basket filled with all kinds of fruit, plates piled with biscuits covered in honey, pies, cakes, ravioli, you have to come take a look for yourself", he says.

We get off the bed already hungry by what he described on the table and quickly joined outside the door. We follow him down the hallway's then down the stairs to the main lobby then take a right to a set of large doors. He opens them, I get a whiff of everything Sam said there would be, and others he didn't mention.

The table stretches about 18 feet in length, enough to accommodate 10 people. The right end of the table is next to a fireplace; Corbulo sits on the right end holding a tablet of some sort and hands it to one of the butlers standing next to him. Cabalé sits opposite of where Corbulo sits talking to Sam who is sitting on her lap; listening attentively. Caesar, Ryan, Lopunny, and Claire are standing by the large windowpane that stands high up then converging to a point just below the ceiling looking at the sunset. The six large windows let a lot of light come in and it certainly is a great view.

"Ah, Jason Amy come have a sit. We were just waiting on you to join us," Corbulo notices us.

Everyone look at us and smile, they go sit down in their seats anxious to eat what's on the table. Amy and I walk over to the table and sit down on the only two chairs that are left. We sit down between Corbulo and Cabalé; me on Corbulo's side and Amy on Cabalé's side of the table. An awkward silence settles in and then Cabalé waves her hand in the air and the butlers all leave and close the doors behind them.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Dig in?" Corbulo says and takes a sub and starts to eat it.

We all look at each other and then grab whatever is on the table that looks good. Lopunny takes a bowl of poke food and eats it with a spoon while Amy eats a few berrihoney coveredbiscuits. I instinctively cut a slice of apple pie and take a bite. I drop it out of my mouth right away as the heat burns my tongue. Amy, Corbulo and Cabalé laugh at my reaction to the hot piece of pie.

"Sorry Jason I forgot to say that all the pastries here were recently baked and fresh out of the oven," Corbulo says wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Amy is still giggling as I examine my tongue for any burn marks.

" _Are you *giggle* okay Jason? Hahaha,"_ she asks me. I shake my head and look at her.

"Man, that whasth fery hot, eehh," I try to say with my tongue still out.

" _Do you want me to use heal pulse or can the human recover by himself?"_ Amy teases. I push her playfully and shake my head.

"You're a riot," I say.

Amy goes back to eating her food while I blow on my pie to cool it down. Everyone minds their own business eating whatever they like.

After a few minutes eating, Corbulo speaks up "Everyone, I hope you are enjoying the food provided. I think now is the time we talk about your training with me and my sister," he says. We all finish our food quickly and listen to him.

"What are we training for?" Ryan asks.

"Well before I talk about the training I have to talk about why you are here and what your part is here. Cabalé, do you want to start?" he asks Cabalé.

"Very well. I do hope you remember what we said about who tried to kidnap you back in Hoenn; the Rogue Dragons. They are led by a barbaric leader they call Malice. He and his organization have committed multiple atrocities across the Regions committing murder against high powers like mayors and kings, genocide of entire Pokémon clans and packs, assassinations, trafficking, you name it. Malice usually takes part in those operations and does not show mercy. They are merciless; they do not leave anyone alive. You are an exception to them Jason. Your father told me you used your powers to retaliate and kill five of their own. The only reason they let you live was because they were not prepared for you," Cabalé says. I let her words sink in and try to understand what she is telling me.

"And these Rogue Dragons, what do they want from me?" I ask.

"They just want you dead so you don't pose a threat to their plan to destroy all of Unova and the other regions," Corbulo says, "Me and Cabalé included. We pose a huge threat to them and as long as we live their plan is put on hold," he finishes and drinks his water.

"But what about us? Why would they want to kill us if we aren't even a threat to them?" Claire asks.

"That's where you're wrong Claire. I believe I mentioned this before but your parents are all close friends of our father. They want to kill you and your parents because all of you are the best chance we have at defeating them," Corbulo says. We remain silent for a bit.

"Right now we all have a target over our heads and it's up to me and Cabalé to prepare you for the next step in your lives. Right now, it's your first day here and I and Cabale don't want to pressure you so we'll be talking to you like a brother and sister," Corbulo says.

"So Amy I wanted to talk to you about your pregnancy a little. How long has it been since you figured out you were?" Cabalé asks.

Amy looks over to me " _Should I tell her everything about us?"_ she asks.

" _No, only answer how long it's been and I'll help answer any others from there,"_ I say mentally.

She turns back and answers, " _It's been like a week now since I was told by Nurse Joy I was,"_ she says.

Cabalé nods understandingly, "I hear it usually takes three weeks in order to fully develop and egg and then give birth to it. So you are in your first week right?" she asks.

" _Almost a week. It's been a few days since I found out!"_ Amy responds.

"And the father?" Amy stays silent and I stop drinking my water.

" _Uh well… he…"_ Amy starts to say. I have to help her out.

"Hey Cabalé do you control Reshiram?" I quickly change the subject.

"Yes I am the guardian of Reshiram. I have held onto it's poke ball ever since I earned it. Corbulo is the guardian of Zekrom. You and Ryan will have to gain one of their respect; you cannot choose them, they will choose you," Cabalé says, "When the time comes we will release them into the forest and sever our connection with them; we will no longer be its masters. You have to take the advantage and capture one of them for yourselves."

" _That was close. Thanks"_ Amy says to me telepathically.

" _You're welcome,"_ I tell her mentally.

"All of you should finish up your meals. It's 7:46 and all of you are going to need your sleep for tomorrow because that is when the fun begins," Corbulo says and we all go back to eating the rest of our meals.

Caesar and Claire finish up and stand to leave, "Hey Corbulo, me and Claire are going outside to take a walk. Is that okay with you?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah sure go ahead. Just make sure you get back before 8:10 rolls around because we lock our doors after that," Corbulo says.

Caesar and Claire leave through the doors we came through. Sam yawns lazily and Cabalé comes over and picks him up, "Let's go sweetie, time for bed," she says and carries him through the doors.

"Oh, Cabalé can you take Amy and Lopunny here to their rooms. I wanted to speak to Jason and Ryan in private," he asks Cabalé.

"Yeah sure. Amy Lopunny if you please would you follow me?" Cabalé asks.

Lopunny looks at Ryan; he places a hand on her shoulder and nods. She gets up and walks over to the doors. Amy is hesitant and doesn't move. I sense she doesn't want to leave me but she knows about my promise to her.

"Amy it's okay. I'll be with you in a bit, I won't take long. My promise still stands," I say and help her up.

We walk over to the doors and I hold her hand and kiss it. I lessen my grip on her hand but she tightens hers and doesn't let go. She really isn't okay with this.

" _Please don't leave me, I love you,"_ she says. Her eyes look watery and I quickly react.

"Amy I promise I won't be long. I'll talk to Corbulo for a few minutes and then run straight back to the room. I'll be back before you can say Giratina," I say and kiss her forehead.

" _Ok, I'll see you back in the room,"_ she says and kisses me on the forehead.

She turns and Lopunny is by her side. I see them walk up the stairs and into the hallway to the guest rooms. I close the doors and turn to see Corbulo and Ryan standing next to each other waiting for me.

"I see you and your Gardevoir are close Jason; very close," he adds. I can't deny anything else he asks about us, "Don't worry I won't ask if you're the father or anything that's not what I'm here to talk about," he says and turns to walk toward the fireplace.

"What did you want to talk us about?" Ryan asks.

Corbulo doesn't say anything for a few seconds then leans next to the fireplace, "I'm not going to lie to you now, you two will have more intensive training than the rest. If you want to know why I will tell you; I need to prepare you for when you go and confront Reshiram and Zekrom. They will try to kill you when you come for them, once you make contact you are at high risk of being killed if you don't convince them or you don't capture them," he says.

Ryan and I don't say anything for a while; he continues, "Once we sever our connection to them they will flee and it's up to you two to recapture them and train them to your own needs. I will help you in whatever areas you need help with. Jason I will help you harness your powers and use them to hold your own against either Reshiram or Zekrom or both if it comes down to it. Ryan, you will have the brunt of the training, I will help you, and your Pokémon get stronger to fight Zekrom or Reshiram. You must take this seriously, both of you. I will see you tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning to start our training," he says and looks at us, "Good night to the both of you."

Corbulo walks out and pats my shoulder, leaving Ryan and me to our thoughts. I guess I have to consider the fact that I might die trying to capture Reshiram or Zekrom.

"I call Reshiram!" Ryan says.

"Fine, I guess I call Zekrom then. Remember Ryan he said **they** would choose who leads them so don't get your hopes up," I say and start to walk out, Ryan joins me and walks with me.

"So are you and Amy together huh?" he says as we walk to the stairs.

"Yeah. And you and Lopunny are together aren't you ha-ha" I say and playfully punch him. I look at his face and he's blushing; he feels embarrassed, "Ryan you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You and Lopunny-", I say then he cuts me off.

"Cora- her names Cora!" he says.

"Okay, but you don't have to hide this. I was going to learn about you two eventually," I say. We're half way up the stairs now.

"Sorry, I'm… still kind of new at this human-Pokémon relationship thing. I know, and you know of course, that it's illegal to have a relationship with your Pokémon and to have sex with them and start families, and-" he starts talking fast now but I cut him off.

"Ryan, are you questioning your relationship with Cora?" I say. He looks at me. I recognize that face; it's a face of actual distress, "Ryan you and Cora have something special between each other. It's a miracle you can actually understand her through her Poké talk. I can tell you two have had great adventures together. You two were always meant to be together, all your great moments, all your bad and sad moments; you two have gone through them together and surpassed them. She fell in love with you because you got yourselves through those hard times, and you love her because she was always there for you during those times," I explain my thoughts on their relationship hoping I saved it.

"Thanks, man. I don't know how you put up with it. Seeing as how you're together with Amy and you have a child on the way," he says.

"Ryan if you think like that you've already given up. You are strong I know it. Don't let other people's views cloud your judgment and decisions; you chose this life because you wanted it," I say, "Now stop being such a noodle and let's head to bed," I say and we continue down the hall to the guest rooms.

I open the door to my room and see Amy and Cora talking in their language while Cabalé reads a book about Pokémon with Sam. Amy notices me walk in the room and teleports to me, hugging me.

"How are you so happy to see me after you were just talking to Cora?" I say and hug her back.

" _Well she helped keep my mind off of you and told me you would be fine if anything were to happen,"_ she says.

"Thank you, Cora," I thank her and she nods.

Ryan walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead. Cora nuzzles herself in Ryan's neck and hugs him closely.

"Come on Sam let's tuck you into bed now. I'm going to help train you and your Pokémon to be the best. And maybe we can go catch you some new Pokémon to train," Cabalé says and puts the book away.

"*yawn* ok…" Sam falls asleep almost instantly.

Cabale giggles a little then picks up Sam into her arms, "I will see you all tomorrow for your first day of training here, good night and sleep well," she says and leaves the room.

"I guess me and Cora should go too. Hey, Jason…" he says and I turn to him, "Thanks," he says. I nod and he walks out with Cora; closing the door behind him.

" _What did he thank you for?"_ Amy asks.

"Oh I just save his relationship with Cora that's all nothing big or anything," I say smiling.

" _He was going to break up with Cora? Why?"_ she asks.

"He asked about our relationship and I kind of spilled the beans of our getting together and having a baby. He said he was new to the whole human-Pokémon relationship thing so I gave him some of my older brother wisdom," I brag. Amy shakes her head at my statement.

" _Come on let's sleep, I'm tired right now and besides you need your sleep since you'll be waking up to train early in the morning,"_ she says and pulls me into bed with her.

I take her into my arms and pull her close to me, taking in her sweet scent. I pull the covers over us and adjust my head to the pillow. I look through the window where the moon shines through and admire its beauty. I'm not so sure how I should explain it to Amy; I might die trying to capture one of two Pokémon that might reject me and kill me if I don't succeed. The training that Corbulo will be doing for me and Ryan he said would be much harder than what he would give Caesar and Claire.

" _You could die?"_ Amy says frightened. Crap I forgot she could read my mind, " _Is that what you and Corbulo were talking about? The possibility that you could die trying to capture a nearly uncatchable Pokémon?"_ she says looking up at me and gripping my arms tightly. She's really scared now I can sense it.

"Amy the chances of me dying are very low. Remember I have powers that can protect me from Hyper beams. With the training that Corbulo will give me, I'll stand an even greater chance at surviving. Including Ryan," I say. I cup Amy's chin and bring her up to mine, "Nothing will keep me from seeing our child born and grow to be something great," I say and kiss her lips deeply.

We remain that way for a while, our bodies getting more intimate. I rub Amy's back and touch her smaller spike then go lower and lower to her legs. She moans as I touch her legs and then her thighs. She gets closer to me, pushing her womanhood on my manhood who wants to get out badly. I pull her blouse down to see her breasts; I break the kiss, go down, and start sucking on them. Her nipples are hard and erected making my pleasure rise. Moans start spilling out of her as I play with her pink nipples.

"You in the mood?" I ask.

She looks down, smiles devilishly, " _Normally I would but I'm not really, sorry. Just so sleepy,"_ she says and I pull her blouse up to cover her nipples.

"Alright, I understand. I'm gonna need the sleep too. Good night love," I say and hug her close to me.

" _Goodnight, I love you too,"_ she says and tucks herself under my arms.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Normal pov)

Weeks go by as Jason and Ryan's training progress. Each day the two learn new things and take advantage of each lesson. Ryan learns new techniques from Corbulo and learns how to be creative with his Pokémon. Corbulo helps Jason harness more of his power by putting him up against strong Pokemon such as Metagross and Milotic who works as a psychic. Through them, Jason learns to use Pokemon moves such as Shadow ball and develops the move Aura sphere. Jason trains his body and gains super strength, able to lift an incredible amount of weight. Corbulo, Claire being the one that needs it most, also trains Caesar and Claire.

Cabalé keeps her promise for Sam as she helps train him to use his Pokemon well. Sam even fought in a Gym and won the freeze badge. His Mudkip evolved into a Marshstomp at the last second and that's what got him the win.

Throughout the weeks Amy's womb becomes more swollen to accommodate the child incoming child. Amy rubs her belly, thinking about what her child would be a boy or a girl. Three weeks has nearly passed and Amy feels it's only a matter of time before she has to deliver. She looks on to the field, observing Jason's training with Corbulo; he has gotten a lot stronger these past few weeks. His muscles become much more defined now, having been pushing his limits since the first day.

Although Amy has taken it easy over the past few weeks, her ability to fight has deteriorated. Often meditating and training in the vast space of her mind where she can move freely and become stronger mentally. When she isn't meditating she likes to spectate Jason and Corbulo during martial arts lesson's. The only techniques Amy has heard of was Krav Maga, Hapkido, and Kenpo; all of which Jason had fully mastered. Amy knew she made the right choice for her mate.

(Amy pov)

As I observe Jason past Cabalé's shoulders, I see his toned muscles as he uses all of his strength to land punches and kicks to the sandbag. He had truly become the half human- half pokemon I was expecting him to be, all the powers of a pokemon and the body of a human.

"Hey Amy you listening? Hello?" I snap out of my trance when she snaps a finger in front of me.

" _Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm listening,"_ I say trying to fake I actually was.

"You were looking over at Jason weren't you?" she says. I can't say anything back, she knows already.

" _Okay fine you caught me. Am I going to Jail now?"_ I joke.

Cabalé laughs and so do I, "Well since you weren't listening I guess I should tell you again. Three weeks have gone by Amy. You're very close to delivering your baby; I have taken precautions and called an ambulance to be stationed here just in case you start to go into labor," she says.

" _You didn't have to do that, I don't want to be the reason you have a huge hospital bill just because you wanted an ambulance to stay at your house for something that might not even happen now or the next day,"_ I say.

"Well I didn't think of it actually, Jason asked me to call an ambulance and have it stay here for a few days just in case!" she says. I look at her surprised.

I look over her shoulders to see Jason landing a flurry of punches to the bag, his face not even tensed up.

" _He's really cautious about my health, even more now since this is the third week. I guess it's okay for the ambulance to be here,_ " I say.

"Jason just wants what's best for you. We humans tend to be very over protective of those who are pregnant," Cabalé says.

I look back at Jason who is taking a break from his workout. He's been up since 5:00 in the morning training with Ryan. Today he fights Reshiram and Zekrom to capture one of them. Ryan has been constantly training his pokemon to their limits just so they can stand a chance together to fight Zekrom or Reshiram. His body, like Jason's, is also muscularly toned but less than Jason. Sometimes I wonder if those two even had a sibling rivalry.

Jason wipes his sweat and comes over to our table. He leans in for a kiss and give him one on the cheek.

"How you doing love? Anything new going on?" he asks.

"Not much right now, we were just talking about the coming battle you have with me and Corbulo's pokemon. I'm actually impressed with your dedication to this. I have full confidence in you Jason and so does Amy," Cabalé says.

"Thanks guys. However I do think you should give some encouragement to Ryan, he's been going nonstop with his Pokemon trying to get them to cooperate more and be more in sync," Ryan says and we look over at Ryan talking to his Pokemon all gathered around him.

" _He needs to take a break for now. He can't exhaust his pokemon; they are going to need all their energy to even stand a chance at defeating one of them,"_ I say.

Ryan and Cabalé nod in agreement. Ryan needs to take a break but he has every reason to not. He has no powers like Jason; he can't defend himself if he is split from his comrades. Jason can defend himself and go toe to toe with any pokemon, hypothetically. He nearly lost to Max but a made a comeback and used a shockwave move to blow Max away knocking him out. Max is the closest thing to a dragon as he can defeat almost any other pokemon that can actually hurt him. Jason is the only person to beat him. If Jason can defeat an Entei then he can beat any legendary pokemon. However, I just hope he doesn't pick a fight with Arceus.

"Don't worry Amy I won't use my powers for that. There's no reason for me to," Jason says answering my thoughts.

" _How did you? Never mind,"_ I remember that I helped Jason use his psychic powers to read minds. That part is my fault. I can keep him from reading my mind it's just that I forget to block him when he's around.

"Cabale how's the training going with Sam?" Jason asks.

"He's doing well actually. I took him to his first Gym battle yesterday and he beat the Gym leader on the first try," she says. Jason and I both chuckle. Sam always surprised us even when he was younger.

" _Wow really? That's great we should throw him a party… or give him a cupcake if that's cheaper,"_ I say jokingly. Cabalé and Jason both laugh, making me laugh as well.

"We actually caught a litleo after our battle with the Gym leader!" Cabalé says.

"He's going to have a wonderful Pyroar when it evolves," Jason says.

"And lucky him it's a male Litleo. Usually it's a female. At least those two will get along well," Cabalé says.

Ryan comes over after returning his Pokemon to their poke balls and placing them in the healing machine. Jason scootches over to me to make some space for Ryan and pulls up a chair.

"Sup guys, you ready Jason?" Ryan asks punching Jason's arm but takes it back rubbing his fist, "Man I can't playfully punch you without getting hurt myself," he says.

"Well, are you Ryan? You can't afford to be playful when you go and tame either Zekrom or my Reshiram," Cabalé says.

"Psshh yeah, of course I am I have no worries… I do actually," he says and makes everyone laugh, "I'm not sure if I should bring Cora along with me. What if I ask her and she wants to?" he asks.

"Don't worry Bro she won't be coming with you to the hunt; I asked her if she could take care of Amy while we're gone and she said yeah," Jason says.

"Oh well then I have nothing to be worried about at all," he says.

" _Jason I'll be fine. I don't need another person looking over me; I don't mean to be rude Ryan she is a good friend,"_ I say.

"Amy I just want you to be safe is all. With those Rogue Dragons running around I want to take every precaution to make sure they don't hurt you and our baby," Jason says reaching over for me.

"Amy Jason is right. They are after all of us so it is necessary to take precautions even at this time since the baby is supposedly due today or tomorrow," Cabalé says bringing up a good point.

I could go into labor right now or tomorrow. Moreover, with those Rogue Dragons still out there I have to agree with Jason's concerns for me.

" _I guess… it's okay for Cora to look after me,"_ I say. Jason smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks for understanding," he says.

" _It's for the baby, it's okay my love,"_ I say and kiss him on the lips.

We look at Ryan and Cabalé who awkwardly look away as if they didn't see me kiss Ryan. Jason notices too and laughs. I don't know why Ryan turned around anyway he should have kissed Cora before, it shouldn't be awkward to him.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Corbulo walks through the doors and spots us sitting at the table.

"We're just talking about how today is going to play out. Ryan is fully confident in his abilities and his Pokémon's. Me well I have nothing to worry about," Jason says.

"Nothing to worry about eh? Well overconfidence leads to failure and in this case death," Corbulo says. Ryan opens his eyes, "And Jason, even with your powers and all that I have helped you achieve; there is always a chance you might not survive. I can't express this enough, you two are fighting not one but two legendary Pokemon, they are nearly considered deities. You have to look out for yourselves and if possible each other because they may team up and try to kill you both at the same time," Corbulo says.

"Don't worry I managed to beat my own legendary Pokemon, Max. If I can beat him, I can hold my own with Reshiram or Zekrom," Jason says proudly.

"Need I remind you barely won the duel? The only thing that saved you was your quick thinking," Corbulo says more seriously.

"Then that's all I need," Jason shrugs.

"He'll do fine brother. He's mastered every one of your martial arts lessons, he is much more powerful than what he was before. Just have some faith in him," Cabalé says.

"Faith? Is that what you want me to put in him? If he is blinded by our support, he will feel over confident and lose the fight. All Jason needs to know is what we've taught him, nothing more nothing less," he says and walks away then stops just outside the door, "You better be ready because we start in an two hours. In the backyard, meet me and Cabalé outside," he says then walks away.

"That's my brother for you; always wanting what's best for others," Cabalé says with a sigh.

" _He is right about one thing; you have to try not to be over confident because you never know what Zekrom or Reshiram could be hiding. Please be careful out there Jason, don't take any chances,"_ I say. I'm scared for Jason, even with his powers I'm afraid it may not be enough.

"Don't worry Amy I would never take a chance that would risk everyone I love," he says smiling at me reassuringly.

Cabalé starts to talk to Ryan and Jason about Reshiram and it's weaknesses. I tune them out as I decide to meditate and train myself in my mind. I enter a state of solitude, the world fades away, and I appear in a white room. I create some targets for myself and practice hitting them with shadow ball. At the same time, I think about Jason and Ryan's chances at capturing them. I have complete faith in them, especially Jason.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile in Hoenn…

(Lucy pov)

"Honey do you want some coffee?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm alright for now," John says.

"What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about the boys?" I say guessing at his thoughts.

"Yeah pretty much. I believe Jason should be much stronger now, stronger than me even," John says. I hear a bit of jealousy.

"Are you Jealous your own son surpassed you? You wanted the best for him and you handed him over to the best to protect him and to get stronger. You're worried aren't you?" I say. He nods.

"Right now he only knows part of why I sent him, his brothers and his friends over there. The other thing I was thinking about was how he and Amy where able to have a baby. This is her third week right?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's almost ready to deliver. I believe Jason is being very over protective of her well-being… just as you were of me," I say recalling the times where he asked if I was all right and if I needed anything.

"Yeah maybe he is *chuckle* I bet he has an Ambulance already on standby," we both break into laughter.

We regain our composure and calm down. My Liepard walks in, jumps up on the sofa, and lays her head on my lap. I stroke her head feeling her soft purple coat.

"Lucy where are ya?" my mom calls for me.

"In the living room mom. What do you need?" I say aloud.

"Where's that Johnathan of yours? I need him over here?" she says.

"Couldn't you have called his name first?" I say.

"It's okay Lucy, what do you need Annabeth?" John walks up and goes into the kitchen.

"I have something important for you do," she says and leans down to pick something up, " Can you take out the trash?" she asks and I break into laughter.

"Seriously, you label this important? Annabeth you are still in you 50's you can still do stuff for yourself. Yes I'll take the trash out," John picks up the bag and heads outside.

"Where are you going sir?" a guard says outside the door.

"I'm going to take the trash out," John says.

"You have to stay inside sir, Chiefs orders. I'll take it for you, now please return inside," the guard says and takes the bag. John walks in and plops himself down on his sofa.

"Sometimes I can't stand those people. I can't even walk outside to water my plants," my mom complains.

"It's only temporary mom," I say.

"That's what you said two weeks ago when you moved in. I'm starting to think you're here only because you want to relax," she says.

"Trust me Annabeth; I would rather be outside than be in here all day," John says.

"Don't worry mom we'll leave once the police chief says it's okay. Besides why are you complaining about us being here anyways I thought you said you were happy to have us here for as long as we wanted?" I ask.

"Yeah I did… but I didn't think you were bringing body guards. Gosh, why do those Rogue Dragons have to be here? Can't they take a vacation, like I don't know, forever?" my mom walks into the kitchen and begins to wash the dishes.

I shake my head and lay my head back to try to take a nap. I hope Jason is ready.

(Jason pov)

After two hours of waiting, Amy and I walk outside through the back door to the back yard. As we walk, I can't help but feel nervousness creep up on me. This is it, it's going to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can't stop what I'm doing anyways, I can't let the Rogue Dragons go through with their plan to destroy all the regions. I have to succeed, for Amy.

" _You're worried aren't you Jason?"_ she asks sensing my emotions.

"You can't tell me you aren't," I say making her smile.

" _I have complete faith in you my love. Just come back in one piece okay?"_ she asks hugging my arm.

"I'll be back in one piece and with a new friend. I'll be back in a shade of purple probably," I joke and hug her playfully.

We arrive just outside the entrance to the forest; Corbulo and Cabalé are waiting for me. Ryan is already there along with Cora. Corbulo and Cabalé are holding poke balls that match with their color; Corbulo's poke ball is black while Cabalé's poke ball is white. I can only assume those are Zekrom and Reshiram's poke balls.

"About time Jason. I was starting to think you were going to back out on this," Corbulo says.

"I don't back down from any challenge, not even when it means saving the world," I say defiantly.

"Well, I hope you put my training to good use. Now, Ryan if you will," Corbulo motions for Ryan to stand side by side with me.

"Don't worry I'll be back I promise," Ryan says and kisses Cora on her forehead and takes his place. Cora walks over to Amy behind us and observe.

"You two have done well and have successfully passed mine and Cabalé's training. Once we sever our connection with our pokemon, we are no longer their guardians," Corbulo pauses and looks over at Cabalé and nods.

Cabalé nods back and they both simultaneously raise their hands containing the poke ball. They turn around toward the forest and throw their poke balls in the air.

"ZEKROM I SUMMON YOU!" Corbulo yells out.

"RESHIRAM I SUMMON YOU!" Cabalé yells out.

A bright light shines out from the poke balls as they open. Two large blobs of white light jump out and take shape. The light's dissipate and the earth rumbles as the two legends materialize and touch the ground. The dust settles and we see two large Dragon like pokemon emerge.

Reshiram and Zekrom let out a roar that shakes the earth making us stumble, Corbulo and Cabalé unfazed by the appearance of their pokemon. Zekrom and Reshiram bend down to their guardian's and listen for their orders. Cabalé walks to Reshiram and pets it's cheek while Corbulo walks over and pets Zekrom's head. They back away suddenly.

"The Guardians of Zekrom and Reshiram, the Masters of Black and White, the balance of good and evil, will hereby execute the power and title of Guardian by the will of The Guardian of Kyurem. You are now free to choose who will be your next master; by courage, by sacrifice, by honor and justice you will decide for yourselves. Farewell my comrades." Corbulo and Cabalé say in unison and drop the poke balls to the ground.

No one moves until Corbulo and Cabalé raise their foot and smash the poke balls freeing Zekrom and Reshiram. The two legends nod and roar aloud and fly away quickly over and into the forest.

"They will choose who will lead," Corbulo says and turns around, "Well? GO!" he commands.

Ryan and me look at each other and race off into the forest; my eyes set on Zekrom. I can't see where it flew or where it is but I can hear sounds that can only be Zekrom's.

" _Be careful my love"_ I hear Amy's voice echo in my head.

" _I'll be back Amy, I promise. I love you,"_ I say knowing she got the message as I sense her emotions change to relief and pride.

I jump over bushes and smash through fallen trees that have been dead for years. Now is the time I put all my powers to use.

(Ryan pov)

Following the sound of roar's in the distance I take out a few of my poke balls just in case I need them out quickly. There's no telling what Reshiram might do once I present myself. But then again, Corbulo said that they would choose who leads them.

The sounds become more prominent, it's close. I see something move just outside the tree line and I jump into a bush to camouflage with the environment. I part the bush and see I was chasing the wrong pokemon, it's Zekrom.

Crap, I was following the wrong one. I can't go anywhere now; if I move and make noise he'll know I'm there and attack and I don't want that. I need the element of surprise. I got it. I'll first do my best to get a safe distance away from Zekrom so I can let out all my pokemon. I'll have to explain my plan to them quickly so we can get into position and ambush it.

Slowly and steadily, I back away and crawl out of the bush. I silently sneak away and get far enough so that I can deploy my pokemon. I take off my book bag and let out my pokemon one by one letting them know to keep quiet. I let them all out and they huddle around me for my plan.

"Okay guys Zekrom is just North of where we are, he's by a mountain side which means we can ambush him from above and below. Salamence, Dragonite, and Aerodactyl I want you to attack from above, everyone else; hit it with everything you've got. He won't go down easily and only a few of you have the moves that can weaken him. He is weak to ground, ice, dragon, and fairy so Salamence and Dragonite you hit him with any physical attacks but retreat quickly as he can return the favor to you quick. Everyone know what to do?" I ask and everyone nods, "Then let's catch ourselves a Zekrom," I say.

Salamence, Dragonite, and Aerodactyl fly away and circle the area where Zekrom is while the rest of us head on foot. I order them to spread out to take him on from different angles. Once everyone is in position, I wait for the time to strike. Zekrom is lying down trying to sleep, I feel sorry I have to ruin it but I have to at this point.

"On my mark you all give him everything you've got," I say and I hold up my hand to signal to be ready.

"Annnnd..."

(Jason pov)

The sound of water splashing makes it easier for me to follow Zekrom. I see a clearing just ahead and I slow my pace to walking. I dart behind trees to hide myself; I won't try to attack it now. I first want to talk to it and see if I can reason with it and maybe accept me. As I near the source of the sound, I dart behind another tree and stay there. My heart is beating really fast I'm afraid it will hear me. I sneak a peek and see I was chasing the wrong legend; it's Reshiram.

" _Are you serious? *sigh* Okay I'll try to reason with it first. Hopefully, this goes well,"_ I say mentally and walk out hesitantly to present myself.

Reshiram is drinking from the lake; it doesn't know I'm here. I don't want to scare it so I wait until it's done drinking. A few seconds go by and it's still drinking. A minute goes by and it's still drinking, how much water does it need?

I grow impatient and announce myself telepathically to it, " _Hey Reshiram_ ," I say.

Reshiram jerks up looking around for the source of the sound and begins to growl; it's cone like tail flares a bright red and I can feel the heat come from it. I back off slowly knowing it's in a defensive state. It spots me and roars. I cover my ears to block the soundwaves hitting me; my stomach feels weird now. It charges a large fireball and prepares to fire.

" _Reshiram wait I want to talk to you,"_ I say into it's head. Reshiram's ball disappears and it looks at me confused.

" ** _You can speak my language?"_** it says; it voice sounds feminine but I can't be sure.

" _I can speak to you through telepathy; I can talk to anyone and anything,"_ I say.

" ** _What are you here for? Are you going to capture me?"_** it asks; it's voice now suspicious of me.

" _Reshiram I don't capture pokemon because I want them to, I give them the choice to join me on my adventure,"_ I say.

" ** _And your brother? He intends on catching Zekrom or me. I sense you are here to do that too, I will not be caught just to serve and take part in human affairs,"_** It says. This is going to be tough.

"I'm not here to catch you just to take part in human affairs; this is about the world. Human and Pokemon alike are-" I'm cut off by an explosion north of us, there is a cloud of smoke rising up. I see something emerge from the smoke and it's Zekrom. I see flamethrowers and ice beams firing at him from the ground and Ryan's Salamence diving in to try and hit him. I look over at Reshiram who's eyes fill with fury and then looks at me. Shit.

It let's out an ear splitting roar in which I'm too late to react to. I shake off the ringing in my ears and I see a large glowing claw bearing down on me. I block the attack, the force pushing my feet into the ground. I look up at Reshiram who's stunned at what I did. I take this chance and land a hard punch to the chest creating a boom when the hit connects. I send it flying into the water.

"Phew," I say and rub my knuckles. I take out my Master ball to catch Reshiram but then the lake starts to glow and a fireball shoots out from it. I manage to dodge it in time, then Reshiram bursts out from the water; it's tail flaring bright red. It comes toward me with a head butt fast, I quickly clasp my hands together and swing; hitting the side of it's face. The force of my counter attack sends it flying into the trees to the right of me knocking a few down.

I flare my body a blue aura in order to increase my powers and take less damage because now I'm fighting a pissed of Reshiram. It flies up from it's crash site and charges a fire ball and shoots it at me. Quickly thinking, I decide to return to sender; I catch the ball with my hands and it pushes me back a little due to the momentum it carried. It continues to push me back but I finally grab hold onto the ground and I lift over my head with my two hands and return Reshiram's gift hitting it directly. Reshiram is unfazed by it's own attack and it dives to me from above. It's claws glow a shade of purple turning into a shadow claw. I slap the attack away and land a punch across the face, I grab it's head and I use it's momentum for me to throw it back into the water.

I have to find a way to beat him, what is he weak to? Ground, Dragon's, and Rock are it's weaknesses. Guess I have to use some rocks then. Reshiram bursts out from the water again. It sees me and fly's towards me, I use my super speed to run towards Ryan's battle with Zekrom. The only way to defeat them is to fight both Zekrom and Reshiram together at the same time.

I reach out to Ryan who I sense is really focused on the battle, " _Ryan can you hear me?"_ I call out to him telepathically.

" _Kind of busy here,"_ he says mentally.

" _Ryan we need to combine our attacks in order to defeat them. I have a plan,"_ I say. I slam through a few trees breaking them in half while also dodging fireball's from Reshiram.

" _Now would be a good time to explain it to me,"_ he says. An explosion goes off in Ryan's direction.

" _I'll send you the entire plan telepathically,"_ I say and engrave the plan in his mind.

" _Got it. Everyone back off Jason's coming. We're taking turns with him now,"_ I hear Ryan order.

I use my psychic sight to sense all those around me while knowing what's also in front of me. I sense Zekrom's aura and I head in his direction. He's flying around dodging the attacks of Ryan's flying pokemon. I have to time this right. I break the clearing and jump high in to the air creating a large dent in the ground. Zekrom is right there and I bring back my fist for a punch across the face. My fist collides with it's face and I send it flying to the ground.

As I fall, I see Reshiram flying towards at great speed. He's going to hit me. He heads butt me and sends me into the side of the mountain pushing me deep into the rock. The hit hurt but doesn't knock me out. Reshiram pulls out and charges a fireball. Just then, Ryan's Salamence head butt's Reshiram across the torso and they both fall to the ground making the earth rumble.

Ryan's pokemon surround Reshiram and start attacking. Zekrom gets up and uses a thunderbolt to try to repel the attack on Reshiram but I rocket down to the battlefield and block the attack. The thunderbolt is really strong coming from a legendary pokemon, I can't hold it if I continue to block it unless… I absorb the attack.

I relax my body and I feel the electricity flow through me, my body gets a rush of energy. I feel my senses getting sharper; my hearing, my eyesight, my touch, I feel… everything. I come back to reality and I absorb more of Zekrom's attacks, he is no longer trying to attack me, he is trying to stop. I pull more of his energy into me through his attack. He finally breaks from my hold on him and collapses to the ground. The surge of energy coursing through me is incredible. Suddenly I feel myself getting lighter, I look down and I see I'm levitating off the ground.

"Whoa what the hell? I'm floating!" I say. I hear my voice is altered a little but I'm more fascinated by how I'm floating over the ground.

"Dude you can fly?" Ryan yells out.

"If I can levitate then maybe I can…" I touch the ground and kneel. I focus my energy to my legs and feet.

The ground starts to rumble and pebbles around me levitate and circle around me. My breathing is steady. I calm my mind, I breathe out jumping up, and I rocket to the sky. The ground below presses down at the force of my launch. I soar past the clouds, the breeze feels good and the sun warms me so.

I look down and I can see the Mansion from where I am. Below me, Zekrom is looking up and he looks pissed. His tail glows blue and he flies up to fight me. This should get interesting.

(Amy pov)

Corbulo and Cabalé walks us to the balcony where we can get a view of the battle. Cora walking beside me helps me up the stairs and sits me down carefully. Corbulo has some binoculars with him, " _What do you see?"_ I say.

*BOOM*

The ground shakes hard and a few books fall from their bookcase inside the house. A cloud of smoke appears next to a mountainside. I hope Jason is okay.

"Well, I'd say that the battle is going pretty well," Corbulo says, "If they manage to capture them I'll debrief them on what's next to come," he says.

" _Is there more to this than the Rogue Dragons?"_ I ask.

"Yes. I'll explain it if they catch Zekrom and Reshiram," he says.

*BOOM*

*RUMBLE*

The ground shakes again even stronger this time. I look up at the sky and see two dark specks colliding with each other, creating shockwaves that wipe out whole clouds. I reach out telepathically to the smaller speck and I sense it's aura fluctuating; it feels like…JASON?

" _Guys Jason can fly?"_ I broadcast my message to everyone.

Everyone turns around and look wide eyed at me, "He can fly? I think this battle is helping him discover new abilities. And I believe there is more to be discovered," Cabalé says.

"Yes. Hopefully he can use this to his advantage now," Corbulo agrees.

*BOOM*

The shockwaves coming from Jason and Zekrom were strong enough to be felt from so far away to the mansion. How have I not sensed this power within him earlier; I knew he had fast reflexes but not once did his power actually reveal itself. I wonder if our child will have Jason's powers or at least some of it.

*RROOOAARR*

I hear Zekrom screech but then silenced by another powerful punch from Jason. Jason is doing well for now but how long will his power last?

" ** _Amy, you look worried. Is it about Jason?"_** Cora asks interrupting my train of thought.

" ** _What? Oh yes I am. I'm just not sure how long he will last against them. I know Ryan is there too; he's fighting Reshiram right now!"_** I speak in my language.

 ** _"Ryan's okay? Thank goodness. We have a right to be worried I guess, you even more since you he is the father to you child,"_** Cora says looking at my belly.

 ** _"I thought you were supposed to reassure me that Jason would be okay,"_** I say jokingly.

 ** _"Both of our mates are out there and in danger, I can't not worry about him if I'm not out there to help him,"_** Cora says.

 ** _"Jason… won't be my mate for long,"_** I say.

 ** _"What do you mean he won't be your mate for long?"_** Cora asks concerned.

 ** _"I've been thinking about doing a human ritual humans do when they find their mate. I believe it's called… marriage,"_** I say finally.

 ** _"I've heard of Marriage before; it's when two people swear to each other they will be with them till the end. It's illegal for a human to marry their pokemon,"_** Cora says.

 ** _"I know; Jason told me it was illegal to marry but he said if it came to it he would have to cross the bridge from there,"_** I say.

 ** _"Cross the bridge?"_** Cora says confused.

 ** _"It's a human saying! It means he won't worry about it if it ever comes to it. He said it way before I evolved into a Gardevoir, so before our relationship,"_** I say.

*BOOM* *ROAR* *BOOOM*

The fight is getting more intense; Jason and Ryan are turning up the heat, "Okay everyone let's go inside, I have a feeling the balcony is going to collapse with their fighting," Corbulo says.

" _Okay,"_ Cora helps me up and we go inside. Corbulo closes the door after us, picks up a fallen book, and places it back on the case.

*BOOM*

The place shakes suddenly. I hope that was Jason making the noise.

(Jason pov)

"OOOFF"

I get hit above the head and sent down to the ground. Crap that one was square on the noggin. I look up and Zekrom bears down on me pushing me further in to the ground. I grab his foot and I lift with all my strength and I fly into the air carrying him. I twirl him around to gain momentum and I throw him into the side of mountain.

Ryan is busy dealing with Reshiram; they are barely holding on. Reshiram breaks through Ryan's defense and charges a fireball for Ryan. I rocket forward to intercept the fireball and I catch as soon as it leaves it's mouth.

"GOTCHA"

The ball pushes me back but not too much that I hit Ryan.

"Thanks bro," Ryan says. I throw the ball back hitting Reshiram head on.

"Get out of here Ryan, direct your team from the air. I'll pair you with everyone by a psychic link," I say and create a barrier around us. I place my hand on Ryan's head and connect with the minds of everyone else.

"Whoa I can sense their feelings," Ryan says astounded.

"If you have a plan they will know about it instantly," I say.

"Right, oh and Jason, I like the new voice," Ryan compliments me.

I shake my head and bring down the barrier. Salamence flies in and picks up Ryan. Just then Reshiram rams against me, I catch it's attack and I lift him up from it's head and fling him over me into the trees. I put my hands together and charge an Aura sphere. Reshiram gets up and I shoot my Aura sphere hitting it and causing an explosion. Reshiram emerges through the smoke now with it's teeth barred. It get's me on the torso and carries me into the air. I can't land a punch because it's moving me too much. I throw my fist trying to land one but I miss. I throw a few more and keep missing, my frustration building. I throw a few more before my frustration turns into anger.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream aloud and let out a shockwave, freeing me from Reshiram's jaws.

I hover in midair and I propel myself into Reshiram's stomach pushing it down to the ground with my momentum. After a few seconds, we connect to the ground and I continue pushing it down into the ground. I jump out of the large hole and see Reshiram getting up again. I see it flinch for a second and I teleport my poke ball. Now's my chance to capture it.

"I got you now," I say and prepare to throw it.

Reshiram then fires a fireball and blows me away sending me into the air. I crash into some trees and then onto the side of the mountain, "No I don't," I say. I get out from the mountain and I see a large crack going up; I nearly split the mountain. We have to end this now.

" _Ryan lead Zekrom south of your position there is a lake if you continue down the path,"_ I say.

" _Why, are you going to drown them? Doesn't make sense,"_ Ryan asks sarcastically.

I telepathically reveal him my plan, " _Are you even sure you can do that?"_ Ryan asks a bit skeptical.

" _Only one way to found out,"_ I say and fly up over the trees. Reshiram sees me, roars, I rocket past it, and chases me, exactly what I expected. I ascend into the sky-dodging fireballs; I use my psychic sight to find Ryan. I see a few blue lights coming from below and I sense Ryan is among them. Their making their way to the lake while also baiting Zekrom.

I continue dodging Reshiram's attacks until I see Ryan and his pokemon break the tree line. I turn around, zip past Reshiram's head, and dive down to Ryan, Reshiram still following me, "Here you go Ryan. Buy me enough time to do it," I say.

"Just make it quick! Blaziken use flamethrower! GO," he yells out and I nod. I rocket away from the battle creating a sonic boom and land in an open space where there are no trees.

"I hope this works," I say and kneel. I close my eyes and calm my mind and I start generating energy. Breathing in deeply and then exhaling out, my nerves calm down.

(Normal pov)

Ryan continues to direct his pokemon in order to buy Jason the time he needs to in order to shift the battle in their favor. Tyranitar and Blaziken continue to fire at Zekrom while the others get the attention of Reshiram. Reshiram takes the hits directly but remains unaffected. The explosions from the attacks rise smoke and dust blinding Reshiram and unable to retaliate.

"Gengar use Shadow ball and aim for the head, Donphan use tackle and bounce back to avoid a hit, Aerodactyl get me in the air!" Ryan orders and Aerodactyl soon picks him up. He throws Ryan up and lands on his back. Ryan takes control of Aerodactyl and pilots around the area-ordering hit and runs on both Legends.

"We almost got this, just a little more time," Ryan says and orders another hit and run this time Aerodactyl has to use Giga impact. Ryan telepathically call's Salamence to pick him up in mid-air. Aerodactyl dives down for the attack and Ryan jumps just as Aerodactyl is swatted away by Zekrom. Ryan falls through the air but luckily, Salamence arrives just in time to catch him, "Good girl, oh boy," Ryan says and looks back; Aerodactyl is down for the count.

When I look forward Reshiram is headed straight for us and I call Dragonite to catch me in midair. I order Salamence to use Giga impact on Reshiram and jump off, Dragonite swoops in and catches me just in time before Salamence connects with Reshiram. A loud shockwave goes off and I fall off Dragonite, "OOHH SSHHII-" I yell out before Tyranitar catches me. I look up and see him smiling.

" ** _You okay Master? Salamence is knocked out there aren't many of us able to fight,"_** Tyranitar says, his voice very deep and gruff. Makes sense.

"I'm alright; we need to buy Jason some more time. Donphan use hidden power on Zekrom," Ryan orders. Donphan nods and summons boulders from the ground, throwing them at Zekrom who takes the multiple hits but is unscathed. Zekrom retaliates with a Fusion bolt and knocks Donphan into the trees breaking them, "Crap. _Is there anyone out there who still has some fight left in them?"_ Ryan broadcasts to the rest of his team. None responds other than Tyranitar.

" ** _Everyone's knocked out cold. It's only me now,"_** Tyranitar says.

 ** _"Don't forget about me,"_** Dragonite descends and lands to the right of Ryan and joins them.

" _Well I guess this is our Last Stand then,"_ Ryan says as Zekrom and Reshiram converge on them, "It was a great Journey traveling with you guys. It has been an honor to be your trainer," Ryan says knowing the end comes for him.

Reshiram and Zekrom charge their attacks ready to finish the trio. Ryan sighs, smiles, "Goodbye Cora," Ryan says, and closes his eyes.

"SORRY BROTHER NOT TODAY," Jason's voice goes off and he appears over Zekrom and Reshiram four times as big as he was and pulls them down to the ground shaking the earth. Loud cracks and punches go off splitting the dust and revealing Jason taking on both Zekrom and Reshiram at the same time. Right hook on Reshiram and a roundhouse kick on Zekrom, Jason goes back and forth between the two dealing major damage to the legends.

"GET READY TO USE THAT MASTER BALL RYAN!" Jason yells. Ryan takes out the Master Ball he bought for the special occasion. Zekrom gets behind Jason and puts him in an arm lock letting Reshiram have a chance at using a dragon claw on Jason.

"Tyranitar use Blizzard on Reshiram and Dragonite use Dragon tail on Zekrom! Get him off Jason," Ryan orders and both pokemon acknowledge. Tyranitar uses ice beam and freezes Reshiram's feet to the ground stopping it from using it's Dragon claw, while Dragonite uses it's tail to hit Zekrom on the head; making it release Jason from it's hold. Jason takes the chance to tackle Reshiram and throw him in the lake. Dragonite uses Dragon tail again to stun Zekrom again.

"Tyranitar Dragonite use Giga Impact," Ryan orders. Both Pokemon comply and charge Zekrom; bulldozing him into the forest. Ryan runs after them and manages to catch up just when the ram Zekrom into the side of the mountain. Zekrom falls to it's knees and Ryan throws his Master ball to capture it. The balls hits Zekrom on the head and dematerializes it to fit inside the ball. The ball falls to the ground; Zekrom attempts to escape causing the ball to wobble. After a while the ball stops moving and a beep goes off signaling Ryan it's caught, "YES WE CAUGHT ZEKROM," Ryan yells out proudly and his two remaining pokemon roar in unison. Ryan turns and hands them both the poke balls of their comrades.

"Here, return everyone back to their balls and head back to the Mansion. I'll stay with Jason to try and help him with Reshiram," Ryan orders and the three split.

Meanwhile back at the lake, Jason is still trying to put as much damage as he can on Reshiram. The fact is Reshiram does not want to go down at all. Jason starts to get frustrated and intensifies his combat speed not caring how many hit's he receives he pummels Reshiram repeatedly until it backs off. Jason then goes for strong right jab and lands a punch square in Reshiram's face stunning it.

Ryan runs into the open and notices Reshiram is starting to lose it.

*RROOAARRR*

Reshiram screeches and it's tail glows a bright red. Reshiram let's out a Blue flamethrower that completely engulfs Jason's super-sized form.

"JASON," Ryan cries out.

"GAH it's too much," Jason says and kneels to the ground, his arms up to block the attack, "THAT'S IT," Jason says lowers his arms getting the full blast of the flamethrower. He puts his hands close to each other and generates an aura sphere. The sphere grows bigger and brighter as Jason puts more energy into it. Ryan sees a blue light shine through the fire and knows what Jason is going to do.

"KNOW THE POWER OF AURA BEAM!" Jason yells out and pushes the intense glowing blue ball forward, shielding him from the fire. Then the Aura grows bigger, and like the flamethrower, engulfs Reshiram in a beam of pure Aura (It's like Goku's Kamehameha). The beam pushes Reshiram far into the forest splitting it effectively and sends it straight into the side of a mountain. The mountain cracks by the force of Reshiram slamming against it.

The beam dissipates and fades, Jason falls to his knees in exhaustion; the attack was his second last resort besides his Ultimate attack, which he would never use on anyone. Reshiram falls to the ground and struggles to recover. Jason reverts to his original form and flinches in pain, the attack used up more energy than he intended. Jason manages to reach for his Master ball and uses whatever energy he has to throw it at Reshiram. The ball hits Reshiram on the head and dematerializes the legendary pokemon sucking it into the ball. The ball falls to the ground and wobbles at Reshiram trying to escape, then beeps; signaling Reshiram has been contained. Ryan runs over to Jason who flops on the ground in exhaustion.

"Jason you okay? Can you get up?" Ryan asks scared. Jason doesn't respond. Ryan comes up with something that should get Jason's attention, "I guess I'll have to be the father to your child then," Ryan says and pretends to walk away until Jason grabs Ryan's ankle and pulls his head up.

"No way in hell is that going to happen, ugh, help me up man," Jason says making Ryan laugh. Ryan helps Jason up and they walk over to the Master Ball containing Reshiram. The brothers look at each other and smile, "Well, this day certainly was interesting," Jason says.

"I'm hoping they have a nice table lined with food," Ryan says walking with Jason's arm over his neck. Ryan takes Jason over to the lake to get a drink.

As they drink the lake water, Ryan's Tyranitar and Dragonite return with the poke balls. They set them down near Ryan and drink from the water as well, "Hey guys, did you return everyone?" Ryan asks.

The two nod and lay down on their backs. Ryan sits down with Jason who isn't moving due to the strain on his body, "Hey Jason can you move?" Ryan asks. Jason glares at Ryan and shakes his head.

"Should we release our new buddies? Maybe they can fly us home," Jason asks.

"I don't know. Maybe they are still pissed at us for catching them or maybe they have accepted we have captured them and they are our friends. In any case I would prefer the latter," Ryan says.

After a while of resting, everyone turns to the sound of a helicopter approaching. The whir of the rotors gets closer and closer before the helicopter becomes visible over the trees. Ryan returns his Tyranitar and Dragonite to their balls and helps Jason up. The helicopter descends slowly to the ground touching down. As they walk over Corbulo and the co-pilot climb off and come over to them. Ryan hands Jason over to the co-pilot and takes him away back to the chopper. Ryan turns to Corbulo who waves him over and hands him a headset, he points at it then his head signaling for Ryan to put it on.

"That was quite a show you guys put out there. Nearly split the mountain in half," Corbulo says through the headset. Ryan and Corbulo climb onto the helicopter and sit down. The co-pilot finishes strapping Jason to the stretcher and closes the slide door. The co-pilot sits down in his seat and nods to the pilot to take off; the chopper ascends into the air and flies back to the Mansion.

"That was all Jason, I have to say he put up quite a fight with Reshiram and Zekrom," Ryan says.

"Wait, are you saying he took both of them on?" Corbulo says.

"Well with my help he managed and survived. I nearly died four times I think," Ryan says getting a chuckle from Corbulo, "They knocked out every single one of my pokemon, luckily they didn't kill them. And it's a good thing Cora wasn't there," Ryan says.

"True, if Cora was there she would have distracted you from commanding your team at full efficiency," Corbulo says. Ryan nods in agreement but doesn't like how Corbulo put it. He could've done less because he would be more concerned about Cora's safety. Ryan likes to think of Cora, not as a distraction, but as a source of motivation. In addition, that was true enough for Ryan.

"I didn't know you had a helicopter Corbulo," Jason manages to say.

"Some things I didn't want to show you guys yet, not until you two recaptured Reshiram and Zekrom," Corbulo says.

"Anything else… you want to… show us?" Jason says tiringly.

"Yes actually, I meant to tell everyone what was next after you captured Zekrom and Reshiram three weeks ago when you arrived," Corbulo reveals.

"What is it?" Ryan asks.

"Cabalé and I will explain everything at noon before it's time to sleep. In the meantime, you and Jason will have to get along with your new comrades," Corbulo says. Jason suddenly cries out in pain and breathes in deeply trying to get some air. Ryan and Corbulo move over to him, Jason is having trouble breathing.

"Jason? What's wrong? Breathe in slowly," Ryan says. Jason shakes his head and points at his throat. Jason's head limps and falls back on the stretcher.

"He can't breathe properly and he's knocked out, we have to get him to the hospital now. PILOT, FLY US TO THE NEAREST POKEMON CENTER. CO-PILOT CONTACT CABALÉ AND TELL HER WE'RE GOING TO THE CENTER; JASON IS GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST," Corbulo orders.

"Yes sir," the two pilots respond in unison. The pilot takes out a map and plots a course while the co-pilot flips the radio on and speaks through the mic.

"Sir I'm going to have to fly at low altitude in order save us time, we'll get there in five or six minutes tops," the pilot says. Corbulo nods and tightens his belt.

The pilot flicks a switch and pulls a lever down making the helicopter descend. He pulls the lever up leveling the chopper off and pushes the stick forward. Ryan looks outside the window and sees they are flying just over the houses and they are traveling fast. If the chopper where to suddenly change course to avoid an obstacle it would take too long to avoid a collision.

"Don't worry Jason you're going to be alright," Ryan says and places his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Cabalé receives the call from the co-pilot and acknowledges. Cabalé turns to Amy and Cora who were just talking; they look up at Cabalé who has a face of worry, "Girls we're going to the Pokemon Center now! Cain ready up the jeep; we need to get to the center fast, GO!" Cabalé orders. Cain nods and runs off to the garage.

" _Cabale what's going on? Why are we going to the Pokemon Center?"_ Amy asks concerned.

"Jason is going into Cardiac Arrest, his heart isn't pumping oxygen to his brain; the helicopter is taking him to the Pokemon center to get treated immediately. He will die if they don't make it to the center in time," Cabalé says.

" _No, not my Jason… no,"_ Amy falls to her knees placing a hand to her mouth. She begins to sob; Cora is to her side trying to calm her down. How can she? Jason means everything to her.

"We have to go now. They'll be at the Center in a few minutes so we need to get there as well. Amy…" Cabalé walks over to Amy and kneels down with her. Amy still crying looks up; tears still running down her face, "I promise you Jason will be fine. Come on let's go, we won't be able to see him if we stay here," Cabalé says helping Amy up.

"Madame Mason, the jeep is prepped and ready for traveling. You may leave now if you wish," Cain returns.

"Okay let's go. Amy can you teleport us to the garage?" Cabalé asks.

"*sniff* _Yes, I can. Give me a second_ ," Amy says and closes her eyes. Remembering where the garage is, Amy teleports everyone but Cain to the garage.

The garage looks like a large warehouse except there aren't any boxes but vehicles parked in slots in railings. Many of the vehicles are luxurious with the exception of a few military vehicles. A Humvee, an LAPV, and the jeep Cabalé ordered.

"Everyone on the jeep quick; I'm driving so put on your seat belts," Cabalé gets in the driver's seat. Cora helps Amy onto the jeep and buckles up her belt; Cora places her belt into its buckle, readies herself, "Alright let's go," Cabale says, and presses a button that opens the garage door. As soon as the door is high enough, Cabale steps on the gas pedal and launches the jeep forward pushing everyone back.

" _Oof, can you be any gentler?"_ Amy asks rubbing her womb.

"Sorry about that, I'll try and go a bit slower," Cabalé says. She takes the jeep around the driveway and down the road to the gate. The gate opens, letting everyone through and off Mason property. As they continue along the road, Cabalé gets a transmission from the radio.

"Cabalé come in. Do you read me, over? We are taking an alternate route over the forest. If we continue flying over the town, we risk hitting a one of the home's and crashing, I repeat, we are taking an alternate route," the co-pilot says.

"Copy that co-pilot, I know what forest you're talking about we'll catch up with you in no time," Cabalé says and put's the radio away, "Hang on girls this is going to be more uncomfortable than I thought it would," Cabalé warns and shirts gears; she takes a right through the field and drive's through the forest.

Back on the helicopter, the pilot and co-pilot are mapping out the best course for the Center. Ryan and Corbulo continuously monitor Jason's vitals through a VSD.

"Crap we aren't going to make it in time. Where is Caesar and Claire? I thought they were coming over to spectate the fight?" Corbulo asks.

"He took Claire into the city to get some food for the cook," Ryan says.

Corbulo nods and sits back down next to Jason; still unconscious. Suddenly the helicopters instruments go off beeping loudly and red light start flashing.

"WE'RE BEING LOCKED ON!"

"THERE DOWN THERE I SEE IT. THERE'S A PICK UP TRUCK WITH… IS THAT A-"

*BOOM*

An explosion goes off rocking the chopper to the side. Ryan nearly falls off but Corbulo brings him into a bear hug quickly before he flies out.

"MISSILE'S INBOUND! EVASIVE MANUEVERS!"

"THERE'S MORE COMING OUT FROM THE FOREST! IT'S AN ENTIRE PLATOON!"

*BOOM*

Another explosion goes off closer this time knocking out the windows, "PROTECT JASON," Corbulo orders. Ryan moves to Jason's left side and buckles down before another explosion goes off.

*BOOOM*

Back in the jeep, Cabale, Amy, and Cora hear the sounds of explosions going off.

"What is that? Sounds like there is battle going on; and they have some big guns it seems," Cabalé says.

" _Isn't this the route Corbulo and Ryan are taking? They might be the ones getting shot at!"_ Amy says starting to worry.

"We won't know unless we clear this forest and into- there, a clearing up ahead!" Cabalé shifts gears again and the jeep gives a small jolt and hums louder giving more power to the wheels. The jeep clears the forest and shines in the sun light.

Everyone looks up and Amy's assumption comes true; a helicopter swerving left and right dodging missiles from a SAM battery on a pick up truck.

"Oh shit, they're taking fire," Cabale says and then the radio blares static.

"*zzz* Cabalé we-*zzz* assistance immedi-*zzz* we won't la*zzz* out here. The boys condi-*zzz* critical," the radio cuts out.

"They need help. Jason won't make it in time unless we get that SAM out of commission. Amy use your psychic to flip that truck as we pass by," Cabalé instructs.

" _Yes, get me close,"_ Amy says; the jeep approaches the truck and Amy's eyes flare blue. In an instant the truck flips but not before launching one last missile. The missile rockets forward at incredible speed and hits the helicopter in the rotor completely decapitating it's most important part of stability.

"WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the pilot yells through the radio.

"Oh shit. Pilot try to make it to a clearing!" Cabalé says into the radio.

"CAN'T, WE'VE LOST ALL STABILITY *ZZZ* THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE DOWN THERE WATCH OUT", the pilot says through the radio. The helicopter spins out of control, descending down.

"There's more? Wher-" Cabalé starts to say but is then interrupted to bullets hitting the hood of the jeep. Four other Humvees burst out from the tree line with mounted turrets on the top, "Hold on girls I'm shifting into overdrive," Cabalé warns and flicks a latch up revealing a button; she presses down on the button and the engine turns off. Amy and Cora are left confused as to why the engine shut down, but then it turns back on even louder this time and a whirr rises up sending more power to the wheels.

Cabalé grips the wheel tightly and steers the vehicle left then right avoiding the focus fire of bullets. They then reenter the forest and head for the next clearing up ahead. There are less trees this time making it easier to look up and see the helicopter still spinning. The Humvees catch up but are still far behind, the gunner's fire blindly hoping to hit the jeep but fail.

"I see another clearing up ahead, Cora use ice beam and freeze the ground behind us. That should give us some time to help the helicopter from crashing; Amy I want you to use your psychic to keep the chopper from crashing as soon as we get to the clearing!" Cabalé orders. Amy and Cora nod; Cora uses ice beam and freezes the ground covering nearly everything. The Humvees swerve out of control and crash into each other, the plan worked.

" _Good job Cora!"_ Amy congratulates.

" ** _Thanks,_** " Cora says.

They make it to the clearing and see the helicopter is just over the ground, "AMY CATCH IT NOW!" Cabalé yells out. Amy quickly gets up; her eyes flare blue and thrusts out her arms. The helicopter glows a pinkish aura and it's descent slows down to a complete stop.

" _Got it. Stop us somewhere so I can place them down,"_ Amy says. She starts breathing heavily, her exhaustion starting to settle in, " _It has to be now, I can't… hold them up for long_ ," Amy struggles to say.

Cabalé notices her exhaustion and quickly pulls over near the helicopter and gets out. Amy lets go of the helicopter and drops it, Cora gets out quickly and helps Amy down from falling off. They run over to the helicopter and the pilot's get out dizzy from the spinning. Cabalé attempts to open the door but is wedged shut.

"Lo- lopunn," Cora pushes Cabalé slightly to the side. She brings her fist up and punches the door bending it. She grabs the broken piece and throws it to the side. Cabalé steps in first and gasps at the sight; Corbulo and Ryan are hunched over Jason all bloodied from their injuries. She shakes Corbulo to try to check for consciousness; he groans and lifts his head up. Cabale pulls him into an embrace and starts to cry.

Cora steps in and sees Ryan holding his hand to his head, she hugs him and starts to cry as well, " ** _Ryan I thought I lost you, don't you ever scare me like that again,"_** she says. Ryan backs away to look at her and smiles.

"Ok, next time I won't get on helicopters if I have to save my brother," Ryan jokes which earns him a kiss from Cora.

Ryan breaks the kiss, goes to Jason, and frantically loosens the straps to the stretcher. Cabale and Corbulo unstrap him from the stretcher and carry him out. Amy is kneeling on the ground in exhaustion; she sees Corbulo and Ryan carrying Jason out and gasps. She gets up quickly, runs over to Jason's side, and places a hand on his cheek. No response. A tear falls from her cheeks and places a hand to her mouth.

" _No please no, you can't be gone,"_ Amy says to herself. Corbulo places a hand to her shoulder.

"Amy use your heal pulse to move his blood through his veins. He can't breathe but it will get oxygen to his brain," Corbulo says. Amy nods and uses her heal pulse to push the oxygen through his system. Jason's fingers start to twitch and his eyes flicker open slightly, he's alive.

"Oh thank Arceus," Ryan says in relief. Amy chuckles at their luck for Jason.

" _I can't keep this up for long. We have to get him to a Pokemon Center quick,"_ Amy says. Corbulo and Ryan nod. The pilots are on top of the hill looking out into the distance.

"Do you see anything pilot? A road or anything?" Corbulo asks.

"No sir, just a vast area of farmland. Not much here. I think there is a settlement if we wal- OOF" a spray of blood comes out of the pilot's arm, falling to the floor. Dirt starts flying out of the ground by impact of bullets.

"JIM!" the co-pilot yells out and pulls his comrade down the hill behind cover, "Shit he got shot in the arm," the co-pilot examines the pilot's wound and rips a piece of his clothing and ties it just behind the wound to stop the bleeding.

Ryan climbs the hill and peeks only to nearly die to a bullet whizzing by just inches from his face, "Crap, there's more of them; and they're in trucks!"

*BOOM*

"And rockets, they got rockets too," Ryan back off from the hill and runs down. Another explosion goes off nearby and a wheel flies into the air and tumbles down the hill on fire, "And there goes your jeep Cabalé," Ryan says looking at the rolling wheel.

"This hill won't provide us much cover for long. They'll soon think about overrunning us," Corbulo says. Ryan, Amy, and Cabalé look at each other and acknowledge what could happen.

" _What can we do? If we try to get out of here they'll kill us right on the spot. I won't leave Jason here, I won't abandon him,"_ Amy says, her eyes not looking away from Jason.

"I know you won't Amy and neither will we!" Corbulo says determined not leave anyone behind, "Co-pilot see if you can still use the radio from the helicopter," Corbulo orders. The co-pilot nods and places his friend down on the ground then runs to the helicopter and enters his side of the cockpit. He exits with a smoking radio and torn wire.

"Sir the Radio's busted, we can't contact anyone," the co-pilot says.

"Damn," Corbulo mumbles frustratingly.

Suddenly the air becomes quiet and everything settles. No explosions or gunfire can be heard anymore only the fire coming from the blown up jeep.

"THIS IS LIEUTENANT GORDON OF THE ROGUE DRAGONS. SURRENDER YOURSELVES AND YOUR POKEMON AND YOU WON'T BE HARMED. YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO GIVE YOURSELVES UP BEFORE WE KILL YOU OURSELVES," the officer speaks through a megaphone.

"Not… those… guys a- again," Jason manages to speak. Amy is startled to his able to speak now.

" _You're healed? Jason can you move?"_ Amy asks leaning in.

Jason lifts his hand up behind Amy's head and brings her down to his face for a kiss. Amy doesn't expect it but she accepts it gratefully, " _To an extent, yes_ ," Jason says telepathically. Amy chuckles then hugs him tightly.

"GAHH," Jason flinches in pain suddenly.

" _What what's wrong?"_ Amy says frightened.

"Your chest spike… is stabbing me," Jason says looking down. Amy looks down and backs away blushing.

" _Sorry,"_ Amy says and places her hand on Jason's cheek.

"Nice to see you're alright Jason, still we need to get out of this ditch," Corbulo says.

"Alright, I know what to do," Jason says and struggles to sit up but Amy pushes him back down.

" _You can't get up now Jason, you may be able to talk but that doesn't mean you can move around,"_ Amy says.

"No I have to get up now, if we don't get out of here now we're all going to-"

*BOOM*

The helicopter explodes and gunfire starts hailing down on the hill. The smoke clears and a bubble shield surrounds the group, protecting them from the shock wave and shrapnel.

"Amy… I need… to-" Jason starts to talk but Amy cut's him off.

" _No don't speak, you need your energy to move,"_ Amy says.

"No we… can't leave. We have to… make… our… stand here," Jason struggles to say.

Ryan slowly crawls up the hill and peeks over; there are soldiers and Pokemon walking over to crash site. They spot Ryan and focus fire, tearing up the side of the hill. Shadow balls fly over the hill just nearly missing the ground.

"They're getting closer guys, they're just over the hill," Ryan runs back down wraps his arms around Jason's waist.

"NO… we need to GAAH," Jason yelps in pain.

" _We have to leave now Jason, we can't stay here; there are too many of them,"_ Amy tries to convince Jason then notices Jason trying to pull out something out of his pocket.

"Re-… shiram," Jason says and pulls out his Master Ball and presses the silver button; the ball grows bigger to it's actual size. Amy looks at Jason and understands what he wants to do.

" _You want to…"_ Amy starts to say and Jason nods. Amy nods as well and turns to Ryan, " _Ryan did you capture Zekrom?"_ Amy asks.

Ryan nods, "Yeah I did, why do you…" Ryan stops and a look of realization forms on his face. He face palms and let's out a groan of irritation. Jason starts to get up and manages to get to his knees; Amy helps him up and supports him as they climb the hill. Ryan accompanies them up and pulls out the ball containing Zekrom. Amy creates a barrier around them as they wall to the top; bullets and shadow balls start crashing into the barrier only to deflect each shot. The barrier starts to crack, exhausting Amy quickly.

" _NOW JASON,"_ Amy yells into Jason's mind.

Jason and Ryan take a step forward and lift their arms up.

"RESHIRAM"

"ZEKROM"

"WE SUMMON YOU!" Jason and Ryan yell in unison and throw the Master Balls into the air, phasing through the shield. They open up and a bright light splits the field; two large blobs of white emerge from the source and materialize into two black and white figures.

*RROOOOAAARR*

The two legends roar in unison shaking the ground. Amy's shield breaks and collapses to the ground, Jason catches her in time and lies her down on his lap. The group of militants are hesitant to attack but maintain their ground.

"Your move," Jason says.

Some of the militants return their Pokemon and make a run for it while the rest stay. The air is quiet until one of them speaks, "Gabite use Fire blast," the Gabite fires a fireball and hits Reshiram on the chest causing an explosion. The smoke clears and Reshiram appears not moving at all.

"My turn, Reshiram use hyper voice," Jason orders. Reshiram nods and takes a deep breath then lets out a shriek like roar that sends the people and their Pokemon flying back into the forest. The remaining militants in the open pick up their weapons and aim them at the legends.

"Zekrom use thunder bolt," Ryan orders. Zekrom roars then flies up into the air. It's tail begins to glow and generates an electrical field around it. Tendrils of electricity stretch out around Zekrom and connect with the ground, burning everything it touches. The militants return their pokemon and retreat into their trucks and drive away into the forest. The two legends roar in unison shaking the earth to it's very core. The two turn around to their new masters and lean down to them.

" ** _I am yours to command Master,"_** Zekrom speaks to telepathically to Ryan.

" ** _And I am yours to command as well Master,"_** Reshiram speaks telepathically to Jason.

"I'm glad you're not mad anymore after I beat you down, it took a lot out of me just to catch you," Jason says.

 ** _"Only those who manage to capture me are deemed worthy enough to handle me! I am proud to say you are one of them Master,"_** Reshiram speaks telepathically.

"Thanks Reshiram and please, call me Jason," Jason says smiling.

" ** _If that is what you wish… Jason,_** " Reshiram smiles as well.

"And that goes for you too Zekrom, I'm Ryan and not once do I want to hear Master from you at all, okay?" Ryan says.

Zekrom grunts and nods it's head. Behind them, a lonely grunt stands up from the wreckage of a Humvee; he sees the legends Reshiram and Zekrom. In front of them, two boys and a Gardevoir. His orders ring around his head in echoes: "Eliminate their new masters at any cost!" The grunt obeys the voices and reaches for a Quad-rocket launcher. He swings it over his shoulder and lines up the shot, "At… any cost," The grunt fires three shots and they rocket toward Jason and Ryan. Almost instantly Zekrom and Reshiram get in the way of the missiles and block the explosion. Zekrom and Reshiram roar at the attacker and charge up their attacks. The grunt fires his last shot, at that moment Zekrom and Reshiram use a combined attack and vaporize the grunt. Then out of the corner of their eyes, they see the last missile zip past them.

 ** _"JASON!"_** Reshiram yells out telepathically.

Jason at the last second sees the missile coming towards them, "Oh no," Jason says and pushes Amy and Ryan behind him and holds his hand out in front of the rocket.

" _JASON!"_ Amy screams into Jason's mind.

Jason looks back and smiles passionately, " _I love you"_

*BOOM*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Jason pov)

"The patient is stable for now-"

"2nd degree burns on his right arm, applying anti-biotic-"

" _Jason-"_

"I- I can't feel an- ything" I try to say but faint. The world bounces back to me then sinks into darkness; is everyone all right? Is Amy okay? Where… am I?

I hear voices echoing in my head; doctors and a beeping noise that I would assume are IV machines. Suddenly I'm in a white room lying on the floor with my clothes on. I look a t my hand and I see it looks fine. I remember I held out my hand at one point and then the world went black after a second. Damn it why is it so hard to remember? I have to wake up somehow. I have to be in a coma or something.

"You would be right," I hear someone's voice behind me and I turn around and see it's Caesar's Alakazam.

"Alakazam? What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened?" I ask confused as to what's going on.

"Right now, you are in a medically induced coma! Your arm took a nasty hit from a missile I believe, and caused 2nd degree burns. Your brother told me what happened and so I decided to come talk to you," Alakazam says.

"2nd degree burns? Shouldn't my arm be gone?" I ask.

"Your powers activated at the last second and blocked most of the shock wave," Alakazam says and look away from me. There's more to what he was just going to say.

"Alakazam? There's more to it than that isn't there? What about Amy? Is she okay?" I say; panic starts to fill my voice.

"Amy, uh, she… is in the emergency room right now. The shockwave, I hear, must have cracked the shell of the egg inside her womb. The doctors are preparing to deliver the baby now as we speak" Alakazam says.

"WHAT? She having the baby now? I have to wake up now, I-I need to be there for her," I say. I try to activate my powers but Alakazam stops me.

"Jason you are not ready to be conscious yet. You'll be in a lot of pain if you wake up. I'm sorry but I can't let you, I'm sorry," he says. My anger starts to flow through me and I clench my fist tightly.

"You don't understand; I have to be there for her. She won't make it if I'm not there with her now. Wake me up now; I will bear the consequences for it. I have to be there for her, please," I say. Tears start to well up in my eyes. I fall to my knees weak, I can't overpower Alakazam, "Please," I say.

"Jason… I- *sigh* I will wake you up," Alakazam says. I breathe a sigh of relief and bring him in to a hug.

"Thank you," I say to him. I drop him from my bear hug and he breathes heavily.

"Jason once I wake you up you will be in a lot of pain. I will be there to help you out of bed and guide you to the emergency room. There will be doctors and Chanseys trying to stop you so you will have to rely on your senses to find her," Alakazam warns.

I nod, "Okay, let's do it. Wake me up now," I order. Alakazam nods and his eyes begin to glow bright blue.

"Prepare yourself," he says and in an instant, I feel propelled forward into a tunnel. As I race through the shaft, I start to smell certain things and I feel a growing numbness in my right arm.

" _Here we go,"_ I say mentally and reach the end of the tunnel and everything goes white.

"*GASP*" I jerk up form my bed and I feel an intense pain in my right arm, "GAAHH, FFUCK, Ohh Alakazam where are you?" I say under the pain.

" _Right here Jason to your left; swing your legs over now,"_ Alakazam orders and I swing my legs over the bed to get off; I notice I have a gown on me but I don't think of it. I fall to the floor; intensifying the pain even more.

"AH SHIT, Grrh," I yell out in pain. I feel weightless for a second and I notice Alakazam using his powers to help me up.

" _I got you, come on we have to hurry,"_ He says and hands me a crutch for my left arm because I can't do anything with my right.

"Okay let's go," he opens the door and I move quickly out. A doctor sees me and calls me out. Alakazam puts him to sleep with a hypnosis and I continue on forward. I use my psychic sight to locate Amy; there are many people here as I can see their life force, "Damn there are too many people around here, Gaah, I can't find her," I say.

" _Here I'll boost your sight,"_ he says. His eyes glow and he lifts his spoons up then points them at me. My vision improves much more and I narrow the building down to one room a floor just above but on the other side of the building. I sense Amy's life force there and I start to move towards her.

"I found her," I say starting to walk. The pain restricts me from making sudden movements but I defy it and speed walk my way through the hallways, "Were almost there Alakazam, just need to get up these stairs and-" a nurse walks out into the hallway and notices Alakazam and me.

"Hey what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed right now," she says and starts to toward us.

"Crap," I say. The nurse levitates and floats back into the room from where she came from screaming. A barrier forms in the doorway and she starts to bang on it demanding we let her out. Her yells attract the attention of other nurses and doctors and they see us.

"HEY YOU BOY, GET OVER HERE," one of the doctors yells and attracts more attention gathering a mob of medical personnel. A blue wall of energy forms in front of them stopping them from progressing any further. I look down at Alakazam who has his spoon pointed at them and the other to the door trapping the nurse.

" _HURRY JASON, GET TO AMY; I CAN'T HOLD THE BARRIER FOREVER,"_ Alakazam says. I nod and I slowly walk over to the staircase leading up to the next floor.

The sign next to the door says third floor so I guess I'll be headed to fourth then. I use my crutch to block the doorway by sliding it in between the handlebars; that should stall them if Alakazam brings the barrier down. I use the railings to pull myself up, one-step at a time. I make it to the mid-section of the stairs until I hear banging in the doors; they broke through Alakazam's barrier. Damn, I quickly increase my pace but it's hard to do it with one arm while the other lags behind and gives you nothing but a Charlie horse every few seconds. I make it to the set of doors and I burst through it; I use my vision to locate Amy, found her, she's just down the corridor. There were it says "EMERGENCY ROOM: STAFF MEMBERS" I use whatever energy I have left to walk towards the door. Almost there, just… need to… stay… awake. The room starts to darken and I start to lose my balance. I fall against the wall trying to support myself. I use my psychic sight to make sure she's there. She's right there along with Ryan and a few other people. I muster enough strength and I run to the doors regardless of my sight, "AAAAAHHH", I yell and I feel my body connect with doors and I burst through.

*BAM*

I fall hard to the ground sending a wave of pain through my arm, "GAAHH, AMY WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell out. I feel someone grab my arms and carry me somewhere. I plant my feet on the ground and move on my own accord. I open my eyes and my vision returns. I see two people; a nurse and a doctor look at me, "Where… is… Amy?" I ask. They look at each other confused.

"Amy? Who is Amy? Is she in here?" they ask. The pain in my arm prevents me from speaking but I cough out and answer.

"Yes, *cough* She's a Gardevoir-" I say before I nearly faint again. The nurse supports me and shakes me awake.

"You mean the Gardevoir that just came in pregnant? Yeah we have her here but only family are allowed to enter; either brother, sister, parents, or mate!" she says and I look up at her.

"I- I'm her… mate, now take me to her," I say without hesitation. I don't care if they know about our relationship, I just want to see her.

"Sir, you are hurt and delirious from your injuries I have to take you back-" she says but then I see another figure walk out the room.

"Jason? You're awake? Come with me Amy is here. Let him go Doc. He's with me and he's Amy's mate," I hear Ryan's voice and am relieved he walked out in time.

"Hey Ryan, where's Amy is she alright? Is she in pain?" I ask.

"She's inside; she looks like she is waiting for something or… someone. I guess that's you," Ryan say picking me up by the arm, "Doctor Nurse I'll take him inside the room, I'll take care of him don't worry," Ryan says and leads me through the doors. I hear beeping sounds and a feminine cry of pain; I immediately recognize it as Amy's. I quicken my pace, I run out of Ryan's embrace, and run through the doors just ahead of me, "Amy," I see Amy on the bed clutching the rails tightly.

She sees me and smiles " _Jason,"_ she says tiringly. I run over to her side and kiss her on the lips, she returns the kiss affectionately, " _You… made it… my love,"_ she says breathing heavily; a tear falls down her cheek.

"No way was I going to miss this. You didn't have to hold back for me Amy," I say.

" _I couldn't bear our child without you here, I love you,"_ she says. I feel my eyes well up with tears and I bring my forehead to hers and kiss her on the lips once more.

" _I love you too_ ," I say mentally. Amy flinches in pain and I hold her hand; she grips it tightly.

The Chansey breaks her gaze on us and looks down under the covers between Amy's spread legs, " ** _Oh my gosh it's coming out, I can see it's head. Amy push now, it's almost out,"_** the Chansey orders. Amy grips my hand tighter now; she grits her teeth hard. My hand left hand starts to feel numb but I ignore it.

"Come on Amy, were almost there, push," I say. Amy breathes out heavily, stifles a scream, and then pushes.

"GGGYAAAAAAHH," she screams at the top of her lungs.

" ** _I- I have it! The baby's here, I have it!"_** Chansey says and grabs a towel from her pouch starts to fold the baby in it. I can't see it as the bed sheet is in the way. Finally, the Chansey finishes and walks over to my side of the bed and hands me my child, wrapped in a towel, " ** _Congratulations Mr. Arcadias it's a girl!"_** she announces and I hand our daughter to Amy who takes her into her arms. Amy moves the cloth from our daughter's face and we see a blue haired Ralts, a shiny? " ** _And I am happy to say you have a shiny Ralts,"_** Chansey clarifies proudly, " ** _I will leave you two alone now. I will let your friends come in shortly,"_** Chansey says and walks away through the doors pushing Ryan back who tries to get past her but gets pushed back past the doors.

I look down at my newborn daughter and observe her sky blue hair color. She yawns cutely and opens her eyes revealing orange irises. Amy leans down, kisses her on the forehead, and adjusts her hold on her. I chuckle at how cute she is; she is so small.

"Hello there my little blueberry, I'm your daddy," I joke. Amy giggles.

" _Are you going to call her blueberry, is that her name now?"_ Amy asks with a half frown-smile face.

"No, I'm going to stick with the name I said we would give if we had a daughter," I say and caress my daughter's cheek, "Cleo," I say. Amy giggles and nods in agreement.

" _A wonderful name my love. Our little Cleo,"_ she says and parts Cleo's blue hair to reveal her orange eyes looking up at us.

I sit there with Amy looking at our newborn until Ryan, Corbulo, Cabalé, Alakazam, Caesar and Claire walk through the doors hurriedly, almost tripping over each other. Ryan has some clothes in his arms and throws them at me. They surround Amy's bed and look eagerly at the wrapped up towel.

"Is it a boy or a girl Amy?" Claire asks.

" _It's a girl,"_ Amy responds and angles herself to show Cleo's face to everyone.

"Aww, what's her name?" Claire asks.

"Cleo," I say. I notice Amy looking at me with a blank stare, "What?" I ask confused.

" _That's not her full name Jason,"_ she says.

"Not her full name? Do you want her to have a last name too?" I ask. Amy smiles and nods, "What about my last name? Arcadias," I say.

" _Yes, Cleo Arcadias. That's her name,"_ Amy says. I smile and chuckle at the name of my daughter having a human name.

"So I guess this means we have a new addition to the family then," Ryan says. I guess we do.

"Hey where's Sam?" I ask. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. We completely forgot about Sam.

"Oh wait I forgot that I left Sam with Cain to help him train more," Cabalé says, reassuring us.

The doctor comes in, then notices me not having anything on but a hospital gown, and covers his eyes, "Um, mister if you will, can you please put on some clothes. I would like to speak to all of you in comfort," he says. I take the clothes Ryan threw at me and I walk into the bathroom next door and quickly put on some pants, a white shirt, a pale green V-neck sweater, and black running shoes. I head back to the room and I hear the doctor already explaining what's going on.

"Hey I'm here, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask. The doctor motions for me to sit and I sit in the chair I was in with Amy.

"Now that you're hear Mr. Arcadias I wanted to go over your relationship with your Gardevoir. I am well aware you used the UDP potion to impregnate; Amy was it. I am not here to report you to the police no that is not what I do here; I am here to give you advice on where you take your relationship from here on out," the doctor says. I nod my head slightly and I look over at Amy who cradles Cleo closer to her.

"Okay, what's your advice?" I ask.

"First off, did the Nurse Joy tell you the potion's full side effects when she recommended you to use the potion?" he asks.

"Um, yeah I think so," I say.

"Well if she did then you should know that Amy can get pregnant again if you so choose. The effects of the potion are permanent," he says. I look over at Amy; her face is expressionless, not even she knows how to respond, "Considering how you are the father, are you fully capable of raising a child let alone it be a Pokemon?" he asks. His question angers me but I answer in an optimistic tone.

"Yes, I am fully capable of raising my daughter along with my mate. I would never abandon them, ever," I say and I look over at Amy who smile passionately at me. I smile back and lean in to kiss her on the lips.

"Well then I have nothing else to say but let you stay here for another day or two; you are free to leave when ready, have a nice day everyone. Oh and don't show your relationship outside the hospital, there are rules about this kind of thing," he says and leaves. We wave at him as he walks away turn our attention back to the bed.

"So are you ready to head back to the Mansion Amy? If you want, we can wait here for a little bit so you can heal up," Corbulo asks. Amy looks down and thinks for a second then looks back up at Corbulo.

" _I think I want to stay here for another day for now, I'm kind of not in the mood to move around a lot,"_ Amy responds.

"Very well then, I have left the phone number to the Mansion at the front desk. If you want to leave you can tell them to call me and the Chauffeur will come by to pick you up. Does that sound okay?" Corbulo asks. Amy nods in response and looks back down at Cleo, "Okay then I will see you tomorrow morning, I have to head back to file a police report over what happened in the forest. The Rogue Dragons will not get away with what they did, I can assure you," Corbulo says and turns to leave.

"I'll be going as well now, I will see you back in the Mansion soon," Cabalé says and walks towards us. She leans down; kisses Cleo on the fore head, and giggles, "She is very cute, goodbye," she says and leaves.

"I'll be downstairs eating whatever I can find in the cafeteria okay guys?" Caesar says and starts to leave.

"Just don't eat the trays or the sofa's there," I joke. Amy giggles and Caesar just smiles.

"No promises. You guys want anything?" Caesar asks and then Chansey walks in with a bottle containing some sort of white liquid.

" ** _This is baby formula for newborn Pokemon; here you go,"_** Chansey walks over to me and hands me the bottle. I hand it to Amy who takes it and brings the tip to Cleo's mouth; she reluctantly takes the tip into her mouth and starts sucking on it, drinking the formula.

"Thank you Chansey. Um where can we get more baby formula for Cleo?" I ask.

" ** _Just get her the canisters with the blue label on them and you should be good to go until she matures,"_** Chansey says. I nod and look over at Cleo.

"Thank you Chansey, I'll stay here until tomorrow when we leave," I say.

" ** _Very well then have a nice day Mr. Arcadias,"_** Chansey bows then walks out the doors.

"So you guys want anything?" Caesar asks. I forgot he asked me that.

"I'm not hungry right now, Amy you want something to eat?" I ask. She looks away from me to look at Cleo then nods.

" _Yes, I think I will take some Jell-O I guess_ ," Amy responds. Cleo pushes the bottle away from her mouth and yawns; I guess she's had enough of the taste. She squeals and reaches for the bottle again, guiding it to her mouth, " _She looks so cute when she is drinking! What are we going to do now Jason?"_ she asks. The thought never crossed me for what we would do after Cleo was born.

"Well, I was thinking about going home to Hoenn and introducing Cleo to my parents. And maybe after that we can go traveling around the world from there. I need to get badges from Hoenn if I want to take part in any League's going on there," I suggest.

" _Sounds like a plan Jason,"_ Amy says and smiles. Ryan walks over to the opposite side of the bed and leans down to take a look at Cleo.

"Looks like I'm her uncle, and Caesar her Godfather," Ryan says. He chuckles a little bit and looks up at me, "So, what's it like to be a father?" he asks. It's such a stupid question but I laugh at it anyways.

"Well I can't really explain the feeling. I think it feels like you have to take care of a little sister now," I say, "Why do you ask?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was just asking that's all. I'm going outside to feed my pokemon; want me to feed Reshiram for you?" he asks. I look at him surprised that Reshiram is out of it's ball.

"Wait a minute is Reshiram out of it's ball? How did I get here in the first place? Did it take me here?" I ask the questions I have been waiting to say since I woke up.

"Okay first yes, Reshiram took you to the Center while I carried everyone else on Zekrom and I guided everyone into town. Everybody was frightened when they saw Zekrom and Reshiram but I returned them quickly after we got off. Second, Amy kept you alive the entire trip; she used her heal pulse to keep you from going into shock. She was hurt from the explosion too, you are very lucky dude," Ryan explains. I look over to Amy, she has a smile on her face. Using her powers puts a lot of strain on her body; she would have died protecting me as any Gardevoir would.

"Amy, if I am seriously hurt, you don't have to try to save me. Don't do anything that would risk your well-being, I do not want to be the reason you could die," I say and hold back a tear. Amy reaches over to me with her left hand cups my cheek making face her.

" _Jason I would die trying to save you, I would do anything to keep you safe. I… can't live without you_ ," she says. It doesn't make feel better. I don't want her to take the hit for me.

"Amy I will take every hit coming toward you. My only concern is for Cleo having a mother around to take care of her if I'm not around. But that won't happen, I will never abandon you," I say. I feel my eyes start to water now.

" _Oh Jason,"_ Amy sniffs and breaks down sobbing. I dedicate my life to her and Cleo.

"I'm just… gonna leave now," Ryan says and walks through the doors. Leaving my family and me in the room together.

My family.

 **That took so long to write overnight, I could have written it the next day but I just had a great idea on how to continue the next chapter. I split it up to lengthen the story a bit so I made a new chapter. Anyways I don't want to keep your time so I'll be quiet for now and let you read on. Peace** **J**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Jason pov)

After my night with Amy in the hospital, I helped Amy get ready to leave. I had the hospital print out a birth certificate for Cleo and officially marked her as my daughter. How I pulled that off, well Amy hypnotized the doctor into thinking that Cleo was actually a human baby. I take the certificate from the woman and I thank her for it and turn to Amy holding Cleo in a different towel. I bought her a red scarf for her because she said she felt cold after we left the room we were staying.

" _You ready love?"_ Amy asks smiling.

"Yup let's go, how's my little girl holding up?" I ask looking down at Cleo.

" _She's asleep right now so I'll have to cover her up when we get out now,"_ Amy says. She takes a small corner of the towel and places it over Cleo's face to shield her from the sun.

"Okay then let's go. Corbulo sent a limo to pick us up so it should be outside right now," I say and as soon as I finish my sentence a long black car rides up to the entrance. I motion for Amy that's our ride and we go through the doors. The air feels cool and brisk; fall must be settling in Unova, "It's starting to get a little cold I see. Is Cleo wrapped up good and comfy?" I ask checking Cleo.

Amy giggles and fixes the wool padding, " _Don't worry love, she will be fine. A little cool air never hurt anyone,"_ she says and then Cleo sneezes.

*achoo*

"Uh huh never hurt anyone eh? Come on let's get inside the limo, it's warmer inside," I say. The Chauffeur comes out from the driver's seat, walks over to our side, and opens the door.

"Hello Master and Madame Arcadias, is that your new born baby I see before me?" he asks and leans in to see Cleo sleeping soundly, "My, my what a cutie she is, and a Shiny as well," he says and strokes Cleo's cheek delicately.

"Hey what happened to the helicopter pilots I wonder?" I ask as Amy gets inside the limo.

"Corbulo gave them a paid leave to their families to rest up if they wanted to and they took it. I don't know where they are now but they have family in different regions I believe," he says.

"Ah, well I'm cold now so let's head back to the Mansion shall we? I hear Cora is eager to see Cleo now isn't she?" I ask.

"Oh my yes, she asked me if she could come with me on the way to the hospital but Ryan told her to be patient and wait until I brought you two myself," he says chuckling.

I nod and I get in the car with Amy; the Chauffeur closes the door, walks over to the front, and gets in the driver 's seat. I move in closer to Amy playing with a now wide-awake Cleo. She twirls her finger just over Cleo's face trying to avoid her from catching her finger. Cleo giggles at the game and tries frantically to catch it. Finally, Amy stops and brings Cleo into a closer embrace and kisses her on the head. I giggle at her affection.

Amy notices me looking at her and turns to me, " _You want to hold Cleo?"_ she asks. I reluctantly accept and she passes me the little loaf of bread over to me; she fits perfectly in my arms. Cleo is so small that she fits in my arms; my arms act like a bed for her. I inhale her scent and am lost in her aroma; the smell of a baby is like heaven. Not something, you can smell on anyone else nor can it be recreated. Amy giggles at my thoughts and I turn to look at her, I laugh as well and my chest rises up and down shaking Cleo. She starts to cry and I try to coo her back to a passive state.

"Nonono don't cry Cleo, shh, shh, shh, it's okay daddy's here," I whisper to her. I bring up my left hand I focus my energy there and I imagine a baby rattle there. Small blue light orbs form over my hand and gather together, forming a skinny pole and bulbous orb at the end. The light diminishes and a solid object forms in my hands; a baby rattle. I hand it to Cleo who grabs it and observes it then shakes it, she starts laughing, easily amused by the noise. I smile at myself for handling the situation well and I look over at Amy who shakes her head smiling.

" _Show off,"_ she says and hugs my arm, resting her head on it.

"My mom always knew how to deal with a crying baby. When Sam was born, he cried a lot whenever mom wasn't around. She taught me and Ryan how to care for our own children if we were to ever have one," I say and look down at Cleo playing with the rattle, "I guess it was a good thing she did," I say.

" _Yeah, I wonder how she's doing now."_ Amy asks herself.

"Ah she's probably watching those soap operas again with her mom, dad must be suffering right now ha-ha," I say thinking what the scene would look like.

" _*giggle* I wonder too,"_ Amy says.

I look down at Cleo and I start thinking about what I will ask of Amy next. It's been going around my head for so long now I haven't actually started paying much attention to it until now. I'll have to take Ryan with me to the store to talk about it.

After a while of driving, we pull up to the driveway and park just outside of the door. The Chauffeur steps out the driver 's seat, walks over to my side, and opens the door. I step out first, help Amy out with Cleo, and thank the Chauffeur. As we walk up the stairs Ryan and Claire walk through the front doors. Claire is all excited and hurries down the stairs; I guess he was right.

She comes over to me and hugs me tightly then turns to Amy and Cleo. She kisses Amy on the cheek and looks down at Cleo, "OOHH is that Cleo? She looks so cute and adorable! She is so small, I never knew Ralts were that small," she says. Her reaction towards Cleo makes me chuckle a little bit. Ryan comes over to us and looks down at Cleo.

"She sure is a Shiny Jason. Let's get inside it's cold out here, and I need to show you something as well," Ryan says and we follow suit. Amy passes Cleo over to Claire who starts making cooing noises at Cleo. As we walk inside I get a gust of warm air push against my face, giving me an uncomfortable feel. Claire and Amy walk in and pass by us walking off towards the dining room.

" _Me and Claire are going to the dining room, you coming?"_ Amy asks turning around.

"Yeah I will; Ryan just wants to talk to me for a bit. I'll be right over," I say. Amy nods and teleport's next to Claire, walking through the doors. I turn to Ryan and he waves me over to follow him somewhere. We go up the staircase and we take the right staircase leading to our rooms. As I follow Ryan through the hallway, he opens the door to my room and we enter. I'm confused as to what he wants to talk about so I decide to ask.

"So what is so important that you lead me here for us and only us to talk in private?" I ask. I lean against the closed door and cross my arms over each other, waiting for an answer. He turns around and reaches in to his coat pocket, he pulls out a black box and tosses it to me; it's the gift he bought me.

"Remember what I said? Open it after your baby is born then you can see what's inside. Well, Cleo's here now let's see what I bought you," Ryan says and sits down on a chair.

Hesitantly, I unwrap the black ribbons from the box and put them in my pocket, I open the box and I see a shiny pearl with a warped diamond like shape with green, white, and red stripes trailing down the shape. There are two of them and I'm left confused as to what they are, "You… bought me jewelry? Are you giving this to me so I can give it to Amy as a gift?" I ask. Ryan chuckles shaking his head.

"You have no idea what I got you, right?" he asks. I shake my head not knowing what it is, "Jason, what I got you is for you and Amy to use during a battle. Those two stones are for the trainer and Pokemon to have. I bought you a Mega-evolve stone dude," he says and I'm left flabbergasted he actually found one. Then a flashback goes through my head; it was when Amy and I were in Castelia city looking for supplies to buy to head back home to Hoenn. I remember I found a similar stone like the one Ryan bought me.

"Wait a minute, I saw this in a stone once but I never bought it because it cost so much and I didn't have enough money for it. How much did this cost you?" I ask. Ryan gets up, walks over to me, and picks up one of the stones.

"It was in the $60- $70 range. I bought as a gift to you and Amy, in honor of your relationship," Ryan compliments and places the stone back in the box. I pat his shoulder and thank him.

"So… I can Mega-evolve Amy, huh? How would I do that if it's meant for a Trainer and Gardevoir?" I ask.

"The stones only work if both the Trainer and Gardevoir have a very close bond with each other; you guys have that covered I believe. The Stones should be with Amy at all times if she is to Mega-Evolve and the Trainer's piece as well close to him. The one on your right is Amy's while the smaller one to the left is yours," he says. I look at the two stones and I notice the difference.

"Thanks bro, this will come in handy during battle," I say.

"No problem," Ryan says. He starts to leave but stops just before the door and turns back to me, "If you want me to I can buy one for you and Cleo when she evolves into a Gardevoir," he suggests but I just push him into the hallway and close the door behind me.

"Let me worry about that, it will be a while before Cleo evolves into a Gardevoir. I'd rather wait," I say and start to walk back to the lobby.

"Whatever you say Jason, Oh and here's Reshiram's ball," Ryan says. As we walk to the lobby, I see Corbulo and Cabalé talking to a police officer at the door. Ryan and I reach the bottom, walk towards the police officer hands Corbulo a piece of paper, and tilts his hat and leaves. Corbulo closes the door and tucks the piece of paper in his pocket.

"What was that about Corbulo?" I ask curiously.

"That was the detective of the police department; he said that patrols would be driving by the Mansion to protect us from any other attacks from the Rogue Dragons. That ambush was well planned and nearly got us killed…," Corbulo says but doesn't seem able to finish his sentence. I tilt my head to look at his face from an angle.

"And?" I ask knowing he means more than what he just said.

He look up and presses his tongue to his lips moistening them to talk," I… I believe someone told them where I was going but the question remains: how did they set up the ambush so quickly?" he states.

"You mean someone here told them about what we were doing?" Ryan asks.

"Doesn't seem possible, it would have taken them a day to prepare and we would have noticed them from here unless-"he says but stops suddenly and looks down with his arms crossed. I lean in to hear the rest but then he shoots his head up," They must have some sort of teleportation device with them. That would explain they're sudden appearance," he says but Cabalé shakes her head in disagreement.

"Not teleportation; if that was the case we would have noticed from here. We would have felt the gravity waves from the forest," she says.

"So what how did they find the right place to intercept us then?" I ask.

"I believe they knew ahead of time and planned their attack carefully," Cabalé states her theory. How could they know we were headed there anyways? Could they see into the future somehow?

"There is more to this than the attack Jason and Ryan, I will speak with everyone during dinner this afternoon. In the meantime, you spend time with your daughter and time with Reshiram, as she needs to get used to you now since you captured her," Corbulo says.

"Wait she's a girl?" I ask surprised, my assumptions were correct.

"Yeah didn't you know? I thought you spoke to her telepathically, she said you approached her and tried to reason to her before she attacked you," Cabalé says. I scratch my head and nod, not knowing what else to say.

"So Zekrom is a guy?" Ryan asks.

"Yes Zekrom is a guy, he is willing to train with you and although your training customs are not as intense as mine are, I suggest you train the rest of your pokemon now more to my level," Corbulo says.

"Maybe, but I prefer to go slow with my team for now, I don't want to push them any harder now. Wait till the team meets our newest member," Ryan says and releases Cora from her ball. She materializes and begins to stretch her arms and legs then looks at Ryan, "Cora let's introduce Zekrom to the team shall we?" he asks. Cora smiles and takes Ryan by the hand and the two run off to the Gym.

"HEY RYAN CAN YOU COME WITH ME TO THE STORE AFTER YOU'RE DONE INTRODUCING HIM?" I yell out before he goes through the door.

"YEAH SURE I'LL BE THERE GOTTA GO BYE," he yells back and disappears through the doors.

"Me and Cabalé will be in our rooms if you need us, I want you to train with Reshiram now in the Gym or in the backyard, ok?" Corbulo orders. I nod in agreement and the two walk away to the stairs.

I take out the ball containing Reshiram and observe it for a bit. I knew she sounded feminine but I really wasn't sure about it seeing as she tried to kill me after I tried to talk to her. I place her ball on my belt and walk toward the dining room where Amy and Claire are. As I walk to the doors leading to the room I hear a high-pitched squeal coming from behind me; one I recognize as Sam's.

"JAASSOOOONNN," I hear Sam yell out my name as he runs to me. He jumps in the air and I catch him in my arms bringing him in for a bro hug.

"Hey what's up Sam? How you been doing huh?" I ask excitedly and place him on the ground.

"Jason my Cubchoo evolved into a Beartic during training," he says joyfully.

"Nice job Sam that's another step to becoming a Pokemon master; training your Pokemon to become something greater than themselves," I say. I sense a feeling of pride grow within Sam. Coming from me he has every reason to keep training.

"Thanks Jason, wait till mom and dad hear about this. Hey, where's Amy? I want to see her baby. Who's the daddy?" Sam asks. I guess he forgot otherwise he wouldn't be asking it again.

"Don't you remember? I'm the father, it's a girl by the way; her names Cleo," I say.

"So are you and Amy together now?" Sam asks.

"Um, we've been together for over a month now, of course we're together," I say.

"No I mean like 'together- together', like husband and wife," he says and a feeling of embarrassment washes over me. What kind of question is that?

"No no we aren't like that right now, no," I say trying my best to hide my embarrassment.

"Not now? So you mean later?" he asks again. I have to change the topic now.

"Hey I hear the chef made ice cream now, you want to get some?" I ask thinking quickly.

"Ice cream? Yeah let's get some whoo!" he cheers in excitement and runs into the dining room, I follow suit as well. We enter the dining room and I see Claire holding Cleo and Amy sitting at the table. Amy sees me, gets up, and walks over to me.

" _Hey love, we were just talking about Cleo,"_ Amy informs.

"What about?" I ask pulling Amy closer to me.

" _Just about her training when she get's older. Do you have a plan for her?"_ she asks.

"I was thinking about training her outside of Gym's but she won't be participating in any of them anytime soon until I decide she's ready," I state my plan.

" _Sounds good love! Hey, did you want something to eat? The chef said he was making some subs; aren't those some sort of weird sandwiches?"_ Amy asks.

"They're like big taco's but have more meat and condiments on them, you'll love it they are really good," I say. We walk over to Claire and I kneel down so I'm level with Cleo, Amy sits back down on her chair.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Hey Jason, are you thinking about throwing a baby shower?" Claire asks.

"Eehh, I'm not so sure I want to spend that much money, besides I have to get Corbulo and Cabalé's approval if I want to host one," I say. The idea of one sounds good but I was saving up my finds for something special for Amy.

"Well it doesn't have to be now; you could do it later in the year you know?" Claire says.

" _Why not have a small one, yeah?"_ Amy suggests. It's not a bad idea but it will still send me back a step, but this is for Cleo.

"I guess a small party is… good," I agree with Amy. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the cheek multiple times then on the lips.

" _Thank you Jason, this will be great for Cleo,"_ she says.

"I'm doing this for you Amy," I say and kiss her on the lips lightly. I get back up from crouching and I stretch out making a few cracking noises. I then remember what I was going to say to Amy, "Oh hey Amy, you want to help me introduce Reshiram to the team in the Gym?" I ask. Amy nods in agreement and turns to Claire.

" _Here I'll take her now Claire thank you,"_ Amy says. Claire nods and passes Cleo over to Amy's arms carefully.

"There you go Amy. If you need someone to take care of Cleo for a while, you can count on me!" Claire states.

" _Thank you I will let you know if I need to Claire,"_ Amy says and walks over to my side.

"Hey where's Caesar? I wanted to take him with me as well to Castelia City," I ask.

"Oh he's in the backyard training with his Pokemon; I was going to go join him in a bit. I'll tell him you want to talk to him," she says. I now and then Amy and me walk out the doors into the lobby and head over to the Gym. As we near the Gym doors, I can smell the traditional smell of Gym equipment and recently cleaned floors. We go through the doors and I see Zekrom out of his ball staring down Ryan's Onyx. Ryan is talking to the rest of his team so Amy and I head over to the far left side of the gym; opposite of where Ryan is. On the way over to the Gym, I picked up my book bag containing everyone inside; I grab a few in each hand and throw them in the air letting everyone out. Steelix slithers over to the middle of the Gym and roars, Greninja jumps on Steelix and rides on him, and everyone else stretch out their limbs from being so cramped up. I hold Max's ball in my hands and I try to communicate with him through telepathy.

" _Max, Max you awake?"_ I say mentally. Max doesn't respond so I try harder and focus more, " _MAX"_ I say louder.

" _Huh? What? Who's that, Jason?"_ Max wakes up from his sleep. How does he sleep this much?

" _Yes it's me, I'm going to let you out to introduce you to a new member to the team,"_ I tell him.

" _Oh yay,"_ he says lazily. He surprises me sometimes. I throw the ball in the air releasing him and he lands on his feet. The rest of the group talk to him in their language to him, I grab Reshiram's ball from my belt and hold it in my hands. I look over to Amy with Cleo in her arms; she nods for me to go for it. I nod back and turn to the group.

"Listen up everyone I have an announcement to make; we have a new member to the team now. Her name is Reshiram so give her your upmost respect," I say and I throw the ball up in the air. The ball opens up and a bright white light showers over everyone. A white blob emerges from the ball and materializes into the legend Reshiram. She lands on the floor and stands straight up revealing her true height. Everyone but Max stares in awe at her appearance, I see her smirk faintly then lean down and starts to make noises which I can only tell is her poke language. I chuckle a little bit at everyone's reaction to Reshiram's appearance. I hear Amy giggle and then lean on me. I look down and notice Cleo awake and playing with Amy's finger.

" _Jason what did you want to buy in Castelia City? Because if you're going over there I need you to buy some baby formula for Cleo, we only have so much,"_ she says.

"I'll look for the formula when I get there, I want Caesar to come with me as well as I need some insight from him on something," I say, not thinking about what it is I need help on. I see Ryan walking over to our side along with his team, Zekrom eerily leading them to my team.

"Hey Jason when do you want to go to the store? Cora said she wanted something from there as well," Ryan says. I quickly glance over to my team and see Zekrom sizing up to Reshiram who looks agitated now.

"Uh well If you guys are ready now we can leave in half an hour, I just need Caesar with us too," I say and glance over to Reshiram who gets pushed by Zekrom; she roars in anger and the two get into a fighting stance.

"Hey Zekrom stop it now, both of you," I say aloud. The two butt heads against each other and I feel the air getting hotter. Their tails start to faintly glow.

"Zekrom back down NOW," Ryan orders but Zekrom ignores him. My team and Ryan's back off except Max who stays his ground. The two growl louder now; the sound echoing across the gym. Zekrom snarls loudly making Cleo whimper, I sense her fear growing.

"Reshiram back down it's not worth it, I said back off" I say louder, my frustration growing now. Reshiram snarls back at Zekrom even louder now. The vibration's from her roar push my clothes to my skin closer. I hear Cleo cry and I turn to Amy who tries to calm her down. My frustration turns to anger now; my fist's clench together tightly and I flex my muscles. I am getting impatient with the two now, "Reshiram back down NOW," I say even louder. She doesn't acknowledge and she head butts Zekrom in the face. Their tails glow brighter now, my patience gone.

"ENOUGH," I yell aloud driving my foot into the ground, creating a rumble. The lights flicker and the gym equipment falls to the ground creating clanging sounds. My anger getting the better of me I flare my blue Aura and Maximize to match their height. The two legends stop their intimidation and look over to me in fear. As I walk toward them, they begin to back away keeping their distance from me, "You two made my daughter cry, you have three seconds to apologize," I say and wait their response. I create large blades from my forearm intimidating them, "NOW," I yell out making the ground shake again. They both kneel down in submission and I calm down, bringing down my aura form.

" ** _I'm sorry Jason, I did not follow your orders as you requested. I let my anger get the better of me,"_** Reshiram says.

" ** _I am terribly sorry for scaring your daughter; I did not realize you had a child here,"_** Zekrom adds.

"Thank you, both. You two are the legendry duo, you have to live up to your name. Fighting each other accomplishes nothing at all," I say.

"He's right, without each other you two can't exist together. You have to see even though you are both opposite each other you accomplish more united. When you two fought against us in the forest, we captured you because we worked together. Jason and I used to fight all the time until we eventually learned that together we could do anything. We fended off bullies who thought they could pick on us but we managed and made it through the tough times," Ryan states. The story of me and him working together is a good example.

"I want you two to learn to work together now, we can't have petty disagreements and differences tear us apart," I say.

"Good job Jason, I always knew you had it in you. Ever since they hatched from their eggs, they have always had a sort of a sibling rivalry," Corbulo says behind us. I didn't even notice him there even Cabalé.

"Corbulo? When did you get here?" I ask confused.

"We were headed here anyways until the place shook up. Cabalé and I instantly knew you were teaching Reshiram and Zekrom a new lesson, as any good trainer would," Corbulo comments.

"Wait, what did you mean when they hatched from their eggs? Aren't they the original legends?" I ask even more confused. I had heard there was a battle going on between Reshiram and Zekrom until a 10-year-old boy stepped in and stopped them; this was when I was 7 years old.

"The original Reshiram and Zekrom disappeared long after their battle. No one knew where they went until my father discovered two Black and White eggs in a cave in Unova. He brought back the eggs to the Mansion and waited for them to hatch. Cabalé and I were in our late adolescent so we were very curious as to what would come from the eggs. We had our own pokemon then but our most powerful were yet to come," Corbulo says and sits down on one of the still standing chairs in the gym. I return Reshiram to her ball and Ryan Zekrom. I motion for the rest of the team to go outside; Greninja nods and pushes a button opening the large Garage doors, letting everyone out to the backyard. Ryan and Cabalé set up a table and get some chairs for Amy and me. Once we all sit down Corbulo continues, "When Reshiram and Zekrom hatched from their eggs, they chose who would lead them. Our father taught us of the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom; how one brother sought the truth and the other ideals. I sought for ideals while Cabale, the truth. They still took after their parent's ideology. Not surprising," Corbulo says.

"So why did they choose us if both Ryan and me had the same ideology?" I ask.

"Perhaps it is something else, something I don't think I've will ever come to know," Corbulo says and looks over to Reshiram and Zekrom smiling. Reshiram looks over to us but looks away immediately when she notices us looking at her, "I also wonder why she didn't attack you when you released her; if she chose you after you captured her that would explain why but it doesn't make sense to me," Corbulo wonders.

"Even with Zekrom it's a mystery, they can turn on their Masters unless… they see them as worthy probably," Cabalé says. It never occurred to me that Reshiram might turn on me at any time now; that makes somewhat paranoid.

" _Okay I calmed her Jason; I think I should head back to the room to see if I can keep her asleep there,"_ Amy walks over to my side.

"Okay then, take Cora and Claire with you just in case something happens, okay?" I say kissing her on the lips.

" _Sure, bye love"_ she says and kisses me back and places an arm on Cora's shoulder, teleporting both of them out of the gym.

"Well I should go now to the store; I wanted to get something special for Amy," I say. Corbulo and Cabale nod and start to get up from their seats.

"Okay then Jason, I'll have Cain drive you over to Castelia city. I hope you find what you are looking for," Corbulo says and walks away. As he walks through the doors, Caesar slips in and runs over to us.

"Hey guys, where did you want to go Jason?" Caesar asks out of breath from running I guess.

"They were about to go to Castelia city for something Caesar. Jason wants you to go with him," Cabalé informs.

"Really? What for?" Caesar asks.

"Just something special for Amy I wanted to buy, no biggy," I say casually not revealing my gift.

"I wonder what it could be, I must leave now Jason; I think I will have to take care of both yours and Ryan's Pokemon while you are gone. Who know if they will get in a fight," Cabale says and waves us goodbye as she walks away.

"Okay Reshiram you're coming with me, return," I say and I hold my ball out and recapture Reshiram.

"You too Zekrom," Ryan says and returns Zekrom to his ball. I put my ball away and turn to the Caesar and Ryan.

"Okay let's get going now," I say and we start for the garage. As we walk down the stairs I sense suspicion in Ryan and Caesar's minds; must be by why I wanted them to come with me. As we enter the garage, I see a limo prepped and Cain standing by it.

"Hello Master Arcadias, I hear you want to go to Castelia city today," he says.

"Yeah, I just need to get a little something for my girl is all," I say and step inside the limo.

"I see, and I believe you two are going to use his money for food?" he jokes.

"Hey I if he offers I accept," Caesar says and steps inside after Ryan.

Cain closes the door and walks over to the driver's side. He shifts gears and presses a button on the steering wheel opening the garage doors. We accelerate forward, pass the Mansion, and get on the driveway to the gates. As we continue down the Main road, I sense both Ryan and Caesar's suspicion grow more. I may have to tell them now so they understand what I plan to buy for Amy. I'll wait for now until we get there.

"So… what are actually gonna get Amy?" Caesar asks.

Or not, "Uh, well I-I wanted to get something special for her you know?" I say trying my best not to sound nervous.

"Yeah I know it's special but you're not telling me what the 'special' is," Caesar says looking at me attentively.

"Is it a lot more special than why I got you for her?" Ryan says sarcastically.

"No, you're gift is great it's just mine… is… uh…" I try to come up with a cover for it but I'm out of ideas.

"It's okay you can tell me when we get there, not sure why all the secrecy though," Ryan says with a sigh, Caesar goes back to staring through the window. I don't want to surprise them later so I guess I might as well tell them now. Or forever hold my peace. Not that it will last long.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you guy's, fine. I didn't want to tell you guys now because then t would sound like I was setting you guys up for something," I say looking down between my feet.

"Dude you can tell us anything I'm your cousin and Ryan's your bro. There's nothing you can tell us that will surprise us, we'll understand," Caesar assures me.

"Yup," Ryan agrees as well, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile at their support for me so that's enough for me to open up.

"I mostly needed your opinion on something I've been thinking about for the past two weeks," I start to say.

"What were you thinking about?" Caesar asks.

"I… I plan on buying an… oh god this is so hard, I… wanted to buy an engagement ring," I finally say, my cheeks blushing.

"Really!? Dude that's good who you marrying?" Caesar asks. I look at him with a frown; confused as to how he doesn't get what I just, "I'm just playin with you dude ha-ha. If it's for Amy, I say get her the ring," Caesar says proudly. I turn to Ryan waiting for his opinion; his face expressionless. Then he forms a smile and chuckles a bit.

"Am I going to be the best man?" he says making us all laugh hard. The window behind Cain slides down and I see him tilt his head over to us.

"And me? Am I going to drive you to the church or what?" he jokes. He was always understanding and supported us in every way.

"That remains to be said, I don't know if she will say yes," I say now nervous.

"Jason, you two have a daughter, why wouldn't she say yes?" Caesar brings up a good point.

"And besides, I bet Corbulo and Cabalé will agree to fund the *cough* wedding. They've supported us on every decision ever since they took us in. I believe they will agree," Ryan says.

"Yep, all that's left is your parents to agree to it," Caesar says. I face palm myself for forgetting about mom and dad. I have no idea if they will even agree to it.

"Don't worry Jason I'll support you if they don't agree to it," Ryan tries to reassure me.

"Thanks. I also have to set up a baby shower for Cleo too; I already agreed with Amy we would and I haven't told Corbulo and Cabalé yet, crap," I say frustrated.

"Oh, well… good luck with that," Ryan backs off and looks out the window.

"Ryan come on we have to help him there too, plus help with how he'll present the ring to Amy," Caesar adds. Ryan takes a deep breath and turns to us.

"So how big would the shower be?" Ryan asks.

"It won't be big because I only have so much money in my wallet," I say letting Ryan relax.

"Master Arcadias we are entering Castelia City, do you want to head straight to the jewelry store?" Cain asks.

"Yeah let's just head straight over there," I say.

"Very well," he says and raises the window. We take a right on a street then a left. We pull up next to a store with a purple billboard with white lettering 'Castelia Gems'. As we approach, Cain parallel parks in front of the store and shifts to park. Caesar gets out first and closes the door before I can even step out. He opens it back up laughing and I get out. I lift my fist up threatening him and he flinches.

"Two for flinching," I say and punch him hard on the arm.

"OW CRAP dude sorry damn. Can't you take a joke?" he asks rubbing his arm.

"1% of the time I don't," I say with a smile. Ryan gets out and stretches. Cain get's out as well and walks over to us, I'm confused as to why he is joining us, "You're coming with us?" I ask.

"Of course, I used to work here with my friend. I can get you a discount so you don't have to spend as much money, which means you will have enough for that party for Cleo," he states. I nod and am thankful he came with us.

"Thanks Cain, I didn't know you used to work here," I say as we follow him inside the store.

"You are very welcome," he says. We enter the store and the floor is carpeted with a purple color and patterned with dark purple triangles and squares. There are more people than I thought there were, most are couples looking at rings and necklaces. The smell in this place seems arid and my throat already feels scratchy. A large chandelier hangs over the entire room giving light to the place making it seem not as dull.

"Man, talk about fancy this place," Caesar says.

Cain walks over to the Manager observing a diamond with a small magnifying glass, "Hello Joey, haven't seen you in a while," Cain introduces himself and the Manager looks up and smiles.

"Cain? Ha-ha what brings you here my friend?" he says in a sort of Scottish accent.

"My friend here is looking for an engagement ring and I thought maybe you could help him pick the right one out," Cain says waving for me to speak to Joey.

"Hi, my name is Jason. I heard you could help me out and possibly give me a small discount?" I say nervously.

"Why anyone a friend to Cain, is a friend to me and I help my friends out in any way I can. Of course I'll," he says but then stops and looks around and leans closer to me, "I'll give you a discount; half-price off of any ring," he whispers to me. I understand his cautiousness; I wouldn't want to say I was giving out half price rings to a single person too.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," I thank him.

"If you will follow me over here," Joey waves over to the right and we follow him over to a glass case; inside are many rings holding different types of stones, "These are the engagement rings in stock right now. Here is a ring size chart, perhaps you could give me an estimate at her ring finger?" he asks and I stay looking at the rings. I don't know what her finger size is, and they are much thicker than an average woman's size. I look at the chart and see none fit her finger size. I feel Cain, Ryan, and Caesar staring at me, they know it's a tough question so I have to think fast and come up with something believable.

"Well you see, her finger's are, how would you say, um thicker than the rest so I guess you could compare it to a Gardevoir's finger," I say.

"Really? Hmm, i think we do have a size comparable to that of a Gardevoir's finger. I can make you one custom made to fit her size just tell me what ring you would like for her," he says not questioning who I'm marrying. I look down at my options and see there are many green and blue ones. I see a ring holding a faint green stone in the middle carved into a diamond shape. Two pairs of platinum wing like spades point up and down from each other giving it the Gardevoir feel. The silver band has some red tint engraved as elegant markings.

"There that one, the ring with the green stone and red markings," I say pointing at it.

"Ah yes the Galgavale designed ring; based off the design of a Gardevoir's facial structure, markings and color. It is the newest one that just came in; shipped all the way from the Johto region!" he says unlocking the glass case and reaching his hand over to the ring and plucking it from it's stand. He holds it with both his hands and brings it close to me for a closer look, "This ring has a special gem engraved in it; said to unlock the powers of psychic Pokemon and or humans whom have possessed psychic abilities as well," he says looking down at it "At least, that's what the retailer told me," he admits.

"So how much would it be?" I ask beginning to pull out my wallet.

"Right now it's being sold at $2035.99," he says.

"WHAT?" I say. I didn't realize I yelled it out and I close my mouth shut immediately. I look behind me and I see everyone facing me including Ryan and Caesar who are stuffing their faces with the free lollipops being handed out, "Sorry guys heh," I say and I look back at Joey in awkwardness.

"Hey, I did say I would sell it at half price so…" he says and the heat from my cheeks fades away.

"So how much would it be now half-price?" Cain asks for me.

"Well if I cut it half price it would be… mmm, how's $1017.99 sounding for you?" he asks. It's a better price than what he started with but I can't help but ask for a little more being cut.

"How about $950?" I start to negotiate.

"What, we're negotiating the price now? Alrighty then let's see how about $985?" he states. Not good enough.

"How about $964? Take it or leave it," I say. I want to get the lowest possible price I can. Joey places the ring on the glass surface and leans back, his arms crossed. He's deciding right now and I sense he isn't going to take my offer. So, I decide to persuade him with my psychic powers to sway him in my favor. I reach into his mind, I alter his decision in favor for myself, and I disconnect from him. I find myself back in the store, Joey now nodding his head at my offer.

"Okay, $964. It's a deal," he says and we shake hands. I hand him a wad of cash and he takes it from my hand. He stuff's it in his pocket not counting it, takes the ring from the table, walks from the case through a door, and disappears. I breathe a sigh of relief that that was done and over with, all I need to worry about is the cost for the party... and the proposal. Dang.

"Well done Master Arcadias, I believe you managed to get the lowest price from him. Usually, he says no and closes the deal when the customer is not willing to raise it or lower the price so I guess you should consider yourself lucky," Cain says patting my shoulder. I really am not lucky as I changed his mind.

"I guess so," I say playing along with the illusion. Joey walks through the doors with a small cube, raises it to my face, and opens it.

"The ring is now fitted to the desired size Jason, is there anything else you would like for me to adjust?" he asks.

"No it's fine thank you," I say smiling. He closes the box and hands it to me along with a receipt.

"There you go and you receipt as well, good luck Jason on your proposal," he says and we shake hands. I nod and we turn to the doors.

I place the cube in my pocket and pull Caesar and Ryan from the basket holding the free candy, "Come on you two, you guys are gonna get cavities," I say. They struggle to get back to the basket but I use my strength to pick them up and throw them on my shoulders carrying them out.

As we exit the store, I drop the two down and they fall flat on the floor groaning, "What? Your stomach hurt now?" I ask sarcastically worried.

"I think I shat myself, ooh," Caesar says holding his stomach.

"Here let me help you up guys, Cora is going to be so pissed you ate so much candy Ryan," I say as I help the two up.

"She won't find out, I'll just hang out in the limo… forever," he says stepping inside and lying down on the seat. Caesar get's in but falls on the floor groaning, it never ceased to surprise me he could eat a lot of sugar and still continue after his stomach hurt. I close the door and turn to Cain.

"You're not coming?" Cain asks.

"I have to go get some baby formula for Cleo at the convenience store, in the meantime, take Ryan and Caesar around the city and then to the bathroom when they're done babying around," I say looking through the window into the car.

"Very well then. Give me a call when you want me to come pick you up, okay?" he asks and walks over to the driver's side.

"Alright cool," I say and watch the car drive away and disappear from a corner. I turn around and start to the convenience store while I observe the city once again. The skyscrapers stood so tall I wondered what the world would like if I was up there. I take a left and see there are more stores there with even more advertisements engraved onto the buildings. I see a convenience store at the end of the street so I start towards it. As I walk I take my time to observe the street more and more and notice that there aren't many people here except for two people in… suspicious looking clothing. The two people standing have black trench coats and scarves that cover their faces, making it hard to identify them. However, the person on the right looks more feminine in shape as she is shorter than the taller man. Both stand opposite of each other from an alleyway, both guarding the entrance. I decide to observe them for a bit and see what they are guarding so I duck behind a bush and use my psychic sight to mark them so I know they are there. I peek through the brushes so I have a clear view of them from an angle but unfortunately I still can't see inside the alleyway. I wait patiently for something to happen but nothing interesting goes on at all. The woman raises her hand to her head and I wait eager to see what happens next but she just coughs in her hands. What the hell am I doing anyways? I guess I'm just on edge right now; the idea of presenting the ring to Amy makes me even more nervous than I am now and I don't see the Man to the left pull out a radio and speak into it. His voice startles me and I almost jump to the sound but I maintain my composure and continue to observe.

I listen quietly to hear what he is saying, "Area is cleared of civilians, you are cleared to bring in the package!" the man says into the radio. I have no idea what he is talking about when a van makes a right turn out of the corner of the street to my left where the convenience store is at. It pull up to the alleyway and drives right into it, this is really suspicious now. The two guards take one last look around and nod to each other and then follow the van into the alleyway. Something weird is going here and intend on figuring it out, even if it's some sort of military operation. But then again why would I want to get myself into all this trouble just to take part in something I don't even know.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I get out of the bushes brushing off the leaves on me and I float over to the side of the alleyway. Flying over to the side is better so I don't cause any noises and raise attention from them with my feet and I stomp loud. Maybe I should get myself some better shoes that are more lightweight, but then again what kind of money would I need to get the most lightest shoes in the world? Beside that, I float to the ground gently not making any sound and I get as close as I possibly could to the edge of the corner so I could hear them and not get seen.

I hear some people talking so I adjust my hearing sense so I could hear them clearly, "Okay we have it now, what do you intend to with it?" says a female voice.

"We just need it to help us in our plan to *ahem* cut a lose end to the Guardian of Kyurem. He has been a pain in the ass for us and cost us 20 men in the past month. He is too powerful and we need the lake guardians to defeat him. We really appreciate you working with us and we promise you will get what you deserve," a gruff and manly voice speaks out in response. I can already tell he doesn't seem nice.

"What we are handing over is valuable to our plans for Unova as well! Our leader N wants to know if your plan will get us what we need," the woman speaks.

"Oh don't worry we always keep our word," he says, almost chuckling I sense, "And I believe this little prick will help us both get what we want," he says and bangs on what sounds like a cage. I hear a scream of pain and fear go off from the hallway and I look over the corner and see the pokemon trapped in a cage; and it looks badly wounded. It has bruises and bloody cuts on it arms, torso and face nearly everywhere on it's blue body it had bruises that stood out with it's distinguishable color. It's pink head also bloody as well looking like it had taken the beating of a lifetime. What kind of people would do this?

"Alright put this little shit in the truck boys," the man commands again. The grunts pick the cage up and start to push it into the van. My anger towards them get's the better of me and I decide to intervene.

"HEY LET THAT POKEMON GO NOW!" I yell out getting everyone's attention.

"What the-? Take care of him now," the leader commands and three grunts create a defensive line while the rest pull out automatic weapons behind them; all of which wear a type of uniform some sort of military special forces would wear. They have black berets and what looks like Kevlar jackets on them and a scarf covering their faces. The three grunts in the front pull out their Pokemon and release them; Growlithe, Houndoom, and an Umbreon.

"Houndoom use flamethrower," one of the grunts commands. Quickly I lean back so I'm parallel with the ground and the flamethrower zips right over me; I can feel the heat coming and going as it hits the building opposite of the alley. I get back up and I see a shadow ball coming right for me. I catch it and hold it in place and throw it back hitting the Umbreon knocking it back past it's trainer.

"What the hell?" the grunt says astonished at what I did. Before I can even recover from the attack, the Growlithe uses flamethrower on me and hits me square on the chest. The attack knocks the air out of me but only pushed me a bit, I fall to my knees trying to get back my air and I see the Houndoom pounce over me and it's teeth turn purple; it's poison fang. I quickly use all my strength and back hand the Houndoom straight across the face and into the wall to my left knocking it out.

"Heh, how you like them apples, huh?" I joke still holding my bare chest; the flamethrower burned my clothes but not my body; luckily I figured out how to constantly use an aura barrier to protect me.

"GRRR, WOULD ONE OF YOU KILL THAT PRICK!" the leader yells out to the grunts and they combine they bring up their guns pointing it at me.

"Oh shit," I say.

"FIRE," the leader commands. I bring up my arms just in time to block the bullets, shielding my face, "Grgrh" I grunt out trying to withstand the sharp stings coming from the bullets hitting the barrier just over my skin.

"Growlithe use flamethrower"

"Umbreon use Shadow ball," I hear the two commands and I brace myself for more punishment. I feel the racking heat of the flamethrower hit my forearms and with the concussive blast of Umbreon's shadow ball.

"GRRRAAAHH," I yell out in anger and I flare my body blue to my Aura form creating a shock wave; ceasing all fire on me. The grunts are pushed back to the van, subdued and I see my chance to incapacitate them. I raise my hand use my powers to lift them all off the ground and throw them to the side of the walls; giving me a straight away to the van with the Pokemon in it. I float over to the van and open the doors revealing the frightened Pokemon inside. I pull the cage out and place it on the floor opening the door, "Hey there little fella, it's okay you can come out now. No one is going to hurt you know," I say and reach inside. The Pokemon slaps my hand away and presses itself to the cage bars trying to stay away from me. I pull my hand away and realize I shouldn't force her to come out and she probably doesn't understand me, so I decide to talk to her telepathically, " _Hey it's okay, you are safe now,"_ I speak to it. The Pokemon gasps and I'm guessing it heard my voice. The Pokemon leans it head closer to me and raises it's hand to my face softly stroking it then pulling her arm back to her.

" _Y-you can t-talk to me?"_ I hear in my head clearly; it sounds feminine. I nod my head in response, " _Why did you save me?"_ she asks.

" _I can't bear to see a Pokemon treated badly and unequally. It's inhumane and cruel to do this to a Pokemon and it gives us Humans a bad name; we are all not bad people,"_ I say and hold my hand out for her to take again, "My name is Jason," I say vocally. The little blue and pink Pokemon looks at my hand and pulls back slightly but relaxes a little and reaches for it, holding my middle finger.

" _My name is Mesprit,"_ she says and I pull her up and I place her on my hand making her sit on my palm. I place her in my arms and bring her two tails up; carrying her as I would Cleo.

" _Thank you Jason,"_ I hear in my head and I look down at the Pokemon smiling and it's eyes closed.

As I walk out the alleyway, I hear a static come from my right and I turn to the grunts still stuck to the wall. I see one reaching for a radio and clicks a button on it, "Transaction… has been compromised," the woman speaks into it but I crush with my powers too late.

"Crap, they know," I say to myself and I run out the alleyway only to be met with cars already surrounding the streets. They converged on us and blocked every possible way for me to escape. The doors opened up and a bunch of grunts came out and pulled out guns and pointed them at me.

"YOU THERE, DROP THE POKEMON NOW AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE…FOR NOW," One of the grunts stutters. He is scared at my appearance but don't sense it in the others. I sense the others I had pinned against the wall have recovered and are slowly creeping up on me.

"I would put my weapon down if I were you. I don't want to hurt any of you so I'm going to give you guys a chance to surrender now," I warn. The people from the cars and behind me begin to laugh at my offer and I'm left confused as to why they are laughing.

Then one of the grunts radio's blared and I heard some static then a few words that I didn't understand. The grunt nodded looked at me menacingly.

"Hey guys come on, we're all human here right?" I say but receive no response, "Okay, I may not look human but I am," I say then the grunt raises his hand up and everyone cocks their rifles, "Okay then, your choice," I say and extend my arm outward to them and I let out a shockwave sending them all flying, including the cars, into the building across the street. I quickly turn around use my free arm to create a barrier, and just in time as the group behind me starts firing. The bullets hit the barrier and crumple up into little balls and fall to the floor. I push the barrier to them quickly and I push them into the van, pushing them all in and locking the doors, "That was easy," I say.

But then one of the grunts on the other side of the street speaks into the radio and says something, "Wolf has the Sheep, I repeat, Wolf has the Sheep," the man speaks into it and I crush the radio with my powers, again too late.

"Crap," I say. I hear a noise I would only recognize as a helicopters blades slicing the air and I turn around to see one emerge over a building and it looks like it's armed, "Hold on Mesprit," I say and I feel her try to get closer to me. I hear a whooshing sound come from the helicopter and immediately extend my arm out to use protect; suddenly all sound fades away and I hear a faint boom as I block the explosion. The fire goes around us and fades away quickly and I bring down the barrier, sound returns again and I can still hear the echo bouncing off the buildings. The Helicopter fires three missiles and fires it's main gun; raining bullets on me. I jump out of the way to avoid the missile and bullets coming at me but the missiles seem to be locked onto me. One of the missiles zips past me and I jump up high into the air and thrust my hand into the side of the building and I pull myself up, throwing me over the edge and onto the roof. I'm still holding Mesprit in my arms so I check her to make sure she's okay.

" _I'm okay Jason,"_ she reassure me. I hear the helicopter getting closer so I quickly decide to jump buildings until I can find a way to take it out without putting Mesprit in danger.

"Okay hold on Mesprit, I'm going to be jumping from building to building and hopefully I can take out the helicopter without putting you in danger," I explain my plan to her.

" _I can help you, you have powers I have not seen in other people. I can boost your abilities to fight back,"_ she says trying to get up off my arms but I push her back down.

"No, you're too hurt. You'll be putting too much strain on yourself," I say trying to reason with her. I hear the helicopter getting even closer, "Let's get out of here first, I don't want to put you in danger right now," I say and I jump to the next building across the street.

The helicopter spots me and fires it's main gun; hitting the everything else but me. I leap toward the next building and I gain some more distance. I hear the helicopter fire a missile and as I jump I turn around quickly and use reflect to block the missile. The missile connects with the barrier and the explosion propels me forward even more and I fly over the building I intended to land on, "Oh crap," I say. I see I'm going to crash into a sky scraper and I hold Mesprit close to me, "Hold on," I say.

I feel Mesprit hug me closer and I sense her emotions turn to fear, " _Jason, I'm scared,"_ she whimpers.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'm here," I say and I feel a sharp pain in my back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Normal pov)

Ryan and Caesar continue laying down where they left themselves to sober up to the large amount of sugar they ate. Still groaning, Ryan and Caesar manage to get up and sit down properly on their seats.

"Ugh, Go- *hic* -od what did they put in those lollipops, diamonds?" Ryan asks holding his stomach.

"I don't know how they managed to get away with that though," Caesar says.

"Unless… the pops were expired," Ryan suggests. The two look at each other and lay back on the seat groaning.

"I see you two have finally woken up. Master Jason wanted me to take you two around the city until you were fit to move around again," Cain informs them.

"Really? Well maybe you should have driven us home instead then. At least there's something I can use there to get rid of the pain," Ryan says and holds his stomach again.

"Well forgive me as I didn't plan to take you around the city for no reason," Cain says.

"I guess. Hey where is Jason? I completely forgot where he was," Ryan asks.

At that point Jason bursts through the building from the right and onto the street right in front of the limo. Cain stomps down on the brake pedal and the limo comes to a complete stop. Ryan and Caesar are thrown to the front next to the window. They get up and look over Cain's shoulder to the crater in front of them, a glowing figure emerges from the crater with something in it's arms.

"Hey look it's Jason," Ryan says lazily. Jason sees them and waves for them to move back.

"MOVE BACK NOW, GET OUT OF HERE," Jason yells out. Cain shifts gears and reverses back away from Jason. Cain get's out of the car and walks over to Jason.

"Jason? What is going on? What happened?" Cain asks.

"You have to get out of here now. I think the Rogue Dragons are at it again but this time they've got friends," Jason says.

"The Rogue Dragons, again? Looks like they are getting more desperate now since they are in the city," Cain suggests but Jason shakes his head.

"No it's not that, they were trying to smuggle this Mesprit for something big, I have no clue. I happened to catch them in the act and I saved her. Some soldiers came to stop me but i escaped, then a helicopter came and fired missiles and launched me into the building here," Jason explains.

"Well then we have to get you out of here Jason, we have to get out of the city," Cain says and starts for the limo but is stopped by Jason.

"No, you have to warn the police, get the National Guard or anyone that can fight because they are coming now with everything they have," Jason orders Cain.

"But Master Jason-" Cain start to say but Jason cuts him off.

"NOW," Jason yells and as soon as he does the helicopter chasing him flies out from the corner of the skyscraper, "GO, I'LL HOLD IT OFF WHILE YOU GET TO THE POLICE STATION," Jason says. The helicopter fires a missile at Jason only to be blocked by Jason's reflect. Cain runs into the limo and reverses it to face the other way and shifts back into drive, accelerating towards the Police Station. Jason jumps up toward the building to his left and starts making his way to the helicopter. Jason leaps onto the next building, narrowly evading the machine gun fire from the helicopter and then jumps over it to use a shadow ball.

"I got you now," Jason mutters to himself.

*BOOM*

Jason gets hit by a missile to his left and is sent flying into the skyscraper to the right. He hugs the Mesprit closely to him so that he soaks up the damage. He crashes through the window and then jams his foot into the floor to stop himself from going any further. He sees another helicopter has joined the fight and is not alone; an entire platoon of soldiers wearing Rogue Dragon clothing but with body armor and weapons. Two tanks lead the way and the front aims it's large cannon at Jason preparing to fire.

"Oohhhh sshhhiiiiitt," Jason says and quickly jumps out from the window just as the tank fires the shot. The round connects with the building causing an explosion and sending huge shockwaves that can be heard from a mile away. People see the explosion and scream in panic and run away from the scene.

Jason manages to float to the ground with his new ability but then is bombarded with bullets from all directions, "CRAP," he says extends his arm up and creates a barrier around him and Mesprit, shielding them from the hail of bullets, "Damn it we're surrounded," Jason mutters to himself. He frantically looks around him to find a way out of the situation. The tanks roll up next to each other and aim their guns at Jason's barrier.

*BABAM*

The two tanks fire their shots at the same time cracking the barrier so much you couldn't see what was on the other side. Jason falls to his knees at the damage the tanks gave to his barrier, nearly exhausted just for holding up the barrier, "AAHH, FFUCK GRRH," Jason flinches in pain but holds his arm in the air still supporting the barrier, "Damn it, I won't last m-much longer here," Jason says closing his eyes in pain.

" _Don't let them take me please,"_ Mesprit pleads crying into Jason's arms.

Jason senses her fear and hugs her close to him, "Don't worry… they won't take you away," Jason reassures her.

[

Back in the Mansion, Amy and Cora play with Cleo on the floor in their room. Cleo attempts to lift a wooden block and stack it on top of the other ones creating a tower. Amy giggles at Cleo playing with the blocks and hands her another one for her to stack. Cora Has a plane in her hands and is making humming noises to simulate the engine running. She lowers it down pretending it's gliding down and then Cleo tries to catch it 'flying' by but then Cora would ascend back up and Cleo waits for her to make another fly-by.

" ** _I wonder when Jason and the others are getting back, I bet they forgot why they were over there in the first place,"_** Cora says still playing with the plane.

" ** _Jason knows what he has to do, if the others get distracted he'll get them back on track,"_** Amy says.

 ** _"I guess. Honestly Amy, I wonder how Cleo will react to having a human father. Once she knows Jason isn't part of her species, well I don't think I want to know how that will turn out,"_** Cora says.

 ** _"Like Jason said; well cross the bridge when it comes to it,"_** Amy responds smiling. Cora shakes her head at her response and smiles as well.

As they continue to play Cabale walks in to the room and walks over to Amy and Cora playing with Cleo, "Hello Amy Cora, how's my little marshmallow doing eh?" Cabale jokes tickling Cleo's tummy making her laugh, "Aren't you the most lovable thing in the world ha-ha," Cabale continues to tickle Cleo and then stops giving Cleo time to catch her breath.

 ** _"_** _Hello Cabale, any word on when Jason is coming back_ _ **?"**_ Amy asks.

"No, not yet. I expected Cain to call us once they were headed home but so far I haven't gotten anything," Cabalé says. Amy nods and looks down at Cleo and places a hand on her head and gives a look of longing. Cabalé notices this and places a hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her; she knows Amy is concerned for Jason, "Don't worry he's fine. If anything bad were to happen, he is fully capable to handle any situation. Jason wouldn't leave you and Cleo for anything in the world, he will always come back for you," Cabale assures Amy.

Amy smiles and looks up at Cabalé with a warm look on her face, " _Thank you Cabalé, I feel a lot better,"_ Amy says smiling.

"My pleasure," Cabalé says. Cora is still playing with Cleo with the plane still hovering above her. She lowers the plane down again and this time Cleo catches it just in time and takes it from her hand.

" ** _Aww, you finally got it Cleo nice work_** ," Cora congratulates Cleo by tickling her tummy.

"Mind if I turn on the TV? There's this new show I've been hearing about, some sort of Drama," Cabalé asks walking to the TV.

" _No, go ahead, it's fine with me,"_ Amy says handing a block to Cleo.

Cabale walks to the large Plasma TV and pushes the power button, the TV flashes white and turns to a news channel, "Meh, not what I was looking for. Where's the remote?" Cabalé asks. She begins looking around the room for the remote and finds it in a drawer, "There you are," she says and sits down on a chair. She presses a few buttons and switches over to Channel 6; Unovan Drama's, "Alright, let's get into it," Cabalé says and leans in to listen.

 _Love in Lavaridge_

 _Enrique: Isabella, after we met, I thought you were some girl I would meet and casually say hi to. But now-_

 _Isabella: I'm someone else to you, aren't I Enrique?_ She places her hand on his cheek.

 _Enrique: Yes… you are._ He leans in to her face for a kiss.

*Tsskk*

The screen goes black and goes to an SMPTE color bar image.

"WHAT? NNOOO, COME ON, ugh," Cabalé groans in disbelief.

" _Well I guess that's that for the Drama, I bet it was going to get hotter,"_ Amy teases Cabalé.

"*hmph*," Cabalé grunts and get up and walks over to the TV. She reaches behind it and starts scrambling with the cables behind the TV, "Eehh, almost got it, aaannnd," the TV flickers back to motion picture but is met with an emergency news broadcast:

 _BY THE ORDERS OF THE UNOVAN DEPARTMENT OF HOMELAND SECURITY, ALL CITIZENS LIVING IN RURAL AND URBAN AREAS IN UNOVA ARE TO LOCK THEIR DOORS AND WINDOWS._

 _NONE SHALL LEAVE THEIR HOMES AS NATIONAL AND ARMED FORCES WILL SWEEP THE NEIGHBORHOODS. YOU WILL BE MISTAKEN FOR TERRORISTS IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY. FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESES INSTRUCTIONS WILL RESULT IN SHOTS FIRED._

 _ARMED PERSONNEL WILL INSTRUCT ALL CIVILIANS TO STAY WITHIN THEIR HOMES FOR THEIR SAFETY._

 _END BROADCAST_

The TV screen goes black and switches to a sports news report.

"That's weird," Cabale says.

" _Should we do as they say?"_ Amy asks concerned.

"Probably, if it's from the Department of Homeland Security then we should follow it," Cabalé says and then Cain walks in opening the door hastily.

"Madame Mason, the National Guard is outside requesting to speak to you and Master Mason," Cain informs almost out of breath.

"The National Guard? Okay I'll go, keep them safe until I come back," Cabalé orders and Cain nods.

" _What's going on?"_ Amy asks more concerned now.

"There *huff* has been an attack in Castelia city, *huff* I was with Ryan and *huff* Caesar until there were attack helicopters surrounding us and firing missiles," Cain speaks quickly trying to catch his breath.

" ** _An attack on Castelia City? W-what? H-how? Where's Ryan?"_** Cora starts to ask Cain, shaking him by his suit collar for answers.

"COO-OOR-RRAA, I-I C-CAN'T-T TA-AA-LK-K W-WITT-H YOU SH-SH- AKING ME," Cain says trying to speak. Cora stops and fixes his collar.

" ** _Sorry,"_** Cora apologizes.

"Also, I do not speak Pokemon so…," Cain says shaking his head to stop the dizziness.

" _She said where Ryan is and where is Jason as well,"_ Amy translates, also asking about Jason.

"Ryan is here, I drove him and Caesar here after warning the police about the attack, he is in the garag-," Cora sprints out of the room in a gush of wind nearly toppling Cleo's now 2 foot tower, "Well she's in a hurry and I understand that," Cain says and take a deep breath.

" _And Jason?"_ Amy asks, panic in her voice. Cain looks up at her with a face guilt on him.

"I-I'm… afraid he stayed behind to… repel the attack on the city," Cain says.

Amy gasps and places a hand to her mouth, her eyes start to water she let's out a tearful sob, " _No… no… Jason,"_ she breaks down completely. Cleo notices Amy crying and senses her sadness, she starts to whimper and cry as well, " ** _Oh Nonono, it's okay Cleo. Mommy's here *sniff* I'm here sweetie,"_** Amy brings in Cleo for a hug, reassuring her. Amy wipes a tear of her face and recomposes her-self, " ** _Oh my god *sigh* *sniff*_** _w-what are we going to do?"_ Amy asks.

"Right now we wait for the National Guard to take care of the situation and hope to Arceus that Jason will be fine," Cain says and extends his hand to brush Cleo's hair, "He will be fine Cleo, don't worry," Cain reassures Cleo, not knowing if she will understand him. Cleo whimpers and tries to get closer to Amy, Amy notices this and picks her up.

" _Okay_ *sniff* _let's try and sleep this out sweetie, come on,"_ Amy stands up and walks over to the bed and rests herself with Cleo still in her arms.

"I'm sorry Madame Arcadias, I wish I could have stayed for Jason. Ryan isn't taking this well either," Cain explains and stands up.

" _I know, I can sense him from here; the Guards are restraining him, not allowing him or anyone else to leave,"_ Amy says nodding.

Cain walks over the TV to turn it off but suddenly it switches to news report:

 _Sara Saxton here speaking to you live from Unova News Central!_

 _At 3:35 in the afternoon, militants of an unknown organization attacked Castelia City. Eye witnesses describe the use of Attack Helicopters and Armored Tanks._

 _However, no reported civilians were killed in the conflict. More Eye witness accounts claim they were after a glowing blue humanoid figure holding a Pokemon in it's arms._

 _The Humanoid figure however, could also very well be a newly discovered Pokemon as well._

 _Entrances leading into the City have been sealed off by the Unovan National Guard._

 _The Mayor of Castelia City has given specific orders not to intervene in the battle as the firefight from both the militants and the unknown being may become more intense._

 _"Hold on, don't change it,"_ Amy says sitting up on the bed. Cain doesn't move away from the TV but listens carefully and crosses his arms.

 _Connor is in a helicopter observing the battle just above the city, we will be switching to him now. What's going on down there?_

 _Connor: It's pretty messy I have to say; most of the skyscrapers have large holes in them and their windows blown out. I do see some bodies however I cannot confirm if they are civilian or militant. Hold on I think I see something moving in between the buil- THERE I see it, the blue Pokemon is jumping from building to building; a helicopter right on it's tail. Get us in closer._

 _Pilot: I can't do that sir. I don't want to get shot down right now._

 _Connor: Damn. Well, fly us over the skyscrapers maybe we can get a good vie-_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Holy shit. One of the Skyscrapers just collapsed; the structure was weakened with that large hole through it's mid-center._

 _*BOOM*_

Video footage fuzzes at the shockwave

 _Pilot: Crap, we have to get out of here!_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Connor: Whoa it just took out a chopper._

 _Pilot: We can't stick around here I'm taking us back._

 _Connor: Very well, This Connor Denmark returning to you Sara._

 _Thank you Connor. We will continue updating you on the latest news._

The report switches to commercials now, leaving Amy and Cain to wonder about Jason's wellbeing.

" _Oh Arceus, may he protect Jason now at this time. I wish I was with him now to help him,"_ Amy says to herself.

"No, if you were there you would be in a much danger as he is right now. You just got out of the Hospital, it would be unwise to sneak out now and go and help him," Cain reasons with Amy.

" _I know, I just don't want Cleo to grow up without a father to raise her,"_ Amy says stroking Cleo's cheek, already fast asleep.

"Amy did you hear?" Corbulo walks in and stops himself looking at Amy's face; already knowing she knows about the situation, "I-I'm sorry Amy, about Jason. I feel bad we can't help him right now. The National Guard have been given strict orders not to let us leave the Mansion for anything. If it were possible, I would have gone to the city with everyone to help out Jason," Corbulo says walking over to Amy and sitting on the bed, careful not wake Cleo.

 _"I know you would have, but we would have all been put in danger. I can sense Ryan from here; I know he is sad but what is really going on with him now?"_ Amy asks.

"Well, he nearly took out Zekrom to escape the Mansion and go help Jason but I stopped just before he released him. Cabalé took Reshiram's ball for safe keeping until we hear from Jason… if he comes back," Corbulo immediately tries to take back what he just said at the end.

" _If? What do you mean, if?"_ Amy asks, her tone hard.

"Nonono I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. Look, I'm sorry said that; I'm really pressured right now, ugh," Corbulo says face palming himself tiringly.

" _I-It's okay, a lot has happened in the past three days, hard to process it all happening so fast,"_ Amy says.

"True," Corbulo agrees, gets up, and walks over to Cain, "Make sure Amy doesn't try anything, we can't risk her doing anything dumb at this point. The National Guard are not messing around when they declare a state of emergency. If she wants to go somewhere, escort her," Corbulo whispers in Cain's ear.

"Of course Master Mason," Cain responds.

"Good," Corbulo nods and turns to Amy, "I will be in the living room if you wish to speak to me Amy," Corbulo says.

" _I will thank you,"_ Amy says and lies back down with Cleo. Corbulo nods and pats Cain's back and leaves the room.

The TV comes back to the News report of the attack on Castelia City. Cain pulls up a chair and sits himself down carefully watching the TV, "Bah, I pray Jason will be okay," Cain speaks under his breath.

 _"Please be careful my love,"_ Amy says.

[

*BOOM*

"GAAH"

Jason gets hit by a missile but manages to protect the Mesprit. The force propels him down to the street. He quickly lands on his feet and skids down the street creating large ditches where his feet scraped up the concrete. He looks down at Mesprit, still alive and okay. Relief come over Jason but his exhaustion slaps it out of the way and he falls to his knees, just supporting himself with his free arm.

"*Gasp* I-I don't think I'll last much… *exhale* longer Mesprit," Jason says breathing heavily.

" _Find a place to hide for us, I-I must… heal myself, then I can help you,"_ Mesprit asks.

"I d-don't think I have the ener-" he's cut off by a sudden surge of energy flow through his body, "Whoooooaaaaa," Jason inhales deeply taking in the sudden burst of energy, "What the-" he notices a tank come right around the corner and aim it's gun at Jason. The Tank fires but the Jason catches the shell in his hand. Jason throws the shell up in the air and throws it back like a football at the tank, penetrating it's armor and destroying it, "Holy shit, how did-?" Jason begins to say but feels something adding pressure to his chest. He looks down and sees it's Mesprit placing her hand on his chest, her face scrunched up. He realizes she is giving him a chance to find a place to hide before she gives up. He quickly jumps into the nearest building going through the wall and then slams into the next; going deeper into the building. He gently removes Mesprit's hand from his chest, and as soon as her hands leaves contact his exhaustion returns and he collapses to the ground on his back; his blue aura fades away and is back to his alter ego, "*cough* *cough* oh, god. Mesprit you okay?" Jason asks and looks down. Mesprit is motionless and not responding to Jason, "Nononono, Mesprit wake up, MESPRIT," Jason yells calling for her. Mesprit blinks and curls up, hugging her belly.

" _I don't th-think I-I… can heal m-myself n-now… too much… p-,"_ Mesprit struggles to say and then her head goes limp.

"Mesprit, please stay awake. Come on, I'll get you out of here," Jason says and attempts to activate his powers but instead receives a sharp pain in his back, "GAAH, *cough* ffuuck," Jason yells in pain. He flops onto his back and then onto his chest and crawls to Mesprit, "M-Mesprit, please… s-stay aw-wake, I-" Jason tries to say but flinches in pain.

" _I-it's okay… *sniff* you… tried your best_ *cough* _the best… any human could… have done for *cough* me… thank you,_ " Mesprit says with a smile and closes her eyes slowly. Jason holding her small hand feels her grip loosen then fall to the ground… lifeless.

"No… no…," Jason says and his fists clench up tightly, "Nooo… No… *inhale* NOOOOO," Jason yells in pure rage, he raises a fist and drives it through the floor into the room below, "NOOOO, god… damn it," Jason yells. His body begins to glow a faint blue mist; accumulating more and more, "I will… not lose you," Jason raises his right arm and the blue mist accumulates together in his hand and forms a white glowing orb; the room brightens and rays of light escape outside the building. Jason points the orb at Mesprit and glows brighter; the now white mist glides down to Mesprit and gently lifts the pokemon in the air, a white sphere surrounds Mesprit as she remains suspended in the air, "May… the power of Aura.. heal you," Jason says and pushes more of his power into Mesprit; her wounds begin to disappear and stitch up. Jason falls to his knees in exhaustion as his heal pulse drains him completely of his energy, "Come on… GRRAH," Jason yells and increases the intensity of his heal pulse, his muscles twitch in total exhaustion. Mesprit's body glows white and intensifies in brightness, her eyes open and she spreads her limbs out breaking the sphere around her and pushing Jason down to the floor.

Jason sits up and sees the now live Legendary Pokemon, Mesprit. Mesprit looks down at Jason and tilts her head observantly then smiles, " _You didn't give up on me Jason. You gave up all of your power to save my life,"_ Mesprit says fondly.

"I couldn't let… anyone die… on my watch. The least I could do was try and save them however way I can," Jason explains standing on his knees.

" _You saved me from being smuggled away from those bad men_ , _"_ Mesprit says and she puts her hands together and a bright light envelops the room, " _You protected me until you were sure I was safe,"_ The white orb in her hands spreads to the rest of her body and her eyes glow pure white, " _You gave me life when I could not sustain it,"_ Her body becomes nearly transparent and she angles her body to Jason, " _I think it is time I return the favor,"_ she says and propels herself into Jason; disappearing into his chest.

"Whaa?" I huge burst of energy envelops Jason and his eyes begin to glow intensely white, "WWHHOOOOOAAAHAHAHA YYEEEAAAAHH," Jason yells out in pleasure as his body flares an intense blue. The light so bright, it turns the building into a light house.

"Over there, he's inside that building. All choppers converge on the building," One of the chopper pilots orders. The three choppers all meet up and hover over the building, one of them hovers down to the large opening on the side of the building, still glowing bright. Then the light disappears suddenly, the pilot moves the helicopter in front of the entrance and peers inside, "Chopper 23 and 25 this is Charlie 24 I detect no movement nor the source of the- wait what the hell is that?" The chopper states and takes a closer look and sees two glowing eyes, "It's him, It's him open fire," the pilot yells into the radio and fire the main gun. Jason flares his blue color and rockets straight through the helicopter.

*BOOM*

The helicopter blows up and Jason bounces off the building opposite of him and into the other helicopter nearby destroying it as well, "THIS IS LIMA 23 OF NEO SQUADRON, THE SUSPECT HAS DESTROYED TWO ATTACK HELICOPTERS! SITUATION NOW CRITICAL, PERMISSION TO ABORT!" The pilot says but is engulfed in flames as Jason slams into the chopper, hitting the fuel tank.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING," Jason says and flies up into the sky creating a sonic boom. The soldiers on the ground see their choppers destroyed and then see Jason in the sky.

"Men take him out now, get those S.A.M. Rockets here NOW. Call command for Aerial support," The leader orders and the grunts pull out shoulder mounted launchers and take aim, "FIRE," the leader orders and a multitude of missiles fly up into the sky to intercept Jason.

"Not today," Jason says and disappears before the rockets even connect.

"What the hell? Where did he-" the leader starts to say but Jason reappears out of the corner of his eye, flying at top speed and punching him across the face; sending him into the next building.

"There he is open fire," one of the grunts say but is silenced by a death punch by Jason, the grunt crashes into his comrades knocking them down. The other grunts open fire but the bullets just bounce off of Jason. Jason becomes a blur in their eyes as he moves super quick; one by one quickly the grunts are punched into the ground and thrown into the air. Jason get's under a tank, picks it up and throws it at another tank, knocking the turret off clean.

Jason turns around only to be met with the barrel of another tank. The tank fires a shot and it connects with Jason. Jason flies through the smoke at the tank, unfazed at it's attack and slices straight through it, effectively splitting it in half.

*BOOM*

"Whoa, this… power is-" Jason begins to say.

" _Overwhelming?"_ Mesprit asks within Jason.

"Are you inside me?" Jason asks awkwardly.

" _In a way, yes I am. I have applied my life force with yours and have boosted your powers potential,"_ Mesprit clarifies.

"So I can unlock different abilities?" Jason asks.

" _Maybe even a new form, let's find out *giggle*,"_ Mesprit states. Jason feels another burst of energy flow through his body and he inhales deeply taking in the feeling.

"AAWWOOOOOOOHOOHOOHOO," Jason howls as he propels himself into the air, pushing the concrete into the ground as he jumps. Flying at the speed of sound, Jason zips past a squadron of attack helicopters creating a huge gust of wind, throwing them off balance and crashing into each other.

"WE'RE OFF BALANCE, WE'RE OFF BALANCE, LOST ALL STABILITY!" one of the pilots yells into the radio. The choppers slam into each other and slice each other up as the rotors swing off the tails.

"INCOMING!" the grunt yells out and is engulfed in flames as the choppers explode as they hit the ground; taking out most of the platoon. The flames die down and Jason ground pounds into the street and uses psychic to lift all the remaining grunts into the air and then extends his arms out and releases a shockwave, launching everyone into random places. As soon as he arrived Jason was gone in a flash into the air, creating a crater in the ground.

"I feel like I can do anything with this power," Jason says flying through the city, as fast as a Jet fighter.

" _You are using the power of a lake guardian, with it you can accomplish wonders,"_ Mesprit says and gives Jason another jolt of energy, boosting his speed.

"WHOOOOAAA," Jason screams as his nerves take in all the power flowing through him, "I-I have to release this energy somehow," Jason says; his body's aura starting to change color.

"Charlie Two incoming; target identified. Firing Guardian warhead!" The Jet pilot states and presses a button on the joystick. A hatch opens under the fighter and a large warhead rockets down, locking onto Jason.

"Ah crap what now," Jason says and looks back seeing a missile coming towards him quickly.

" _Jason get away from it NOW,"_ Mesprit yells.

"What? Why-" Jason gets hit by the missile but he catches it and holds the tip just in front of his chest. The missiles thrust intensifies and pushes Jason to the ground. He lands on his feet but continues getting pushed back. Jason looks back and notices a Gas tanker parked just across the street, "Oh nonononono, got to push it… back," Jason says and attempts to alter the Missiles course. He tries to push it to the side but it only readjusts and is back to pointing at him.

"You're dead," The pilot says and presses a button on the side of the Mainframe. The missile's tip opens up and exposes the small warhead inside.

*Beep… Beep… Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeee

"Oh shit"

*BOOM*

*RUMBLE*

The earth shakes at the shockwave, outside the city the earth cracks and splits causing panic in the refugee sites controlled by the military, "All civilians maintain your ground, stay away from the buildings and trees get into open area," One of the senior officers orders attempting to regain control.

*Rumble*

"Whoa what's going on?" Cain asks. The TV's news feed cuts and blacks out, the Mansion shaking at the vibrations.

" _I can't feel Jason's life force anymore. I-I can't sense him, NO this can't be,"_ Amy says, panic in her voice.

"What do you mean you mean you can't sense him?" Cain asks concerned.

" _I can't sense his life force at all. He can't be… d-de-"_ Amy starts to say but Cain cuts him off.

"No Amy, don't think that. He wouldn't go down so easily," Cain says trying to convince himself Jason isn't gone. The TV flickers back to life and the feed returns to a huge plume of smoke rising over the city, people are running as fast as they can away from the city while the National Guard direct them to the road. A jet fighter flies overhead, orbiting the plume of smoke. One of the reporters starts to speak but the voice is muzzled by static and the screaming of the people rushing by.

 _It see- *tzzk* -he city ha- *tzzk* -bombed- *tzzk* Military are n- *tzzk* mobilizing to- *tzzk* -etake the cit- *tzzk*_

*RUMBLE*

*BWWOONNGG*

A loud sound overtakes the Microphone, the echoes coming from the city.

 _Connor ar- *tzzk* still up there? * tzzk*_

 _Yes I'm still up here *tzzk* got a bit of turbulence from the explosion. God._

 _What's going on up there?_

 _Let me get the feed back on, hold on *Rustle* There go it back on._

The feed from the helicopter comes back and the view from the above the city is an unwelcoming sight.

 _I see a few of the buildings bent inward due to the explosion. The impact point is covered in smoke, nothing could have survived tha-_

 _*BWWOOONNGGG*_

The loud sound returns and this time even louder _(Dramatic horn from movies. Gypsy Danger horn in Pacific Rim if you want example)._ A dim light starts to show from within the crater and increases in intensity.

 _Whoa do you guys see this? Are you getting this? It seems whatever the jet hit is still ali-_

 _*Boom*_

Suddenly a Beam of light shines into sky past the clouds. The Beam emits a small shockwave, pushing the helicopter and knocking the camera out of the helicopter.

 _Oh crap I lost it, the camera just fell out of the helicopter *tzzk* Pilot get us out of here it's not safe anymore *tzzk*_

 _Roger *tzzk*_

*BWWWOOONNGG*

The Sound returns now louder and the light intensifies more splits the clouds revealing the dark blue sky.

 _Back-up camera set… establishing connection… sealing adjustments…. Feed back online!_

 _The camera is online, are you getting this?_

The camera zooms in to the crater and a glowing figure emerges from the crater now, hovering just above it.

 _It seems to be whatever they hit is still alive._

"C-could that be?" Cain stutters to say.

"Amy are you watching this J-Jason is-" Ryan bursts in but stops when he sees Amy's face, smiling.

" _He's alive,"_ Amy says, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ryan smiles as well and jumps at Amy for a hug, " _Oh thank Arceus he's alive,"_ Amy says embracing the hug.

"Guys did you hea-" Sam rushes in and stops when he notices Ryan and Amy hugging it out, "Oh, did you here?" Sam asks.

"Yeah we did, Jason is alive," Ryan says looking back at Sam.

"What about Jason? I was just saying that the Corn dogs are stocked up in the fridge again," Sam says and pulls out a corn dog from his sleeve.

"*giggle* _That's Sam for you,"_ Amy jokes and uses her psychic to levitate Sam over to her and she hugs him tightly, being careful of her chest spike from stabbing him.

[

*GASP*

"Whoa, Wha-? This-" Jason attempts to make sense of what happened but notices his body is altered, "I-I'm not blue anymore, I-I'm yellow?" Jason says and observes his new body, lifting his arms up and noticing some sort of energy blades protruding from his elbows and knees.

" _Do you like it?"_ Mesprit asks within Jason.

"What do you mean I like it? I LOVE it, this is so cool; I got swords on my elbows now. I wonder if-" Jason says and two large energy blades extend from his forearms and past his hand, turning his entire arm into a sword, "Whoa," Jason says astounded.

" _You transformation saved your life, If I hadn't turned you, you would have died regardless of you increase in power,"_ Mesprit states.

"Really? What kind of missile was that?" Jason asks.

" _A weapon, one of the human leaders wanted something that would kill the last of, I can't remember the name of the species but I believe it was Cairo,"_ Mesprit says.

"Cairo?" Jason says and retracts his blades. A hand goes over his head and he scratches it but feels some bumps on there. He continues feeling around finds it is some sort of extension coming from the back of his head and extending out into large thick hair-like strands, he has multiple of them, "Wait what are these? Do I have tentacles? *gasp* Am I squid now?" Jason asks panicking.

" _No, they are simply another part of your body, like a tail. You should be able to move them around,"_ Mesprit clarifies.

Jason takes her information and tries to control one of his new 'limbs'. Surprisingly they respond to what he is thinking and do what he wants, "Whoa this is so cool, I have nothing else to describe them-"

*BOOM*

One of the tanks converging on him fired a shot and seconds later another tank fires a shot hitting Jason but not affecting him at all, "Time put this new form to the test," Jason says in anticipation and inhales quickly; his chest rises as he takes in as much air as possible, " _Cover your ears guys,"_ Jason warns telepathically and let's out the loudest roar anyone has or ever will hear. (Godzilla 2014 Awesome Custom Audio Roar Extended by THE CYB3R FOX. On YouTube if yo want to hear the roar)

*RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA-*

The shockwaves of Jason's roar are so powerful they push all the soldiers and tanks into the buildings behind them and shattering all windows in the entire city. The sound travels past the City limits and into the country side, shaking the ground violently. The Mason Mansion trembles at the intense vibrations, every room shakes uncontrollably; knocking down bookcases, vases, TV's, anything not nailed to the floor falls.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Ryan yells over the Roar. Cleo, surprisingly doesn't cry but giggles as the floor moves the bed making her bounce up and down, Amy trying to catch her.

" _I knew he wouldn't give up,"_ Amy says proudly.

*-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRR*

The roar echoes out into the distance and the earth relaxes once again. The lights flicker then die, leaving everyone in Unova without power.

…..

"I guess nobody has a flashlight?" Sam asks.

 _Emergency Power Generators. Online._

 _*VEEOOOOMM*_

The lights turn back on and a distinct humming can be heard outside, "I hope the Limo didn't get scratched," Cain speaks up.

"It's probably fine," Ryan says.

*CREEAAK* *CRASH*

"Or not," Ryan says, "Are you okay Amy? How's Cleo?" Ryan asks and looks to see Cleo jumping up the bed playfully.

" _What do you think? *_ giggle*" Amy asks in return and catches Cleo in midair, " ** _Enough now Cleo or you're going to throw up,"_** Amy tells Cleo in her Poké language and starts to tickle her tummy making her giggle.

"I guess Jason can ask you now," Ryan says under his breath, looking away at Amy.

" _Ask me what?"_ Amy asks catching Ryan's thought.

"Uuuuuhhhhmmmm he said he wants to tell you in person, so you might want to respect that, yeah?" Ryan says trying to act casual.

" _Ryan Arcadias, what was Jason going to ask me?"_ Amy asks now more demanding. She gets up from bed with Cleo in her arms and floats over to Ryan, " _Well?"_ she asks again.

"Uhh-" Ryan tries to come up with something quick but then Cora walks in luckily.

" ** _Hey Amy, did you hea-"_** Cora starts to say but Ryan cuts her off.

"Oh hey Cora, listen stay with Amy until I get back okay? Love you," Ryan says quickly, kisses Cora on the cheek and rushes out the door.

" ** _Umm, okay? Anyways Amy, Jason is coming home,"_** Cora states and hugs Amy tightly not knowing Cleo is between.

" ** _Yes, I know *_** _cough*_ _ **Cleo is in my arms right now,"**_ Amy struggles to say and eventually Cora let's her go.

" ** _Oh sorry about that Cleo,"_** Cora apologizes. Cleo squeals and flails her arms around in joy, trying to get back to the bed.

(Here, the theme song for Man of Steel plays as the sentence starts now. I advise you to play it while reading the paragraph.) A cheer can be heard on the TV as the news feed returns and shows people cheering for the unknown hero of the city as it lands on the ground and kneels. People rush in to the city to get a closer look at the hero but stop a few hundred meters before it. The earth begins to rumble and vibrate, little rocks and pebbles levitate off the ground and orbit the hero, defying gravity. With one push, the Hero jumps into the air; pushing the ground below it, kicking up dirt and debris. (Also, watch the scene in the Man of Steel where Superman first manages to fly. That is the exact scene I am recreating for Jason's take-off part now)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen; the Hero of Castelia City!_

 _*_ CHEEERR*

The crowd cheers and applauses as Jason flies at supersonic speeds around the city and then fly just over their heads, getting a gust of wind.

*BWWWOOOONNGGG*

*BOOM*

Jason shoots into the sky and disappears into the clouds. On his way home.

"JASON'S COMING HOME! COME ON," Sam screams out and Cain quickly follows suit.

" ** _How about it? Let's go,"_** Cora says and helps Amy up from the floor.

" ** _Let's go,"_** Amy says and Cora sprints out the door. Amy teleports outside the door and floats through the hallways keeping up with Cora, " _He's coming home,"_ Amy states in her mind, a tear rolling off her cheek.

They make it to the lobby and Cora jumps the entire stair case and down to the open doors. Everyone, including the butlers, rush out the doors also receiving the news Jason is coming home. Jason had always been social with everyone, everyone is his friend. Amy jumps as well and glides down over the stairs to the bottom floor and to the doors. She rushes out to the driveway and spots Ryan, Caesar, Cora, Corbulo, Cabalé, Sam, and Cain standing together. She teleports in front of them, Cleo still in her arms. The National Guard still outside, also looking up have spotlights peering into the night sky.

*BOOM*

Thunder can be heard and a drop of water falls on Amy's arm. Not noticing, water begins to pour and drench down on everyone.

"… There- there I see something, focus lights there," the commander orders and points in the direction described. The soldiers comply and focus the lights at a single point and small figure can be seen approaching from the clouds. The glowing figure descends down smoothly, it's arms crossed and tendrils swaying in direction of the wind. It descends just over the driveway and stops, hovering in place.

…

No one speaks until Amy steps up from the group floating up to the figure, but also keeping her distance, " _J-Jason?"_ Amy asks nervously.

The figure tilts it's head and it's focused eyes seem to relax and form to correlate with a smile, " _I'm home Amy,"_ Jason's voice sounds and his new form disappears revealing Jason's human form.

Amy breaks into a sob and rushes into Jason's accepting embrace, crying into his chest. Everyone, including the soldiers erupt into a cheer ,whistling and clapping their hands. Amy looks up from Jason's chest and sees his comforting brown eyes, "I said I would never abandon you Amy. I always keep my word," Jason says, leans in, and gives Amy a kiss. Amy accepts it and wraps a free arm around his neck pulling her in closer to Jason until Cleo squeals in joy, catching the attention of Jason, "Hey Cleo, you miss your daddy, huh?" Jason says taking Cleo in his hands and holding her in front of his face. Cleo squeals in delight and grabs both sides of Jason's cheek and pulls him in so she can hug him, "Ha-ha, yes of course you did," Jason says and kisses Cleo's head. Amy hugs Jason and tickles Cleo's ribs making her giggle.

"*giggle* _I love you honey,"_ Amy says and leans in to kiss Jason on the lips.

"I love you too," Jason says and returns the kiss.

" _Wow, really? I didn't think you were actually in a relationship with a Pokémon,"_ Mesprit says.

" _Who was that?"_ Amy asks looking around.

"*giggle* _I did silly,"_ Mesprit jokes and floats out from behind Jason, flying around them.

"Amy, this is a Mesprit, she helped me fend off those militants and helped me reach a new transformation," Jason explains.

" _Hello,"_ Mesprit greets Amy cheerfully.

" ** _H-hello, thank you for saving my love_** _,"_ Amy thanks.

" ** _Actually, he saved my life. He gave up all of his power to bring me back to life, so in turn I decided to help him by giving back his powers and achieving a new transformation_** _,"_ Mesprit explains.

" ** _Wait, he-?"_** Amy starts to say, confused.

"Yes I did," Jason confirms.

" ** _You can understand me? How can you understand my language?"_** Amy asks still confused.

"Mesprit's boost of power gave me new abilities and one of them; to be able to understand any language presented to me," Jason explains, "Now let's get down from here, I'm wet," Jason says and brings everyone down to the ground softly. Everyone rushes in and hugs the group tightly, even the employees come in for the large group hug.

"DUDE YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ryan says.

"*cough* D-don't Jinx it bro," Jason coughs out, "A-Amy teleport us out of this," Jason orders.

" **Yup,"** Amy brings Cleo and Mesprit in closer and teleports them inside the main lobby.

The commander chuckles at the peoples love for the boy and turns to his unit, "Alright boys, pack everything up we're leaving. Gotta help with clean-up efforts in the city, COME ON LET'S MOVE!" The commander yells and the soldiers nod in agreement. Everyone else rushes back inside the house and Corbulo steps in to keep everyone from suffocating Jason.

"Okay everyone, back to work; we have to make sure the building is in working condition again," Corbulo orders and everyone rushes past Jason giving him a look happiness. As soon as everyone had disappeared, Sam jumps into Jason's arms.

"Hey Jason where did your head tentacles go?" Sam asks out of nowhere.

"Really? Is that the first thing you ask after I nearly died? It's okay you're still young," Jason says and rubs Sam's head, messing up his hair.

"Dude, you killed it out there. And by Killed it I mean you DESTROYED them," Caesar says punching Jason's arm.

"Nothing easy, really," Jason admits.

" ** _Are all these humans so obsessed with fights?"_** Mesprit asks behind Amy's back.

" ** _No, not at all. Very few people take Pokemon battles very seriously. It isn't a cruel sport if that is what you are saying Mesprit,"_** Amy explains.

" ** _It's only that I don't trust humans at all… that is until Jason saved me. I have found that there are good humans out in the world and very few of the bad ones. I'm just so unlucky I came across those few,"_** Mesprit explains and looks at Cleo, " ** _Is that your daughter?"_** Mesprit asks.

" ** _Yes, she is. She was born today, her name is Cleo,"_** Amy says and looks down at Cleo playing with Amy's hair lock.

" ** _She is so beautiful, I would say she looks like you but all Ralts look the same unfortunately,"_** Mesprit says, " ** _And I'm guessing Jason is the father, right?"_** Mesprit asks.

" ** _Yes, he is. He is my mate,"_** Amy says looking over to Jason talking to Caesar, Ryan, Cabalé and Corbulo.

" **Ahh, I never thought I would hear a human mate with a Pokémon and bear a child. How is that possible?"** Mesprit asks.

" ** _Well, uh, heh, it's really a matter of 'medication' I guess you could say,"_** Amy tries to explain, then everyone turns to them.

"Jason did you really save a Mesprit, a Lake Guardian?" Corbulo asks.

"Yes, they were smuggling it and it seems they were trading her for something," Jason explains.

"If the Lake Guardians have a part in the Rogue Dragons plans then this is much-much bigger than I originally thought," Corbulo states, "Anyways, where is this Mesprit?" Corbulo asks Jason.

"Uh-" Jason starts to say but Mesprit cuts in.

" _Don't tell them Jason, I-I don't feel like talking to them now,"_ Mesprit asks.

" _Why?"_ Jason asks.

" _Just… please don't make me,"_ Mesprit pleads with Jason.

Jason senses her fear and decides to not put her on the spotlight, "I'm sorry Corbulo but Mesprit is a shy one. She isn't ready to talk in front of everyone now so maybe give her some time to trust us a little more," Jason suggests.

"Time is something we don't have. The Lake Guardians are part of the Rogue Dragons plans and I need to know if that is true. They have gone into hiding again and this is the most information we've discovered in the past few weeks. We need to know more so when they show up again we can get the upper-hand and we can track down their base of operations," Corbulo explains, his voice becoming more tensely.

"I'm sorry Corbulo but information will have to wait for now. They won't be coming back anytime soon so have some patience," Jason says, his voice still calm.

"He's right Corbulo, we must wait for her to be comfortable to speak in front of us. The Lake Guardians don't really speak with humans a lot so we must be kind and loving, okay brother?" Cabalé asks.

"*sigh* very well. I'll give her the time she needs to work up the courage to speak to us. Beside that, I wanted to talk to you all in the living room, so Cain take Sam to the chef to distract him while the rest of us talk," Corbulo orders.

"Yes Master Mason, come on now Sam let's see what Chef Gustav has cooking, eh?" Cain tempts Sam.

"Ah Yeah, I wonder if he's making Ravioli," Sam says and runs off to the kitchen.

" _Thank you Jason,"_ Mesprit says in relief.

" _No problem, just tell me when you're ready to talk and I'll get everyone together,"_ Jason says, "Hey where's Cora?" Jason asks Ryan.

"Right behind me," Ryan side steps and reveals Cora just standing behind him.

"Cora can you take Cleo and Mesprit here to my room. Settle down with them and make Mesprit feel at home, okay?" Jason asks.

" ** _Of course, come on Cleo let's go to bed now. Follow me- uh- where's Mesprit?"_** Cora asks looking around for Mesprit.

" ** _I'm invisible right now, sorry. I'll follow you,"_** Mesprit says.

" ** _Okay then let's go,"_** Cora says and walks off with Cleo in her arms and Mesprit following her.

"Okay let's go," Jason says and slings an arm over Amy and brings her in close as they all walk following Corbulo and Cabalé into the living room. They step inside and see the lights are dimly lit. A large TV is suspended over the fire place and a few chairs encircle the area. Ryan and Cora sit on the left side of the fireplace, Caesar and Claire sit on the right side of the fire, while Jason and Amy sit across from the fireplace. Corbulo and Cabalé sit in front of the fireplace but face away from it to the group. There is silence for a while, only the crackling of the fire keeps the room from falling silent.

"*sigh* Jason, care to explain what clearly happened in the city?" Corbulo asks not looking up at Jason.

Hesitantly Jason speaks, "Well, I uh, well I was walking down the street when I heard Mesprit's cry and I went over to the alley and attempted to help her. Mesprit was covered in cuts and bruises so I decided to help her, however there were armed guards by the cage she was kept in," Jason explains. Amy tightens her grip on Jason's right arm as the story progresses. Jason notices this and places a hand on hers to reassure her, "They fired a few shots at me but blocked them. I used my psychic to subdue them and walked over to the cage but the Mesprit didn't trust me so I convinced her I was a good person. One of the guards called for backup and it kind of escalated from there," Jason says breathing in deeply, his fingers twitching a little after recalling the memory of what happened after. Amy places her free hand over his and calms him down, "Thanks," Jason says looking over to Amy smiling.

" ** _It's okay, it over,"_** Amy says resting her head on Jason's shoulders.

*click*

 _I was walking down the street when I heard Mesprit's cry and I went over to the alley and attempted to help her *_ tzzk*

*click*

Corbulo lifts a recorder from his hand and clicks the button again to pause the recording, "That's all I need for the police when they come here, the soldiers saw your face Jason so they know you live here. I'll keep this recording as evidence that you were trying to save an innocent Pokemon from any more abuse," Corbulo explains and put the recorder in his suit jacket and stands up, "The Lake Guardians; created by Arceus itself to protect the lakes of Sinnoh, which where I make my point here," Corbulo walks over to the fire and turns around, "Why was Mesprit smuggled from Sinnoh and transported here to Unova?" Corbulo asks. Silence once again falls over the room.

"Honestly no one knows Corbulo, my assumption is that they are probably trying to use the Lake Guardians for Kyurem somehow, I don't know but it doesn't add up," Jason explains trying to solve the puzzle.

"Which is why we need to ask Mesprit what she knows. She was smuggled here for a reason but she probably knows why. Try and ask her when you can Jason, when she is most comfortable ask her," Cabalé states.

"I will," Jason says.

"You will, she may have the final clue to solving this but there is something… someone I need to everyone to be on the lookout for," Corbulo says and pulls out a remote from his pocket. He presses a button and the large TV comes to life, a blue screen appears and then a picture of a Man wearing a Black coat, boots, fedora, and mask. Amy's eyes widen and she tugs Jason's sleeve for his attention.

" ** _Jason, that's the same person I saw in the man's memory when I peered into his mind after we arrived at the Pokemon Center in Hoenn,"_** Amy states.

"Wait, Really? That's him?" Jason says aloud getting everyone's attention.

"Jason? Do you know him?" Corbulo asks.

" _I do, he attacked a village in Hoenn. He had a Moltress with him and he ransacked the entire place, he had support as well. It was probably the Rogue Dragons helping him,"_ Amy explains.

"What could he possibly have to gain by attacking a village in Hoenn?" Corbulo says shaking his head, "Whatever he did in Hoenn isn't on him now. He is the Top coordinator in the Sinnoh League, he goes by the name 'Coordinator Ray'. He became top coordinator a few years back, my contacts have been investigating him and think he may have a connected with the Rogue Dragons," Corbulo says. The picture of Coordinator Ray zooms in close to his masked face, "He lives in Sinnoh in his highly secured Mansion, guarded by anti-aircraft guns and highly trained Securitel officers," Corbulo switches the picture of Coordinator Ray to his house and then to the AA guns and officers posted.

"So what's the plan? We can't just break into his house and start asking him questions," Caesar chimes in.

"You won't. The best way to not create a panic in the Region is if we do this quietly and secretly. The Sinnoh League doesn't start in a few months so what I want all of you to do is go to the Sinnoh region and train for the League. Get the badges needed and enter the league. Coordinator Ray will be a part of the league," Corbulo states and turns around to face the fire.

"And what then? Do we fight him when we get the chance?" Claire asks.

"Yes and no; Yes I want you to fight him but not physically ok. The plan is one of you has to fight him, and defeat him to strip him of his title as Coordinator, that way we can peg him for the crimes he's committed," Corbulo clarifies and looks at Jason, Ryan, and Caesar distinctively, "One of you has to be the one to defeat him, anyone," Corbulo says sitting back down on his chair. Everyone looks at each other unsure of what to do at this point.

"Someone has to make it to the finals," Jason mumbles.

"Yes. I recommend you all start to train your Pokemon now and get ready for Sinnoh. You leave in a few days, the way you make it to Sinnoh is up to you. We all have something to do now, so get started, this briefing is over," Corbulo says and shuts off the TV. He turns around to face the fire and places a hand on the chimney, face palming himself. Cabalé walks up to him and places a hand on his back. She whispers something into his ear then turns to everyone.

"You may go now," Cabalé says and goes back to talking to Corbulo.

Simultaneously, everyone gets up from their seats and walks to the door; everybody heads their separate way. Jason, Amy, and Ryan walk the staircase up to their rooms, gloom filling their minds. Walking through the hallway seemed to be an endless maze as they walked left then right and then another right until they finally reached Jason and Amy's room. Jason opens the door to find Cora watching Mesprit dance with Cleo, both holding each other's hands.

"Aren't you two having fun, eh?" Jason says stepping in and crouching down to the floor, Amy crouches down as well and giggles with Cleo. Ryan steps in smiling to see Cora. She gets up and hugs Ryan, Ryan picks her up and bops his nose against hers making her giggle.

" ** _Hello Jason,"_** Mesprit greets him while spinning around with Cleo.

" ** _I see you already like Cleo,"_** Amy states.

 ** _"She is like a best friend to me. Is it okay if I stay with you for now?"_** Mesprit asks hugging Cleo close to her.

"You can stay for as long as you want Mesprit, this is your home now," Jason says and picks up both Mesprit and Cleo into his arms making both of them giggle. Amy walks up to him, wrapping an arm around Jason's neck and nudging her head into it, "Heh, what?" Jason asks leaning his head in to touch hers.

" ** _I think we have another addition to the family,"_** Amy says looking down at Mesprit and Cleo making funny faces at each other.

"Maybe… but we will be leaving in a few days for Hoenn. I'm not sure what to do with Mesprit," Jason explains.

" ** _You're right,"_** Amy agrees.

" ** _I can come with you Jason. As long as you are there I'm safe,"_** Mesprit says looking up to Jason.

"Ok then, I guess we have that figured out the. Oh Amy I uh, wanted to ask you something," Jason says.

" ** _What is it love?"_** Amy asks.

"Well, I would like to say it in private so maybe call Cora and Ryan here to babysit Mesprit and Cleo," Jason suggests.

" ** _Sure,"_** Amy says and closes her eyes. After a few seconds Ryan and Cora appear in a pink mist. Amy teleported them.

"Oh hey Jason, need babysitting?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah sorry, don't worry it won't be a job for you," Jason assures Ryan.

"Aww, I was hoping I would get paid for this seeing as Cora is the one you guys trust most with Cleo now," Ryan says.

"Heh, listen I'm going to take Amy outside to the backyard to ask her something in private so if you will keep Mesprit and Cleo distracted, yeah?" Jason asks.

"Oh you're going to ask her? I mean… yeah sure, you got it. Consider them under our care," Ryan says changing his thought to something else before Amy could read him.

"Thanks bro, we'll be back soon," Jason says taking Amy's hand and leading her to the door.

 ** _"No problem Jason. Hello Cleo,"_** Cora says and starts to play with Cleo and Mesprit.

Jason closes the door behind Amy and the two stand silently in the hallway, " ** _What did you want to ask me?"_** Amy asks.

"Follow me," Jason orders and takes her hand again leading her to the doors to the backyard. Jason opens the door and the two of them walk out into the backyard. Crickets and the trickling of the water fountain can be heard giving the walk through the backyard a peaceful mood; the moon shining down on them, providing some light. Jason walks Amy to the middle of the yard and brings Amy close in to him.

" ** _Jason, what's this abo-"_** Amy starts to ask but is silenced by Jason's lips to hers. She's thrown off by this but accepts it anyways, falling into his embrace. Their tongues explore each other's mouth's, both already explored and familiarized. Jason breaks the kiss and the two breath quickly, trying to catch their breaths, " ** _Okay *huff* you've turned me on *huff* what is it you wanted to ask me?"_** Amy asks looking up at Jason lustfully.

"Heh, well first, I want you to not panic when you look down," Jason states. Jason looks down and sees they are high above the ground, high enough to see the entire Mansion.

" ** _Whoa,"_** Amy says simply, " ** _W-What are going to do?"_** Amy asks concerned.

"Second, I want you to hold on," Jason orders. Amy hugs Jason closely knowing to take his word when he says it that way. Jason holds Amy close and flies into the sky at top speed, disappearing into the clouds. Amy holds onto Jason for dear life, afraid she might fall but senses Jason's calmness, "Amy use Calm Mind," Jason orders and Amy obeys. She closes her eyes and clears all thoughts and doubts. Her eyes open up and she finds herself with Jason over the clouds, with the moon shining down, glistening off the gray clouds.

" ** _Wow, it's so beautiful from up here,"_** Amy says looking up at the full moon.

"Yeah, it is," Jason says looking up at the moon as well. He look back at Amy, still looking up at the moon, "You ever danced before?" Jason asks.

" ** _No, I don't really know how to… w-with a human, heh"_** Amy says shaking her head.

"I'll teach you," Jason says. He take his left hand and takes Amy's right hand into his and extends it out. He places his right arm behind her back just over her posterior, "Ready?" Jason asks.

Hesitantly, Amy nods. She feels something solid under her feet and looks down to see the Clouds accumulating to support her weight, "*gasp*" Amy gasps in fear.

"Hey, hey don't worry. As long as I'm here you won't fall. Just follow my lead," Jason says reassuringly. (I Was Lost Without You by MassEffect3OST starts to play as they dance) Amy looks up at Jason worried but the look on his eyes gives her confidence in him.

" ** _O-Ok,"_** Amy says nodding. Jason smiles and steps back performing the first move. Amy follows him as he moves, not looking away from his eyes. He swings her around and takes her hand, passing her hand over her head making her twirl gracefully. Amy decides to read Jason's mind on this awkward 'ritual' and instantly learns the moves. She fixes her motions swiftly and sways with Jason smoothly, perfectly in sync. Jason knows she read his mind as he allowed her to. Gracefully, their moves kick up bits of clouds for an Outside Spin; Amy's long dress flying up as they spin. Sidestepping their legs, they move to the side then turn right and sidestep back. The two float above over the clouds and back down touching the clouds once again. Their movements become much smoother, all the while still taking it slow. As the climax of the dance nears, Jason ends it by intentionally tripping Amy and then catching her before she even falls through the clouds. He keeps her there; their silhouette clearly shown through the Moon's light. The Moon light reflecting off Amy's eyes giving her a rather more ruby shine.

Jason brushes her hair with his hand, looking down at Amy smiling, "You're so beautiful," Jason says. Amy smiles and leans in for a light kiss.

" ** _Anymore compliments?"_** Amy jokes making Jason chuckle a little. He brings her up still holding her and reaches in to his pocket; pulling out a small black box.

"I wanted to give you this, well Ryan sort of gave it to me to give to you as a gift," Jason says opening the box and pulling out a necklace. The Gem inside containing the Mega-Evolve stone, specially carved and welded into the necklace.

" ** _Jason?"_** Amy says looking at the necklace; it's colors representing hers.

"It's a Mega-Evolve stone, for you," Jason says putting the box back in his pocket. He take the two ends of the necklace and brings them around to meet around Amy's neck and clips them back together. Letting the stone drop and hang on Amy's chest just above her Heart piece.

" ** _It's so beautiful, is that why you went to Castelia City?"_** Amy asks.

"No, I went to Castelia City for something even more special," Jason says letting Amy go and backing away slightly. Amy confused starts to step forward but Jason pulls his hand up motioning for her to stop. He reaches into his jacket and takes out an even smaller box, this time an elegant purple, "Amy, ever since I met you I had always saw the best in you, and I saw who you would become for me," Jason explains and steps forward slightly, "My biggest dream for you was so that maybe you could live with the family as a family friend," Jason says taking another slight step forward, "But three weeks ago, my way of seeing you as a family friend evolved into something else. I grew fond of you and started having feelings for you, I loved you dearly," Jason says taking one last step forward, "You grew fond of me too, in the end we became much close. We had a child, a planned parenthood, and later my life was nearly lost… and I probably wouldn't have seen our Cleo grow up," Jason looks down at the box and inspects the small engraved patterns on it, "I see my life now with my brothers, my cousin, my daughter…" Jason says trailing off then looking up at Amy with a faint smile, "And perhaps… my wife," Jason says. Amy gasps at his last word, placing both her hands on her mouth. Jason takes one last step and falls to his knee, lifting up the box to her, "Amy Arcadias-," Jason starts to say and opens the box revealing the multi colored gem on a sliver ring, "Would you marry me?" Jason asks. Amy launches herself into Jason's arms making them both fall on the soft cloud cushion.

Amy sniffling hugs Jason's neck tightly whispers in his ear, " ** _Yes… Yes I will marry you,"_** Amy says and gets up from Jason and plants a kiss. Jason returns it and brings both of them up so they are hovering in the air now. The wind pushing the clouds away, also brushing past Jason and Amy's hair. Their kiss everlasting. Their bond now closer. Their souls now one.

 **This chapter took so long to write. This chapter started in the first few days of March of 2017 and finally ended it on the 19** **th** **. My original plan for this chapter was to be split into two parts but I decided to just screw it and leave it as one whole chapter.**

 **Anyways, Jason has proposed to Amy and agreed. They will get married but the occasion will not be so soon. Due to story reasons it will be delayed for a few chapters. You will see why as you keep reading.**

 **Also, beside putting what pov the story is being viewed on I will put small Acronym's to describe which character's point of view the story is being explained:**

 **J: Jason**

 **A: Amy**

 **N: Normal**

 **R: Ryan**

 **Cl: Claire**

 **C: Caesar**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

N: Back in the Mansion, Ryan plays with Mesprit and Cora with Cleo as they wait for Jason and Amy to return. The Moon shining down through the window in a euphoric glow, lights up the room along with the lamp lights, a more cosmic theme. Mesprit flies around the room entertaining Cleo as she spins around trying to maintain eye contact with Mesprit.

"Careful Cleo or else you're gonna get dizzy," Ryan warns. Mesprit makes a mischievous face and flies around the room even faster making Cleo increase her speed in her turns. After a few seconds of twirling around Cleo stumbles attempting to regain her balance and falls on her back giggling. Mesprit slows down and flies down to the ground, also stumbling to regain her balance and falls on her back with Cleo. The two hold onto each other trying to support the other but fall together as the dizziness overwhelms them, "And what did I say huh?" Ryan says chuckling. Cleo and Mesprit roll around not able to stand up.

" ** _*sigh* perhaps we need to give Cleo and Mesprit a wheelchair to sit on,"_** Cora jokes.

" ** _No, I-I think I'm fine now, whoa,"_** Mesprit says but stumbles when she stands up. Ryan catches her from falling on her back and steadies her balance, **_"Thank you,"_** Mesprit says.

"Makes me wish I was a kid again, me and Jason always had fun together; we competed so much against each other to see who was the best at what. Jason won about 70% of the things we did besides seeing who would be the first to fall after getting dizzy," Ryan recalls his past. Mesprit listens attentively and smiles warmly at Ryan's feelings.

" ** _I'm always happy to see someone so happy… about their siblings…"_** Mesprit says but somewhat trails off midsentence. Ryan and Cora noticing this, lean in to Mesprit, Cleo senses Mesprit's sadness and crawls over to her and wraps her arm right arm over Mesprit's shoulder.

" ** _Are you okay Mesprit?"_** Cora asks concerned. A tear falls from her cheek, sniffing she wipes her eyes and looks at Cleo smiling at her, making her smile as well.

" ** _My brother and sister; Azelf and Uxie *sniff* I miss them a lot. I haven't seen them for a long time, I can't remember the last time I saw them,"_** Mesprit says looking back down, Cleo hugs her and speaks in a low tone.

"I-it's o-okay, f-friend," Cleo speaks finally. Ryan and Cora both gasp at the same time and look at each other. Did Cleo just speak? In full sentences? And in English?

"C-Cleo, you can speak?" Ryan asks.

Cleo let's go of her embrace from Mesprit successfully calming her down. She lifts her hand up and flattens it horizontally and then teeter tottering it sideways, basically saying 'so, so'.

"How can you speak now?" Ryan asks.

" ** _Pokémon can speak at an early age Ryan, they aren't like human babies. Pokemon learn quickly and understand their parents clearly,"_** Cora clarifies.

"Oohhhh, why didn't I think of that?" Ryan says face-palming himself.

" _You humans are funny *giggle*"_ Mesprit says wiping a tear.

The moonlight is blocked quickly by a cloud and the room falls back to a yellowish theme. The moonlight returns suddenly and a whooshing sound is heard over the Mansion, as if something passed over them.

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asks looking up at ceiling.

" ** _Yeah, didn't sound like the wind. Sounded heavier,"_** Cora adds.

Ryan gets up and walks over to the door opening it and then walking out into the hallway. He peers through the window and sees Jason floating down with Amy to the stairs leading into the house, "Oh it's Jason and Amy," Ryan breathes a sigh of relief, half expecting something else to happen.

Ryan walks back inside the room and leaves the door open for Jason and Amy and sits back down. Picking up Cleo and Mesprit he carries them over to the bed and tucks them in, the two already sleepy from their fun.

"I'll tell Jason and Amy that Cleo spoke her first words," Ryan says and starts to walk out the door but Cora snags her arm around Ryan's stopping him.

" ** _I think it's best that Jason and Amy discover it themselves. Don't you think?"_** Cora suggests. Ryan frowns at the thought of keeping a secret from Jason, even when it involves his daughter but to see their reaction when Cleo speaks will be a sight to see.

"Okay, I won't tell them but we can't mention it at all. Ok? Not even a hint. I can't wait to see their reactions," Ryan says. At that moment Jason and Amy walk in holding hands but then separate when Amy walks over to Cleo.

" ** _Hi, we're back. They didn't cause any trouble did they?"_** Amy asks stroking Cleo's cheek making her turn toward her.

"H-hi momma," Cleo speaks. Amy jumps at Cleo's words, gasping while Jason makes the most surprised face that it cannot be replicated.

"C-Cleo? D-Did you just speak?" Jason asks his face not changing.

"Daddy," Cleo squeals, reaching out her arms for a hug from Jason. Jason snaps out of his surprise once Mesprit closes his mouth for him and gladly takes Cleo into his arms.

"Wow, I didn't think you could speak so early," Jason says.

" ** _I don't know why I was so surprised too. I expected her to speak pretty early, but never talk through her mouth, let alone speak human,"_** Amy says walking over t Jason and Cleo.

"I guess she got it from me, she can talk like any other human can," Jason implies.

" ** _I'm guessing she is going to have a lot of you show when she evolves into a Kirlia,"_** Amy adds patting Cleo's head.

"Perhaps, however, I would like it if she showed more of you than me," Jason says looking down at Cleo.

"So Jason, what were you and Amy doing outside huh?" Ryan asks nudging Jason with his elbow. Jason looks over to Amy who smiles warmly at Jason and then turns to Ryan and raises her right hand revealing a colorful ring on her finger.

"*gasp* MA BOI IS GETTING MARRIIIEEED WHOOOOO," Ryan yells out running through th door and into the hallway yelling as he goes.

" ** _Congratulations Amy, you too Jason. I'm so proud of you both. Wait till Corbulo and Cabalé hear about this,"_** Cora says hugging the couple together tightly.

"Thanks Cora *cough* Gosh your strong," Jason says. Cora releases them from her embrace, both Amy and Jason gasp for air before chuckling.

" ** _When are you planning to, you know, throw the party?"_** Cora asks.

"Well in a few days we have to throw Cleo's baby shower, and then after that we leave for Hoenn and introduce my parents to Cleo," Jason explains.

" ** _And once we do, we will come back for the wedding, right?"_** Amy asks.

"Of course, we only need to ask my mom and dad if they want to attend it. They should agree to it," Jason assures. Cleo yawns in exhaustion and Jason takes her to bed and tucking her in. Mesprit floats over and cuddles in with Cleo and the two fall asleep. Jason smiles at her warm love for Cleo and kisses both of them to sleep, "I guess Cleo has made her first friend, huh?" Jason states, a faint smile growing on his face but then fading away to a blank stare.

Amy notices this and walks over to him, bending down to see his face, " ** _Jason? Are you okay?"_** Amy asks. Jason blinks, comes back and nods, rubbing his eyes at the same time.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just that… I'm a bit too young to marry anyone let alone a Pokemon- sorry someone of a different species," Jason says correcting himself.

" ** _I'm fully matured, are you not an adult yet?"_** Amy asks tilting her head.

"I'm only seventeen years old. Still not eligible to marry yet. I need to be at least eighteen years of age if I want to," Jason states standing up tall.

" ** _Well… what if we married secretly?"_** Amy asks hugging his arm looking up. Jason's brows perk up at the idea and a smile appears.

"Perhaps… still I want my parents to be there. I'll call them tomorrow in the mor-" Jason says then Cain walks in.

"Master Arcadias, your parents are on the phone and wish to speak to you," Cain states and then walks back out into the hallway. Jason and Amy exchange looks then leave for the door, "Cora, Ryan, heh, sorry um, can you…" Jason starts to say but Ryan puts hands up, silencing him.

"It's okay we got it. Go see what Mom and Dad want. We'll be here with Cleo!" Ryan says, easily predicting Jason's question.

"Thanks," Jason and Amy leave through the door and close it, hurriedly making their way down to the lobby. Cain is down by a table speaking into the phone when he sees Jason and Amy come down the stairs.

"I have to say Master Arcadias that that fight you had in the city really has your parents worried, mostly your mother of course," Cain says offering the phone to Jason.

"That's not a surprise to me at all, ha-ha," Jason says and takes the phone, takes a deep breath and hesitantly speaks into the phone, "Hey mom…"

"OH MY GOD JASON ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS AMY OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Lucy shouts into the phone making Jason pull the phone away from his ear; her voice can still be heard even at arm's length.

"Bejesus, Mom- Mom hey calm down don't worry I'm fine. Where's Dad? M-Mom please," Jason tries to speak over Lucy but when she starts talking, she won't stop for anything until she is done.

"JASON, I thought I told not to talk to strangers and now and entire city is in dire need of window replacements-"

"Honey, let him talk and more so let me talk to him. Jason how are you son?" John finally gets in on the conversation.

"Thank goodness, yes I'm fine dad don't worry. Tell mom I'm fine, I don't think she heard me through her yelling at me," Jason explains.

"Your mother knows that because she's right next to me"

"Jason, honey, who hurt you? Imma slap the absolute shi-"

"WHOA WHOA HEY watch it dear Jason's fine," John says trying to reassure Lucy, "Anyways, I know you achieved a new form Jason. I never thought there would even be another form for us Caironian's," John explains, his last words catching Jason's attention.

"Caironian? What is that, some sort of separate people?" Jason asks.

"Well, yes in a way that we have the powers of any other Pokemon and no because we are still human, you catch me?" John asks, trying not to sound confusing.

"I… think so? Is that what I am too, even Ryan and Sam?" Jason asks.

"Your brothers are part Caironian but they do not have the gift of an actual Cairo. Did I mention only the first born inherit the gift?" John asks.

"Yeah I think so," Jason confirms.

"Okay good. We Cairo's used to be long, long ago, before we even built up cities and hospitals, the dominant species on the planet and protected everything the Earth provided to support life. We co-existed with many of the Legendary Pokemon and most often created close relationships with them. We were like Gods to the many Pokemon looking up to our protection," John explains.

"Wow, I guess we were very popular back then, huh?" Jason asks, the thought of more people like existing way back then blowing his mind, "So where is everyone else?" Jason asks out of curiosity.

"Long ago, there were us, the Cairo's and then the regular humans. The humans despised the fact that we were so many and so powerful and making a difference in the world that they wanted to be a part of it too. However, the Cairo's didn't see the humans as ready enough to be handed the responsibility of taking care of the planet and so denied the humans request to be given the world to them. This led to a global war between the two people. Knowing they were severely out matched, humans decided to train and domesticate the Pokemon to help them take over and rid the planet of anyone with Cairo heritance. The war was the worst and bloodiest of all wars put the together, rendered the entire planet unlivable until Arceus came to settle it. The Cairo's were winning and Arceus saw them as the reason to why the planet was a barren wasteland. So Arceus sided with the Humans and helped eliminate most of the Cairo's, almost to near extinction," John explains, letting the story sink in to Jason.

"Near extinction huh? Does that mean there may be others left in the world?" Jason asks. Silence can only be heard on the other line before John speaks again.

"By near extinction, I mean we are the last of the Cairo's; you, me, Ryan, Sam… and Cleo I hear she is born. Send me a photo of her will ya?" John asks half chuckling through the sentence.

"I will, *sigh* I guess it's only us huh? I'll do my best to protect Ryan and Sam… and Cleo as well," Jason states adding in, "We won't be the last, I promise that," Jason says reassuring.

"Good to hear. And by the way your mom wants you to come home so she can see Cleo her herself. Also I kind of want to spar with your new form, see how powerful you've become," John adds in.

"Sure Dad, sure. I'll go easy on you so I don't break your nose," Jason jokes.

"Uh-huh we'll see. Oop got to go, the guards are saying something. I'll talk to you later, ok?" John says and hangs up before Jason can say 'bye'.

"Bye, dad" Jason says and puts the phone down, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Man I want to go to sleep now," Jason says leaning on the table with the phone.

"Well it is almost Mid-night so I suggest you get what sleep you can. Goodnight Master and Madame Arcadias," Cain says an turns to walk away.

" _Good night Cain._ _ **Come on Jason let's go, I'm really tired myself,**_ " Amy says yawning and slinging her arm around his.

"O-Ok *yawn* Dad's story really did make me sleepy," Jason says almost slumping on Amy, "Can you believe I'm a Caironian? *yawn* Half Man and Half God?" Jason asks almost falling asleep walking up the stairs.

" ** _God huh? Are you some Arceus in disguise?_** *giggle*" Amy teases. She thought Jason would be much heavier trying to support him all the way up but he seemed to be a little big lighter than she thought. All of a sudden Jason starts floating in the air, already asleep, " ** _What the-?"_** Amy says confused but catches Jason's foot and pulls him down slightly. Like a balloon, Amy leads Jason's floating body through the hallway until a problem rises up; how is he going to go through the door? Amy considers her options and decides to just screw it and drag Jason's body inside, pulling him.

"Hey Ammm- what's up with Jason?" Ryan asks looking up at the fast asleep human balloon.

" ** _Didn't you hear? Gods don't need beds!"_** Amy says and let's go of Jason letting him float up and lie on the ceiling.

"Huh, well me and Cora are going to sleep so call us if you need anything, ok?" Ryan says and walks out.

" ** _Goodnight Amy, sleep well,"_** Cora says walking out with Ryan.

" ** _Goodnight Cora…"_** Amy says and looks up to Jason, smiling at his unconscious action, **_"Goodnight Jason…"_** Amy walks over to Cleo and Mesprit and smoothly snuggles in with them, " ** _Goodnight Cleo and Mesprit,"_** Amy says and hugs them close to her and falling asleep along with the two.

 **I will be separating the story into two parts after a few chapters because I want time to write another story in which I will explain at the very end of this first part. All the Chapters you are reading are Pre-written which is how I'm uploading them quickly. I just started writing another, I will be switching back and forth between stories to get some done for both.**

 **Everything will be explained later but for now keep reading the story to find out more about Jason's possible God-like powers and what Arceus may have to do in this story. Refer back to the title "Battle of the Gods."**

 **Ooooh :0**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

J:

"A WEDDING? JASON ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Corbulo shouts. Telling him the news about my proposal to Amy was a bit sudden.

"Um… yes?" I say sheepishly. Corbulo shakes his head in disbelief, face palming.

"*Groan*…*sigh*… (scratches the back of his head)… how many?" Corbulo asks suddenly.

"What, how many?" I say confused.

"How many people do you intend on inviting, Jason?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Why don't we stick with mainly the people here in the Mansion aaaaannnd my parents, yeah?" I ask.

"Good, just the maids and the butlers will attend for this. No one else outside the Mansion should come besides your parents, ok?" he clarifies. I nod in agreement and salute.

"Right, of course, it would be too much money to get more people to come," I say.

"It's the same amount of money I have to use, even more if there are more people. Don't mention this to anyone! Everything stays here on the property, got me?" Corbulo says sticking a finger at me.

"Definitely," I say.

"Good," he says and turns to walk then Cabalé walks in after he leaves.

"Good morning Jason, I hear you proposed to Amy, yes?" she asks raising a brow to me.

"Yes, heh, I did. I just had a conversation with your brother earlier," I say pointing at the door.

"Is that why I heard someone yell? I thought it was Corbulo but I wasn't sure. Now I know I guess," she says before sitting on a nearby table.

"Yeah, he was sort of surprised that I proposed to Amy and even more when I asked him if he could fund the wedding," I say scratching my head.

"That shout of surprise is all I need to hear to understand why. What was I going to talk to you about? Oh yeah, I wanted to help train you in your new form Jason, if that's okay with you?" she says tilting her head querying.

"You? I thought it was only Corbulo who was supposed to train higher level people?!" I say unsure.

"He does… for the most part, but I specialize in training people who are of even higher skill… like you," she says standing up now.

"What do you mean, are you more skilled than Corbulo?" I ask, my tone sounding disdainful.

"Aww, don't be like that Jason. Of course I do have more experience than he does, I just like to help people who lack the experience to progress in their Journey," she says smiling but not looking up at me.

"So am I that person who lacks the experience to progress in my Journey?" I ask trying to make eye contact.

"Although you have a large amount of experience battling trainers, you still have a lot to learn; how to predict their next move, how to take advantage of their Pokémon's ability… how to harness your inner Pokemon," she explains, her last sentence catching my ear.

"M-My inner Pokemon? What is that, what do you mean?" I ask taking a step close to her. I get closer and I could see a smile form on her face. She presses her finger to my chest and the room suddenly falls dark. A small glowing light emerges from my chest and then explodes into many images of different Pokemon prancing around; from Pikachu's, to Tepig's, Rhyhorn's, Lucario's, to the Legendary Pokemon Dialga, and many others I know.

"Everyone has their own unique spirit Pokemon, buried deep within them waiting to be discovered," I hear Cabalé's voice echo in the dark room when I notice her finger still on my chest.

"Wh-What do you mean? I-I don't understand," I say still confused by the presentation glowing in front of me.

"When we die, we may reincarnate into any of these Pokemon! But it is also possible to turn into one without death," she explains. Before I can respond the room lights up and I'm swept off my feet into a tunnel. Images of different Pokemon glistening from the walls pass by me as I travel through the tunnel.

I get an overwhelming feeling of emotions, ranging from many different Pokemon. I don't know how, but I can somehow feel whose emotions I'm feeling. Joy, anger, Jealousy, Pride, all these coming from many different Pokemon and some from other people, " _What's going on? What am I feeling?"_ I hear myself say.

"Why are you asking? You already figured it out. What you are feeling are the emotions from everyone and everything on the Planet! Your kind was so well connected to the ecosystem that they even bonded with the plants as well," Cabalé explains appearing in front of me, unfazed at the colorful tunnel.

"What?" I say plainly. All this information too much for me to process.

"*chuckle* Let me make it clear for you," she says and bops my forehead with her finger and the place shines white. I open my eyes to find myself in a large forest with massive trees.

I hear the sounds of Pokemon in the distance and I sense who is making those sounds, some Swellows nearby are talking about the Cairo's generosity to them. Cairo's?

"Cabalé? Where are we?" I ask looking around for her.

"We are in a forest Jason, don't you see the trees?" I hear her behind me. I turn to see her sitting on a branch with some Taillow's sitting on her hand.

"Wait, this isn't some sort of Memory?" I ask. She's interacting with a Pokemon, so this has to be real, right?

"This is not a memory. You sent us back in time nearly a Hundred-thousand years before the Common Era. We are at the time when the Cairo's flourished and were still many," she explains. The Taillow's flying from her hand as she jumps down from the tree.

"I what? How, I didn't even think of doing it? I didn't even know I could do it," I say.

"You didn't, I simply made you do it. Walk with me," she says nicking my chin with her nail. I follow her through the forest eyeing the vast amount of vegetation everywhere, looks like someone has been keeping them managed. I see an opening and I assume is the edge of a cliff branching off to a vast valley. We exit the tree line and I take in the great beauty of the Earth as it was long ago… which is now.

"Man, this place looks so…" I can't even find the words to describe the scene.

"-Marvelous? Yes, this was before the great cities were built. A time when humanity decided to band and work together. A terrible alliance for the Cairo's…" she explains with sorrow. I look at her and notice around us many types of flying Pokemon flying away from the valley as if they were scared of something.

"Wait… this isn't when they…" I start to say before full realization hits me.

"Yes," she says simply. I feel the ground start to shake beneath us. I look back at the valley and see two plumes of smoke on an intercept course towards each other. I use my Psychic sight to see an army of Humans and Pokemon in armor marching to the opposing army of… the Caironians. The vibrations intensify in magnitude as the two armies get closer.

"The clash for dominance over the planet!" I say.

"Good title, too bad no one will now about it," Cabalé says before I get pulled into the tunnel again, the last I see are the two sides about to clash, "What the hell? What happened?" I ask.

"We just witnessed the Beginning of the End for the Caironians. Let's fast forward a few hundred years, shall we?" Cabalé says and presses her finger on my chest and my vision goes white. I open my eyes and I find myself in a field of bodies; some Pokemon and some Caironian. The life-less corpses from the battle scattered everywhere.

"The war lasted for so long… how come neither side let down?" I ask staring across the burned and battered valley.

"There was so much of Humanity and with the support of the Pokemon, the Caironian's had great difficulty trying to fight back. Slowly but surely, they started pushing Humanity back. They came so far, and suffered so much loss, it was imminent the Caironians would win the war… until..." she trails off before looking up into the sky. I look up at the dark cloudy sky and see a bright light emerge from within the cloud's. The light fades away and a large white Pokemon descends from the sky only to charge up a ball of energy and fire it into a group of Caironians I didn't even notice were there, obliterating them completely.

"Arceus…" I say. It flies back up into the sky again, disappearing into the sky again. I sense the ground shake again, pebbles start to dance to the vibrations. I look opposite of where the Caironians died, a line of people and Pokemon in full armor march over the bodies of their comrades and the dead Caironians, their bodies no longer glowing the light blue they had. They walk past us, not looking at us but acknowledging we are there, "Why aren't they trying to kill us?" I ask.

"Because we are Human. You're not in your form now which is why they aren't taking you as a Cairo," Cabalé explains.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be at camp? The scavenging party just left and we're about to tangle with some more Cairo's," one of the soldiers explains to us and continues walking ahead.

"Well, they sure do seem to be nice to us. I just wonder what would happen if I change," I say.

"*sigh* Arceus had no idea he was fighting with the wrong side, manipulated by us to wipe an entire race from the face of the Earth," Cabalé states.

"And he was made to believe that the Cairo's were responsible for the millions lost in the world," I add, looking at the many armored Pokemon walking past us. Some are Rhyperiors, Aggrons, Onyxs, and Steelixs. All who have no idea what they are actually doing, "How could Arceus be so blind?" I ask myself. Should I be ashamed of my humanity?

"He came at the worst possible time, he saw the Cairo's were killing off the Pokemon and the Humans so he automatically chose Humanity and the preservation of the Planet over the Caironians. I guess Arceus thought they broke their pledge to maintain the peace and abused their powers to take control of everything. The Cairo's were at a loss as to what to do now that Arceus, their creator, had turned against them. The only way to prevent their entire race from going extinct was to simply not be Cairo. Just… be human," she states before I'm thrust into another time skip, this time in a cave with some Caironians. A few them, five or so walk in and sit down. Their bodily glow fades and they materialize into their human form. The others follow suit as they drop their form and turn into Humans themselves.

Another time skip and I'm placed in the narrative aspect of the date. The changed Cairo's walk across the battered valley after most of their kind had nearly been wiped, to a human settlement. They are immediately greeted in open arms by the Human soldiers. Another time skip reveals Humanity thanking Arceus for his help and him flying off into a portal and disappearing. Another time skip shows the difficulty of maintaining the planet and it's life. Many Pokemon die of starvation due to the absence of the Caironians not maintaining the Planet's ecosystem The Humans, realizing their selfishness and lust for power, decide to punish themselves by asking Arceus to have every Human on the planet be able to reincarnate into a Pokemon once they die, depending on the persons spirit. Arceus agrees to the request stating once the change has been made, it is permanent and cannot be reversed. All of humanity is bestowed by his blessing and Time continues on as recorded. Images of history fly by my mind, each one telling me what happened and when it was. Images of the most recent events fly by; the day I was born, my fifth birthday, my first Pokemon, when I first met Amy, my fight with the Rhyperior, the battle in Castelia City, to… my proposal.

"It's still recording time, but why is it playing my past?" I ask confused at the images.

"Because… time has recognized you as one to remember... forever," Cabalé states simply.

"It's like you're saying Time is it's own being," I presume, looking over to Cabalé, her face unchanged.

"That's because it is," she confirms.

"W-What? What do you mean? You're saying someone knew about since the I was born? Who?" I ask. The tunnel disappears suddenly and darkness envelops the space.

" _ **ME,"**_ a voice booms inside my head, echoing.

"Who is it, who's talking?" I ask frantically looking around for the source. I catch two red circles glow in the distance and they get bigger and bigger. I try to activate my powers but I can't connect with them.

" _ **You cannot activate your power, Cairo. Not here, at least,"**_ the eyes feel like they could pierce my soul but toss the thought away. I want to know what it wants.

"W-What do you want from me? Where's Cabalé?" I feel my arms and legs restrained by an invisible force. I try to break free but the more I move, the less I can.

" _ **The female is elsewhere, it is only you and me Cairo,"**_ it speaks again, only answering one of my questions.

"And? What do you want?" I ask again sternly, not breaking eye contact with the ghostly red eyes.

" _ **Calm yourself Cairo. I am here to help you and your family. I have been watching your family line for thousands of years, until now have I actually presented myself to your kind. You are the first,"**_ it states, it's tone nearly unreadable.

"Help me? Does this have something to do with my inner Pokemon spirit?" I ask.

" _ **Your kind was created by Arceus, the creator of the Universe, to help manage and sustain the planet. The Cairo's were specifically made to embody the collective souls of every Pokemon created on the planet. This means any Cairo could become a Pokemon once they have perished. One could even bring out the Pokemon within them and shapeshift into any of their choosing. However, this could only be achieved through a certain level of power none of the Cairo's could hope to possess… except one,"**_ The eyes fade away and the room lights up to even larger room. The walls glow a Euphoric blue, as if the room was made of glass and blue lava was flowing past the room. A sort of holographic display appears; five Cairos surround a single one of their kind in a circle. Thrusting their arms to the center person, they glow intensely yellow until the five persons are gone and only a glowing yellow ball of light is left in the middle. The glowing ball starts to take shape into a familiar shape of a person, the light fades and the product of the ritual stands tall and defiant, tendrils waving on their own accord. It looks so much like…like…me?

"I-Is that…" I try to say but the words don't want to come out.

" _ **You were not the only one to achieve that level of power!"**_ The voice returns again and I look behind me, my eyes widen at the sight of the Deity of Sinnoh… Dialga.

"D-D-Di- Dialga.. Y-y.." I sputter, I can't speak anymore. Walking up to me, his steps not making even the slightest vibrations.

" _ **Those six Cairos made their last stand there, in an attempt to defeat Arceus and stop the extermination of their race. But to also buy the remaining Cairos time to hide among the humans, as you've seen. The form achieved by the Cairos is, what I have come to call, the Caironian God of the Universe,"**_ he explains. The display changing to a different point of view, showing the remaining Cairos running into the cave as the new God makes its stand against Arceus. The two Gods stare each other down before the two suddenly collide, creating an explosion, " _ **The Cairos took advantage of their shapeshifting capabilities and became many powerful Pokemon, including legendaries that were not created yet. They even used my form against Arceus, they used Palkia's, Giratina's, Groudon's, and Kyogre's. They used every legendary they could turn into. But when you're fighting a Pokemon who possesses every known attack and is immune to every single one… you eventually run out of ideas,"**_ he explains. The display switches to the God shapeshifting into many different Legendary Pokemon, even switching to Entei and then Reshiram. The God takes a beating or the worst and is knocked to the ground, heavily damaged by Arceus's counters. The God attempts to get up but Arceus pushes him back down on the ground with one foot. The God reaches a hand up to Arceus, pleading for forgiveness. Arceus charges an Aura sphere, pointing it down at the defeated God. I notice Dialga face away from the display as Arceus finishes it off, victorious. As soon as it dies, I feel a part of me die as well, I clutch my chest expecting some sort of pain… nothing. The display shows the now humanized Caironians merging with the Human population, disappearing amongst them. The display fades away. My knees feel weak and I fall to them, my breathing erratic.

"H-he killed them in… cold blood. He didn't even give them a chance," my anger rising within me.

" _ **He came at the worst time possible; he mistook the ones he put in charge to care for the planet, the ones he trusted most to keep the peace, for the evil he feared would rise when they had done nothing but retaliate in self-defense against the human aggression,"**_ he says, his tone sounding saddened. I'm breathing heavily now, my anger more insistent in getting loose.

"You brought me here to discourage me from facing Arceus myself or to encourage me?" I ask turning to Dialga.

" _ **To discourage, no. To encourage, no. I only warn you to not make yourself present to him. Your little roar nearly caught the attention of Arceus, back in the city. And I strongly advise you do not get his attention,"**_ he explains looking down at me.

"Why is that?" I ask.

" _ **The people you were fighting in the city, the ones who captured one of the Lake Guardians; their intention was to use the Guardian to create a weapon capable of killing off a Cairo in a single hit… you survived it once. Mesprit saved you by turning you into a God. Jason, you are a God walking among the people,"**_ he states. My anger disappears completely at his last sentence. No thoughts appear in my mind. I don't move.

"I'm… what?" I ask. I can't ask for more information, how do I ask for it? How do I ask to ask for help?

" _ **You are the first half-Human half-God in the Universe Jason! You house the collective knowledge and abilities of every Pokemon, including mine,"**_ he explains. I look at him, I'm still in shock.

"You mean I can…" I start to say.

" _ **You can travel through Time, like me,"**_ he states simply. His massive frame turns around to face away from me, his steps not making the slightest bit of sound still, " _ **Now… change!"**_ he orders. I'm confused as to what he wants me to do so I just stay on my knees, " _ ***sigh* STAND,"**_ he orders suddenly, I jump up to my feet quickly still unsure on what to do next.

"What now?" I ask.

" _ **Think of a Pokemon,"**_ he orders. I follow his command and I think of a random Pokemon. I choose his form.

"Okay, got it. Now what?" I ask.

" _ **Now focus on it and bring it out from within you,"**_ he orders. I close my eyes to help me focus. Since I have every ability every Pokemon has I can use Calm Mind. I activate the power and I feel my body relax greatly and my senses sharpen. A rush of emotions flows through me and I identify them as pride, seriousness, and initiative. I consider these as the emotions of Dialga so I submit to the mind-set and I feel my cheeks burn with heat. Opening my eyes I can't see anything, my face feels numb and so does the rest of my body. As if I was being torn away from my body. " _ **Do not let yourself relax, stay in control. Bring it out, the spirit wants to be released. You aren't letting it free,"**_ Dialga tells me.

"I… I can't… do it," I say falling to my knees in weakness, I support myself with my arms but it isn't enough.

" _ **Come on Jason, are you really going to let your family down?"**_ he asks appealing to Amy and Cleo, " _ **I thought humans were tougher and more resilient. How can you protect your family if you can't even handle the thought of losing them,"**_ my anger returns now more intense than before. I will not be mocked like this!

"RRAAAAHH, DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM!" I shout in pure rage. My feel my body molding itself; my hands starting to feel blunt but powerful.

" _ **That's it, accept it, let it out, SHOW ME YOU ARE THE GOD I SEE BEFORE ME,"**_ he orders. The rest of my body feeling different. The back of my head feels like it's being pulled from behind me. Little sharp appendages form from the side of my face and I feel my body regain it's senses once again, I have control. I collapse down in exhaustion on my side, but I feel something just above my posterior keep my hips from touching the floor. Looking back I have a sort of grey fan-like appendage sticking out on my back. The rest of my new body is colored blue with glowing blue euphoric stripes tracing down all over my body to my chest piece, a blue gem glowing.

"*huff* I-I'm…" I start to say and I notice my voice slightly deepened.

" _ **You are me, I didn't think you would become me. You've successfully transcended from your human form to a Pokemon,"**_ he says congratulating me. Slowly but surely I get up with my new legs, I stumble but I stand up to my full height eventually, my height is even with Dialgas.

"Why… was that so…painful?" I ask, blinking my eyes.

" _ **When the six Cairos merged with each other they experienced your pain but it was a lot lesser since it was divided among them. Thankfully, you did not die from it. It is also good that I am here to help you through your ordeal,"**_ he states, circling me.

"Why did I have to stay in conrol of those emotions?'" I ask confused, still making eye contact with him.

" _ **When the Cairos merged they had a higher Consensus and were able to process emotions that any of the Legendaries would have… you on the other hand are one person. You alone can't possibly handle the emotions of a Deity; you would become that Pokemon, never to remember your original self,"**_ he explains, stopping in front of me _ **.**_

"In short I would have lost my mind, right?" I ask. He nods, "Then I have to learn to hone my skills in handling these emotions," I say to myself.

" _ **If you want to learn how to hone it, I suggest you learn through me. If you try to do it on your own, you may lose control and might hurt the ones you love. However, since you managed to transform into me, you can use my form without effort,"**_ he explains. I take the thought into consideration.

"So is that it? I come by to transform into different Pokemon with your help?" I ask.

" _ **Only to turn into the legendaries, yes. Any other Pokemon should be easy to transcend to. Also, since you are me, you can now travel through time whenever it suits you,"**_ he states.

"Wait, how can I now control time? Cabalé did something to me that sent me into time along with her! Where is she by the way?" I ask, the thought of Cabalé's absence now present in my head.

"I'm right behind you," I hear her voice come from behind and I turn to see her but she isn't there…until I look down, "And might I say you look very majestic," she comments.

" _ **Thank you"**_ "Thank you" Me and Dialga both say in unison and look at each other.

"I believe it's time we head back home Jason, don't you think?" she says walking towards me.

"But I don't know how. Is there a special thing I have to do?" I ask turning to Dialga.

" _ **Not at all, simply think of the place you want to go and you should know what to do from there,"**_ he explains.

"Here let me get on your back Jason," she says stepping close to me. I use my psychic to lift her off the ground and onto my back, I feel her small hands grip onto me. It's funny to think by how much I dwarf her in size.

"Okay, so first think of the place I want to go anndd…" I say, I feel a connection open up and I follow it. A portal opens up suddenly in front of me and I look at Dialga.

" _ **Let's go,"**_ he says and enters through his own portal. I follow suit and jump through mine, gravity cancels out and I fly through the colorful tunnel.

* * *

A:

"He proposed to you? When did this happen Amy? When are you guys going to do it?" Claire asks me all hyped.

"Calm down Claire, ok, he proposed last night after he returned. He told me this ring was a special one, the gem enhances my psychic abilities, which is why you can understand me normally like any other person you would talk to," I explain to her.

"Gee, I wonder who's going to be the Best Man I wonder, hmm?" Caesar asks himself scratching his chin in wonder.

"You'll most likely be one of the Groomsmen I bet haha," Claire jokes elbowing his ribs, "It's most likely going to be Ryan who will be the Best Man. The question is; who's going to be your Bridesmaid, Amy?" she asks looking over at me expectantly.

"Well, first, I don't know what any of those mean, and second, it's up to Jason to get Corbulo to agree to host the wedding. So there's that," I explain, trying to lower her hopes because nothing is for sure right now. But I believe in Jason's ability to-

"Hey Amy, did you pick your bridesmaid?" Corbulo pipes up from behind. I turn to see him walking over to us from the top of the staircase down, "Well?" he asks again.

"Corbulo she's a Pokemon, sorry Amy, she isn't familiar with our way of 'marriage'. It's best we explain to her what this all means to us first, yeah?" Claire explains for me. Corbulo walks to the bottom and takes a deep breath.

"Okay Amy, so basically a Bridesmaid is the person escorting the Bride, which is you, to her Fiancé, which is Jason. The Best man is the Fiancé's, well Best Man, he throws a Bachelor's party in celebration for his last day from being single to being paired with their mate. Your Bridesmaid will do the same for you, if they so choose. On the day of the wedding, your bridesmaid will walk you down the aisle to Jason with his Best Man by his side. I'll explain everything later once- oh yeah I was going to ask if you saw Jason anywhere?" Corbulo asks. I shake my head in response.

"I thought I saw Cabalé walk into his room after you left Corbulo, you didn't see her?" Caesar speaks up.

"No, did she? It's been a while since I left like… 40 minutes ago," he explains. I take the time to scan the area for Jason. Closing my eyes I feel the presence of the group, so I reach out farther around the mansion for him… nothing.

"What?" I say to myself but I don't notice I said it out loud.

"What? You can't find him?" Claire asks.

"No, he isn't anywhere for me- Wait, I…" I sense something coming but I can't say what it is, only where it might come from, "Hold on, everyone to the backyard," I say and teleport out of the lobby to the backyard, leaving everyone else behind. I get to the backyard and I scan the area again. This time the feeling is much stronger as if-

*Rumble*

The ground begins to shake slightly but I don't feel it as I'm floating just above it. I can only hear the rumble and the plants swaying with the ground. A bright flash shines out from the sky and a wormhole appears, expanding itself wider and wider. Something shoots out from the wormhole and the figure is too recognizable to not be mistaken for something else, "D-Dialga," I say. The Legendary swoops down in front of me and lands, a large thud can be heard from it as it connects with the ground.

" _ **You must be the Gardevoir Jason is marrying, am I correct Amy?"**_ he speaks. I nod nervously to his question. I never thought I would be speaking to him in person.

"Y-y-yes. W-why do you ask?" I ask. A part of me tells me to just shut up, I can't question a God.

" _ **Congratulations Amy, and I already talked to your mate, he's on his way. Don't be surprised when you see him,"**_ he says.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask again. Another wormhole appears from the sky and another Dialga emerges from it, landing next to Dialga.

"Hey Amy," I hear Jason's voice greet me as it speaks vocally to me, his voice deeper.

"J-Jason? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I shout in shock. How did he turn into a Dialga, why IS he a Dialga?

"Don't be scared Amy, Dialga here showed me how to bring out my inner Pokemon. Turns out I can turn into any Pokemon. Isn't that great?" he says. I cross my arms in frustration.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before you did it?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Uhh, Cabalé made me do it," he quickly says moving his large body to reveal Cabalé sitting on his back.

"I had a feeling Cabalé would do something like this," Corbulo speaks out from behind me, his eyes on Cabalé, "And I have to say Jason, you look a lot taller than when I spoke to you this morning," he compliments.

"You're not surprised I'm a Dialga?" Jason asks looking at him with his yellow eyes. Strange, his eyes are yellow but Dialgas are red.

"Not at all, Dad told me to expect my sister to eventually take you to Dialga to learn to control time and become any Pokemon. Surprised Cabalé?" Corbulo asks with a smug look. Cabalé, for the first time in a long time, shows a face of complete shock.

"How did you- how- what?" she sputters, not able to create a single question.

" _ **His father explained to him many years ago that he was training you to manipulate Cairos abilities. After all, he is his son. You are not the only one to know about me Cabalé,"**_ Dialga explains.

"Wow… nice one Corbulo," I say patting his back.

"Well, when you're done being Dialga for the day Jason, we need to talk about your wedding and your Best Man too," Corbulo states, turning to Dialga, "I'll see you again some other time Dialga," he says bowing his head to him. Dialga bows his head as Corbulo turns to the Mansion. Cabalé slides down Jason's leg gracefully and nods to Dialga saying goodbye, following Corbulo inside.

*snap*

I see a flash appear from the corner of my eyes and I look to see Sam holding a camera and pointing it at the two Dialgas in the Backyard. Dialga turns quickly and uses his psychic to lift Sam from the bushes and up to his face. Uh oh.

"*Hurk* Um, h-hello D-Dialga. I'm S-Sam," Sam introduces himself. If there's anything he does first in any situation, it's introduce himself.

" _ **Sam?"**_ Dialga asks himself.

"It's okay Dialga, he's my brother. Hi Sam," Jason says walking over, his steps making the earth rumble with each step.

"Jason? Is that you? Why do you look like- why ARE you Dialga?" he asks.

"I learned to turn into any Pokemon I want… sort of," he says shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Jason, can you turn back into your old self again?" I ask. He turns to me and nods. Walking over, the earth rumbles with each step, he leans his head down to me. I can see his eyes much closer now.

"Yup," he says and closes his eyes. A white light envelops his body and shrinks down to a human form. The white light fades away and he reappears as his human form, "See, that was easy," he says. Immediately, I jump into his arms wrapping my arms around him, thankful I don't have to marry a dragon version of him.

"Sorry of I took a picture of you two. I always wanted to meet you Dialga and it really is an honor," Sam explains. Dialga tilts is head at his response and nods slightly.

" _ **Well, it is an honor to meet the brother of the Caironian God,"**_ he says placing Sam back on the ground gently.

"Just one moment hold on, I want to remember this," Sam says as he faces the camera at him and Dialga and takes the picture, "Thanks Dialga, it was great meeting you," Sam says and runs off into the forest.

"Wait, God? Jason, what is he talking about?" I ask him confused.

" _ **I must leave now Jason. You know what to do if you want to speak to me,"**_ he says and flies up into the sky and disappears into a wormhole.

"I'll explain it to you later, right now we need to talk about the baby shower and the wedding," he says pecking my lips with his. I smile at this and caress his cheeks, pinching them playfully.

"Fine, but your telling me what you, Cabalé and Dialga were talking about, okay?" I tell him as we walk back inside the house.

"Sure, sure," he says.

 **Finally cranked this chapter out, yayeah! There will be a steady flow of chapters from here on out. If I don't upload any more chapters for like 2 weeks, that means I'm writing more than 2 chapters and I might end up posting 4 every two weeks.**

 **What I wrote in this chapter for Jason's ability to transform into another Pokemon will be referenced in other stories that I plan on writing. But not yet. Until this first part is done I will write another story of your choosing.**

 **Could be a Star Wars story, a Mass Effect story (Which is the one I am writing along with this) or… another story like this one, with *ahem* Pokemon romances. However, they will be one-shot's so only a complete full story in one long essay and that's it. If you like it and want to know more of the story, I might extend the story a little further. Just ask and I'll see what I can do. It's optional, I like writing stories so any ideas would be appreciated.**

 **With all that said, Peace out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

N:

"So, mind telling me what you plan to do with your new power Jason?" Corbulo asks, sitting on his chair.

"Um, maybe use it to blend in with other Pokemon?" Jason squeaks.

"And what good does that do? Learning about Pokémon's lifestyles doesn't help with what you and everyone else will be doing in the next five days- sorry- next twelve days I should say. Now, I have to plan a wedding for you two and both of you should be looking for your own Best Mans, a Bridesmaid in your case Amy," Corbulo explains bringing up the ceremony plans.

"I choose Ryan to be my Best Man, I'll call Mom and Dad to tell-"

"Already done, they agreed to come when it's time," Corbulo states quickly. Jason closes his mouth and nods.

"I'll call them anyways so I can hear it from them," Jason says getting up.

"I just talked to them. Trust me, they were just as surprised as I was when you told me. You want to talk to them, be my guest. But I would wait for a day or two to calm things down, you know?" Corbulo suggests.

Jason nods in agreement and actually considers waiting, "Alright then… I'm going to train with Reshiram for a while, I haven't been paying much attention to her for a while," Jason says walking to the doors.

"Her Poke ball is with Ryan, go ask him for it and he'll give it to you in the Gym. I suggest you practice with your new ability Jason," Corbulo quickly shouts out. Jason waves a hand behind him and leaves the room.

"So Amy, who's going to be your maid?" Corbulo asks.

"Oh, um, I don't know exactly. I kind of want Cora to be it but I also want-"

"Mommy!" Cleo runs in, cutting Amy off. Amy hears her and gets up to see what's the matter.

"What's going on sweetie?" Amy asks picking her up.

"M-Mesprit is cheating at hide-n-seek, she keep disapp- p- pfft- that word I don't know. I can't find her mommy," Cleo explains pointing at the door.

" _ **I'm here silly *giggle*try and find me,"**_ Mesprit teases, her voice sounding like their echoing off the walls.

"Cleo, you know you can find her if you just look for her through your powers, right?" Amy asks her. Cleo tilts her head and brings a hand up to her mouth in an 'Ohhh' gesture.

"But how do I do it?" she asks.

"Let me show you," Amy says and presses her thumb gently on Cleo's forehead. The room changes in color for Cleo and she can suddenly feel the thorough emotions of everyone around her. For a Ralts, she can only focus on one person at a time, but since Amy is a full grown Gardevoir, with her help she can see and feel everything living all at once.

"Wwhhooooaaa," Cleo says amazed. She sees a purplish cloud hovering over Corbulo.

"Do you see her sweetie?" Amy asks.

"There, over there," she says pointing over to Corbulo.

"Wait what?" Corbulo says looking around him but sees nothing.

"I see her too Cleo, let's get her," Amy says and floats over to where Mesprit is idly floating over Corbulo.

"Wait, wait, AMY DON'T," Corbulo tries to get Amy to stop but she disappears in a pink mist.

" _ **Try and catch me *giggle*,"**_ Mesprit voices, the doors swing open and Amy reappears just before them before teleporting again for Mesprit. They disappear and it's only Corbulo sitting in his room, on his chair, with his thoughts.

" _The day I can finally relax will be the day I can finally sleep in peace,"_ he thinks, laying his head on the head rest.

[

"Ok Reshiram let's see what you can do," Jason orders, transforming to his God form. The grass moves around as he transcends.

" _As you wish Jason_ _ **,"**_ Reshiram says and her tail flares bright red.

"Let's go," Jason says and makes the first move propelling himself at supersonic speed towards Reshiram. She doesn't expect it but manages to block it with her massive wingspan as he lands a massive punch, pushing her back. They stay in that position for a moment until Jason pulls back letting Reshiram recover from it, "You okay?" Jason asks, although his face isn't distinguishable, one can tell he has a smug look. Reshiram parts her wings and smiles playfully.

"I can take a lot more than that small poke of yours," Reshiram teases. Jason's glowing eyes narrow down at her. Reshiram smirks and launches herself at him and attacks with a Dragon Claw. He blocks it with both his hands and quickly launches a punch, thanks to his new form he can move much quicker than when he could as his first form. The hit connects making a loud booming sound. Reshiram backs off, flying quickly into the air, "Now that was a punch. Let's see what else you can do," she says and rockets toward Jason, her tail bright red. Jason rockets toward her for a head on collision but flies straight through her.

" _What, an after-image?"_ before he even realizes it, Reshiram comes flying in from behind and head butts into Jason, pushing him into the forest and into the ground. She flies back up looking down at the crater, ready for him to pop out from there. The dust settles but Jason is nowhere to be found.

" _What? Where is he?"_ she asks herself looking around for Jason. He appears behind her flying at supersonic speeds and slams into her back, barreling back down into the forest. She manages to recover quickly and fires a Blue Flare hitting Jason square on. He jumps out of the way and fires a few aura sphere's at her, only a few hit her while the others fly past her. She charges a fireball and shoots it at Jason. He catches it and throws it back hitting Reshiram but not causing enough damage, " _Same tactics eh?"_ she says to herself mentally and flies back up into the sky. Jason follows suit and follows her up, "Let's see how fast you are," she says and her tail flares bright red and she rockets away into the sky. Jason grins at her challenge and in an instant creates a sonic boom as he matches speed with Reshiram.

" _Heh, I heard some Pokemon could travel up to Mach 12. Reshiram is going a lot faster than this,"_ Jason says to himself, Reshiram in but a dot in the distance, " _Time to pick up the pace,"_ he says, with one deep exhale, he renders a Cumulonimbus cloud to nearly nothing as he disappears at Mach 30. More and more the dot becomes a large white cloud with fire coming out form its behind. Jason flies just behind Reshiram before surprising her, "HEY RESH!" he shouts as he bears down on her. She looks behind her to see Jason coming down on her from above, her look of surprise is priceless.

"What the- OOOFF" she manages to say before Jason slams into her pushing her down through the clouds.

"HAHA I GOT YOU GIRL," he says as he holds her, bringing her down with him.

"That's not what I say, Jason," she says before breaking his hold on her and flaring her tail bright red and shoots a fireball at him. Dazed and confused, Jason shockwaves the area to get rid of the smoke, a Dragon Claw swats him down through the fluff of the clouds.

"Ooh crap," he says trying to regain his equilibrium he twists his body to try and even the flow of air flowing past him. He manages to stabilize but when he looks down, he can see the sea water coming toward him, "Oh shit," he crashes into the water creating a large splash of water rising high into the air. Reshiram swoops down to where he fell in and stays hovering above the body of water.

"I think I hit him too hard. Jason?" she says to herself flying just above the water. Bubbles pop constantly and then increase in yield as a large shadowy figure shapes from below the water surface. She braces for him to fly out but a flash of light shines and disappears, the bubbles stop suddenly. Reshiram is left confused as to what he did. A roar from behind scares the living daylights out of her but even more when she looks behind her to see a Dialga flying toward her. Her eyes widen at his presence and she attempts to escape before he head-butts her and takes her with him back to land, "GOTCHA," Jason's voice booms out from Dialgas form.

"J-JASON?" Reshiram asks in shock but tosses the thought away to counter his head-butt. She swings her massive wings over his large head and pulls him over her and kicks him sending him down into the forest. Jason creates a wormhole and falls through it before he hits the ground and disappears. Reshiram sees this and quickly fires a Blue Flare behind her where Jason reappears just as she predicted. All that training with Corbulo really paid off, she can learn and predict enemies moves and tactics. But he flies right through it and he hits her with a Shadow Ball hitting her. He fires multiple shots switching from Shadow Balls to Fireballs to Aura Spheres. The firepower too much, Reshiram ducks beneath the line of fire, flares her tail and rockets straight into Jason's stomach, winding him. He quickly recovers and rams himself into Reshiram pushing both of them down to the ground. Landing, they roll around in the ground trying to pin each other to the ground. Finally, Jason pins her wings with his front legs, effectively immobilizing her.

"Looks like I win. How 'bout that?" Jason says leaning down to her face smiling smugly. Reshiram shakes her head in annoyance and pushes him off. Jason flops down on his bottom but falls down to his side instead, not having learned how to use his back legs completely. Reshiram get's up and shakes off the dirt in her mane and wings.

"Says the one who can't sit up right. How did you become a Dialga Jason?" she asks scratching the back of her head.

"Dialga- well, Cabalé explained to me Dialga could show me how to bring out my inner Pokemon. Turns out, I'm the last of my kind. We used to be able to turn into any Pokemon ever created by Arceus," Jason explains. He manages to successfully sit up and stay sitting.

"The last of your kind? Who were they?" Reshiram asks as she settles down as well.

"They were called the Cairos of the Planet or Caironians if you want. I remember Dialga said before he left, that Cairo meant 'Peacemaker'," Jason recalls.

"Cairo's, I think my father would have known who they were but… he's not around now," Reshiram says looking down sadly. Jason notices this, gets up and walks over to Reshiram.

"I remember; Cabalé said that her father found you while still in your egg along with Zekrom. The original Reshiram and Zekrom were never seen again. Maybe they were near the end of their lives, they spent most of their life in stasis inside a Poke ball or marble of some sort," Jason recalls the memory. Reshiram doesn't respond, still looking away from Jason, "You okay?" Jason asks.

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you. Just thinking is all. So, you can turn into different Pokemon, huh?" she asks again standing up on her digitigrade legs. Jason nods in response and Reshiram walks a few feet away from him and turns back to him, "Show me," she orders flashing a smile. This comes as a surprise to Jason but he is eager to turn into a different Pokemon since he can anyways.

"Alright, let's see if I can do this," he closes his eyes and chooses a random Pokemon, a Pikachu. His Dialga form glows white and his form collapses to a small pebble (in Reshiram's point of view). The light reconstructs his body and a zig-zaggy tail is made and then the light fades away, revealing a yellow Pikachu, "Hey, it worked. Check me out," Jason says dancing around in his new form. Reshiram giggles at his childish nature but doesn't think of it much. Jason runs around jumping over small rocks and climbs up a tree easily and bursts through the leaves falling on Reshiram's right wing and sliding down to the ground, "This is cool, but…" Jason begins to say but stops mid-sentence. Reverting back to his human form he finds himself wondering what he wants to become next. Reshiram leans her head down to him with a questionable look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I was wondering if I could turn into… you?" he asks looking up to Reshiram. Her brows perk up at his question, unsure on how to respond.

"Can't you? You were already a Dialga maybe you could turn into me right?" she asks.

"I… can but Dialga told me that if I wanted to turn into a legendary I have to try with him because he can control the mind-set all legendaries have. Like for instance, Dialga; his mind-set are Bravery, Seriousness, and Initiative. I have to both accept and control that mind-set," Jason explains and pauses so that Reshiram can understand.

"Okay… I follow you," she says nodding for him to continue.

"Well, if I can't control that mind-set I might, I guess you could say, lose my mind and forget I was even human. I would be that Pokemon till the end," I explain. Reshiram nods understandingly.

"Mm, I see. So only a legendary can help you transcend to become another legendary?" she asks. Jason thinks about it. Reshiram suddenly starts to feel hot in her head and then all over her body. She gets dizzy from this and shakes it off, unsure where that feeling came from she focuses back on Jason.

"I… guess. He said only a legendary can help me control what I feel. Think you can help?" he asks looking up at Reshiram. Hesitantly, she nods in agreement closing her eyes.

"Of course, whenever you are ready Jason," Reshiram says and links her mind to his, feeling his emotions and hearing his thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to turn into you Reshiram, phew, okay let's go," Jason says and places a hand on her snout, reading her body and focusing on the mental image forming in his mind. Following that image, his body glows white and reconstructs his body to match Reshiram's size. Almost immediately, Jason starts to struggle converting to his Pokemon form his long neck forms and his long mane shoots out from his head. Reshiram senses pain in Jason's mind and grows concerned, she tries to help manage his emotions but his pain increases even more.

"Jason, are you okay?" she asks. Jason doesn't respond but growls as his new vocals form.

" _I… I C-CAN'T… T-too M-…MUCH,"_ Jason struggles to say, his words wrapped in pain and agony.

" _I-I have to stop, I don't think I'm helping,"_ Reshiram states. Before she can even try to stop, she feels something grasp her shoulder. Jason's hand is gently grasping her shoulder and she looks up at him to see his glowing eyes staring right at her.

" _N-No…k-keep g-going…don't sto-o-op for me_ ," Jason orders and let's go of her shoulder. She nods and continues the process. His legs reconstruct into hind legs, tail materializes into a funnel like shape, his large wings start to grow and expand a bit larger than Reshiram's. Jason starts to lose even more control, not able to handle the complex emotions of another Legendary entering his mind.

" _Jason, I have to stop this. It's too much for you_ ," she states, but it's too late for Jason. He completely submits to the Mind and loses complete control of his body.

"GO GET CABALÉ... NOW!" Jason yells out before the connection between the two is severed and animalistic instinct takes over the now fully evolved Reshiram.

*RRROOOAAARR*

Jason's Reshiram form roars, pushing Reshiram back stunning her hearing. Jason shakes his head and looks at his surroundings unaware how he got there in the first place, "W-Where am I? Who are you?" Jason asks, all memory of who he was gone.

"J-Jason it's me, Reshiram, please don't tell me you forgot yourself?" she asks getting up and taking a step close to him, in response to her move he backs off and growls defensively, "Jason it's me, calm down. We have to get to Dialga so he can help you," she says trying to reason with him.

"I don't know who you are, and I have no reason to trust you… especially when you look like me," Jason says and charges a Fireball, firing it at Reshiram whom quickly uses protect to block the attack. She roars to clear the dust but Jason is gone, " _Oh nononononoNOO,"_ she flies up into the air and frantically searches for him. Nothing, "JASON," she screams for him but receives no answer. Quickly she flares her tail and rockets for the Mansion to get help to search for Jason, wherever he might be going.

She feels that sudden pain of heat go through her body again, this time it gets her attention and she makes an emergency landing. Using the trees to soften her landing she tumbles down softly and regains her balance on her feet. The heat intensifying even more, she collapses in exhaustion, " _Oh god no, not now. Why at this time, why?"_ she says to herself knowing her Heat is back to torture her again. She manages to get up but the heat overwhelms her again and she falls on her back. The heat travels down between her thighs and intensifies, confirming she is in Heat. The past few times she was in heat she had to pleasure herself by lowering her head down and licking the source of the heat. She never liked doing this to herself but it was the only way to get rid of it for the time being until it passes, when it passes. Bending down she spreads her thighs and finds the source, hesitantly she begins licking herself down in her nether regions, tasting her juices again was not something she ever wanted to do but this has to go away if she's going to find Jason. Little by little her pussy becomes wetter and wetter by her licking and whimpers at the feeling of a coming orgasm. Tears welling up in her eyes, she continues until she sticks her long tongue inside her canal, the feeling surprises her and she thrusts her tongue deeper and then pulls out again. Her walls grip on her tongue, twitching and pulling on her, wanting something she can't give besides someone else. Getting closer and closer she increases the magnitude of her licking trying to satisfy her pleasure. Her walls tighten around her tongue and she pulls out completely, a burst of her vaginal juices blasts out and she monas to the heavens in ecstasy as her tongue hangs out from her mouth, her senses clouded by the dopamine her brain is receiving. Panting heavily she looks down at herself, her liquids had spread around between her thighs giving a sort of shiny texture on her. She licks up her excess's thoroughly and gets up slowly, still coming down from her false pleasure, " _God I hate doing that *grunt* Doesn't matter now, I have to get to Amy and Ryan for help,"_ she tells herself and flies up into the sky, flaring her tail and rocketing for the Mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mansion…

Ryan is in the Gym training with Zekrom when Amy walks in with Cleo and Mesprit in her arms, sitting down at one of the benches to watch Ryan train with Zekrom.

"Okay Dragonite, use Flamethrower, Zekrom, use Teravolt," Ryan orders. Dragonite fires off his Flamethrower but Zekrom dodges it quickly and activates his Teravolt ability. Sparks ignite and form a barrier around him as his tail glows a bright blue, keeping him in the air. Dragonite uses Flamethrower again and hits Zekrom but isn't affected by it, "Zekrom use thunderbolt, and Dragonite use Thunder Wave," Ryan orders again. Zekrom lets out a Thunderbolt and hits Dragonite, he struggles to bring his arms up but manages to spread them apart and then claps his hand together creating a massive shockwave, canceling the effects of Zekrom's thunder bolt.

" _Nice,"_ Amy compliments Ryan telepathically. Ryan hears her voice and turns around raising a hand to signal for the two to stop and then waving hi.

"Hey Amy, didn't see you walk in. You guys can rest for a bit, okay?" Ryan orders them. They nod and tense down, walking over to the water fountain made for large Pokemon to rehydrate after long training sessions.

"Oh nothing, just finished playing with Cleo and Mesprit, phew, that was really tiring. Can you hold Cleo for me?" she asks Ryan.

"Sure, come to uncle Ryan," he says taking Cleo into his arms. She giggles and plays with the flap on his red and black jacket.

"Hi uncle Ryan, where's daddy?" she asks.

"Daddy? Oh you mean Jason, sorry I don't know where he is. I saw him outside with Reshiram and then they disappeared," he explains walking over to Amy and sits down next to her.

"He said he was going to train with Reshiram, I assumed he was coming down here to train," Amy says.

"No he came here only to get Reshiram's ball and left outside to train. It's been a while though," Ryan explains.

*ROOOAAARRRR*

A loud roar sounds off and echoes throughout the Gym. Cleo stops playing with the flap on Ryan's jacket and whimpers, reaching for Amy, "Mommy," she calls for her. Ryan hands her over to Amy whom takes her in her arms and hugs her tightly.

"It's okay sweetie, shhh, it's okay. Ryan can you check out what that was?" she asks. Ryan nods and turns to Zekrom who is already one step ahead of him by opening the large doors leading outside. He quickly runs to the door and gets on Zekrom back, flying over to the backyard and hovering over it.

"Be ready for anything," Ryan orders. Zekrom nods and gets in a defensive stance, his tail glowing blue. A red shimmer of light can be seen from a distance. The light gets closer and closer until Zekrom gasps and starts towards the unknown object, "What are you doing Zekrom?" Ryan asks.

" _It's not a threat, it's Reshiram! She needs our help,"_ he states and flies faster toward her.

Reshiram sees Zekrom but just barely as her Heat returns and starts to torture her again, her sight clouding, " _N-no…"_ she tires out, the Heat getting to her she glides down and crashes into the forest below. Ryan and Zekrom see her crash land and quicken their pace. As they land near the crash site, Zekrom splits the Tree line and creates a path to Reshiram. They get to her and see she's breathing erratically, obviously tired and in pain.

" _Sister what's happened, where is Jason?"_ Zekrom asks picking up her head gently. She opens her eyes and shakes her head, bringing a wing to block out the sun coming in her eyes.

" _I… he… w-we were training *huff* he turned into a Dialga and then... *huff* tried to turn into me. He couldn't handle it (shivers) T-the… f-fire *huff* I need to get to Corbulo and Cabalé,"_ she says trying to get up with the help of Zekrom.

"What do you mean he couldn't handle it? What happened?" Ryan asks now concerned.

" _He tried to turn into me with his powers. He did it but he doesn't know who he is anymore *huff* we need to find him. GAAH,"_ she growls, her Heat intensifies bringing her down to her knees, "*Huff* _Tell Cabalé Jason is gone… Get Dialga to help turn Jason back. I'll continue looking for him,"_ she states. Flaring her tail she flies up a few feet but falls back down, nearly tumbling over.

" _You can't go looking for him Resh- *sniff* *sniff*,"_ Zekrom stops mid-sentence when he smells a familiar odor, a sort of sweet smelling odor. Looking down at Reshiram, she knows Zekrom figured her out. Her eyes looking up at him helplessly, " _No, I have to take you back. You are in no condition to look for him now. I'll take you back home, Ryan get on my back,"_ Zekrom orders leaning down for Ryan to get on and uses his immense strength to wrap his arms around Reshiram's body. His tail glows bright blue, making a whirring sound as he defies gravity and lifts him and everyone up in the air. Turning back to the Mansion, Zekrom flies the group back.

Waiting in the back yard is Amy, Corbulo and Cabalé looking over the forest. Zekrom and Ryan, along with Reshiram, make it back to the backyard; Zekrom gently places Reshiram on the ground, careful not to let go of her and drop her.

"Amy told me Reshiram and Jason went out to train but were gone. She said she heard a roar that scared Cleo, care to shed some light on this… Reshiram?" Corbulo asks her as Cabalé walks over to her, petting her snout.

"Tell me, where is Jason?" Cabalé asks. Reshiram tries to look away, but Cabalé holds her face to hers making Reshiram look at her, "Well?" she asks again. Reshiram sighs sadly and makes eye contact again with her.

" _He was trying to turn into me but when he did he forgot who I was. He doesn't know who he is anymore. I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I should've…"_ she trails off looking away from Cabalé. Amy walks up to her touching her snout, "No, I'm sorry I couldn't save Jason in time *sigh* I'm sorry," Reshiram apologizes, feeling very guilty of herself. Amy brings her face up to look her in the eyes and smiles.

"It's okay, you tried but I understand when someone can't go on *sniff* especially when they're in Heat," Amy states. Reshiram stares at her wide eyed but already expected her to find out anyway. She breaks eye contact and curls up with herself, still ashamed she couldn't do anything for Jason.

"It's fine Reshiram, even I understand. Although we human girls don't have Heats like you do, we understand anyways. There is nothing to be ashamed of Reshiram," Cabalé assures her, petting her soft fur.

"We have to start looking now if we're going to find him! Ryan Zekrom, head out and scout Northeast; Cabalé take Amy with you and go to Dialga and tell him we have a problem; I'll get Caesar and Claire to scout South bound. I will NOT risk losing Jason a third time," Corbulo orders. Everyone nods and follows his orders. Ryan jumps on Zekrom's back and the two fly away fast, Amy taps in with Dialga and teleports her and Cabalé away. Only Corbulo and Reshiram are left in the backyard. He walks up to her and kneels down next to her head, "Come on Reshiram, you did your best, let's head inside now. This isn't your fault," Corbulo assures her but she jerks her head up, her face covered in frustration.

" _It is my fault; I couldn't stop Jason from turning into me and now he doesn't remember who he is, all because of me. GOD I HATE THIS PAIN, GRRR,"_ Reshiram explains growling in frustration and gritting her teeth.

"We all make mistakes and we learn from them, we'll find Jason. Please understand it isn't your fault," Corbulo tries to assure but she gets up quickly.

" _No, It is… and I'm going to fix this,"_ Reshiram disagrees and flies up into the sky. She flares her tail and blasts off through the clouds, leaving Corbulo to do his part.

"Never gives up… and I'm glad she never does," Corbulo says before walking back to the Mansion.

* * *

Soaring over the clouds, Reshiram scans the valley for any signs of Jason's presence. Her heat, still in full effect she struggles to keep herself from fainting in mid-air. " _Why did it have to be now my heat returns,"_ she asks herself mentally. The day is still bright and the sun is high up in the sky, already mid-day. Reshiram blends well with the clouds but with her fire engine lit up she can be easily picked out from the scene. She decides to fly below the clouds to get a better view of the ground. The trees sway with the wind while many flying Pokemon jump from tree to tree. Reshiram smiles at their playfulness and flies a bit lower down just over the trees. As she flies by, her wind rocks the trees back and forth startling some Pokemon except for the ones fast asleep.

"*sigh* _Where could he be? I should've stopped when I could, then this would have never happened,"_ she says to herself. Her heat returns again even more intense this time, catching Reshiram off guard. She descends quickly but she flaps her wings just before she flies into a tree, " _Dammit, this is not my day *groan*,"_ she says to herself. She shakes her head to get rid of the dizziness but it doesn't go away. Her vision clouds up again, her heat making it worse for her to see what's in front of her, " _Nonono, come on, Nyah,"_ she yelps in pain. Her Nether region is blazing hot now, her legs feel lazy and start to hang down. She starts breathing heavily in exhaustion, her tail dims down until completely shutting off, the heat overwhelming her, " _N-nn-no…"_ Reshiram says and faints. Her arms tire out and she falls down into the forest, destroying trees as her momentum carries her through the foliage. Her descent is softened but still painful. After a few twists and twirls, she rolls to a slow stop next to a small lake. Reshiram, still fazed, checks her surroundings to see if there are any Pokemon around, none which is good. Edging over to the pond she dips her head in drinking mouthfuls of water. Her Heat had become so intense, she needed to find a way to put it out, first thought is to douse herself in water, " _Here goes nothing,"_ she pulls herself in to the lake, creating waves as her large mass falls into it. The heat in her thighs dies down a little but that's still relief for herself, " _Haah, much better,"_ she says to herself. A funny feeling rises up in her chest and she realizes she's losing oxygen, " _Oh no,"_ she tries to push the water behind her but that nearly doesn't get her anywhere so she flares her tail for propulsion. She starts moving up but her heat returns again, paralyzing her. Frantically she kicks and takes strokes to push herself up but nothing is working. Without Oxygen she can't float up traditionally and this is just making her panic more. Her only hope is to flare her tail and use everything she has to propel herself out of the water, " _3…2…1…"_ her tail lights up bright red and she shoots up, breaking the surface but not far enough to land. She let's out a gasp for air and falls back into the water but now she can breathe, " _Have to grab a ledge of something to get myself out of here,"_ she says to herself looking around for a way up and out. The lake is basically a hole in the ground filled with water, but the sun must have evaporated some of it, explaining the bowl shaped infrastructure. Bringing a claw out from the water she grabs the ledge and tries to pull herself up but the edge collapses easily, she doesn't have the time or the energy to dig a way up, her heat is punishing her for her escape attempt, " _Ahh, stupid heat, Hahh, I can't go…on… have to… g-get…,"_ her breathing quickens as her lungs try to take in as much air as possible to her blood cells and to her legs, but this proves futile as the heat takes over. Reshiram's vision clouds, fatigue settling in, her grip on the ledge loosens till she gives up, falling back into the river. Slowly, she sinks down inch by inch, " _I guess this is how I fall…*chuckle* didn't think this is how I would pass. Just… wish I could've… saved… h-him...,"_ she thinks to herself, accepting her fate she lets out the breathe she was holding. A dark shadow appears over her, but before she can make sense of it, she faints through the lack of oxygen.

…

" _I just… wish-"_

* * *

"Oh god… where am I? I-I'm still me! OH THANK ARCEUS, " Jason says to himself breathing a sigh of relief. He finds himself in a blue room, similar to Dialgas. He gets up easily only having to deal with the blurriness in his eyes. He rubs his eyes, ridding himself of the blurriness and now to the mystery as to how he got here in the first place, "Seem like I'm… somewhere. No exit anywhere- huh what's this?" he sees a small blue orb floating a few feet in front of him.

Walking up to it, he taps it and the room lights up again, flashes of images fly past his eyes, short glimpses of the past and the present. He sees Reshiram scared, must be after he lost the battle over control of his body. His lost body fires a fireball and it hits her, his body takes the time to quickly fly into the sky and disappear from her sight over the mountains, "Whoever is controlling my body must really be scared of what was going on. I have to get out of here somehow," closing his eyes he senses the presence of another soul in his body. He peers into the souls character and he senses confusion and then some fear… and relief, "Let's see what he sees," he opens his eyes and thrusts his arms out, creating a large display showing Jason what his body is seeing; Reshiram is lying by a small fire shivering as his body lights a fire with flamethrower to create more heat for her.

" _Why is she shivering, did he do something to her? Hmm, let's see what happened while I was out,"_ he rewinds time to the point where he is outside, flying in the sky. He sees something stand out from a lake below, it's Reshiram. Her head is just barely visible but he sees it and dives down, her head disappears just as he breaks through the water and grabs her with his mouth by the scruff of the neck. He pulls her out quickly as he came in, careful not to hurt her. Jason fasts forwards to the present, he can hear the souls thoughts.

" _She seems to know who I am, what was it she called me?... I can't remember, wish I knew,"_ his thoughts are played by Jason's altered voice as Reshiram. This doesn't come as a surprise to Jason, his voice changes every time he turns into his first or second form, even when he was a Dialga.

"That's me but it seems the real me doesn't remember who he was. I think I'm the lost memory of Jason… why are my words making sense? It's like I know what I'm talking about," Jason understands himself clearly, like if it was basic knowledge to him. Shaking the thought away he continues looking through his body's eyes, " _Let's see where this takes me. I'll have to find a way to regain control somehow,"_ he says to himself as he crosses his arms.

* * *

"*gasp* *cough**cough*… *wheeze*HAK, *cough*, wha-"

"Whoa, Whoa, easy, steady your breathing, not to fast or you'll choke yourself, that's it," Jason's voice sounds into her hears as she comes to. Blinking her eyes, she makes out the ceiling of cave over her; small blunt stalagtites hang over her, not lethal but can still hurt. The room spinning, she shakes her head and slowly regains her balance as she rolls over from her back to her side. A small fire made, providing some warmth but not enough to dry her up. She sees Jason still in his Reshiram form laying down on his belly, his wings folded in front of him.

She blinks a few more times to check if it's him and yet he's still there, "Jason? Is that you?" she asks squinting to see him clearly.

"Is that what my name is? I came into this world knowing nothing but who I am and what I stand for. You… know more of what I was before. Forgive me for my hostility before, I should have listened first before acting on my own," he explains, his head turning away in shame.

"I-it's fine… coming into a world suddenly and the first thing you see is yourself is pretty strange to say the least," Reshiram says understandingly. His head turns back, a faint smile forms on his face.

"Thank you for understanding. I believe I was someone before, you know him by Jason, am I correct?" he asks, Reshiram nods in response, "Who… was he?" he asks. His last words hit her like a brick, he truly doesn't remember.

"You… have no idea? Y-You don't remember at all? Goodness, you don't remember at all; you used to be the most powerful human in the world, you fought off an entire army of them in a city without killing any innocents… you proposed marriage to Amy and had a child, you remember Cleo right?" she asks, reminding him of the feats he had done and the daughter he began to raise. Sadly, he shakes his head. She lets out a sharp exhale at this. Everything that was Jason, not even a hint of any memory, doesn't exist anymore.

"I… had a daughter?" he asks, turning his head to the cave wall, thinking.

"You HAVE a daughter, Cleo, remember?" she asks leaning her head.

"…N-no, I'm sorry. I am afraid I do not remember," he shakes his head, nothing clicks.

"What? Are you serious you can't- hugh," she yelps, the fire between her thighs returns, catching her off guard, " _Arceus Damn it, not even after I'm knocked out do I get a break-_ (shivers)," she says to herself. She moves herself to the fire to get warmer as her fur is still wet and making her colder, her heat making her feel even worse, her body shaking at the punishment. Jason notices this, tilting his head in concern.

"Are you okay, you seem cold? I did just pull you from the water," he says starting to get up.

"N-no, I-I'm f-fine… Nyah, f-f-fuuu-," she shakes her head. Jason gets up, not buying her reassurances.

"No, you are cold. You'll die if you don't get warm, let me help you," he says, not taking no for an answer.

"I-I said I'm f-finnnnee- *Achoo*," she says as he walks around behind her. She hears him shuffling behind, before she can say something, a large white blanket envelops her torso. His wings providing heat and insulation, she doesn't protest but rather moves up closer to him, desperate for some warmth. He brings his head over hers and sits it above her, giving her some warmth as well on her head.

"There, feel better?" he asks, his voice soothing and easy, she relaxes and actually finds his voice quite appealing. She nods slightly, his chest rubbing up on her back, sending shivers down her body.

"Y-yes…*sigh* it feels so good," she breathily moans in response, looking up at him and licking his chin, surprising him. He doesn't move at this, unsure at how to respond and opens his mouth to say something.

"W-well you're welco-," she presses her lips to his, silencing him. She rolls herself to face her body towards him, she leans forward on him to get even closer. He doesn't resist but rather falls for this new sensation, her tongue reaching into his mouth and playing with his tongue. He gets caught in the moment and doesn't realize his member growing in response to her intimacy until it touches her nether region. Reshiram feels this and breaks the kiss to see his pink member reaching for her love tunnel.

" _Oh god no, RESHIRAM,"_ The other Jason screams in protest but neither his body nor Reshiram hear him.

"Seems like you've brought a playmate with you, Mmf, care to introduce me to him?" she asks kissing him again, moaning into the kiss. She presses her crotch closer to his, grinding his hard member against her soft furry genitalia. A moan escapes both of them as they rub against one another, the feeling already making Reshiram wet, her heat begging for her to put it in, to finally relieve herself of the feeling.

"G-god you feel g-great… haah," he breathily moans as she grinds against him a bit faster, her juices lubricating his member. She brings her head up next to his but doesn't say anything, only her breathy moans can be heard escaping her. Suddenly she pushes him away and rolls the two of them with her on top of him, her pussy grinding his hard member even faster.

"P-Please… I w-want it in m-me… will you do that f-for mm-me? Nhh," she asks moaning with pleasure. He kisses her and lines himself up and pushes up, his hard cock splitting her flesh wider as he sinks himself deeper, "Ahh," she yelps in pain but slowly turns to pleasure. He stops at a barrier and doesn't move unsure if he should continue, his member not even halfway inside, "K-keep g-going, hahh," she tells him. He nods and pushes sharply up, breaking her hymen, a yelp of pain escapes her but she presses herself more on his member only wanting the one thing he can give her.

"Your s-so t-tight… so hot," he says arching his head back, her walls are tightening around his cock making it impossible to even ignore. He pushes more and travels deeper into her tunnel, already halfway in.

"S-so big, Nhh… so g-good," Reshiram moans into the air, her insides squeezing at his member in retaliation to the intruder. At this point, Jason's Reshiram form has had enough and pushes himself hard into her, hilting himself to the knot, his tip hitting her womb, "I-I can f-feel it… o-oh my g-god, hah, p-please m-mo- NGAH," she screams as he pulls out quickly and pushes back in, hilting himself again, sending waves of pleasure through her body. His pelvis smacks into hers hard but neither care, their lust taking over all actions.

* * *

" _Shit NO, I need to get out of here! I am not going sit here and let my body get Reshiram pregnant, RRRAAAAHHH,"_ Jason screams as he punches at the rooms wall encasing him. He tries activating his powers but only releases some blue mist his Aura form would have emitted if he was going to transform, "Come on, change," he yells in frustration and goes back to pounding the wall with his fists, each hit stronger than the last. He pulls back his hand puts his all into it.

*CRACK*

The wall slightly cracks at that last impact, Jason smiles and punches the wall again, the crack getting bigger, " _There… we… go_ , HAHH," he throws another strong punch cracking the wall more.

* * *

"AHH, OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD, AHH, OHH," Reshiram screams in pure pleasure as he rams into her tight canal harder and faster, hitting her womb with each thrust. Her walls contract and twitch signaling her climax nearing, she feels his cock throb and pulsate signaling he's close as well. He holds her hips and brings them down on him when he pushes up, wanting to feel more of her on his throbbing member.

"It-it… I'm almo- hahh," some pre-cum shoots into her and acts as lubricant, his cock moving faster and faster. Reshiram leans down to him and kisses him deeply as she releases her loving nectar onto his cock, coating it. He feels this sweet feeling wrap around his member and thrusts even faster into her, all friction nonexistent. His face scrunches up as he feels his cock throb and twitch, his finish so close, "I-it's coming… gaah," her heavenly silken walls squeeze him, trying to milk him for all he's worth.

"P-please, give it to me," she asks breathily. Her vision starting to cloud, all this pleasure starting to overwhelm her to the point of fainting. Jason rolls the two of them over so he's on top, the position giving him more leverage and his full speed creating loud wet smacking sounds. Reshiram screaming at the top of her lungs arches her head back, his cock reaching all the way in and then pulling out, "DO IT INSIDE ME, PLEASE, I WANT IT," Reshiram screams as Jason pounds away her pussy. Jason growls as his cock twitches rapidly, his hot seed traveling down his shaft.

"HAAAAHH," he yells as he pushes all the way in fully.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHH," Jason punches through the mental barrier and the place turns dark, he sees a blue orb floating in darkness and Jason flares his God form and flies towards it. As soon as he touches it, he finds himself in the cave, his cock deep within Reshiram and the feeling of his seed starting to leave his body hitting him and stunning him. Jason's face becomes expressionless as the sensation stuns him and he falls back, his cock pulling out and spraying cum into the air, "HNGH, GAAHH," Jason yells as the feeling of his cum ejaculating from his cock launches out and down on his belly. Reshiram notices he pulled out and looks up to see him on his back with his cock pointing up, cumming. Her lust still in control, she quickly gets up and takes his twitching member into her mouth and swallows his hot cum. Having no gag reflexes, she inches his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, enjoying his sweet-salty taste as it spills down her esophagus. Reshiram starts bobbing her head up and down to milk Jason more of his life giving seed, this making Jason release more and silencing him of all protests. Finally, he unloads his last spurt of cum into her, his muscles relax in relief of his ordeal, Jason's hind legs in the air fall down to the ground, blood flowing back through it. Reshiram pulls his twitching member out of her mouth and laps up any excess from his tip and his belly. Breathing heavily, Jason tries to get up but is met with the lips of Reshiram on his, she pushes him back down on the floor, she breaks the kiss and rests her head just under his and sighs in relaxation.

"You were good *giggle*," she compliments and quickly falls to sleep.

"R-Resshh…" Jason tries to say but faints in exhaustion.

" _What am I going to tell Amy?"_

* * *

….

" _Jason….Jason….. Reshiram… I think they're still knocked out"_

" _No duh, of course they are. Dialga can you turn him back? Don't wake Reshiram though, her opinion is still on the table"_

" _ **Both are going to have to wake up sooner or later... I will turn Jason back to normal"**_

…

"*GASP*" Jason wakes up, jerking his head up but hitting something fluffy and wet. He shakes his head and looks down to see Reshiram's head resting on him, a smile still on her peaceful face.

"Jason, you're awake!" Amy announces getting Cleo's attention.

"Daddy," Cleo runs up to Jason and hugs him tightly. Jason chuckles at this and returns the hug gently.

"Hey there sport, haven't seen you in a while," Jason says still laying on his back. He uses his psychic to gently lift Reshiram's head off his pelvis and spawns some hay to act as a pillow, "Anybody have something to eat, a burger or a sub?" Jason asks placing Cleo on his lap, scratching his chest he realizes he has no shirt on him anymore.

"How are you feeling love? We found you in here with Reshiram, Dialga and Corbulo are just outside," she says placing the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for fever.

"I'm fine Amy, just… a little shaken is all," he explains looking over at Reshiram concerningly.

"Why, what what's wrong?" Amy asks moving to cup his cheek.

"N-nothing, is Dialga outside still?" Jason asks petting Cleo's soft hair.

"Yes, along with Corbulo and Cabalé. We haven't told Ryan yet, he's still searching for you, here I'll help you up," she grabs his arm and pulls him up carefully as to not rush it. He stumbles a bit but finds his balance.

"Thanks, ugh, I feel something coming up," Jason says stopping. After a few stops they make it outside, Cleo running around prancing on butterflies nearby. Dialga is standing nearby along with Corbulo and Cabalé talking to each other.

"Dialga, listen, please, he didn't know, you weren't clear enough on that," Cabalé argues.

…

"What? You want to take him? No, he still has training to do here-"

*GROWL*

"Hey, what's going on?" Jason calls out. The three turn to him; Corbulo and Cabalé try to quickly make their way to him but Dialga steps in front of them, blocking them. He turns to Dialga and his face, even though still intimidating, one can tell he is mad. Not good.

" _ **Jason, you did not heed my warning, and for that you nearly lost your being,"**_ Dialga's voice hard and tense.

"Didn't you say I could practice with ano-"

" _ **Jason, I should not have to come and save you. A true Cairo would respectfully follow any precautions given by their superiors,"**_ he states again.

"Yeah, well there's still some human in me. I may not be a full-blooded Cairo but I manage fine," Jason states back shaking off Amy's hold on him. He picks Cleo up from the ground, kisses her on the forehead and passes her to Amy.

" _ **You were only lucky Amy told me in time to save you. You may have broken through your mental barrier but that only makes you more vulnerable to mental taps; anyone can take control of you. Which is why I am taking you away from here,"**_ he states. Amy gasps at his last sentence.

"Take him? Where? You can't just take him like that," Amy states getting mad.

" _ **It is NEITHER you nor his decision to make,"**_ Dialga says, his red eyes glowing fiery red.

"Dialga we need him here to fight the Rogue Dragons, if he isn't here to fight them off-" Corbulo starts to say.

*RROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*

Dialga roars, silencing Corbulo, _**"You cannot speak for him Human,"**_ he yells at Corbulo. Cleo is frightened by the monsters tone and runs to Amy into her arms, whimpering. Jason gets angry with this but saves his anger for later.

"He can't, but I can," Jason speaks up walking towards Dialga and stopping at a far enough distance from him, "Ever since I first discovered my powers a month ago, I've learned to surpass every challenge in my way. I survived the battle in Castelia City-" Jason recalls.

" _ **Only because Mesprit was there to save you,"**_ Dialga points out.

"I saved her, she died but I revived her and so she in turn saved me. I broke my mental barrier to take control of my body again, that deserves a point," Jason points out as well.

" _ **True, but I reverted you back to your human form. You broke your Mental Barrier so now I can take control of you if I wanted to,"**_ Dialga states before flaring his eyes bright red.

Jason freezes, his body encased in a faint pinkish aura, trapping him, "I-I can't… move, Hrrrmm Gah," Jason struggles to move but his limbs are frozen in place.

"JASON, Dialga let him go!" Amy shouts at him.

" _ **You will come with me to my Dimension to rebuild your barrier,"**_ Dialga states and a portal opens up from behind him.

"N-NGAH," Jason struggles to resist the urge to follow him but his body obeys Dialgas orders.

"Dialga this isn't necessary," Cabalé shouts.

"Daddy," Cleo cries sadly.

" _ **LET JASON GO!"**_ Reshiram pipes up from cave entrance. She walks out into the light, her white fur shining in the sunlight, _**"Now,"**_ she demands and steps in front of Jason and spreads her wings to make herself look bigger.

" _ **You… have no say in this Reshiram. If you know what's best for you, you will stay out of this,"**_ he warns.

" _ **He is my trainer, I have dedicated myself to him and his family. You will NOT take him from me,"**_ Reshiram states and growls in defiance.

Dialga doesn't say anything for what seems an eternity, the wind dancing with the leaves in the trees stops and everything falls silent. No one moves. Finally Dialga moves slightly and in an instant, his head connects with Reshiram and the two fly over Jason into the forest. The two giants toss and tumble destroying the area as they fight.

" _ **Unwise, so unwise,"**_ Dialga says and uses Dragon breath on Reshiram. She takes the hit and returns with Blue Flare engulfing him in blue fire.

" _ **Neither is it wise to take someone against their will, RAAHHH,"**_ she cries out and hits Dialga with a Dragon Claw. He takes it like a champ and tail whips her to stun her and then rams her into the side of a mountain. She quickly recovers and uses Fire Blast and then Sunny Day to blind him. Dialga takes the hit and again tries to blindly ram into her, but slams into the side of the mountain of where Reshiram was.

*RROOOAAAAARR*

Reshiram roars in the air and fires another Blue Flare, bearing down on Dialga. Dialga is now furious he was outsmarted and uses Power Gem to increase his fighting ability. His Chest gem glows brightly including his blue tattoo marks, his carapace grows and stretches out making him look even more intimidating, his blue aura fiercely radiating from his body, _**"I will show you what true power really is,"**_ he states and jumps into the sky and hits Reshiram with Dragon Tail across her face, blood spills out from her mouth as she takes the hit. Before she can retaliate, Dialga uses Dragon Breath and engulfs her in fire. She flies out of the way and flares her tail bright red and charges a Blue Flare. Dialga quickly focuses all power and all his energy to form a Dark Blue orb. The sky turns dark and the clouds rumble as Dialga prepares his finishing move, _**"ROAR OF TIME!"**_ he yells out and fires the primed shot. A large dark purple beam shoots out and Reshiram quickly unleashes her Blue Flare and collides with Dialga's Roar of Time. The two attacks collide creating sparks and flashes as the two battle for dominance. Quickly, Dialga pushes Reshiram's attack back and eventually overwhelms her and hits her head-on, creating a massive explosion, "NNGAAAHH," Reshiram cries in pain as she falls from the sky. She quickly catches herself and dodges a Fire Blast from Dialga, " _Hurry Jason,"_ she calls out.

* * *

Amy rushes to Jason and uses her psychic to strengthen his mental barrier, "Come on Jason you have to turn into your God Form. Reshiram won't last long out there against Dialga. Hold still," Amy says.

"Oh no it's fine, its not like I'm going anywhere," Jason says making Amy smile. She enters his mind and sees the mental force of Dialga hovering over his mind. Summoning all she has, she creates large ghostly arms and grabs hold of the presence, " _Easy does it,"_ she begins to pull on the presence but Jason yelps in pain.

"Ahh, don't pull too hard," Jason warns. Amy nods and continues, much gentler. The little tendrils pop off one by one, the spots where they were leave little dark marks but fade away.

" _I'm halfway done, Cleo can you help me please?"_ Amy asks. Cleo nods and walks up to her.

"Yes, Mommy?" she asks.

" _Focus your power on me, don't push yourself too hard sweetie,"_ Amy warns. Cleo nods and raises her small arms to Amy, she focuses her power into her arms and out. She connects with Amy's mind and through there she passes her energy to her. Amy feels her daughters presence in her mind and uses her energy to concentrate more on freeing Jason.

* * *

*BOOM*

The sky is lit up with explosions as Dialga chases Reshiram around trying to damage her. Being the skillful aviator, Reshiram dodges the attacks easily but her weariness starts to catch up to her. She dives down low above the trees and fires back with a few accurate Fire Blasts. The attacks hit Dialga but he flies straight through them, " _ **You are wearing my patience, Reshiram,"**_ he says and fires a Roar of Time. Reshiram quickly turns around and fires her Blue Flare; the attacks collide but this time Reshiram holds her ground not letting Dialga push her back.

" _You will not take him away from ME,"_ she shouts and her Blue Flare doubles in size, pushing Dialgas blast back.

" _It is the ONLY way to save humanity's extinction, there is no other way,"_ he states and disappears quickly before the attack hits him. Reshiram stops her attack and sees he isn't there anymore but quickly looks behind her just when Dialga reappears behind her and rams into her. He slams her into the ground, knocking the wind out of her, stunning her.

"*Gasp* *cough* *cough* *wheeze*," Reshiram rams struggles to get air into her lungs but Dialga presses his giant foot on her chest and pressing down hard.

" _ **This is the last thing I wanted to do, but you have left me no choice…"**_ he says and his body glows blue again and charges another Roar of Time. Reshiram stares wide-eyed at what he is about to do and lazily flails her legs around trying to kick him off her.

" _J-Jas-sson,"_ she calls out and closes her eyes for the imminent.

* * *

"Almost there," Amy says, the presence is nearly lifted off from Jason's mind but suddenly anchors itself back down onto Jason's mind.

"AAHH," Jason screams in pain. Cleo tries to push more of her energy into Amy but fatigue starts to settle into the little toddler.

"M-mommy… I-I can't…," she tries to say and collapses to her knees, but she leaves her arms up, not giving up on her mother or father. She feels a soft touch on her left shoulder and she slowly turns to see who it is. Mesprit.

" _Yes you can,"_ she says smiling and Cleo feels a rush of energy flow through her body. She gasps at this but understands what Mesprit means and pushes the energy out and into Amy. Amy gets the same feeling as well and her concentration sharpens. She quickly peels off most of the presence off but holds off before she relieves Jason of it.

" _You ready Jason?"_ she asks. Jason manages a smile. Amy smiles back and eradicates the presence.

*BWWWOOOONNNGGGG*

The ground rumbles as Jason glows bright yellow and transforms into his God Form. Amy lets go of him as his long Tendrils stretch out from his head. And in an instant Jason shoots into the sky and creates a Sonic Boom as he breaks the speed of sound. The shockwave pushing everyone to the floor.

Dialga nearly at full charge aims the ball of energy at Reshiram. She closes her eyes at the inevitable but-

*RROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*

Jason comes in 5x times as big as he was and slams into Dialga before he fires the shot, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH," Jason yells in rage as he rams Dialga into and through a Mountain at Mach 20, destroying it completely. Jason then flies into the ground and continues driving Dialga down deeper and deeper into earth's crust before teleporting the two back up over the surface. Jason throws Dialga into the air, teleports above him, and drives his fist into his stomach but not pulling back, instead he pushes him down into the ground creating more force as his punch actually stuns the mighty Pokemon. The ground below collapses down into a crater at the immense force Jason placed into the punch. Dialga Dragon Tails Jason in the face but Jason doesn't flinch at all, his eyes glowing intense white. He grabs Dialga by the neck and lifts him up, his legs not able to touch the ground anymore. Jason's eyes don't let go from Dialgas but finally calm down and the intense light simmers down. He loosens his grip and Dialga falls back to the ground, panting heavily. Jason falls on his bottom and places a hand on his head as if he did something stupid. Neither of them speak for a while until Dialga breaks the silence.

" _ **You are as powerful as Arceus himself, Jason *cough*. If you can beat me, then you can certainly *cough* put up a fight with him."**_ Dialga says proudly. Jason looks at him astonished at his sincerity.

"Y-You're not mad?" he asks confused.

" _ **Not at all, I wanted you to surpass me. It seems I have accomplished what I *cough* aimed to do,"**_ Dialga says as he gets up slowly. Jason watches him as he gets up and stands up as well, his height just above Dialgas.

"So, everything you said about taking me away to your Dimension was all just a rouse to get me to surpass you? You seriously hurt Reshiram just to try to make me beat the crap out of you," Jason asks.

" _ **It was a risk, yes, you might have not surpassed me and I would have taken you regardless. Thankfully, Reshiram saved you just in time... also, before I forget, whenever you are in the most stressful situations, whenever you are lost in guidance; WE will be there for you. Also, tell her I am terribly sorry for what I did. I hope she will understand, if not, then let it be. I suggest you get back to her… quickly. Time is yours,"**_ Dialga states and a portal appears in front of him and he walks through it.

"W-wait, what do you mean 'WE'? Who's 'we'?," Jason asks and reaches out for him quickly but the portal closes quickly and Dialga disappears, " _We?"_ he asks himself. 'We' can have many different meanings; probably more of him?

Jason leaves a mental note of it and ascends from the crater into the sky and flies back to Reshiram. He finds her still lying on her back and her eyes closed. He lands quickly and rushes to her side, "RESHIRAM? RESHIRAM!," he yells to her. He picks up her head gently and her eyes flutter open.

"J-Jason?... did you take care… ngh, -of him?" Reshiram asks, some blood staining her white fur on her cheek.

"Yeah-yeah I did, oh god look at you, I need to get you to a Pokemon Center fast," Jason states and tries to pick up Reshiram into his arms.

"AAHHh, NO DON'T, NGAAH!," Reshiram cries in pain, Jason places her down gently and assess her wounds. Her breathing is fast-paced and erratic, "M-my ch-chest, Hah, something d-doesn't feel right," she says. Jason looks down to her chest and moves her wing; a rib is sticking out of the right side of her chest, blood spilling down her side and soaking into the ground.

"Oh no," Jason says. His hand hovering just over it, he presses on the bone slightly and Reshiram cries out in pain.

"NAAhh, hnnh," she groans as he pulls his hand back quickly.

"Sorry. You're bleeding out fast… I have to use heal pulse on you," Jason says nervously. He hasn't used Heal pulse very often and the technique on how to do it is still confusing to him. He places his hand over her wound, he focuses his energy to his hand and he feels a warm feeling enter his mind. His hand glows a faint pink and the wound begins to glow as well. The rib bone sticking out slowly slips back in and reconnects with her rib cage. Just as Jason is about to finish, an image appears in his mind; Fire is everywhere, screams can be heard coming from inside the house, the sound of chopper blades slicing the air can be heard, a blue glowing figure is present but the glow is faint, and… Arceus. The image startles Jason and he accidentally pushes his palm onto Reshiram's chest.

"AHH," she scream in pain. Jason quickly recovers, shaking his head of the image.

"S-sorry, here let me finish," he says and uses heal pulse again. The wound disappears completely and white fur returns in place of the where the wound was, "There, *pant* all better," he says and gently picks up Reshiram into his arms. Reshiram cuddles up into a ball and rests her head on his shoulder, sighing.

As they walk back to the cave, Jason senses sadness and longing in Reshiram's mind. He looks down at her, her face depressed and sad. She must be thinking back to what happened back in the cave before Jason came back. He feels bad that she was happy at that point, very happy. It wasn't often she was this happy in her life, having to love someone for the first time and then having that person disappearing is very depressing. Jason would never let anyone he cared about be sad because of him, not even his Pokémon, "Reshiram," he calls her.

"Hmm?" she responds.

"In the cave, you… loved the person I wasn't, didn't you?" he asks. Reshiram shifts uncomfortably in his arms and he feels her head move up and down on his chest, "I-I'm sorry, I sensed you were happy with him, yes?" he asks. Reshiram doesn't say anything, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up like that. I-I'll stay quiet," he says.

"No-no, it's okay. Yes, I was happy. I… thought I found the one I was looking for; someone whom I could love, who would care for me, and… love me. I completely forgot of the person who used to be in that body… you," she says confessing herself. Jason doesn't say anything and let's her continue, "I-I'm sorry Jason, my heat got the better of me and I nearly mated with you, please I…" she trails off and whimpers. Jason is shocked to see one of the most honorable Legendary Pokemon, just show sadness and shame. Max never shows sadness just… laziness.

Jason quickly tries to come up with something to make her feel better, "Reshiram, I completely understand why you did what you did. You were in your heat. I hold no bad feelings for you, you are part of the family; me, Amy, Cleo, Cora, Ryan, Caesar, Claire, we're all your family. We would never hate you if you made a mistake, you never made one, not one mistake. Trust me," he says. He splits the trees in front of him to create a path so he can walk through.

"Thank you, Jason. Thank you for understanding," she says and Jason senses a happy feeling rise within her, making him feel jubilant.

"Of course," Jason says. They make it back to the cave to see everyone huddled up. Jason snaps the tree in front of him with one push of his foot, knocking it down and startling everyone.

"Cleo get behind me," Amy orders and charges a Shadow Ball in Jason's direction.

"Whoa-whoa it's me Amy, don't shoot," Jason warns quickly. Amy discharges and runs up to Jason as he places Reshiram on the ground.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Amy asks. The others rush over to Reshiram, Cabalé even more worried than everyone else.

"She's fine, just a minor flesh wound, nothing serious," Jason says reassuring.

"Sure-sure," Reshiram says smiling.

"Everyone hold on to her, I'm teleporting us back to the Mansion," Jason orders. Mesprit and Cleo climb onto Reshiram's chest, being light they don't put much pressure on Reshiram's chest. Everyone places a hand on her and Jason teleports them all, reappearing in the backyard. Everyone is fazed by the quick teleport but quickly regain their equilibrium.

"God I hate teleporting, (shakes his head) let's never do that again, *hulp*," Corbulo says, covering his mouth and stumbles away back to the Mansion.

"Reshiram we'll talk later, I have to… tend to my brother," Cabalé says and hurriedly catches up to Corbulo. Cleo and Mesprit jump into Amy's arms, yawning lazily.

"You two get so tired easily, *sigh* will I meet you inside Jason?" Amy asks.

"Yeah in a bit, tell Ryan and Zekrom to come back home," Jason says as he reverts back down to his human form. Amy nods and takes Cleo and Mesprit inside. Jason walks around Reshiram to see her face, her face still the same as when he was carrying her through the forest, "Is there something wrong Resh?" Jason asks.

"No, I'm okay *sigh* just tired is all. I think I'll just stay out here for a while, is that okay?" she asks looking back at Jason.

"Sure, whatever you need just holler, or just roar," Jason says giving her a thumbs up, making her smile.

"Thanks," she says and closes her eyes. Jason walks off into the Mansion and goes into the kitchen, grabbing whatever looks mouth-watering. He takes a tub of vanilla ice cream and grabs a spoon. Walking over to the table he plops down and digs into the tub.

* * *

4 hours later…

"ZZZZZZZZZ…."

"Jason"

"ZZZZZZZZZ…."

"Jason"

"ZZZZZ- *snort* ZZZZ.."

"JASON"

"HAH, WHAAAZZAAT?" Jason jumps out of his seat high into the air and flares his god form. He looks down and sees Ryan standing there, "Oh, it's you," Jason says and reverts back, coming back down to the floor. He goes back to eating his tub of ice cream, not caring if it's soft and creamy now, "What's up?" he asks with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just came to check up on you. I thought you were in your room so I thought 'Where could Jason be after a long day's work?' so I came here and, sure enough, I found you knocked out. If Dad were here, he would smack you awake," Ryan jokes. Jason chuckles at the thought. Then the image of the Fire and Arceus returns. Jason rubs his eyes in frustration at the intensity the image is in his head, "What, brain-freeze? Come on you've eaten more than half the tub dude," Ryan says noticing Jason's face.

"No-no I'm f-fine, just a lot on my…" Jason trails off, the image starting to clear form his mind.

"God business, eh? I understand. Listen, you need to rest up now. It's like, what time is it, 8:49 dude, you have to go to sleep now. Amy's waiting for you in your room with Cleo and Mesprit. Should I tell them you're sobering up or what?" Ryan asks with a stupid joke again.

"No, don't tell her that *sniff*, just uh, tell her I'll be there in a bit or… tomorrow in the morning," Jason tells Ryan, his head feeling droopy and nearly falls on the table.

"Ok then. Oh, Reshiram is still outside, you going to bring her inside?" Ryan asks.

"She said she wanted to be outside for a while, I'll talk to her later. Goodnight Ryan," Jason says placing the lid over the tub.

"Alrighty then, night," Ryan says and walks out the dining room.

After Jason throws away the empty tub, he head's upstairs to his room and enters. The smell of the room's cleanliness fills his nostrils and that makes him woozy. Cleo and Mesprit are tucked into bed with Amy sitting beside them. She looks up to see Jason enter the room and she levitates over to him and lands a kiss to him on the lips, waking him up, "Hello love," Amy greets him as she hugs him. Jason hugs her back and returns the kiss.

"Hey. They asleep already?" he asks looking past her.

"They've been asleep. I sensed you were knocked out in the dining room *sniff* eating ice cream?" she asks frowning.

"I was hungry and I passed out with a full stomach. Sorry if I worried you," Jason says, apologizing.

"It's okay, I wasn't anyway. I stayed up for most of the time to make sure Cleo and Mesprit stayed asleep," Amy explains and walks around the bed, Jason following her. He takes some time to look at his daughter and Mesprit then walks to the window, the moonlight shining down on him. Reshiram is still in the backyard, curled up into a ball. Her fluffy fur gives the impression of a cloud just sitting on the ground. Jason wonders why she is like she is now, even after their conversation on the events that occurred in the cave, he thought everything was settled.

"What happened in the cave?" Amy asks, snapping Jason out of thought.

"Huh, what? W-what about what happened?" he asks nervously.

"You know what I mean love. Before we found you two, she was on top of you. I assume you two were fighting?" she asks raising a brow. Jason doesn't say anything, trying very hard not to think of what happened in the cave. His nervousness is making Amy even more suspicious, so she decides to push on, "Jason, tell me," she orders, crossing her arms. Jason knows she knows he couldn't keep anything from her, especially Cleo.

"*sigh*," he sighs shaking his head. Before Amy can say anything else, Jason places a hand on the side of her head, his eyes glow blue and instantly sends his memory to her. Letting go, she takes her time to process what she's seeing. After a while of staring into blank space, she nods slightly.

"Mm, I… understand. Did you talk to her about it?" she asks looking up at him.

"I did, yes. She felt really bad about it, I told her I understood why she did it. You know why, right?" Jason asks looking to Amy. She nods and looks out the window. The wind is blowing hard on the trees, Reshiram curls up even more to keep herself warm. Neither of them say anything, they already know what's best for her.

"Go, Jason. You have control again, right?" Amy asks.

"Yes, I do and I should be tonight," Jason confirms.

"Okay then, well goodnight Jason. I better see you tomorrow," Amy says and kisses Jason again. Jason brings her in close and falls into the kiss until Amy breaks and looks at Jason with a stern look, "-Okay?" she asks.

Jason smiles and kisses her on the forehead, "Goodnight Amy," he says and walks over to Cleo and Mesprit, kissing them both goodnight. Jason walks to the door and opens it, before he steps out, he turns to Amy and gives her a smile of reassurance. Amy smiles back and waves before he leaves and closes the door.

* * *

The cold wind sways the grass, giving the land a wavy animation. Reshiram shivers as another gust of wind rolls over her. Jason appears out of nowhere and this startles her.

"J-Jason? (shivers) W-what are you d-doing here?" she asks lifting her head.

Jason smiles and his body glows faint white, "Someone wants to see you again," he says and the white glow envelops him completely. His body and limbs start to stretch out. His arms stretch and reform into avian wings, his neck stretches out and a two large manes protrude from his head. The white light fades away and a Reshiram appears in front of her.

"Your friend, Jason, let me out so that I could spend the night with you before I…" he trails off before closing his mouth, not wanting to tell her everything. Reshiram smiles and motions for him to join her. Jason makes his way behind her and lays down and wraps his large wings around her shivering body. Reshiram cuddles up close to him as he lays his head next to hers, "Goodnight," he says. Reshiram nuzzles him and sighs gently as she slowly falls to slumber.

"Goodnight… Jason," she says and falls to sleep. A loving smile still on her face.

 **Sorry it took a while to write this and publish it. A lot of school work means less time to work other projects. Honestly, I've been multitasking to get this and others done.**

 **Besides that, I also wanted to ask if you guys are curious to see what the characters look like from the story? If you are, I have a DeviantArt page called Venero117. Go to the website and just type in my name and you'll see paper drawings of the characters. I have a drawing program but I can't draw on it as it is extremely hard to draw with a mouse and even on the screen. So I'm looking for drawing tablets that I can use to better and more accurately draw the images. Splash some color in too.**

 **When I'll get it? I don't know. I'm working on a school laptop that they provided so when summer rolls around, I'll have to return this. Luckily I have a backup laptop I can work with. Why am I using this laptop beside the other one? The other one is crappy and slow and this one is much more convenient.**

 **Anyway, I'll get back to writing. So (in the words of FPS Russia) have a nice day ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- The Time

N:

"*Yawn* Mmmf… Jason?"

Reshiram wakes up to a light weight on her chest and she looks up to see Jason's human form sleeping on her, "*chuckle* Jason wake up," she nudges him with her nose. He flails his arms in the air trying to get her to stop.

"Mmmnnooo… I can… bake you a… tree for dinner… later, mkay?" Jason talks half-asleep. Reshiram shakes her head and rolls him off her chest onto the ground. He lands hard on his face and that wakes him up, "HMMWHAT? I'M AWAKE I WASN'T ASLEEP," Jason jerks up and looks around him, remembering he let his other self, sleep with Reshiram last night, "I guess I reverted overnight. You sleep well Resh?" Jason asks as gets up and stumbles.

"I did, thank you for what you did. It's been a long time since I've felt that way," Reshiram thanks Jason licking his cheek.

"You mean love?" Jason asks.

"Yes, the only time I had it was when I was a lot littler with Cabalé and Corbulo, before they started training me and Zekrom. *yawn* we were very playful back then when we were little," Reshiram recalls the good times.

"I'm sure you'll find someone you find special, don't worry," Jason assures.

"You think so?" she asks looking down to him.

"I'm sure of it," he says smiling at her. She smiles back and nuzzles her nose to him affectionately, "I believe breakfast will be done soon so if you want you can come with, you-" Jason gets cut off by a series of images flashing through his mind, the same ones he saw yesterday; Arceus, gunfire, a glowing blue humanoid figure, and his mother. The vision ends and he blinks a few times to regain sight.

"I think I'll Lay here under the sun to warm up a little, you go on ahead," she says and roll onto her back in comfort.

"Alrighty, see you in a bit," Jason says and walks back to the Mansion.

As he walks to the dining room the vision returns again and this time Jason can see it clearly; A house can be seen, it's late at dawn, guards are circling the perimeter, his mother and father are in the house talking to one another. Then an explosion goes off and kills two of the guards, a helicopter flies overhead and fires on the house. Armored vehicles pull up in front of the house; LAV's. They fire at the house, killing multiple guards and destroying the fences. The window is blown out as a glowing blue figure blasts out quickly, almost a blur taking out the militants. The vision blurs and then clears up with the house in flames and bodies everywhere and then… a green and white giant.

"Jason?"

"Huh?" Jason snaps out of his vision and sees Claire standing in front of him with a look of concern.

"You were kind of zoned out there. Thinking about something?" she asks tilting her head.

"I guess I was. Where's Caesar? I need to talk to him," he asks.

"Yeah he's in the room getting changed, why?" she asks.

"Just wanted to talk is all. Amy and Cleo are in the dining room right?" he asks.

"Yep, they're in the lobby playing with Mesprit. We're having pancakes and bacon, Oh yeah!" she says enthusiastically.

"Nice, I'll see you downstairs," he says and waves her bye before entering the room, "Hey man, you in here?" he calls for him.

"Over here," Caesar responds, standing over his table reaching into his book bag, "Need something?" he asks.

"Yeah I do; I need to talk to your Alakazam for a little bit," Jason says. Caesar looks behind as if he said something offensive.

"What for?" he asks suspiciously.

"I… he… Well I just need to talk to him about something of… a personal matter if that's okay," he explains.

"Mm, very well then. Alakazam I need you out here now," Caesar calls him out and Alakazam appears from his poke ball.

"Yes Caesar?" he asks.

"Jason said he wanted to talk to you about a "personal matter", maybe you can help him," Caesar explains. Alakazam looks over to Jason.

"What did you need?" he asks.

"Can we talk outside?" Jason asks.

"Of course," he says and he places the tip of his spoon on Jason's arm and teleports them both outside to the front yard, "What did you want to talk about?" he asks sitting down.

"I uh, I've been having these visions of… something, I don't know how to explain it. They keep coming back to me and I can't seem to make sense of them. I need your help," Jason explains as sits down on the grass.

"Hmm, and these images, do they happen often?" he asks resting his head on his fist in a thinking position.

"Yeah, I had a few yesterday and two this morning, all the same vision, just doesn't make sense," Jason explains.

"Mmm, let me peer into your mind. Maybe I can make sense of it," he says placing a spoon on Jason's forehead. Jason feels a certain presence in his mind and he feels Alakazam sifting through his memories. Alakazam finds the vision and observes the rapid images flying past him; Blue figure, burning house, gunfire, and a white and green beast. The images fly very quickly to process but Alakazam understands them, "What you saw was the future Jason. You've been using Future sight without you knowing," he explains.

"Wait the future? W-what does it mean, will it happen?" he asks concerningly.

"It is just a vision but I suppose anything can happen. It is just a prediction from the present to the future. We psychic Pokemon tend to not use future sight as it is long term. We only use it for short term purposes like predicting what someone is about to say next, just like your about to say "what?"" he explains.

"What?" Jason face palms himself for falling for his joke, "Anyway, does it mean it might not happen at all?" he asks.

"The chance is always there, but since you are at a God level, it may be very accurate if not imminent. But I wouldn't make a big deal of it," he reassures Jason. Jason nods and then smiles and pats Alakazam's shoulder.

"Thanks, I would have talked with Amy but I didn't want her to worry," Jason confesses.

"I understand, it may be wise to not cause a worry. But this is something to watch for now, okay?" he asks.

"Yup, I'm going for breakfast. I'll meet you there probably," Jason says, getting up and walking back inside. Alakazam watches him as he walks back to the Mansion and breathes a sigh of discomfort.

" _If Arceus has something to do with his vision then it might be even serious than I thought. I have to talk to Corbulo and Cabalé about this,"_ Alakazam thinks to himself. Telling him what might happen may very well lead to the prediction coming true. And it may end badly for him and the world.

He teleports to the dining room, inhaling the scent of freshly made pancakes and bacon. The rest of the team is either still in their pajamas or sleep walking. Before he can call Caesar out he gets a pat on the back, "Hey there Alakazam, taking the time to stretch your legs?" Corbulo asks with a lazy smile.

" _Yes um… may I talk to you in… private?"_ he asks nervously. Corbulo tilts his head in wonder and then nods.

"Sure, let's go but first-" he cuts off and runs to the table and grabs a plateful of pancakes and drenches them in syrup, "Alright let's go, tell me on the way," he tells him and takes a piece of the pancake.

" _Very well, I recently talked to Jason about an issue he brought up with me because frankly it was causing concern in him,"_ he explains as they walk up the stairs, " _He says he is having these visions about a certain event. All the visions are the same, they play the same thing over and over until he cuts it off,"_ he explains as they reach the top of the stairs.

"And have you seen the visions yourself? What do they show?" Corbulo asks stuffing himself with more of the pastry.

" _Yes I have seen them through him. If you want I can play them for you_ ," Alakazam suggests.

"Let's first get to my office and then you can show me, kay?" he asks and takes a forkful of pancakes.

The doors open to Corbulo's office and the two walk inside; the curtains are raised to let in the sunlight giving the two some sight to see the room fully. Corbulo walks around his desk and waves for Alakazam to follow him around as well. He sits down and places his plate to the side, "Alright show me," Corbulo says. Alakazam nods and closes his eyes. Jason's vision flashes through his mind quickly and ends as soon as he saw it. They open their eyes and Corbulo sits straight up as If to speak, "Um… was that…" he starts to ask and Alakazam simply nods in response. Corbulo nods in understanding and rests his chin on his fist, thinking about what he just saw.

" _If he is involved in this then-"_

"It could mean the end of the world," Corbulo finishes, leaning back uncomfortably. A few minutes pass in silence as the two think about the vision. Finally, Corbulo speaks up, stooping down to Alakazam's ears, "If this vision is a prediction then we cannot allow Jason to confront Arceus let alone engage him. We're still in the dark on this; we don't know how this will come to be or if it will ever. Ugh, and I thought I had enough to worry. Thank you for telling me anyway, you should go get some breakfast. I'll talk to Cabalé about this," he says. Alakazam nods and disappears into a pink mist. Corbulo turns to his empty plate, his eyes half closed, "Mmm… better get the stuff together for Jason *sniff* tomorrow is his day… (face palms) and Amy's," he says and picks up the phone and dials some numbers in, "Hello? Yes this is Corbulo Mason of the Mason Mansion…"

[

In the Garage…

"Alright Greninja, I want you to go all out on me," Jason tells him. The Greninja cocks his head in confusion, unsure whether to follow his order. Jason gets this and smiles, "Don't worry I can take it. If you get me in a good spot, it's fine. The more I learn about myself, the better I can defend myself. Now, show me what you got," Jason says confidently and raises his arm up.

" **If you say so Master,"** he responds and disappears before Jason eyes.

"Wait what- OOF," Jason gets cut off with a knee in his gut. Greninja jumps away from him and prepares another attack, " _Damn that was fast. I gotta react quicker,"_ he states mentally to himself and shakes off the pain an prepares.

The Blue Pokémon disappears again, Jason looks around him to find him but reacts to late again to notice he's right behind him. Turning around he receives a squirt of water and he jumps over him as he turns to spot him, "Where did- there you are!" Jason quickly turns around again and raises a hand to catch one of his water shurikens, "Hah, got it," he says proudly. Greninja's eyes narrow down and he pounces up high into the air and throws multiple water shurikens. Jason dodges them quickly and catches another round of shurikens.

" **Increasing your flexibility means being able to juke your opponent and gain the upper hand in any fight. I hope I didn't hurt,"** the Greninja apologizes.

"I'm fine Greninja. I can take a lot of Pff-" another knee to the gut, "You know… you can tell me when we're going to start fighting again," Jason says to him.

" **Another thing to keep in mind; never let your guard down,"** he tells Jason.

Jason recovers but Greninja jumps up and spins around to give him a kick to the face. Jason grabs his leg and throws him on the ground. He quickly turns around to get up but Jason places his hand on his throat and pushes him down. With his other arm he extends a long blade and brings it under him, "It's funny because you let your guard down," Jason says and withdraws his blade, extending a hand to Greninja which he takes reluctantly.

" **As you say, 'never say never' I believe,"** he says as he stands up.

"Exactly. You don't jinx it or else you're going to get coming right back at yah," Jason tells him heartily.

" **I will take your word for it,"** Greninja says with a light chuckle.

"Anyway, I kind of used a bit of my power to overpower you," Jason confesses.

" **It's fine, you use whatever advantage you can get. You're a god anyway, I know you wouldn't go all out on me. You are my friend,"** he says placing a webbed hand on Jason's shoulder.

"And me? Would you go all out on me?" the two turn to see Amy floating in to the sparring ring gracefully.

" **Hello Amy, you want to train with us?"** he asks.

"Of course, why not? You up for it Jason?" she asks lifting a brow.

"I'm up for it, guess. You two head over on the other side and I'll go to the other. Sound good?" he asks as he walks backwards.

"Fine then, come on Greninja, we'll show him what a good tag team looks like," Amy says as she teleports to her side along with Greninja.

Jason sets the bell to go off at a random time to signal the start of the match, "Alright, you guys ready?" he calls out to them. The two nod and ready themselves while Jason does the same.

A few moments fly away as the bell sits still, not making a sound. Jason looks at the bell confused, "Did I not turn it on?" he asks himself and starts to make his way to it.

" **You sure you activated it?"** Greninja asks.

"I thought I di-"

*DING DING DING*

Almost immediately, Jason rockets to the other side where Amy and Greninja are. The two dodge Jason as he flies by. Greninja jumps up just in time as Jason tries to get him with a right hook and throws multiple water shurikens. Jason freezes them with psychic and with his other hand catches a Shadow ball by Amy. Without a thought, Jason throws the shurikens at Amy and throws the Shadow ball at Greninja. Greninja gets hit but it looks like he hasn't taken any damage from it while Amy dodges the shurikens with ease. Jason smiles and launches a quick attack bouncing back and forth trying to get a hit in between Amy and Greninja while being careful not to hit Amy and seriously hurt her.

"Don't be scared to hit me Jason, I can take it," Amy tells him, noticing he is taking it easy on her.

"If you say so," he says and this time he focuses his attention on her, trying to get her with a series of kicks and punches while also blocking Greninja's attacks.

" **That's it Jason, keep it up. Being able to take on multiple opponents is key if their intent to take you on an finish you off quick,"** Greninja compliments.

Jason smiles at it and jumps out of the way before Amy and Greninja try something else. Jason flares his first form and immediately gets this burst of energy sending him towards Amy and Greninja making him invisible to the naked eye. He appears in front of Greninja and issues a shockwave to the chest knocking the wind out of the frog Pokemon. Amy raises a barrier before Jason delivers a punch which dents the barrier infrastructure. Jason pounds on the barrier with all his force but Amy manages to keep it up. Getting an idea, Jason extends a blade and stabs through it, the tip just inches away from Amy's face.

"Whoa," she says simply.

Amy uses Sunny Day and it blinds Jason, his blade no longer opposed by the barrier anymore. The light fades away and neither Greninja nor Amy are anywhere in sight. A slight whirring sound can be heard just above him, he looks up to see Greninja and Amy combining their attacks, creating a large Shadow ball together with Greninja's Dark pulse.

"Oh crap," Jason says and braces as they fire the massive attack. Suddenly time slows down for Jason and everything freezes, the place turns darkish blue, " _What the-"_ Jason finds he can walk around. The attack frozen in place along with Amy and Greninja not moving at all. As he walks around them, he receives flashes of the past in front of him; where he gets a knee from Greninja to where he takes on both Amy and Greninja at the same time, " _I must be seeing the past. I guess I do have control over time. Maybe I can…"_ he trails off before he raises his hand sways it to the left and the world seems to reverse' Amy and Greninja reappear where they were, Amy raising the barrier and Greninja recovering from the shockwave. Jason's eyes widen at this new ability, he freezes the moment where he shockwaves Greninja and comes up with a new plan to deal with them quickly without hurting them. He raises his arms in front of him and, as if wanting to separate two people, he pushes his hands away from each other and he finds himself in the gym again, powered down from his first form. Quickly reacting, he teleports behind Amy and gets her into a bear hug, immobilizing her, "Gotcha," he says with a grin.

Amy smiles and lucks up at him devilishly, "Do you?" she asks and teleports out of his arms and thunder punches him in his side, surprising Jason, "That was a nice move you pulled there, freezing time and rewinding it," she states, surprising Jason even more.

"How did you know I did that?" he asks confused.

"Future sight is a wicked ability but it works," she tells him with a smug look on her. Jason smiles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'll have to take your word for it, you really can be a match for me. You alright Greninja?" Jason calls out.

" **Yes Jason, I'm fine. Just a little winded is all. Is that all for today?"** he asks as he stretches his arms.

"Yes that will be all, go have some fun outside with the team," Jason tells him. Greninja nods and sprints away through the open doors, "And what can I do for ma' lady, hmm?" Jason brings Amy in for a close hug. Amy smiles and traces her finger around his cheek.

"I just wanted to have some fun is all. I've been wondering; what are we going to do after we're… you know, bonded?" Amy asks.

"That's pretty vague, what do you mean after we're bonded?" he asks.

"I mean when it's time to get ready for the Sinnoh League. I'm thinking about Cleo; how are we going to take her with us, it'll be dangerous out there when we're traveling. For the most part, we don't know what we might face in Sinnoh," she states her case.

"Amy, I'm sure we can overcome whatever challenges Sinnoh gives us. You have the Mega-evolve stone and I have my powers, we'll be the overprotective parents we we're meant to be," Jason jokes, giving it a very sarcastic tone.

Amy giggles and shakes her head and sighs, "Perhaps we may be prepared, I just wonder what your mother would say," she says as she hugs Jason.

Jason smiles and returns the hug.

Suddenly images of Jason's vision flashes through his head again, this time accompanied with sounds.

" _There's too many…. Enclose the peri-…. *BOOM*…. AAHH…."_ Loud echoes of screams and shouts ring inside Jason's mind, stunning his senses.

"AAHHH," he yelps, pushing himself out of the hug with Amy and covering his ears. The echoes come even louder and this leaves Jason to fall to his knees.

"Jason what's wrong?" Amy asks terrified at Jason's sudden change.

Jason can't hear anything but the ringing and screams of people followed by gunfire and explosions, "G-GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD," he screams at the top of his lungs, begging for the noise to stop. He falls to the floor in agony.

" _Get inside the house…. *BOOM*…. NOO…. JOHN…. *EEEEEEE*….. *BOOM*…. Get away it's-…."_

The echoes come even louder and this puts a strain on Jason, "Jason talk to me, what's going on?" she asks again kneeling down to his side. Jason doesn't respond, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth barred. Amy tries to tap into his mind but is kicked out, " _Whatever is happening I can't do anything psychically or physically. Caesar,"_ she calls to Caesar.

" _What?"_ he calls back mentally.

" _Something is wrong with Jason, he looks like he's in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do,"_ Amy explains quickly.

" _I'll be there in a jiffy,"_ he says.

Jason's back arches suddenly lifting him off the floor, pushing Amy, for a second then flopping back on the floor, "IT WON'T LEAVE," he yells out, tears falling from his eyes.

" _IT'S HIM!... FIRE…. *BOOM*…. [Gunfire]…. THERE HE IS- …. *BWWONNG*…. [Gunfire]…. *BOOM*…. *eeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE*"_

*RRROOOOOOAAAARRRRR*

Jason roars at the top of his lungs, flaring his God form and flying into the air but crashing into the ceiling and falling back onto the floor and reverting back to human form.

" _HURRY CAESAR,"_ she screams for him. She maintains her distance from Jason as he thrashes around, pounding his fist on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Cabalé yells out as she walks through the doors but stops in her tracks when she's sees Jason thrashing around on the floor, "Why is he-" she begins to say when Corbulo rushes past her.

"Get the medical team in here Cabalé, we have to restrain him," Corbulo says and throws out a Poke ball. A massive white Golem like Giant lands on the floor with a loud thud.

"CHESNUAGHT," the monstrous pokemon roars in defiance. The large behemoth runs to its master whom is crouching next to Jason.

"Chesnaught, pick up Jason and hold him with everything you've got," Corbulo orders. Chesnaught nods and picks up Jason by the arms and then quickly bear hugging him, already struggling to keep him restrained, "Chesnaught use Bulk up," Corbulo orders. Chesnaught nods and its hold on Jason hardens, Jason starts kicking his legs in retaliation.

Caesar appears with his Alakazam and the two rush up to the restrained Jason, "I'm here, Alakazam says he knows what's wrong with Jason," Caesar tells Amy.

Alakazam walks up to Jason, placing a spoon on his forehead but then takes a step back, shaking his head, " _I am getting blocked out for some reason,"_ Alakazam states telepathically.

" _Here, let me help you,"_ Amy says, placing a hand on his shoulder. The boost of psychic energy helps both Amy and Alakazam see and hear what Jason does.

" _*eeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE*"_

The two pokemon take a step back as their sense are overloaded with the high pitched ringing, "Ah, what was that?" Amy asks.

" _I didn't think it would have come this early,"_ Alakazam says to himself.

"What do you mean 'this early'?" Amy asks, her eyes narrowing down on him.

" _Jason has been having these visions of the future and they are wreaking havoc on his mind. I believe there is something to these visions that he must understand,"_ Alakazam explains, looking back at Jason. He senses Amy's emotions, knowing she knows there is more to it.

"And?" she asks again crossing her arms.

" _You've seen the vision with me correct?"_ he asks her. She nods her head, " _Then you understand the complexity of the situation,"_ he finishes.

Amy looks on with an indescribable expression, unknown whether she is angry or sad _, "_ His family is in danger. People attacking Jason's father and mother for what reason?" she wonders.

"Whatever the case is, Jason's family is in great danger and we have to-"

"Sir, an emergency call has come in from the Hoenn Police Department…" a butler burst through the door, breathing heavily form the long run, "-it's the family of the Jason and Ryan Arcadias *huff* they are under attack by the Rogue Dragons!," the butler finishes.

Everyone's eyes widen in panic as the vision foretold comes true, "FUCK, Dammit, ugh, we need everyone to repel the attack. If I know Jason's father, he will be holding them off. We need Claire and Ryan here," Corbulo says.

"Sir, Ryan has already left. He answered the call before I did," the butler explains.

"NOO," Corbulo shouts in frustration, "Where's Reshiram?" Corbulo asks quickly.

"She's outside playing with our Pokemon," Caesar responds.

"Everyone, recall your Pokemon now. We leave immediately; Ryan is going in by himself and he WILL be overwhelmed so we have to back him up. Jonesy, tell the medical team to bring General Anesthesia," Corbulo orders. Everyone nods and dissipate quickly, scurrying to get to their Pokemon as fast as possible.

"Brother, we must leave Jason here. We cannot allow him to confront the Rogue Dragons, his anger might blind him of rationality," Cabalé states.

"I agree Sis. Chesnaught-" Corbulo calls him. The large Pokemon looks over to his master, "-keep Jason restrained for as long as you can," he orders. Chesnaught nods in agreement. Jason struggles even more to escape, the intensity of the vision continues to torture him, "I am sorry Jason, you have to stay here. It's for your own good," Corbulo apologizes sadly and walks away as the medical team bring in the Gaseous Anesthesia. They place the mask on his face and turn the valve, releasing the gas. Jason calms down a little bit but is not knocked out.

"Come on, we have to catch up to Ryan," Corbulo tells Cabalé and the siblings quickly run off outside.

Caesar, Claire, and Amy stand outside with Reshiram standing over them, " _Master, is Jason going to be okay?"_ Reshiram asks concerned.

"Yes Reshiram, he is fine… I believe. Not physically but mentally I guess you could say," Cabalé quickly explains.

" _Amy told me about him. His parents are in danger now, I will help in whatever way I can,"_ Reshiram states loyally.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. Ryan doesn't know what he is getting himself into. Amy, did you collect all of Jason's Pokemon as well,?" Corbulo asks.

"Yes I did, Max especially was reluctant to come along. He and Jason have been really good friends for a long time. Entei's are very loyal to their masters," Amy explains, taking out the Master ball with red markings.

"Good, we have two legendaries by our side. Everyone get on Reshiram, she can get us to Hoenn in no time," Cabalé tells everyone. Reshiram bends down so that everyone can climb on. While Claire lets out her Charizard, both Caesar and Claire climb on.

"We're ready!" Claire shouts to Cabalé, who is sitting on Reshiram's neck.

"Alright then, Reshiram, take us up. Johnathan and Lucy are in trouble," Corbulo orders. Reshiram nods and with a mighty roar flies up into the air, her tail flaring with fire. With a Sonic boom, they disappear into the distance.

 **Hey guys… and girls (I don't know), it's been awhile since I posted a chapter for this story. If you read the update chapter I posted a week ago then you'll understand why it's been going slow. Final exams for the semester are here and I have to study A LOT to satisfy my unfair teachers.**

 **After summer rolls in I can write more efficiently and post chapters faster.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- The Fight

"ARCANINE USE FLAMETHOWER!" John orders. The Arcanine charges up a ball of fire and fires it directly at the advancing Militants, engulfing them all in flames. The Militants scream in agony as their bodily form vaporizes into nothing, "*huff* good job boy," John says. Arcanine yips with uneasy tone to it, "I know, I didn't want it to come down to it either. We have to get back to the house for Lucy and her mom, I can't leave them there for long," John says and hops onto Arcanine's back and dashes away through the field.

They arrive at the burnt and battered house, quickly John returns Arcanine and rushes inside, "LUCY!" he calls for her.

"In here sir," one of the National Guard soldiers waves him over from the other end of the hall. John follows the man and walks into the kitchen. Lucy is sitting down on the floor with an injured and bloodied Liepard on her lap, "How is she?" John asks as he bends down to asses her wounds.

"She's… doing fine so far. Not that I can speak for her pain right now but she's holding out," Lucy explains. Liepard shifts uncomfortably and tries to get up but stumbles back down, "Shh, don't strain yourself sweetheart," Lucy assures Liepard as she pets her soft ears, "We need to get the Pokémon out of here now Johnny. I'm not even sure Liepard will make it in time," Lucy states looking up to John.

His face turns into a frown and he looks away to the gaping hole in the house leading outside, "I know. I promise we'll get her out of here. I'll stay here with the Guard to hold the Dragons, giving you time to flee and get to the safe zone," John states.

"You can't stay here John, not with them. We go together," Lucy argues. John stares blankly at Lucy's face and then reaches into his coat, pulling out a necklace with a dark multi-colored pendant on it.

"Jason and the boys… need a mother who will help them along the way," he says taking Lucy's hand and placing the Pendant in her hand and wrapping her fingers over it.

"You can't leave them like this John… they have to have a father to come back to… a father to guide them," Lucy argues, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Neither of us will make it out if go with you. If I stay here, it guarantees you will go to them," he says squeezing her hand.

"Unfortunately sir, you are coming with us," the officer states, standing over them.

"I can't go with you. I have to make sure everyone gets out of here. They only want me, I'll deter them while you get your men out of here," John states his plan.

"That is not your call to make Arcadias. I've just received orders to get you and Mrs. Arcadias out of Hoenn," the officer explains. John shakes his head in disagreement.

"Officer I understand your orders but not everything your superiors say should be followed. Right now your men need to be evacuated, they outnumber us 3 to 1. They have firepower you don't have…" John states.

"Mm, perhaps. Regardless, we will be overrun and command needs you alive. I can't say anymore," the officer states and turns to the soldiers keeping lookout, "Alright men, we're heading to the chopper. Objective is to escort Mr. and Mrs. Arcadias quickly and safely. Pack you stuff cause we're heading out now," the officer orders. Immediately, the men begin to pack up their gear and little time they have everything and walk out the kitchen through the hole in the house.

"Officer, I know they have a plan for me. What is it?" John asks the officer. The officer shakes his head and turns to John.

"I just know something is coming and it isn't good," the officer quickly says and tries to get to his team but John holds him by the arm.

"Officer… the truth please," John insists more sternly with a hard glare. The soldier shakes his head and takes off his helmet.

"Honestly, all I know is that whatever the reason they want you out it's because something big is coming. We don't know what exactly but it isn't good to stay here and find out what it is. We've already secured your wife's mother back at HQ so now all that's left is you and yourwife," the officer explains and now it's his turn to return the glare, "Now… we're heading to the LZ to get you and your wife out of here before-"

*BOOM*

"THEY'RE RIGHT ON THE ROAD LEADING TO THE HOUSE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW SIR! OUR DEFENSE CAN ONLY HOLD THEM FOR SO LONG!" one of the soldiers rushes in to the officer.

"Fuck. Alright men we're leaving NOW. Group up around the objective," the officer orders to his men. John helps Lucy with the Liepard and helps her up as the soldiers create a shield around them.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll make it out of here," John reassures her. Lucy nods nervously as she takes her Liepard in her arms.

"PROTECT THE OBJECTIVE AT ALL COSTS! MOVE OUT!" the Officer hollers the orders and the team responds with an Oorah.

The large group jogs out of the house while some LAV's escort them from both sides. A large helicopter flies over them, disappearing into the trees and lands at the smoke- marked LZ. It touches down and bounces a little on its wheels before settling and opening the hatch from behind. The hatch becomes a ramp and four soldiers rush out of the helicopter and cover both sides of the entrance, aiming their rifles at the trees. The team jogs through the trail leading to the open field where the chopper landed. The soldiers signal the others the team is in sight and they quickly rush up to the team.

"IS THE PACKAGE WITH YOU?" the soldier asks the Commanding officer.

"AFFIRMATIVE, HE'S HERE; ALIVE AND WELL ALONG WITH THE MRS. TAKE CARE OF THEM WELL," the Officer yells over the sound of chopper blades slicing through the air to the soldier.

"WE WILL SIR, WE WILL," the soldier assures him. The team guarding John and Lucy opens up and they walk up to the soldier whom helps take the Liepard into the chopper. The other soldiers take Lucy by the arm and rush her inside. John stops before going inside the chipper and turns to the Officer, whose standing there with a faint smile on his face.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING?" JOHN ASKS CONFUSED.

"SOMEONE HAS TO STAY AND MAKE SURE YOU GET OUT OF HERE," the officer says with a proud smile on him.

"ETHAN… YOU CAN'T STAY HERE. YOU'LL DIE," John states the obvious.

"THAT'S THE POINT JOHNNY. I DIE, YOU LIVE. THAT'S HOW IT WORKS," Ethan states and stands at attention and salutes.

"NO… NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME. WE GO TOGETHER," John says, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"SORRY JOHN, NOT YOUR CALL," Ethan says taking John's hand of his shoulder. Two soldiers grab John by the arms and motion for him to the chopper, "I'LL GIVE YOU ENOUGH TIME TO GET OUT HERE. DON'T DO ANYTHING DUMB YOU HEAR?," Ethan states and turns to his team as they split to let him be at the front. They form up and sprint down the trail back to the firefight. John watches them as he disappears through the foliage until the soldier pulls him by the arm slightly.

"MR. ARCADIAS, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW," the soldier states. John nods and looks back one more time to see an explosion rise over the tree line; helicopters firing missiles and emptying their guns on the enemy.

John enters the chopper and sits down opposite of Lucy. On both rows of the bay, soldiers make up the seats of both sides with their firearms at the ready. John stares outside as the chopper begins to lift off, ascending into the air. The feeling of leaving Ethan behind and to know that he will die overwhelmed by a terrorist group doesn't help his judgement on the situation. Some images of the possible future fly past his mind and he sees Ethan laying on the ground dead along with the scattered bodies of his team, Rogue Dragon soldiers walking over them as if they were nothing. He hears a voice, almost a whisper, ring in his mind and shakes his head to make sure if it's real.

" _You want to save him… right?"_ the voice whispers. Ironically, John nods his head but still is unsure what the source is, " _You… have the power…"_ the voice whispers again. This time John repeats the words vocally.

"I… have the power," he says.

"What?" Lucy asks looking up to him.

John doesn't respond but looks out the bay door as the helicopter flies away from the fight. The voice returns and asks the same thing, " _You want to save him… right?"_ it asks.

"Y-…Yes," John responds, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes what?" Lucy asks confused as to John's random speech. John gets another series of images flashing through his mind very fast. Then the images end to a Pokemon. He looks away from the bay door and looks to Lucy with a look of determination.

"I'm going back," John says simply and unbuckles his belt. A few men stand up to his sudden action.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down," one of the soldiers say. John turns to them and waves a hand over them. Their eyes glow for a second and they sit back down, inspecting their weapons as if the matter hadn't happened. Now it's Lucy's turn to speak.

"John where are you going?" Lucy asks, her voice almost cracked.

"I… have to do what's right. They will wipe out Ethan's team and continue to take over the entirety of Hoenn. I won't allow that," John says and starts to walk towards the edge of the hangar.

"John don't go, please. What if you don't come back?" she asks afraid now. John turns to her and kneels down in front of her.

"My destiny is now. I won't tell you if I will come back but… I can't afford to see you die. Not when I could've done something to prevent it, but to know that I did what I had to do so you may live…" John stops to look at the Liepard breathing slowly in Lucy's arms, "-and so that someone else may live on so that someone can guide the lost…" he waves a hand over the Liepard, some of the wounds heal up and her breathing picks back up to normal, "-into the right direction," he finishes. He looks back to Lucy who already has tears falling down her cheeks. She breathes a shaky breathe and nods to him. John nods back and walks to the cockpit and waves a hand over the pilots.

"Yes sir, we will abide by you," the pilot speaks. John walks back to Lucy and kneels down in front of her.

A silence settles the helicopter as the two look into each other's eyes. Lucy faintly smiles and leans over to him and kisses his forehead. He leans up and kisses her forehead as well and then down to her lip as a final goodbye, "I love you," Lucy says.

"I love you too," he says and kisses her nose. He faces his attention down to the Liepard whom squeaks lazily to him, "Take care of Lucy for me will you?" he asks. The Liepard nods and licks his cheek. John smiles and unclips his belt holding his Pokemon inside and hands them to Lucy, "I don't want to risk losing them as well, "Give them to Sam please," he tells Lucy and meets his forehead with hers.

John gets up and walks over to the edge of the Hangar door and stops just before it, looking back one last time at Lucy and smiling, "I won't be gone long," he says.

"Don't forget the milk," Lucy manages a smile.

John smiles back and gives a two fingered salute and jumps out, flaring bright Blue and rocketing towards Ethan's squad.

[

*BOOM*

"GET TO THE LAV'S"

"MOVE IT!"

Ethan gives out orders to the rest of the stationed soldiers. The whizz of bullets flying by and then hitting the metal, ricocheting off and flying past the soldiers at high speeds. The team crouch behind the large armored trucks, taking cover from the incoming fire by the militants on the other side.

"COME ON, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! RETURN FIRE!" Ethan shouts at the soldiers while peeking over cover and firing off a few shots with his pistol.

The men nod and quickly advance in front of the vehicles, quickly taking cover behind makeshift barricades and fire off a few rounds each. One of the soldiers takes a rocket launcher and fires it, hitting one of the tanks and damaging it. The militants on the opposite side of the road also advance and take cover while a Tank fires off a shot at the team, hitting and destroying an LAV. Ethan grabs one of the RPG's in the LAV and aims it at the tank and fires. The shot hits the tank but its gun points over to his direction and fires.

*BOOM*

"SIR, OUR COVER IS GETTING BLOWN! WE WON'T LAST LONG ON THIS ROAD!" one of the soldiers voices himself to the officer. The militant tank takes another shot and hits another LAV, effectively taking it out for the count.

"DON'T TELL ME THINGS I ALREADY KNOW. WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT LONG ENOUGH FOR-"

*BOOOM*

The tanks along with the militants suddenly disappear in a flash of blue energy, making the ground rumble in pain. The soldiers duck as rocks fly out from the plume of smoke. Ethan shakes his head and looks up to see a Blue humanoid figure descend down from the sky.

The men stand up from their cover to get a better view of the newcomer. Ethan steps past his team and shakes his head at the Blue person, "*sigh* you don't ever listen do you?" Ethan asks.

"Get to the chopper, I'll cover you as you make your way there," John instructs and casually catches a shell without looking and returns it back to its rightful owner. The shell flies straight through the tan, effectively destroying it entirely and catching multiple militants in the explosion.

"Wait what chopper?" Ethan asks but gets the answer when the familiar sound of chopper blades rings through his ears. The men look up as the same chopper they were tasked with escorting the Arcadias's descends from over the tree line. The chopper turns to face the hangar toward the team. As it opens, Lucy appears just before the entrance.

"Need a lift boys?" she asks. The men hurriedly rush in and slump down while the soldiers inside sitting on the side aim their guns toward the door.

John turns his attention towards the next oncoming wave of militants. John grins at this, " _Who in the right mind set…"_ he starts to ask but is nearly caught off guard when one of them fires a rocket at him. Quickly, he catches it with psychic and returns it, killing off the sender. The others fire off their rifles at him but John catches them as well and deflects them back. A tank and helicopter roll in and fire off their armament. Shells, bullet and missiles all narrow down on him but this time he opens up a large portal, swallowing all of the munitions entirely.

" **What the? He just got rid of our-"**

He gets cut off by a flash of light from above and is bombarded by bullets and missiles. The helicopter explodes and falls above the strike force, eliminating both the tank and the soldiers.

John smiles at his quick handiwork and turns to the chopper, "IS EVERYONE INSIDE?!" he yells. The last man jumps on along with Ethan following after him but stops just inside. John floats over to him, expecting him to say something, "You better sit down somewhere, and you don't want to fall out do you?" John says. Ethan smiles and places a hand on John's shoulder.

"The last thing I want is for you to save my ass again," Ethan says chuckling at the end, patting his shoulder.

"How many times do you owe me I wonder?" John says chuckling as well.

"You're putting your little brother at risk of going broke," Ethan says.

"Just doing my job. Now get going, I'll hold them off for you," John says. Ethan smiles and before he start to turn to the helicopter, out of the corner of his eye he sees a dark figure emerge from the bush with what looks like a weapon.

"JOHN GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

*BANG*

"Urk" Ethan clutches his stomach, his eyes wide in surprise but close as he stumbles back.

"ETHAN," John yells as his brother falls. He quickly catches him and turns his attention to the lone soldier in the bushes, his eyes now filled with anger, "You'll pay for that," he says coldly and raises his hand, firing off an energy blast, vaporizing the militant entirely. A few others come out from the bushes with their firearms up and pointed but soon drop to the floor when their wielder disintegrates. John looks back at Ethan, some blood spilling from his mouth, "Ethan, Ethan speak to me man," John begs, bringing down his Cairo form. Lucy rushes next to Ethan on his right and takes a look at his gut.

"That doesn't look good at all. Bring him inside," Lucy says helping carry Ethan inside the helicopter. One of the team Medic's rushes up helps. John lets him take Ethan for a bit as he lays him down on the floor.

"Here let me use heal pulse," John says. He guides his hand over the wound but the medic slaps his hand out of the way.

"No don't; if you use heal pulse, the skin will heal over the wound but the bullet will stay inside him. It's best if I handle him and take him to a hospital," the Medic explains. John takes his hand back and looks down at Ethan. Ethan's eyes flutter open and he makes a few quiet coughs.

"Hey man…. Did I save you?" Ethan asks with a smile.

"Yeah, you did. Now I owe you," John says holding Ethan's hand gently.

"Yessssss…" Ethan trails off and his grip loosens.

"Ethan?" John panics but the Medic places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious is all. I'll keep him stable sir, don't worry. I won't let him die, I guarantee it," the Medic reassures John.

"Thank you," he says placing a hand on the man's shoulder but then gets a tingling feeling behind him. He looks behind him and sees multiple Militants converging on the helicopter, "Crap, PILOT TAKE OFF NOW, I'LL COVER YOU!" John orders and he flare his Cairo form.

"YES SIR!" the pilot responds and pulls the stick up.

John disappears in an instant and grabs the nearest Militant by the neck and picking him off the ground. The militants fire on him but he dodges them easily and grabs another Man by the neck and flings them both at another Militant and continues with the rest. The helicopter lifts off from the ground, bullets bouncing off the metal hull. The soldiers take position to protect Ethan, firing off shots to cover him. John continues to take out the fighters a fast as he can, trying to keep their focus on him only.

" _Come on, hurry,"_ He mentally says to himself. The Helicopter begins to fly up even faster and soon is over the tree line.

"There we go. All systems working fine, stabilizer working, fuel 60%. Navigation check: Hoenn Police Headquarters," The pilot states.

"Check that, we're a go," the co-pilot states.

" _Yes, they're almost-"_

*BOOM*

An explosion goes off just a few meters away from the helicopter, "DAMN IT NO," John shouts out.

"WE'RE BEING LOCKED ON! EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" the pilot states and pulls the stick to the right, dodging a close explosion.

Several more missiles rise up into the sky, all aimed toward the helicopter. John fires a few energy shots into the air and hits all of them, "I have to protect them," he says to himself and flies up into the sky. More missiles come from different directions and he frantically fires on whichever one he sees first. One after the other, explosions rock the helicopter as John take care of them.

Soon, three different attack helicopters join the fight to bring down the fleeing helicopter, firing off an entire salvo of missiles. John tries his best to shoot them all down but he takes multiple hits and lets a bunch of them fly past him, "NOOO!" he cries out.

*CRACKLE* *BOOM*

Lightning strikes rain down from the clouds above, destroying the missiles quickly and easily. One missile makes it past the carnage and zooms straight at the rear of the chopper but gets struck by another lightning strike.

"What the?"

*RROOOOOAAAAARRRR*

Zekrom breaks through the clouds along with Ryan on his back. The two fly past John and down towards a large task force of soldiers, "Alright Zekrom, use Thunder," Ryan orders. Zekrom nods and his body is engulfed in streams of electricity. Clouds gather around Zekrom and before the soldiers below can react, multiple streams of lighting rain down from above, striking down through the people and rising back up to destroy the helicopters, blowing them up. Soon, the entire force of 100 is decimated to nothing but charred corpses. Ryan turns around to see his father floating in the air as the familiar Caironian form, "Thank Arceus you're okay Dad," Ryan says as he directs Zekrom down to the ground. John floats down and powers down and quickly rushes over to Ryan. Ryan hugs John tightly, taking him off guard but he accepts it anyway.

"I'm glad to see you son…but what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here right now," John asks.

"I got a call from the Police HQ stating that a part of Hoenn was under attack. I thought you and Mom were in trouble and I guess I was right. Where is Mom by the way?" Ryan asks.

"She was in the helicopter you saved. She should be fine from here on out. Where is Jason, I thought he would be here as well?" John asks.

"He's still at home or on his way now. I left after I heard Hoenn was under attack and I didn't have time to warn him too," Ryan explains. John shakes his head and smiles. He looks past Ryan and sees the tall Legendary.

"I see you brought along your newest companion, hello there," John greets Zekrom. Zekrom nods in greeting. One of Ryan's Poke balls suddenly opens and Cora appears in a flash, "I shouldn't be surprised you would bring along Cora as well. How are doing dear?" John greets her.

"Lopun-" she nods but then her ears twitch and she looks behind her and then turns back to Ryan, "Lop- Lopunn- punny," she tells Ryan through her Poke speech. Ryan nods in understanding.

"What is she saying?" John asks.

"She says she hears multiple footsteps approaching. We have to move now. Cora, get on Zekrom," Ryan says and starts to turn to Zekrom before John grabs him by the arm.

"Ryan, I am glad you came for me but right now you are in serious danger. They want me only and I have to make sure they don't get to you or Sam. I know they plan on using me to get Jason to come out along with that Mesprit he saved so it's best if you- WATCH OUT!" John reacts quickly to block a bullet from hitting Ryan's head. He finds the shooter and with his psychic, snaps his neck, "You have to go now Ryan, I can't have you captured along with Zekrom as a bonus," he explains flaring blue.

"No Dad, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I came to help and I'm not going to abandon you. It's been a long time since we've done something together," Ryan states. John doesn't say anything but instead smiles.

"Then stay safe, it is best if we stay separate to avoid both of us getting caught despite their lethal force," he explains his plan and Ryan nods in agreement, jumping onto Zekrom's back.

"Alright Zekrom, let's show these guys what happens when they mess with the Arcadias's," Ryan says defiantly and Zekrom lets out a massive roar which shakes the ground. His tail glows bright blue and together they lift off. Ryan spots an attack helicopter swooping with its machine gun whirring, "Use Thunderbolt now," Ryan orders and as quick as he saw it, it was cut in half by a lightning bolt.

John watches from below as Ryan easily takes care of himself then flares his Cairo form and flies up into the sky.

[

"RRAAAHH," Jason screams in pain as the vision continues to torture his senses. Chesnaught struggles to keep his hold on him, already Jason nearly escaped from his grasp. Alakazam stands in front of Jason, attempting to lessen the mental strain on his mind but nothing seems to work.

"*sigh* _I can't seem to help you in any way Jason. I feel terribly bad you have to go through this pain,"_ Alakazam says apologetically.

" **He's nearly transformed right here. I'm not sure if I can restrain him if he turns,"** Chesnaught mentions.

" **Just try to hold him until Corbulo and Cabale get back,"** Alakazam says.

The doors open as Sam walks in and stops just after the doors to see Jason showing great pain, "W-what's wrong with Jason?" he asks nervously as he walks up close to his brother. Alakazam raises an arm in front of him, halting Sam in his tracks.

" _Do not get too close; he is in great pain at the moment so I suggest you don't try to comfort him. I have already tried what I could to ease his stress,"_ Alakazam explains. Sam maintains his distance as he circles Jason, observing his brothers distress," _He is experiencing, what I believe is, a Temporal Time Splice,"_ Alakazam explains.

"And what does that exactly mean… exactly?" Sam asks, a bit confused.

" _He is experiencing time in both the Present and the Future, hence he is hearing everything now and then at the same time. This is wreaking havoc on his mind, he is still very young and unable to comprehend the abilities of a God. All we can do now is limit the amount of noise we make and hope this Time Splice wears out soon,"_ Alakazam explains. Sam makes a complete circle around Jason and stops just next to Jason.

"You've tried everything you said?" Sam asks.

" _Everything I could do, yes,"_ Alakazam confirms. Sam tilts his head and start walking up to Jason, " _What are you doing?"_ Alakazam asks now nervous of Sam's action. Sam walks up to Jason and brings his hand up to Jason's left cheek. Jason stops struggling and freezes, his eyes shoot open, radiating a white glow.

"Whoa, his muscles are tensed up hard… and he's trembling too," Sam describes. Alakazam stands up and walks over to Sam and looks up at Jason, now even calmer than what he was a few minutes ago.

" _It seems I haven't considered using his brother to solve the problem,"_ Alakazam says with a huff.

"It doesn't get rid of his condition but at least it's helping him in a way," Sam says as he strokes his older brother's cheek. A thought enters Sams mind and he tilts is head in wonder, "I wonder what he's seeing, he is seeing the visions right?" he asks.

" _I believe so, I can't say for sure what he is seeing though,"_ Alakazam responds. The two look on in wonder at Jason, unsure of what he could be looking into.

[

" _Our men cannot be flung into this like Guinea pigs… THEY ARE EXPENDABLE… all this for some sample from-…. Do not question my plan…. We may have the Guardians Pokémon but that doesn't mean *indescribable chatter*…."_

Multiple voices sound off as Jason listens and watches a vision from an unknown location. What seems as a plan of uncertain purpose, " _What… am I… listening to *groan*"_ Jason asks himself, still in pain as other sounds ring intensely through him.

" _If we are to ensure domination in this region, we need… Reshiram and Zekrom."_

" _What… are they… planning? *groan*"_ Jason tries to make out the sentence but struggles to focus.

[

Back in reality, Alakazam and Sam continue to watch as Jason twitches every so often, "You know, I always said I wish I was the oldest of us three brothers but now when I look at Jason… I'm actually glad I'm not him," Sam says and takes his hand off Jason. Alakazam chuckles at Sam's confession.

" _There are advantages to being the eldest of a trio and some disadvantages that come along as well. Sometimes power is thrust upon on you, you must adapt to this change and learn to use for its very purpose. This can be considered a burden, but for Jason… he may be happy to take it for the sake of the world and his family,"_ Alakazam says. They both look back up at Jason, Sam smiling and hoping for Jason's dedication in doing his part in the world.

"You make it sound so wisdomy. Are you a very old mystical wizard?" Sam asks.

"*chuckle* Mystical _Wizard, yes. Very old Mystical Wizard_ , _no. I'm younger than you think,"_ Alakazam jokes, making Sam chuckle.

"Heh….. I just hope Mom and Dad are okay," Sam says.

" _I hope Corbulo and Cabale make it there in time,"_ Alakazam mentions his thoughts as well.

[

"BEHIND YOU!" John calls out to Ryan and block an incoming missile from hitting Zekrom's back.

*BOOM*

"Thanks Dad. I guess it was a bad idea we split up then, they're all over the place I can't even- ZEKROM BELOW," Ryan quickly points out a group of militants with launchers. Zekrom spots them and issues a Fusion Bolt, annihilating them, "Good job. I can't even take a break," Ryan finishes. A few bullets whizz by and Zekrom thunderbolts the shooters.

"They're boxing us in; coming in from every possible direction in order to herd us into a corner," John points out and looks to Ryan, "I think we have to turn up the heat. Meaning we have to be more aggressive than they," John clarifies.

"I don't know, I feel like they're trying to get us to kill more of them. As if-"

*VEEOMM*

"WHOA!" a missile just narrowly misses Zekrom and Ryan. They both look down at the launch site and see the men are already taken care of by Cora as she snaps the neck of the shooter. She looks up at them and makes a two-fingered salute. Ryan smiles and salutes back. Cora nods and dashes away.

"It's risky having Cora down there by herself Ryan," John voices his concern.

"It's okay, she can take care of herself very well, trust me," Ryan reassures him. Zekrom zaps an incoming missile and the shrapnel bounces off him, shielding Ryan, "Shit, we have to get out of here. We have to gather a huge amount of them and get 'em all at once," Ryan tells John his plan.

"I agree Ryan. I'll gather them around since they want me so much and together we'll get them. Sound Solid?" John asks. Ryan nods in agreement and so does Zekrom, "Alright then," John says and the two head their separate ways.

Ryan and Zekrom head off far from view as John flies over a large group of Militia men, getting their attention, "THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!" one of the Commanders yells. The group aims their rifles but John flies away but not too far to have him out of their view, "Delta 3, we have eyes on the target. Permission to pursue?"

 ***tzzk* Granted. Permission to pursue! Alerting all other ground teams to converge on the target! *tzzk***

"After him!" the commander orders.

They fall for the bait and follow John through the forest and into a large open field. Tanks smash and roll over the fallen trees, scaring multiple flying Pokémon. John flies to the very middle of the open field, dodging tank shells as they move closer to him. Behind him, another team of Militia men break the forest line and fire on John. John dodges them as well but takes a few hits as his age greatly affects his Forms ability to increase his agility at the same time managing his power usage, "*huff* Come on just a few more *groan*," John starts breathing heavily as he starts to tire. Knowing he can't stay in this form for too long as it could result in health issues in his human form, which may be fatal. A large platoon of soldiers exit the forest and this is enough to spring the trap, "Alright *groan* here goes…" John says as he brings his hands together and charges a ball of energy. The ball glows brighter and brighter until it overcomes the space between his hands. John flings his arms up in the air and fires a beam of energy into the air. The men cease their attack and stare at Johns display.

"Alright Zekrom, let's show who's boss. LET'S GO!" Ryan yells. Zekrom nods, releases a roar and dives down close to the mountain at high speeds.

The Militia hear the roar and quickly realize they've lured into a kill box, "Oh shit, EVERYONE RETRE-"

*BOOM* *CRACKLE* *ZAP*

The field becomes a fireworks show as lightning rains down from the clouds above, destroying and vaporizing everything living and non-living. Zekrom and Ryan soon join the carnage, "ZEKROM USE FUSION BOLT!" Ryan orders. Zekrom roars and his entire Jet-black body becomes surged with blue light. It sorrounds Zekrom's body while avoiding Ryan's and then shoot out in an astounding light show, large tendrils of electricity sweep the field, leaving marks of charred ground as it travels by, "YEAH YOU GOT IT!" Ryan yells out. But the victory is cut short.

*BOOM*

*RRAHHH*

Zekrom's side suddenly explodes with great force it sends Ryan flying off Zekrom's back. John falls to the ground after shielding himself from the Zekrom's show of force. He looks up to see a smoking Zekrom falling from the sky and then sees Ryan free falling, "RYAN!" he screams out and tries to fly up to catch him but the strain on him keeps him from completing the action.

"We've knocked out the Legendary, proceeding to- OFF," one of the Artillery men starts to say but is cut off with a swift but powerful punch across his face. Cora stands tall over the body and looks to the fellow crew men. One of them tries to take out a pistol but she quickly darts toward them jabs them right in between where his collar bones meet, fracturing them and pushing them into his esophagus ( **A/N:** Sorry if it's gory). She proceeds to picking up the man and throwing him at the man on the left while using ice beam to freeze the one to the right, quickly taking care of the team.

" **Well that was easier than I expected,"** she says and looks up to see Zekrom falling with Ryan free-falling just next to him, **"*gasp* RYAN!"** she screams for him and without hesitation sprints into the open field with everything her strong legs can give her.

John sees Cora sprinting toward Ryna and tries to say something but falls to ground in exhaustion, "Cora…. Nnn-nngh…" John tries to say but can only groan.

Cora pushes harder to catch up to Ryan's descent but soon her fatigue starts to settle in and she can only keep going with the thought of possibly losing Ryan in this, " _Come on… just a little… more… just…"_ she races harder, her closing shut as she resists the urge to give out.

Ryan is getting too close to the ground, too close for John to even react quick enough to catch him, "Cora… please… catch h-him," John says.

Zekrom's eyes shoot open and he quickly steadies his wings into position and his descent slows, his tail glows blue and Anti-gravity kicks in, " _*phew* that was a close one Ryan… Ryan?"_ Zekrom doesn't feel Ryan's presence on his back anymore and looks down to see Ryan unconsciously falling, " **RYAN!** _"_ Zekrom yells and dives down.

The ground gets closer and closer as Zekrom closes in on Ryan and he extends an arm out to catch him. Cora, on the ground, speeds up and jumps high into the air and wraps her arms around Jason and at that moment Zekrom grabs both of them and quickly changes direction, narrowly avoiding a collision with the ground but still inevitable as his wing clips the ground and sends Zekrom crashing into the ground with Ryan and Cora in his arms. Finally, they stop just a few meters from John. Zekrom uncurls himself and Cora rolls out of him with Ryan still in her arms, " **Ryan… is he… fine?"** Zekrom asks Cora, looking down at the scarred Ryan.

" **Yes, he's fine alright. Thanks to- WATCH OUT!"** Cora screams warning Zekrom. Zekrom quickly turns around and sees a large Anti-tank gun pointed right at them and quickly moves in front of Cora and Ryan.

*BOOM*

*ROOOARRR*

The gun fires and hits Zekrom just below the chest and sends him flying over and skidding across the field. He reluctantly gets up but clutches his stomach in pain as large wound seeps bright-blue blood and falls back onto the ground, **"ZEKROM!"** Cora screams for him and turns around to see the gun now aiming towards Ryan, " **NOOO,"** she darts in front of Ryan and uses Protect just as the gun fires.

*BOOM*

The shell breaks Cora's shield sending her reeling up to Ryan, unconscious. Her right arm is smoking black due to the explosive shell. John stares on in terror as the gun fixes itself on them again, the crew men reloading and shoving in another shot, "No….NOOOO," John's eyes begin to fill with rage. The ground begin to rumble and shake in response to this new incomprehensible might. John gets up and jumps high into the air and lands in front of the gun.

"Oh Shit, FIRE IT NOW!" one of the crew men screams.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" he yells at them, the ground shakes violently as his hands grow brighter, "THEN COME TAKE IT!" he screams in pure anger, puts his hand together and releases a massive blast of pure energy.

*VEEOOOOOMMMMMM*

The beam obliterates the crew in front of him and increases in size, consuming everything in its path. A huge chunk of the forest is vaporized as the beam travels farther. The Beam dies down quickly and fades away as John turns to the few Militia men that weren't killed in their trap, "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF WALKING THIS EARTH!" he yells and releases another massive burst of energy which consumes the remnants of the militia and drills a hole through a mountain, "NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE YOUR FATE!" he screams again in blind rage, flies up and fires volley after volley of energy, killing the retreating militia men while also destroying the forest without even thinking.

Ryan's eyes flutter open and he gets up to see Cora lying beside him, her arms scorched in black burns, "Cora?" he nudges her slightly. He looks up to the sky and sees John firing beams of energy from his hands into the forest. Ryan gets up and stumbles but tries to call out to him, "DAD," he yells to him.

John ignores Ryan and continues firing on the forest, "YOU THREATEN TO KILL MY FAMILY…" he raises his hands up over his head and charges a very bright ball of energy, "-YOU FACE ME! RAAAHH"

*SHOOMM*

John gets hit by a bright light coming down from the clouds and knocks him down hard into the ground.

"ENOUGH!"

A loud voice echoes throughout the forest from above. Everything, the fire, the rain, the thunder, all die down all of a sudden, as if silencing themselves in respect of someone. The wind becomes still, now breeze or howl can be heard. Ryan looks up to see something descending from the crevice of the clouds. The light being too bright to see but as it descends, the features start to fill in. Ryan's eyes widen in terror at the sight of the being, the familiar Golden Ring, the gold-lined hooves, the Ice-white body, cannot be mistaken for none other than…

"I… AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA… THE CREATOR OF THIS WORLD AND UNIVERSE… I…. AM ARCEUS" the unmistakable feminine voice echoes throughout the forest as Arceus speaks. As though she were speaking both telepathically and vocally, neither can be told apart.

"Oh no…" Ryan says. He quickly picks up Cora and carries her down into the crater where Zekrom landed and places her there. He takes off his jacket and wraps her in it, "Stay safe Cora. I'll be back," he says and climbs out of the crater. He runs for the unburned patch of forest and hides behind the tree, hoping not to get spotted by Arceus. He looks up through the foliage and see Arceus hovering just above where John landed, " _Crap, Dad,"_ he says mentally. He darts from tree to tree, trying to maintain his cover as he nears the open field.

John, meanwhile, powers down and slowly lifts himself up from the ground. He touches his head and feels something wet, he removes his hand and sees it tainted in bright red, "Oh God *groan*" he says and he flops onto his back and sees Arceus just floating above, "And speaking of God…" he says, realizing the irony.

"Many years ago I saved humanity from your kind, the kind I had set upon this Earth to care for and protect it only to betray my trust for them and use their gift against my creations which resulted in the massive loss of life. I knew I had to fix what I had created and that I set forth on finishing now," she states in a monotone voice.

"*grunt* Arceus… the Cairos did not betray their power… they tried to-"

"SILENCE!" she shouts over him, quieting him, "You and your ascendants SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!" she yells in anger. Arceus charges a fireball and directs it towards the weakened John.

"NOOO," Ryan yells.

"HMM?" Arceus notices Ryan and the fireball dies down.

"DAD THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryan shouts to John.

"What?" Arceus says and quickly charges the fireball but John takes the time to flare his Cairo form and tackle Arceus but doesn'tn put enough strength to overpower her.

"GO RYAN! I'LL HOLD HER OFF WHILE YOU GET CORA AND ZEKROM OUT OF HERE!" he yells to Ryan.

"But-"

"NOW!" John orders him.

"GET OFF ME!" Arceus orders and shockwaves him off her. He falls down to the forest but catches himself and flies up into the sky. Arceus fires a stream of fire, splitting the clouds but missing John as he evades the stream.

" _Go Ryan, get as far away from here as you can-"_ he tells Ryan as he dodges a Fire Ball, "-While I make my stand," he says and charges an energy ball. He fires the beam but Arceus changes color and flies straight through it and head-butts him in the gut.

"You cannot defeat me Cairo. You will face your justice NOW," she states and issues a stream of Fire which hits him straight on and pushes him down to the ground.

*RUMBLE*

Ryan runs through the open field while also observing the battle raging on in the air; John continues to fly around, distracting Arceus, as Ryan runs to Zekrom and Cora. Arceus fires volleys of Fire Balls, not letting up or giving John a chance to find a window of escape, " _Crap, hurry Ryan,"_ John pleads.

Ryan makes it to the crater where he left Cora and is relieved she is still there. He takes out his Poke ball and prepares to return her until her eyes open slightly, " **R-Ryan?"** she asks while extending her paw out to touch his face. Ryan grabs her paw and guides it to his face.

"Right here Cora, I'm right here," Ryan tells her. Cora closes her eyes and smiles.

" **I didn't want to… lose you… so I…"** she trails off and lifts her scorched black arm.

"You didn't have to you know?" he says.

" **If I didn't… then we would both… be dead. I just… did what I… had to do you know?"** she says. Ryan nods and he shows her Poke ball in his hand.

"You did an incredible thing for me but right now I need you to be safe. I have to save my Dad from… Arceus," Ryan says the last part a bit nervously.

" **Arceus? I have to be dreaming then,"** Cora says shaking her head in disbelief.

"It isn't, trust me. I'm going to put you in your Poke ball for now until I can get you to the Pokémon Center," he tells her. Cora nods and closes her eyes waiting to be recalled. Ryan presses the button on it and engulfs Cora in a red light and sucks her inside. His jacket falls from its ghost figure down on the floor. He clips the ball back on his belt, grabs his jacket and climbs out the crater and pulls out Zekrom's ball. Ryan runs up to Zekrom and sees blue euphoric blood dripping from his chest and onto the floor, "Z-Zekrom?" Ryan says, hoping Zekrom still has life in him. Zekrom's eyes open and this makes Ryan sigh in relief.

" _Ryan? You're alive… thank Arceus you are alright,"_ Zekrom says with a smile.

"Heh, Ironically, Arceus kind of wants me and my Dad dead right now," Ryan states. Zekrom's eyes narrow on Ryan in confusion to words.

" _What?"_ he asks and slowly looks up to see Arceus herself flying around the sky trying to kill John, " _Oh… well I take back what I said them *grunt* I must… help your father_ ," Zekrom says weakly as he gets up, his arms shaking in pain as he tries to support himself.

"No Zekrom, right now we have to get home and get Jason to fight Arceus and save Dad," Ryan tells Zekrom.

" _Ryan, listen to yourself. You are speaking out of desperation and that leads you nowhere, it makes room for mistakes and failure, in this case it means another global war between the Arceus and the Cairo. We don't want that to happen now do we?"_ Zekrom reasons with Ryan.

Ryan doesn't say anything for a while and then nods in agreement, "Fine, but at least let me give you a fighting chance against her," Ryan says and pulls out a potion. He shakes it and sprays it over Zekrom's wound making him growl in pain. The wound starts to close up and the bleeding slows down. Zekrom stands up with even less pain.

" _Thank you Ryan. Can you make it to the Pokémon Center in time?"_ he asks.

"I should be able to with my Salamence. Will you be alright?" Ryan asks.

Zekrom doesn't say anything and looks over at John desperately trying to evade Arceus's rage, " _Just get to the Pokémon Center as fast as you can... and don't look back, you hear me?"_ he asks and his tail glows bright blue.

"Be careful out there big guy," Ryan responds and he releases his Salamence. He jumps on her and moves up to the base of her neck, "Okay girl, to the Pokémon Center," he orders and Salamence nods. Salamence flies up into the air and starts to fly towards the Center. Ryan looks back at Zekrom as he levitates up into the sky, " _Good luck buddy,"_ he says as he flies away into the distance.

Zekrom looks back at Ryan as he flies away then looks back toward Arceus and growls, " **I will do what I can for your father Ryan,"** he says knowing he may very well perish if he challenges Arceus. Knowing he won't last long he decides to use every technique he has ever learned training with Corbulo and Ryan. With one thought, he opens his eyes and shoots for Arceus.

John fires a few shots at Arceus, trying to slow her down but she eats up the shots as if he were spraying water on her. Finally, Arceus shoots him down with a Fireball and he plummets down to the ground. John tries to get up but is held down by one Arceus's hooves pressing down on his chest, "Grrrhh," he struggles to lift her off him but she overpowers him by a lot.

"It is no use Cairo. You, and like all your other ancestors, will be wiped off the face of this world for your crimes against Humanity and Pokémon," she says and charges a large fireball. John powers down and gives up in exhaustion.

"You are making…a grave mistake… Arceus," John tries to say with the applied weight on his chest pressing down ever so much.

"Good bye, Cairo," she says and points the at him. John closes his eyes for the inevitable and braces for his demise.

*RROOOOOAAAAARRR*

*THOOM*

Zekrom slams his body straight against Arceus's and slams her down into the ground, returning back up and firing a Fusion Bolt, **"YOU SHALL NOT TAKE HIS LIFE, NOT NOWOR EVER,"** Zekrom states.

Arceus changes her texture to yellow and the Fusion Bolt disappears into nothing and then changes back to her original coloring, **"It is not your place to decide,"** she retorts and fires a storm of Ice shards flying at Zekrom, hitting him head on.

" **GRRRGH,"** he growls in pain and then uses protect to block off the rest. The storm stops but Arceus is nowhere to be seen. Zekrom recognizes the tactic and evades to the right just as Arceus flies in from above. She stops just above the ground and shoots up with unrivaled speed, catching Zekrom off, **"OOFF,"** he grunts as she rams her head into his recently healed wound. He uses Dragon Claw and hit Arceus across the right of her face and manages to make her flinch, buying him some time to counter-attack. He grabs her around the neck and throws her over him and hits her with a Fusion Bolt but Arceus is too fast and recovers, changing type and absorbing the attack.

" **You are of no match to me Zekrom, my child. It is not your place to protect this impurity that you are trying to protect. I am not the enemy here,"** she reasons with Zekrom.

" **Not the enemy huh? I'd hate to label as you one but I see no one else who fits that description,"** Zekrom states and his tail glows brighter.

Arceus shakes her head in disappointment and looks up, **"You are so mislead child. I am sorry for what I am about to do to you,"** she says and prepares to make her move.

" **So am I,"** Zekrom says sorrowfully but does not change his stance. Arceus looks at Zekrom and with lightning fast speed, darts towards Zekrom with a Dragon Claw. Zekrom counters with a Dragon Claw as well and the two attacks collide with the sound of swords colliding.

[

Jason begins shaking uncontrollably, Chesnaught struggles to restrain him so he uses multiple vines to tighten his grip. Jason only retaliates by attempting to flare his God form but can only create a small golden mist. Alakazam and Sam try to calm him down but nothing seems to work as his struggles increase more.

"We have to do something, can't you do something?" Sam asks.

" _I can't do anything if he keeps blocking me out. Whatever he is seeing must be very hard for him to process,"_ he explains. They both look up at Jason and can only hope he calms down.

[

" _-I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO TO YOU…. SO AM I…. IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE….. NOOO….. You can't save him…. Weak…. Tired…. I can't…. but you can…."_

" _NAAAAHHH,"_ Jason screams mentally. The vision had shown what was to come, what could become, and how, " _This…. CAN'T BE RIGHT!... AAAHHH,"_ he screams mentally again. If Jason could cry he would but in the mental world it is impossible.

"AAAHHH," Jason yells in real life, scaring both Alakazam and Sam. His body begins to glow yellow but fades away as the pain forbids him of doing so.

"Can't we put him to sleep with that gas that makes you sleepy?" Sam asks.

" _They ran out long ago, there isn't anything we can do now but hope they get back here soon. Amy might be able to do-"_ Alakazam suddenly stops talking and his eyes glow for a moment. Sam stares at his sudden response and starts to say something until Alakazam gasps, "*GASP* _NONONONO it can't be,"_ Alakazam says utterly frightened by what he saw in his vision.

"What? What happened, why did you freeze up like that?" Sam asks, confused.

" _A-… Arceus is here…. -and your father is in grave danger_ ," Alakazam reveals. Chesnaught breathes in sharply as his eyes widen at the sound of Arceus on the planet.

"Arceus... is here? And Dad? W-what does Dad have anything to do with her?" Sam asks.

" _Your father and your brother are the very last descendants of the Cairo's, a species Arceus created to protect the planet. She accidentally swathe Cairo's killing off the Humans and Pokemon but she didn't know it was for a good reason; the humans were the first to attack first. And now, she has come to finish off your father,"_ Alakazam says and jumps up to Jason's face, " _I must see what Jason sees,"_ Alakazam says and places a spoon on Jason's forehead and summons all of his psychic power in breaking through Jason's mental block, " _I WILL see… Ngh,"_ he says and pushes his presence into Jason's mind, breaking through the block but hearing and seeing everything Jason sees; the Rogue Dragon plan, the fight of John against the Militia, and then Arceus appearing before his very eyes and everything else no one, not even a mortal like himself, should ever see, " _N-Noo,"_ he says and he faints due to the mental exhaustion.

Sam catches Alakazam as he falls and places him on his lap, "Alakazam? ALAKAZAM? Wake up!" Sam says shaking him awake.

Alakazam jerks up, his breathing fast and heavy, " _Chesnaught, make sure Jason does not escape from your grip, I will help you,"_ Alakazam says and he summons a psychic force that wraps itself around Jason's body, putting him in a complete body cast of pink mist.

"Alakazam what did you see?" Sam asks concerned after Alakazam's unexpected KO.

" _Everything you nor any one is supposed to see… ever. Jason cannot confront Arceus herself,"_ Alakazam states.

"WHY NOT? Dad is going to die without Jason's help we have to let him fight her," Sam argues.

" _If I do that the world and everybody on it will perish. The only thing keeping Jason from turning into a God is his Dad,"_ Alakazam explains.

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asks now frightened.

" _If he is still alive then Jason doesn't have a reason to fight her. When the two gods clashed long ago it brought destruction and massive loss of life, the planet was scarred to the point where nothing could live. I will not let that happen again,"_ Alakazam explains, making it final.

Sam stares up at Jason as he attempts to flare his God form, "I hope they make it there in time," Sam says referring to Corbulo, Cabale, and Amy flying to Hoenn.

" _I… hope so too,"_ Alakazam nods in agreement.

[

 ***ROOAARR***

Meanwhile, back in Hoenn, Zekrom continues to distract Arceus as John attempts to recover from the pounding he received from Arceus. Zekrom can only do so much as an Electric-type, only being able to switch to Ice attacks and Arceus changing type to cancel it out and then back to Electric-type attacks.

" **HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH THE CAIROS WHEN THEY KILLED SO MANY?!"** Arceus asks Zekrom as she fires a stream of fire toward him, hitting him in the back.

" **GRAAH,"** he grunts in pain. The searing hot flames coming from Arceus are ten times worse than his sisters, Reshiram, did. He had to avoid another powerful shot since his wound was starting to open up after the beating he's been taking from Arceus. Right now he needed to buy John some time before his body gives up on him, " _Hurry up John, I won't last long against her,"_ he tells John who is just barely starting to regain his strength.

" _I-I'm trying…. I think I broke my arm *grunt*….. this isn't your fight…. leave… protect my sons *groan*"_ he orders Zekrom.

" _No I can't *grunt* your son… Jas-_ GRAAAHH," Zekrom gets hit by a flurry of Ice shards, some slice into his wound while creating new ones around his body, "GRAAAHHH," he growls in pain and he issues a Fusion Bolt, surprising Arceus and hitting her. However, this just angers her more and she disappears into a portal, **"Where did she… go,"** he asks himself but looks up to see Arceus floating just above him and charging a large Fire Ball in front of her.

" **I am terribly sorry for this,"** she says and bears down her Godly might upon Zekrom. Zekrom stares at the massive stream of fire bearing down on him and he looks away.

" **ZEKROM,"** Reshiram's voice screams for him. Zekrom opens his eyes just as Reshiram tackles him out of the way of the Fire Blast. The attack digs deep into the ground, creating a mushroom cloud and camouflaging the field entirely. Zekrom groans as he sits up, he looks down to see Reshiram gets up off him, **"Reshiram? What are you doing here?"** he asks.

" **I'm not about to let my little brother get killed out here. And plus, I brought some extra help,"** she explains and she shows him Cabale, Corbulo, and Amy on her back.

"Hey there bug guy, are you okay? Where's Ryan and John?" he asks.

" _Ryan has left for the Pokémon center while I distract Arceus from killing his father. He is just across from here in that crater over there,"_ Zekrom explains, pointing over the burned field.

"Alright then, Caesar and Claire will distract Arceus while we get John to safety, away from Arceus," Corbulo explains, laying out the plan.

"But we need to do this fast, I sense Jason is getting desperate in escaping," Amy states.

"He is unaware of the presence of Arceus right now, until his vision reaches its climax, he will stay in his condition. Caesar's Alakazam will do everything in his power to help him Amy, don't worry," Cabale assures her.

"I hope you are right," Amy says.

"I promise. Now let's get John out of here," Cabale says. Corbulo nods and he pulls out a glowing Poke ball that no one has seen before.

"What is that? I have never seen that type of Poke ball anywhere," Amy asks.

"This Poke ball captures Pokémon whom have already been captured by someone else. Poke balls have a bond that is inseparable to the Pokémon that lives within it unless the trainer cuts that bond by dismissing it or destroying the ball itself. This ball cuts the bond and capture the Pokémon. Very rarely do I use it but right now, since Ryan took Zekrom's ball, it is necessary," Corbulo explains and he presses the small button in front. Instead of a red light shooting out, a blue light shoots out and engulfs Zekrom and absorbs him inside. The ball shakes for moment then beeps, signaling Zekrom's capture, "Alright, whenever you're ready Cabale," Corbulo says, letting her take the lead.

"Okay, let's go Reshiram," Cabale orders. Reshiram's tail flares bright red and she flaps her wings, ascending high above the trees. Reshiram turns around to John and nearly gets hit by a fire ball, "Whoa!" Claire's Charizard dodges a Fireball and returns with a flamethrower but Arceus changes types again and instantly disregards the attack. Caesar attempts a water attack with his Dragonite but, again, Arceus changes types.

"Come on, John is just on the other side. They have it handled," Corbulo states. Cabale nods and points Reshiram toward the crater. Resshiram nods and quickly rockets toward the site. However, Arceus quickly notices the deception.

" _I see now. These mortals are only a distraction_ *GROWL*," Arceus tells herself and disengages from Claire and Caesar.

"Oh no, she figured it out, CABALE WATCH OUT!" Claire screams to them. Arceus dashes with great speed through the sky and appears right in front of Reshiram.

"*GASP*" Reshiram quickly tries to dive under her but the Diety is one step ahead of her and her tail shies white. Amy sees this and quickly teleports Corbulo and Cabale off of Reshiram just as the tail bears down on her.

*SMACK*

The tail connects with Reshiram's face and she plummets hard down to the ground.

*BWOOM*

The three reappear near John and make a run for it. Arceus quickly notices their escape and fires a Fire Ball. Amy sees it and lifts up a barrier, blocking the attack but the force of the attack knocks down everyone, " _Keep going everyone, I'll do my best to deflect her attacks,"_ Amy states, using her psychic to lift the siblings up and on their feet.

"You will NOT save this impurity, RAAH," Arceus states and she releases a flurry of ice shards. Amy lifts up the barrier again as she runs but the shield starts to crack under the sheer force of Arceus's persistence.

Corbulo and Cabale make it into the crater and spot John sprawled out on the side, clutching his gut, "You… shouldn't have come… I'm not worth saving," John states, trying to reason.

"You are worth it, because if you die then it would mean the end of this world," Corbulo replies as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It is true John, if you die then Jason will be forced to fight Arceus herself, it would-"

*RUMBLE*

" _I CAN'T HOLD THE BARRIER UP FOR LONG! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"_ Amy screams for them. The barrier is nearly shattered as Arceus continues to pound it relentlessly with every move imaginable.

"Come on John, we have to leave immediately," Corbulo says and he wraps John's left arm around his neck as Cabale, his right arm. Together they climb out the crater with John breathing heavily and stumbling as they walk. Claire and Caesar land just a few meters in front of them and wave them over to reach them, "We have a way out of here, Amy hold that barrier!" Corbulo says as they quicken their pace.

Arceus becomes desperate and puts her all into her Dragon Claw, "THAT IS IT!" she yells in rage and bears down the final blow to the barrier, shattering it.

"GAHHH," Amy screams in pain and faints out of exhaustion.

"AMY!" Corbulo yells and he lets go of John to run to her.

"CORBULO NO!" Cabale screams for him but is too late. Arceus issues a powerful Psychosis, knocking out Corbulo and everyone else.

The dust settles as Arceus walks through it and up to John whom managed to raise a barrier and protect Cabale, "Impurities must be vanquished," Arceus states coldly.

 **To be continued…**

 **HOHH SHIT!**

 **Sorry this took so long to post guys. The final battle will be very long, maybe longer than this. Everything has worked up to this moment and that is why it is taking so long.**

 **The following chapter will take a while to complete as I want everything about it to sound epic. Because it will be.**

 **It took longer than I expected since I had many real life problems to deal with. This chapter should have been finished the past Wednesday but I finished it on Saturday. But yeah, that's pretty much it for what been going on.**

 **As always, thanks for the support, and your patience, and have nice day ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- The Battle

N:

The Dust settles completely as John and Arceus remain in constant eye contact. Neither of them move nor say anything beside the steady breeze flowing through them. Finally John stands up straight while still keeping Cabale behind him, not bringing down the barrier as well. He grunts in pain but manages to remain standing.

"And yet you persist to defy me," Arceus states with an agitated tone.

John grunts and then swallows to say something, "Your blind rage is keeping you from *grunt* seeing the truth," John states and he clutches his side in pain.

Arceus's eyes glow intensely red as her anger rises even further, "*GROWL*" she growls in agitation. Cabale stands up straight and remains behind John, slowly pulling out a Poke ball, "You Dare state the obvious to me?! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING?!" she shouts, barely able to control her anger.

John looks behind him quickly and senses what Cabale intends to do with the Poke Ball, " _Is that your Espeon?"_ he asks. Without hesitation, she nods in confirmation, " _Then use her to get out of here. There is only one way to keep Arceus from destroying the world in search of my children_ *sigh*," he sighs sadly. Cabale's eyes widen at his plan and she shakes her head in disagreement.

" _You can't do this you must-"_

" _3…2…"_ John begins to countdown and this gets the message through the decision is final. Cabale release her Espeon and it looks up to her, ready to receive her order.

"Espeon, transmogrify me, now!" Cabale orders. The Espeon cocks her head in confusion but one quick at Arceus tells her everything she needs to know and she fires a beam at Cabale, turning her into an Espeon.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" John tells them with an authorative voice and the two make a run for it. Cabale stops just as they near the unconscious bodies of Claire and Caesar and looks back at John, " _Tell my kids I love them,"_ he tells her before Cabale nods and runs off with her Espeon.

"THOSE WHO HELP THE IMPURITE MUST SUFFER THE SAME AS HE!" Arceus states coldly and quickly dashes for Cabale but stops in her tracks as something holds her back. She looks behind her to see John grabbing hold of her tail.

"Your fight is with me Arceus," John says as he tightens his hold on her.

"Foolish mortal," she says simply and she lifts her tail up, bringing him with it. She twirls around and then slams him down into the ground. John quickly tries to get up but is pushed down hard by one of Arceus's hooves on his chest.

"GAAH," John tries to lift her off him but she adds more pressure to him, making him wheeze out.

"Your life ends now," she says.

John simply smiles in return, "I wish I could say the same for you," he says and this infuriates Arceus.

"*GROWL* RRAAAHH," she screams in rage as he lifts her hoof up and brings it down with all of her might.

*BOOM*

[

"DAAAAAD!" Jason screams at the top of his lungs. The earth rumbles as Jason's rage reaches its peak. His body is engulfed entirely in white and soon the room is shockwaved, flinging Chesnaught, Alakazam, and Sam to different sides of the room. The roof of the Mansion explodes as Jason flies through it straight into the air and disappears into the clouds.

"JASON," Sam yells for him but Alakazam places a hand on his shoulder.

" _I am afraid there is nothing we can do now Sam,"_ Alakazam tells him sorrowfully. Sam looks up through the hole in the building and shakes his head in disbelief, " _The Battle of the Gods has begun."_

[

Arceus lifts her hoof out of the ground and looks down at the fallen Cairo. Her eyes cold as ice, not regretting her decision, "Your life is of no importance to this world," she states.

In the bushes behind her, two Espeons watch in horror as Arceus takes the life one of the most innocent persons in the world. A tear falls from Cabale's velvety cheek followed by a few sniffs. Soon Anger fills her mind and she gets up to exit the bush.

" **Cabale, where are you going?"** The Espeon asks, shaken by Arceus's cold act.

"She will not get away with this," Cabale responds, walking out of the bush and into the open. Espeon tries to catch her by the tail but fails. She hesitates but then follows after her, joining her in the open, "ARCEUS!" Cabale calls out to her. Arceus's head turns sharply in their direction, her eyes still cold in hate and anger.

"YOU, helped him hide from me. For that, you will suffer the same fate as him," she states, turning to them.

"How can you kill him without any justification? You have lost your ability to judge between the evil and the good," Cabale retorts back. Arceus roars in rage, cracking the earth beneath them and making them stumble.

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT?!" she yells in great annoyance. The place brightens bright red as a ball of fire appears in front of her face and grows even larger. Cabale and the Espeon try to get up but Arceus freezes them in place as to not let them escape so easily.

"ARGH! ARCEUS, YOU MUST SEE… THE TRUTH, AH," Cabale tries to say, still trying to break free of Arceus's hold on her.

"Your Truth is all but a lie. Farewell," she states and arches her head back to launch the fireball. Cabale closes her eyes not willing to see the end of her life from Arceus herself.

*BOOM*

Jason appears out of nowhere and slams into Arceus, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH," he screams in pure rage as he takes her with him, slamming her into the forest and then flying up and smashing through a mountain.

*RUMBLE*

The mountain crumbles as the two exit the other side. Jason flies down at top speed and slams Arceus into the ground and continues to push her across the land, all the while landing massive punches to her face in turn creating large dents into the ground as they move, "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL MY FATHER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" he screams as he continues landing blow after blow on her, not mining the incoming town up ahead.

*SMASH* *CRASH* *THOOM*

The two gods slam into a building, destroying it completely, and exit the other side, tumbling around to try and slow down. Jason crashes into a Gas station, igniting the fuel and blowing up the station while Arceus crashes into another building but not going through it.

People run in fear by the sudden explosion of the Gas station and the destruction of one of the buildings. Arceus groans and shakes her head after those punches Jason threw at her, bits of brick and shards of glass fall as she gets up. Looking over at the flames from the Gas Station she decides to do the townsfolk a favor and put it out. She charges a Watergun but that proved to be a mistake as Jason flies through the fire so fast, his Sonic Boom puts it out in a flash. With one swing he sends Arceus into the next building but she recovers quickly and bounces back and headbutts him and launching him through another building and into the other.

*RUMBLE*

"GRRH," Jason tumbles back onto his feet and brings up his guard as Arceus flies through the building and rams into him, pushing both of them into the next building. Jason shoots his tendrils into the ground and anchors himself. He flips them both and kicks her in the gut to get knock her off balance. She flies into the forest and instantly recovers, her stamina is unmatched to any other Pokemon, besides Jason. The two gods charge each other, Arceus with a Dragon Claw and Jason a God punch, "RAAAAAHH,"

"AAAAAAAHH"

*BOOM*

The two attacks collide and the ground below sinks down into a large crater by the sheer force of the two attacks. The two gods dart away from each other and collide again and again, rising up into the air and into the clouds. With each hit, the clouds split by the massive force thrown into each one.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

"TAKE THIS!" Jason lands a punch straight into Arceus's face, stunning her for a bit and then teleporting out.

"What?" Arceus frantically looks around her to find him but fails to see him coming down from above her.

Jason lands on her with his feet and pushes her down into the ground, pushing the ground into itself and creating a sinkhole. All of the surrounding forest falls in, including the lakes within. Arceus becomes enraged and twists her body to face Jason and uses a Focus Blast, blasting shockwaves into ear drums of Jason, stunning him, "NNRRAAAH," he screams in pain.

Arceus teleports just behind him and uses her Godly strength to kick him into the sinkhole along with the rest of the forest. Jason struggles to get out but the ground catches his head tendrils and is pulled down into it, "YOU- MMFFF," Jason get muffled by all the debris as he is pulled down further into the ground. Arceus charges an attack and launches a stream of Fire, pushing Jason down into the ground much further.

*RUMBLE*

The sinkhole stops itself from going any further and the earth starts to calm down, "*sigh* my belief stays where it is now; my first creations were the only mistakes I ever made. You are the last of mine. Farewell," Arceus says her goodbyes and prepares to leave but then the earth starts to rumble again. She looks down toward the large sinkhole and looks around for anything standing out. Then the rumbling stops suddenly, "Hmph, guess it was noth-"

*CRASH*

A yellow tendril shoots out of the ground and coils itself around her body, immobilizing her legs and the rest, "GRAAH," she tries to break free of the hold but it pulled down into the ground and slammed onto a Cavern floor. Arceus reluctantly gets up and sees Jason standing on the opposite side of the Cave as his tendril retracts itself to its original length, "Your ancestors were hard to extinguish, including your 'God.' I defeated your type before and I will do it again," she states, her body glows a whitish Aura as her power increases.

"My Ancestors were not the killers… YOU ARE!" Jason travels with lightning quick reflexes and elbows Arceus's chest, pushing her back. She comes back at him with a Dragon Claw and swipes across his face but then he returns with a right hook but misses. Arceus turns around quickly and strikes Jason with a Dragon Tail and launches him into the Cavern wall. The tomb rumbles as the vibrations travel up and over the ceiling, playing with the Stalactites, but neither notice.

"You dare say that to your CREATOR?!" she yells in anger as she rams him back into the wall as he gets up. Jason elbows her back, making her grunt in pain and then knees her in the gut up into the ceiling with great force. The Stalactites break from their base and fall down to the ground, slicing into the ground as the two Gods continue their fight, dodging and using the stalactites to damage each other. Subconsciously, Jason's tendrils move at their own accord, catching incoming stalactites and throwing them at Arceus while some try to whip her anywhere to damage her. Arceus dodges all of these moves and for a while now, neither seem to be able to land a hit as they either miss or block each other's attacks.

"MY CREATOR WOULDN'T BE AS COLD AS THEY ARE NOW!" Jason retorts and manages to break her defense. He swings his arms to the side then brings them back together and claps Arceus's head, stunning her hearing.

"GAAH," she growls in pain. Jason brings his right arm back for a powerful right hook and then misses as Arceus ducks underneath his swing and head-butts his side, making him roll on the watery floor. His tendrils stab into the ground and lift him off the ground quickly then retract back to normal length as he floats in the air. He rockets toward Arceus at top speed and the two throw duke it out, landing and blocking hits on each other. The Cave starts to crack all around as the shockwaves emanating from the two, weakening the infrastructure.

*RUMBLE*

The two finally notice the Cave's groans of weakness. Arceus take this as her chance to end Jason and jumps back away from Jason. She fires a few volleys of Fire balls at the ceiling above Jason, bringing down not only the ceiling but the rest of the cave on both of them. Jason notices this and looks back at Arceus whom has already switched to Ground-type.

Jason tries to launch an attack but his arm get caught by a large boulder, "UGH," Jason grunts in pain but continues to try and get Arceus but is hit by another boulder, "RAGH," he cries out. More and more boulders fall on him, trapping his leg under one and coming down on him hard above the head. Arceus stands by and watches as Jason is consumed by the pile of rocks and dirt. His head tendrils attempt to get out but get pinned in between the debris and remain immobilized, "GAH, RRGGAAASH," Jaosn thrashes wildly as he tries to break free of the oncoming boulders bearing down on him.

"I will be the last you ever see Cairo. This cave… is now your tomb," she states, backing off as more of the ceiling falls on him, dimming his Godly glow underneath the dirt and rocks. Jason's eyes close as the more dirt pours down on his face as well as large rocks bashing him down.

"N-no… I…."

The rest of the ceiling caves in and buries his head underneath tons of dirt and rocks, silencing him.

*RUMBLE*

*RRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR*

Jason roars with all of his rage as his voice blasts a shockwave creating a space for him to move. His tendrils exert sparks of pure energy as his body glows brighter than it ever had before. The tendrils shoot out and slice through the rocks with ease, stretching far out into and then out of the ground. The sinkhole then sinks itself down farther as the cave collapses on itself. Two brightly glowing balls shoot out of the ground revealing a glowing white Arceus and a new glowing white Jason God form.

"I see you have achieved a new color, Cairo. The Cairo that came before you could not achieve such a power… one rivaled with mine," Arceus states. Jason takes a good look at his new color, it had transcended from a gold-yellow to an Ice-white without him noticing.

"New color huh? Doesn't change anything for what I'm going to do to you," Jason says in a cold tone. The white aura that surrounds his body intensifies more as his new level of power shows off.

"I never intended for my creations to reach this kind of power. I see now I left a flaw in you. One I intend on CORRECTING!" without any hints she disappears and reappears behind him and bears down a Dragon tail on him.

*THOOM*

Jason catches her tail without even looking and then looks behind him to look at her, "Try," he says and lands a massive punch to her side, sending far over the mountains. Arceus recovers and rockets toward him and bears down a Dragon Claw to which he blocks and counters by an upper-cut to which she blocks and attacks with Iron Tail.

*BOOM* *THRASH* *BOOM*

[

Off in the distance, far from the battle, is a Militia man with Binoculars observing the fight. He watches the two Gods fight, Jason attempting to launch an attack only to get blocked and countered by Arceus but in return he blocks her attack, neither able to land a single hit.

"Sir, is it wise to stay here so close to the battle? They are Gods and anything can happen," one of the second-ranking officers points out. The Man lower the binoculars and looks back at the lower ranking officer and smiles.

"Of course it is. They will wear each other out soon and when they do, we'll give the signal to intervene *chuckle*" the Man cackles devilishly.

[

Cabale and her Espeon spread out to gather their unconscious comrades. They use their psychic to pick them up and transport them into the forest where they can't be harmed, at least for the time being.

"Phew, I never imagined you humans to be so heavy," Espeon states.

"Well we are bigger than you so…" Cabale responds as she gently places Claire lying down on her back gently beside Caesar.

"Perhaps your kind should lose some more weight, at least for my convenience," Espeon says, whipping her tail in the air.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Cabale asks, looking over her shoulder at her.

"*chuckle* No, no I didn't mean it like that Master, I was just referring to your species large size is all," Espeon tries to clarify.

"As if your species weren't as heavy as well," Cabale retorts with a smile on her velvety furry face.

The two continue to gather the rest, Cabale bringing Amy over next to Claire to at least give her some comfort despite her unconscious state. She returns the unconscious Pokémon to their rightful Poke balls and stuffs them into Caesar's large back pack. She drags the bag over to Caesar and pulls it over his lap while also being careful she doesn't step on anyone's crotches since she is backing up. Espeon watches as the two Gods battle over the skies, each hit creating a shockwave that obliterates any cloud near them while also making the earth rumble.

"This Jason that you know of, I saw him a few times in the Mansion but I never took the chance to get to know him. All I know is that he is powerful… very powerful in his ways both mentally and physically," Espeon states, looking at the White glowing speck she recognizes as Jason.

"I guess I should have taken the time to introduce you to him. He is a very strong-willed and very caring man. He always puts everyone else's problems before him and offers to help. He is the best person to have the power of a God in hand," Cabale describes as she walks over to her Espeon.

Espeon nods as she takes in this new information. A thought enters her head and she turns to Cabale, "Do you think he has what it takes to defeat Arceus? I mean, no one is as powerful as her, right?" Espeon ask with concern in her voice.

"That is to be determined now. The Cairo's had discovered a possible solution to defeating her without killing her, and this scared Arceus so she would not let them win. She put her all into defeating her adversary and eventually won. But right now…" Cabale trails off, looking up at the sky as another shockwave rocks the earth.

*BOOM*

"It is a gamble as to who will win. As in every fight; One shall stand-"

"-One shall fall," Espeon finishes, having heard the quote before. The two Espeons look back up and watch as the battle unfolds.

[

*BOOM*

Jason and Arceus suffer blow after blow of each other's hits, only wanting to see who would last the longest in a fight of attrition.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE EVERYTHING HUH?!" Jason says, throwing punch after punch upon Arceus.

"FUNNY, BECAUSE I AM!" she retorts and lands massive blows to Jason, making him stall in his attacks and leaving more room for Arceus to weaken him.

Arceus headbutts his head, making Jason stagger slightly, and then follows up with a Dragon tail across the right side of his face then bears an Iron tail down over his head, sending him down to the ground. She then charges a Hyper Beam and fires it on Jason, creating an explosion down below.

[

"Sir, it seems Arceus has weakened the contender, sir!" the man reports to the Commander.

"*chuckle* let's even the odds for our 'friend' here. Authorize sequence: 13360!" the Commander orders.

"Sir yes sir. Sequence initiated!" the man tells the commander.

[

Arceus fires multiple Shadow balls on Jason, destroying the ground beneath him while also hitting Jason.

"GRrrah," Jason grunts tiringly as he guards himself form the rain of fire.

"This is the LAST time you will get up from this Cairo," she states and increases the intensity of her fire. Jason grunts as the Shadow balls bear down on him harder and faster, preventing him from escaping.

Out of the corner of her eye, Arceus sees something approaching but the unkown object disappears as soon as she tries to focus on it, " _Huh, I wonder what that was!"_ she shakes her head not minding the unknown object refocuses her attention on Jason.

*POOM*

A sudden sound wave goes off to the right of Arceus and she quickly turns to meet the tip of a missile coming straight at her.

*BOOM*

The explosion is immense and it shakes the ground violently, creating cracks in the crust. The light outshines that of the sudden and splits the clouds into two bodies. Jason raises a barrier, protecting himself as the contents of the missile shoot out with such immense power, vaporizing everything it touches.

Arceus shoots out from the plume of smoke and crashes down into the ground, toppling over trees and slowing down next to a lake, "Grrr… Ah," Arceus gasps in pain. Her right side sustained major burns, nearly charred but luckily her defense was up to block some of the damage… but not all of it. Whatever it was, it wasn't Jason who did it, " _It couldn't_ *grunt* _have been him… there must be_ *groan* _a third party involved,"_ she theorizes. Using her psychic, she scans the area for any other people within the forest, " _Come on… there has to be- wait,"_ she senses some humans stationed at a safe distance away from where Jason and her were fighting and were suspiciously looking in her direction, " _Could it be them?"_ she asks herself. She senses negative feelings within them all but finds one of them having more of it than the rest. Sifting through the persons mind and memories, she finds many disturbing things throughout the man's life. A memory pops up and she sifts through it:

" _Your job… wait until… of them weak… we will launch…. Let's even the odds for our friend here…. 13360…"_

Images of the Lake Guardians pop-up and she sees their weakened states, having been tortured. Kyurem is heavily restrained, needles shooting into it and then being zapped by nodes of electricity. Then their true purpose for them is revealed through images of her sprawled out everywhere.

Her eyes widen at this new information, now understanding why the Cairo was killing all those Humans. He was protecting her, " _Goodness… no…._ *gasp*" she gasps trying to hold in her rage while at the same time trying to ignore the pain. She slowly gets up, leaning on the side of a large boulder for support and she stands fully, "I… have to tell him," she tells herself and turns to where Jason was, "Jas- OOF" Jason comes in flying through the trees and tackles her through the boulder and buries her face into the ground, " _J-Jason… GRR… LISTEN TO ME!"_ she tells him but he ignores her. She drives a knee up his gut but he ignores that as well and pushes her face deeper into the ground. Arceus becomes impatient and shockwaves him off her. He flies up just above her and prepares to attack again, "LISTEN!" she tells him and rams into his gut, taking both of them up into the air.

Their attacks collide, creating pockets in the clouds as they ascend higher into the sky. Lightning sparks and dances through the clouds with each offense. Soon the battle travels beyond the Exosphere.

Jason's rage is relentless, not allowing any chance of Arceus being able to retaliate. No breaks in his attacks at all, "THIS IS FOR AMY!" he states, landing a punch across her face.

*CRACK*

"NGH"

"THIS IS FOR MY MOM!"

*THOK*

"AGH! RRRRAAH! ENOUGH!" Arceus patience wears out and head-butts Jason's head, making him stagger, "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU- OOF," Jason lands a left hook across her face and this infuriates her even further, "Very well then. You leave me no choice!" she states and disappears from Jason's view and reappears above him, "FACE JUDGEMENT!" she states and red sphere charges in front of her. The clouds below move away from the area, completely dissipating only to reveal the Earth below. The ball glows brighter and grows bigger in size, her eyes intensify in fiery red, "TAKE THIS!" she fires the ball at him.

Jason maintains his ground as the her Ultimate attack bears down on him, "AAAAAHHHHH," Jason cries out and rockets toward the attack.

*BOOOM*

The sky shines bright as he makes a head-on collision. The blast pushes him back slightly but he recovers and shoots through it, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO USE ULTIMATE BLASTS…" Jason throws a flurry of punches, hitting Arceus in her chest and across her face, "-Then FINE!" he tries to side kick her but she dodges and Iron tail's him.

"Jason, please, listen to me- OOF," Jason elbows the back of her head and she retaliates by Iron tailing his face.

"GRAH, well I've got one FOR YOU! RAH!" Jason throws a jab but Arceus dodges it and kicks his face. Jason throws another but misses and gets hit from behind by an Iron tail.

"Jason, snap out of your blood rage," Arceus pleads with Jason. Jason becomes impatient and teleports around Arceus, confusing her then he disappears, "Jason?" she looks around for him but hears a distinct whirring noise, as if something was charging up.

She looks down to see Jason's body colored blue and charging two balls of energy in his hands. The stars twinkle and change blue in response to Jason's final move, leaving Arceus in awe.

"THIS IS FOR MY DAD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" bringing his two hands together, the two balls merge into one and explode from his hands into the biggest beam of energy ever released. (If you want a visual description, then check out the battle between Goku and Beerus full fight)

*RUMBLE*

Arceus can't run now, there is now way to dodge this.

*BOOOM*

The sky shines incredibly blue, the earth rubles as the shockwaves reach the ground, rocking the trees and buildings back and forth all over the planet. Oceans recede from the shores, trying to get away from the 'New Sun' in the sky.

Cabale and Espeon form a barrier, trying to protect the unconscious group from the falling trees, "Keep it up Espeon," Cabale tells her. Espeon doesn't need to be told twice so she pushes the barrier wider in area.

*RUMBLE*

The light dies down and the skies become dark. It is nighttime. The smoke begins to clear up and a white speck flies over the aftermath of the attack. Jason rubs his eyes in irritation after his blind rage, knowing full well what he used on Arceus. He breathes heavily as he realizes just how much energy he put into his attack and almost falls but catches himself, wanting to see if Arceus survived… or not. He flies through the clouds of smoke and spots something familiar just above him.

It's Arceus!

Her color was different though. Her Golden ring was now dark turquoise along with her hooves and her eyes had changed to a pink color. Her body was smoking with burns and scratches, she didn't take all of the damage like she was supposed to. She changed type just as Jason's Ultimate attack hit her. Jason floated up to her, close enough to hear her whisper, "I… I'm sor-ry… ngh," Arceus reverts back to her normal-type form and falls unconscious. Jason quickly catches her in his arms, ignoring the numbing pain in his hands. No pride or satisfaction comes into Jason's mind, only sadness.

"So am I… so am I," Jason says.

[

The rumbling stops and the air becomes still. The trees sway with the wind under the starry night sky. Pokémon from around the forest come out from hiding, looking at each other for an explanation as to why everything happened as it did. Sirens of ambulances and firefighters sound off in the distance as they rush to aid the people and Pokémon in the nearly destroyed towns. People pour out from the non-destroyed buildings with injured Pokémon and people, some being children and or elders.

Cabale and Espeon walk out from the forest and look up at bright starry sky. Cabale reverts back to her human form and picks up her Espeon into her arms, "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Cabale asks. Espeon licks Cabale's chin and looks up as well.

" _Yes, it is,"_ she says.

A small star starts to drop from the sky and this catches Cabale's and Espeon's eyes, "What is that?" Cabale asks. The ball falls in the distance and disappears behind the trees.

" _I saw it too. Should we check it out?"_ Espeon asks.

"No. we must stay here with the group until either they wake up or Jason arrives," Cabale states. Espeon nods in agreement and looks over in the area where the 'star' fell.

[

Jason lands on the ground gently with Arceus in his arms and tries to lay her down on the ground somehow but her giant ring makes it very difficult to have her lie down, "*grunt* Arceus… Arceus wake up please," Jason pleads with her. His exhaustion starts taking its toll on him as his strength becomes weaker each second Arceus is in his arms, "Arceus *groan*," Jason pleads with her again. Arceus's eyes slowly open and look down at Jason.

"Ngh… p-place on me… on the ground…" she asks him weakly. The ring around her body glows for a second then disappears. Jason is astounded by this but doesn't pay mind to it and places her on the ground gently. Jason flops onto his butt and relaxes. His God form fades away and reverts back to his Human form. Arceus sees Jason's face and identifies him as a Young-adult.

"Y-you are… but a child… how is…" Arceus starts to say but is left in wonder.

"Shouldn't you know? *pant* you created my kind *pant* first born gets the ball, right? *pant*" Jason says almost sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Arceus.

"I know… what I mean is *grunt* how someone of such a small age can unlock the powers of a God so quickly in so little time *groan*" Arceus groans in pain as her wounds torture her body.

"Y-you're hurt… badly. I'm sorry I did this to you, I wasn't in control," Jason apologizes.

"Why are you… apologizing? I… killed your father in cold blood… *sigh* that isn't me, I don't do things like that. Ever. Not even with an Impurity," Arceus explains, shying away from Jason.

"Arceus, you have us wrong. The Cairos never betrayed you, they knew better than that," Jason explains.

"Why should I believe you? *groan* I know what I saw; my creations killed so many of my other creations so they could take over the planet," Arceus retorts, some anger rising in her voice but dying down to a calm state.

"I'll show you," Jason says and he gets up, walking over to Arceus's head.

"What are you doing?" she asks, a bit frightened.

"Giving you a blast from the past," Jason clarifies and he places a hand on her head.

"What?" Arceus is pushed into a vortex leading into a valley. She looks around her surroundings and sees a Cairo and a group of humans surrounding him. One of the humans pulls out a knife and stabs it into the Cairo. Arceus's eyes widen in astonishment but isn't given enough time fully react to it when she is thrust into the vortex again. She exits again and sees two large armies of both Cairos and Humans with Pokémon fighting each other. A massacre happening right in front of her, "No…" she is thrust into the vortex and exits again. She sees herself standing over the Caironian God with a fireball charged in front of her past self. Arceus knows what happens next and she closes her eyes not wanting to see what she had done, a tear of sorrow falling from her eyes. She enters the vortex again and reappears back in the present. Jason takes his hand away from her and takes a step back. Arceus doesn't move or whimper, she just stares blankly at nothing.

"I hope you understand now," Jason says.

Arceus looks down at Jason, her red eyes glistening in the night, "…I wish I understood… a long time ago… one of the greatest mistakes I have ever committed," she states, looking away at Jason.

"Indeed," a voice pipes up from the forest in front of them. This startles them and they look over in the direction of the unkown person. A tall, uniformed man exits from the forest with a scar running down his face over his lip, his face not friendly at all.

"You," Jason says coldly and he flares his God form.

"I do have to thank you Cairo for bringing us the 'Original One' and actually doing the job for us. If you were actually one of us, you'd be paid but we can make an exception-"

*WHIIRRRRRR* *VEEEOOOMMM*

A white glow flies through the trees and slams into Jason, knocking back a few meters from Arceus, "GRRH," he groans in pain.

A large tank-like vehicle smashes through the forest with a massive cone-shaped gun on the top. The Gun glows white from the end and fires a concentrated Sound wave at Jason as he gets up.

*VEEEOOOMMM*

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH," Jason screams in pain as the sound wave's bombard his ear drums, bringing him down to his knees.

Arceus stares in horror as Jason is brought down in one blow, "JASON, ARGh!" she screams in pain as something shoots inside her leg. A group of men in white bio-hazard suits work together to insert a syringe into her wound. They pull a valve on the top and some glowing blue substance fills up the glass container. Then shut off the valve just as the container fills up.

"Arceus DNA sample acquired sir," one of the men tells the commander as he hands it to him.

"*chuckle* who says Gods don't bleed? Let's head out now before 'The Original One' gets the strength to kill us. And keep that gun on the Cairo here. We don't want him interfering as well," the man with the Scar orders. The Men in the tank salute and intensify the sound weapon on Jason.

"GRRRH, YOU… WON'T… GET AWAY… WITH THIS!" Jason tells the man and he collapses forward, his hands in front of him to support him from falling.

"In fact, Cairo, we already have," the man says with stupidest grin. A helicopter descends from the air and touches down in front of the man with Arceus's blood. They climb in and quickly fly up into the air.

The tank crew type away on their consoles and intensify the sound wave on Jason. Arceus tries to intervene but her wounds prevent her from doing anything, "Grrh, I can't… so tired," she says.

" **TARGET AQUIRED!"**

*BOOM*

The tank explodes suddenly without warning. Missile's rain down from the sky over the tank. Jets fly over the area at great speeds.

" **Hoenn Air force Squadron Alpha 3, bombardment successful! Ground forces should be arriving soon!"**

"Thanks guys, I owe you," Ryan says. Salamence roars in pride as they descend down to the crippled Gods. Ryan gets off and runs to Jason. Jason fades from his God form back to a human and blinks rapidly.

"Oh god, literally- ooh," Jason says placing his hands over his ears. Ryan bends down and helps Jason sit up.

"Hey man, good to see you're still alive," Ryan says.

"What? I can't hear you, can you speak a little louder?!" Jason asks leaning a bit forward to Ryan.

"Uh…"

"Haha, I'm just kidding, I'm alright. W-where's Amy?" Jason asks.

"I don't know, I believe she is with Corbulo and Cabale… somewhere. Anyway, I got to a military base and got the help of the Air Force including the army. They should be here to secure the island so they should find Amy and the others. Cleo is still home thankfully," Ryan adds in.

"That's good to know *grunt* help me get up," Jason says. Ryan takes Jason's hand and pulls him up to his feet. Jason stumbles but regains his balance, "Thanks," Jason says.

Ryan looks over at Arceus and is a bit weary as she makes eye contact with him, "And her?" he asks, concerned she might try something.

"I am fine if that was what you were going to ask," Arceus says hinting some humor.

"She isn't trying to kill us anymore Ryan. I showed her the past and now she realizes her mistake," Jason explains.

"And a very hard lesson I am to ever learn. I don't expect your forgiveness after my actions but I simply want you to know I am terribly sorry for this. I kept a selfish grudge on your kind and I wasted the past million years of my life trying to eradicate you. I hope you find it in your heart to understand my mistake," Arceus explains.

Ryan looks down and nods lightly, "It's… understandable I guess," Ryan says. This surprises both Jason and Arceus, "What?" Ryan asks. Arceus looks away shamefully as Jason places a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looks up to his brother and becomes concerned.

"Um… Dad is…" Jason starts to say but trails off. Ryan gains a look of worry and looks over at Arceus, she looks away from him and realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

"D-dad… you…" Ryan's fist clenches up tightly in pure anger.

"Ryan, it isn't her fault," Jason tries to explain to him but Ryan lashes out at Arceus.

"YOU KILLED HIM?! HOW COULD YOU?" Ryan cries out. Jason holds him back and restrains his brother's arms in a bear hug.

"Ryan calm down," Jason tells him but Ryan ignores him.

"JASON SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN HE COULD'VE!" Ryan screams in rage.

"I'm sorry," Arceus says quietly.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO-" Ryan stops mid-sentence as Jason's eyes glow pink. Using hypnosis, he knocks Ryan unconscious.

Jason carries Jason over to Salamence and spawns some rope out of nothing and ties Ryan around the back of Salamence's neck. Salamence bends down to Jason, "Do you know where the others are?" Jason asks.

" **Yes, I will take you to them,"** she says and flies up into the air.

Jason turns to Arceus and flares his God form, standing tall above her, "Are you strong enough to fly?" he asks.

"Ngh, I might but I need help," Arceus says and tries to get up but falls back down in pain.

"Here let me help," Jason says, bending down using what strength he has to carry her in his arms. He manages to get both of them in the air and follows Salamence.

As they fly, Jason senses Arceus is feeling troubled, "You… okay?" Jason asks.

"Your brother is young, he isn't as understanding as you are. I feel terrible for making him feel that way and… killing your father," Arceus explains, looking away for a moment.

"Owning your mistake takes guts, but saying someone will get over it just like that is a selfish thing to say. It's good to know you're not the latter," Jason says.

"A Goddess is not selfish, I refrain from acting like that as it is the downfall of any being with a dream. I am also troubled what those humans took from me," Arceus says.

"What about?" Jason asks.

"My blood is sacred. If they consume my blood in any way they will receive my abilities as a god. However, I discovered their true plan… one that threatens everyone's existence. I will explain *grunt* later," Arceus explains as Salamence lands on a dirt road.

Cabale and Espeon run out and smile greatly as they see Jason descend from the sky but fades when they see Arceus float down next to him. Cabale runs up to Salamence and unties Ryan from her neck and carries him down, "Oh my goodness, what's wrong with Ryan? Is he hurt?" Cabale asks.

"No, I simply knocked him out for the time being. Nothing serious," Jason clarifies. Cabale nods and lays Ryan down on the ground, "Where's Amy? I know she was here," Jason asks.

"She's-"

"Fine. Your mate is fine. I knocked her unconscious before our fight. She is leaning against a tree over there," Arceus cuts in, pointing in Amy's direction. Jason looks at Arceus surprised, "Don't question me, I can sense her. Go," Arceus encourages him. Jason reverts back to Human form and runs into the forest to find Amy just barely waking up.

"Amy, you're okay," Jason says, crouching down to see her tire face.

"Hey Jason… I didn't know you were here," she says with a small smile. Jason chuckles and hugs her to which she returns the hug lazily, "Careful there stud, I just woke up. What happened?" she asks rubbing her head.

"Well I kind of fought Arceus and I almost lost but I nearly sent her to Oblivion and then we were attacked by some Rogue Dragons who happened to take some of her blood-"

"Wait, she can bleed?" Amy asks, surprised.

"Yeah," Jason responds.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Amy says crossing her arms.

"No for real they actually took her blood and it was all glowing and stuff," Jason tries to explain to her but her face remains unconvinced.

"*sigh* fine, I'll show you to her, come on," Jason says picking her up.

"Whoa wait Jason- Aah," Amy screams as he hastily picks her up and takes her to the dirt road.

Jason bursts out from the forest with Amy in his arms, her arms tightly wrapped around him, "See look, Arceus is right here," he says letting her stand up. Amy looks up at Arceus whom look down on her with her red eyes but this time not filled with anger but sadness.

"I am terribly sorry Amy for this. I don't expect an apology from you," Arceus apologizes.

"Heh, it's okay. You didn't hurt me much. I do accept your apology," Amy says cheerfully.

"Thank you Amy, you show great understanding… unlike Jason's brother however," Arceus focuses the attention to the unconscious Ryan on the ground.

"Oh… did you… um," Amy attempts to say but she knows Arceus knows what she is going to say. Arceus looks away from them and to the crater in the ground and closes her eyes, "Oh…" Amy says sorrowfully. She looks up at Jason whom is also looking at the crater. Jason turns to Amy, sadness in his eyes, "Oh Jason I'm sorry," Amy hugs Jason. Jason hugs her back tightly and slowly tears fall down from his eyes. Amy holds it in, not wanting to make Jason cry anymore, "Shh-shh, don't worry… I'm here," Amy assures Jason.

Arceus sees the sadness she's created and starts toward the crater. She stumbles and falls but gets back up again. As she walks she sees John body resting in the middle of the small crater. The ring around her waist disappears and she falls down just before the crater, her head hanging off the side of it, "I'm sorry John… I honestly had no *groan* idea," Arceus apologizes, her eyes scrunching in pain. She lift her head up and the small mask like scruff on her face retracts, revealing her mouth.

" _It's okay… you didn't know,"_ A voice responds to her.

"You're still alive?" she asks.

" _Not yet no… is it okay if I ask a favor from you?"_ John asks.

"What is it?" she asks.

" _I want you to help Jason as he grows to become the God he was meant to be… to be a good honest man. Can you do that for me?"_ John asks.

Arceus looks down at the side of the crater then back up at John and smiles, "Yes, of course I can," she says.

" _Good… and one more thing,"_ John adds in.

"Yes?" Arceus asks.

" _Find someone… special to you… no one should live their lives alone…"_ John tells her. Arceus's eyes widen, never having the thought of living her life alone, never realizing she might need someone to help her make the greatest decisions.

"I… guess I should *chuckle*" Arceus says chuckling.

" _Heh-heh… I longed to hear your laugh… heh… heh…"_ John's voice becomes faint and Arceus senses his life force slipping away.

"No I must *grunt* save you… for Jason's sake," she says. Her eyes glow blue but her head starts panging her with pain forcing her to stop, "Grrh," she grunts.

" _Don't… this is how it was supposed to be… I have seen it that way… tell my sons… I will forever exist… in their memories… they can meet me there… goodbye… and thank you…"_

Thank you.

 **Hey guys, it's been a while. Like I said in the previous chapter, it would take a while to finish and of course it has taken a while. If you are reader on my other story 'A Map to the Turian Heart' then you know I have put a halt on uploading any chapters on that to write this one.**

 **The ending of this was hard to write. I watched a bunch of dramas from real life to animated dramas to get the vibe going. My writing speed depends on how I'm feeling which is kind of shitty but hey that's how I roll.**

 **So deal with it.**

 **Anyway, once this is posted and you start reading this, I will already be writing the next chapter in this and continuing with the other story which I have been ignoring for a long time. And now I'm sad.**

 **This story has a while to go but I am determined to finish Part 1 by the end of this summer… at least I think. Once it's done there will be a few more stories I will upload, but I will get into that at the very, very, very, VERY, end of Part 1 of this story.**

 **Someone asked me what Jason looked like so I drew a good enough sketch of him and posted him on a website called DeviantArt. I mentioned this before but I will say it again; My username is Venero117, pictures will be on the featured part of my page. I may upload some more sketches of the characters but it may take a while. Tell me how my Arceus looks like. I actually tried hard on her.**

 **If there is something you don't understand in this story, message me or leave it in the review section and I'll answer it.**

 **With all that said, leave a positive review, and as always…**

 **Have a nice day ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Mass Effect 3 Soundtrack- I'm Proud Of You. Must play it for emotional feel… or not)

 **N:**

2 days later…

*Boom*

The thunder of the clouds above sound off as the Legendaries from above ascend from the heavens.

*Stomp*

The rumble of the feet of the Creation Trio walking the path.

Rain falls over the line of men and women, following the lead of the pallbearers; Jason, Ryan, Caesar, and Ethan. Taking perimeter around the line are Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina being at the end of the line as Arceus leads the large group of people. Everyone who worked in the Mansion was invited as well as the soldiers that John saved from certain death. In fact, most of Hoenn came to the funeral to pay their respects to their old friend. Just behind the coffin was, Corbulo, Cabale, Lucy, Sam, Amy, Claire, and Cora, dressed in black as well as Cleo and Mesprit for an exception. The line was like a large centipede from a distance but one can easily differ from the illusion.

The mood was gloomy all around the globe, deserts had become mysteriously cloudy, the rainforests ceased to be drenched, the Arctic stopped snowing, everything had stopped and maybe even time. Reshiram and Zekrom walked beside their Masters or rather their friends as they had been told to refer to them as; Reshiram on Jason's side and Zekrom on Ryan's. No one exchanged glances toward each other, all focus was maintained toward Arceus to which she had lead the way of the march for the right burial site. Jason and Ryan's face remained emotionless, as if nothing would snap them out of the depression. Their eyes remained forward, at least Jason did. Ryan had avoided all contact with Arceus and refused to listen to her or anyone for that matter.

2 hours had passed and finally they had arrived at the location. Surprisingly no one had gotten tired of the long walk but with the hot air out of the way and the cool breeze to cool off their bodies, they managed to continue going. They had stopped just before a large derelict tree. It looked burned by the looks of it and this confused everyone but Jason. Arceus floated down to touch the ground and the earth had responded to a low hum.

"Hmm-hmmMMh-hmm-HMMmmMmmm… (Rain begins to fall)" Arceus begins a gentle, soothing hum of a tune. A beam of light shines down through the clouds onto the tree and over Arceus. Ths coffin begins to glow a golden yellow and the box levitates up gently into the air. Ryan doesn't let go of it and Arceus looks back at him with sorrowful eyes, "I won't drop him dear… I promise," she says. Ryan takes a moment to touch the coffin again and slowly his hands slip away to the last finger. Floating up into the air around Arceus the coffin levitates around her as she continues to hum to herself. Cleo and Mesprit yawn to her soothing voices and this startles Amy but Cora is right beside her and helps take care of Mesprit.

"Hmm-hmmHmhmmm-HMM-hmhmhmmm," Jason begins to hum to tune along with Arceus and begins to walk up beside her. Everyone watches as Jason walks over to Arceus's side, humming to those soothing hums.

…

"Hmm-Hmmmhmm-mMMmmhmm-hmm," Amy begins to hum as well and with Cleo in her arms, begins to walk toward Arceus. Cora soon follows, humming as well. Lucy and Claire follow suit as Sam follows with the tune too.

"Hmm-hmmhmm-Hmmmmhmhmmm," everyone else joins along, humming to the tune. They walk up and form a crescent moon as they surround the tree, humming in unison along with Arceus.

The coffin floated around Arceus smoothly as certain engravings were carved into the wood. Little designs of flowers, trees, and then the sun shining over but with some cuts and shapes seeming out of place. All the more adding a better finish to the wood and making the wood shine under the sun. The engravings began to take shape of a person, slice after slice of wood shavings fall and fade away. Soon the shape had of Johnathan Arcadias was finished. The coffin levitated over in front of Arceus and a rectangular glow emanated from the ground. Flakes of gold fly up into the air and a hole manifests itself into the ground in a nearly perfect geometric shape.

"-Mmmhmhm… -hmhmmmm…" Arceus stops humming as well as everyone else. The coffin floats down and freezes in mid-air just over the hole in the ground. Moments pass in silence as the air blows weakly through the crowd until Arceus speaks up, "I have said, long before I created this world, that if any mistake was made, one was responsible to amend it. I never said how I or anyone for any matter was supposed to handle a problem. I left room for sin, for an excuse, for more bad than good. But then again, how is anyone supposed to judge from good or bad? Many think I haven't made any mistakes, I am not capable of committing any, that I am pure in every way. I am not. I created guardians and then I erased them. I was deceived and so I punished. Whether my judgment was right or wrong I hold it against myself to accept the consequences. One consequence… cost me of my dignity and name. One mistake cost me the happiness of an entire continent. One life is all it took to create this and I was the cause," the coffin floats just over the hole and remains hovering. Taking a step back, she allows Jason to touch the coffin one last time. Amy intertwines her arm around Jason's while holding Cleo in her other arm. One look at Cleo was enough to make Jason smile again. Next came Ryan. He took his time and paid his respects after Cora wrapped her arms around his, comforting him and moving on. Sam walked up to the coffin and places his hand on the carved design resembling John's hand. Corbulo and Cabale walk up together and place their hands on the coffin and move on. After them came Ethan and his team. Ethan looks down at his brother and a small tear falls down his cheek. He takes off the pin resembling the Hoenn Armed Forces from his uniform and jabs it into the wooden coffin and salutes. The rest of the team follow suit and take off their pins then jab them into the coffin. One after the other, they each relieve their uniform of the title of National Guard and hand it off to John as the real Guardian of Hoenn.

"May you find peace bro." Ethan says as he walks to his wife.

The rest of the people line up and take turns paying their respects to John. It seems like a while but surprisingly it went quite quick as they had all touched the coffin and remained to watch. Last came Lucy. Walking up, she strokes the carved drawing of John's chin and moves up around over to his forehead and plants a small kiss, "I hope to see you again… Johnny." she says and removes her hand.

"I hereby give your body up to the earth. You will be one with the planet and your body shall bless this great land and its inhabitants." The coffin aligns itself with the sides and floats down and seats itself with the ground, "Farewell," she says and the hole fills up with dirt, leaving a rectangular dirt mound to be left. A small golden yellow plant sprouts from the top and soon the entire mound sprouts with gold grass and spreads out around and outwards toward the people, giving the effect of golden aurora. The gold grass surrounds the tree and engulfs it in yellow. The dead tree glows with life as the branches sprout new leaves and the bark regains its lost brown. The branches grow and expand outward, giving room for more golden leaves to sprout and grow. Soon, it stops growing and a ray of sunshine falls over it, making the leaves glow brighter. Everyone smiles in raw beauty of it.

After a few minutes of every expressing their condolences to Jason's family, they all leave. Leaving only Arceus and Jason behind. The two stand side by side as they look up at the golden tree. Neither say a word to each other as the silence bears on. Until Arceus breaks the silence, "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Your father, I have sensed, was a very good man. I just wish I could have known him longer. He sounded wise," she states.

"You would have loved him; he was great at making the worst possible moments something to learn from," Jason describes thinking back when he used to fight with Ryan as little boy.

"I just wish he could've bestowed some wisdom on leading a pack on me. But I let my anger kill my moral sense," she explains, sounding frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, I have lived longer than you can comprehend. I arose from nothing and from a young age, I was alone in a Universe that contained nothing. I created everything you see here and above and beyond. I scoured the emptiness of the Universe in search of something or someone who knew more than I did. But I found no one. So I created everything you see now. By spawning life, I had high hopes that maybe my creations would find their purpose in life but it only led to them asking me what their purpose was as their creator. Time and again I had to spawn life and spectate how they saw their purpose in life. Some hadn't even questioned why they were there in the first place and just decided to survive on their planet. Some had questioned themselves and it had ultimately led to their self-extinction…" she trailed off for a moment.

"And?"

"After a while I began to notice that there was always a similar reaction between each of my creations; they always had a desire. Something they long for. After a while they find someone and they become… happy. Now take note that I was still very young and was still new to this. I didn't know why they were happy when they found a certain person and they remained with that person until their deaths. I remained confused and my question was still unanswered…"

"What was my purpose?" Jason finishes.

"I took me a very, very, very long time until I realized my purpose was to bring life into a dead Universe. I created the Cosmos and spawned life wherever I saw it needed. I scattered suns and planets and sprinkled the essences for life to start on its own. I created a world for which I can live and watch over personally and created the world of Pokemon. Many different species under one name. After a long time of filling up the emptiness I still felt empty inside. Even though I found my purpose and created many beings for which I can talk to, I still felt alone. I saw again that many species had been searching for something and it was all for the same thing. A person. Your fathers' last words reminded me of this unanswered question," Arceus explains.

"What did he say?" Jason asks curiously.

"Even though I created him he saw through me and saw what I wanted. No one has ever done that," she explains. She takes a moment to herself, then continues, "He told me watch over you and to teach you how to live up to the name of a God. You have more potential than you think Jason. And for him to tell me that and know my desires was enough for me to at least do this for him," Arceus explains.

"Mm… and what was your desire?" he asks.

"To find someone for myself. Someone whom I can love and live with. There is a lot of pressure on my shoulders, I have to protect this world and help manage others as well."

"Which is why you need someone… why you want someone," Jason finishes. Arceus looks down at Jason and he turns to her, "I understand you have a lot to do and I think my dad knew your mistake from the heart because you're frustrated from being alone. You want someone," Jason states. He shakes his head in surprise at his words, "I think I have his tongue," Jason says chuckling a little bit as Arceus stares blankly at him, "What?"

"Perhaps… I do want a certain someone," Arceus lowers herself down on her haunches, "But how do I know if someone is the 'One' for me? How?" Arceus asks, pleading for guidance. Jason is a taken a bit back from her words but realizes that she really wants to know.

"Well, um, you know someone is for you when you get this certain feeling in your gut like a certain queasy feeling… do ever feel queasy?" Jason asks.

"I don't follow," she says, confused.

"Never mind, the thing is you don't exactly know if the person you're thinking of is the 'one' unless you ask them what they think of you or gather up your bravery and take the next step," Jason explains.

"What do you mean by 'the next step'?" she asks.

"Well, um, you know… go up to him or her and uh… tell them what you think of them," Jason clarifies shyly.

"That sounds easy enough. But the problem is how do I find the one for me?" she asks.

"I can tell you it won't be next guy you meet for certain. As time goes by, you'll meet new people and, hey, maybe that person will intrigue you. Who knows? Only you can decide," Jason explains, as he turns back to the Golden Tree.

Arceus looks at Jason for a minute and finds sense in his words. Even though she can look into the future, she would prefer to find out for herself without the use of her powers, "I see. I shouldn't rush things should I?" Arceus states.

"Goodness no. Rushing into a relationship would mean the end of it as early as it began. But then again, who wouldn't fall in love with a beautiful Goddess?" Jason says chuckling.

"That is kind of you to say Jason," Arceus thanks sweetly.

"Don't tell Amy I said that or else I'm done for *chuckle*" Jason chuckles nervously at the thought.

"Don't worry I won't. And speaking of relationships…" Arceus trails off and looks down at Jason with a smile. Jason looks up, "I hear you are planning to bond yourself permanently with your mate, right?" she asks. Jason nods in confirmation and Arceus gets up from the ground, "I believe I can help you with that," she says with a wide smile.

The next day…

"Do you, Jason Arcadias, take Amy to be your life mate for all of eternity?" Arceus asks before the couple above everyone who worked in the Mansion, still in their pajamas. After the funeral, Arceus had asked Jason she could help with the wedding and so the following day came as a surprise for everyone early in the morning. Behind Jason was Ryan, Caesar, Ethan, and Sam with only Ethan being the formally dressed exception in his military uniform. Behind Amy was Claire, Cabale, and Lucy. Behind everyone were Reshiram and Zekrom sitting and watching the new mates to be soon sworn as life mates. Just before the ceremony had begun, Jason Mega-evolved Amy so that she could at least look better with her beautiful pure white gown.

"I do," Jason says with a smile, squeezing her hands.

"And do you, Amy, take Jason Arcadias to be your life mate for all eternity?" Arceus asks with a proud voice.

Amy looks up at Jason and stares blankly into his eyes before smilingly brightly at him with her ruby red eyes, "I do!" she says.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you- Um," before she could finish Jason and Amy had already come together and kissed, "Um, very well then," The crowd cheers for them in celebration.

Jason and Amy break and look up at Arceus, "Sorry, couldn't help it," Jason says.

Arceus shakes her head and two glowing orbs spawn in front of her and form into rings, "Anyways, take these rings as a symbol of unison," she states as the rings reappear on their fingers, "From now on, as you wear these, they will represent your new found love for each other and your oath to look out and be there for one another. My blessings go with you. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the two new mates of Unova!" Arceus announces. Everyone cheers loudly as Reshiram and Zekrom roar proudly. Jason and Amy exchange glances at each other and wrap their arms and run down the aisle as people throw flower pedals over them. Mesprit and Cleo throw handfuls of pedals at Jason and Amy until Jason scoops Cleo up into his arms.

"You're family too Cleo," Jason says as Amy tickles her. Reshiram lowers her wing down at the end of the aisle to allow them to walk up onto her back. They sit down on her and Reshiram turns to fly up in the air. All the while, the crowd cheer and whistle for them.

*ROOOAAAARRR* 

Reshiram roars and lifts off the ground and ascends high into the sky. Arceus looks up as they disappear and smiles, knowing she did something right for John.

As Reshiram breaks through the clouds, Jason and Amy cuddle with Cleo in between them. The early morning sunrise shines in front of them, glistening in between the clouds and reflecting off of Amy's white dress.

"You know, you look great in that dress," Jason compliments.

"Just think, when Cleo evolves into a Gardevoir, she'll look great in this," Amy states.

"Yay, new clothes!" Cleo squeals in excitement.

Reshiram chuckles at this and shakes her head, "I remember I used to be that excited when I was little *chuckle*" she says.

"We all still have some childhood left in us. Especially me," Jason jokes.

"And that's what I like about you!" Amy says as she pecks Jason's lips.

"Eww, gross," Cleo looks away covering her mouth.

Everyone laughs at her comment and enjoy the view of the sunrise while they can.

A few hours later…

As the staff, with the help of the local Pokemon, clean up and remove the row of chairs that was part of the ceremony, Amy and Jason talk with Corbulo and Cabale.

"I have to congratulate you on your marriage Jason and you too Amy," Corbulo says with a smile.

"Thank you Corbulo. Sorry for the surprise wedding today," Jason says apologetically.

"It's no problem really, I would have loved to sleep in today but time holds new surprises. I'm not sure if Arceus planned it or it was just her timing," Corbulo assumes.

"I can assure you, it was not intentional for me to ruin your beauty sleep," Arceus assures him, startling him.

"Ngah! I didn't think you were listening oh Great One," Corbulo says, speaking formally.

"Please, just call me Arceus. It's easier to call me by that than some long title," she says, calming him down.

"S-sure, if that's what you want," Corbulo says nervously.

"Now, I wanted to speak to Jason in private as I have an offer for him," Arceus states. Everyone looks at Jason in wonder.

"W-what did you want to offer me?" Jason asks, nearly voice cracking.

"I would like to grant you a Rite and have you be my equal!" Arceus states. Everyone's mouths fall open at her words except Cleo who is just looking around, wondering why everyone is doing what they are.

"W-wha-wha-whaaaaaa?" Jason stutters, his brain unable to form words.

"And I would like to grant you a spot in the Hall of Origins," she adds in. Jason can't believe what he is hearing. She want him to be her right hand man?

"Y-you w-w-want me…" Jason tries to says and in response, Arceus nods her head, reading his thoughts, "W-well, what does granting me a Rite mean for me?" Jason asks.

"That is what I want to discuss with you in private. We will be gone for a while but not too long. You have a family to care of," Arceus says as she turns away from them. A portal opens in front of her and she begins to walk through but stops to wait for Jason.

Jason looks at Corbulo and Cabale, they nod for him to follow her. He looks down at Amy and she nods for him to go, "Don't worry love, I'll wait for you. Go on," she placing a hand on his cheek.

Jason smiles and nods in agreement and follows Arceus through the portal, "Don't worry Amy, he will be returned safely," Arceus reassures her and the two walk and disappear through the portal.

As they travel through the portal, Jason wonders what this could mean for him and Amy. Receiving a Rite from Arceus was thought to be nearly impossible to earn as she could rarely be contacted. The person must have also undertaken a valiant act in order to be granted such a rare honor. He had heard of a child being given one but it was only a folk tale from what he's been told.

The portal appears above a mountain top and Jason walks out to be greeted with the thin air, "Hurk! *wheeze* can't… breathe," Jason falls to his knees due to the lack of Oxygen, "Arc-… screw it, GRAH!" Jason flares his God form and his lungs suddenly fill up with air allowing to give a sigh of relief, "Phew, almost suffocated there."

"You don't need to change back to your Human form. Only Gods may enter the Hall of Origins," she explains. A large white staircase appears before her, leading up higher into the sky.

"Oh… my… goodness… stairs!" Jason looks up high.

"You don't have to walk you know, it's only for the mortals I choose who can't fly," Arceus hints Jason.

Jason catches it and follows Arceus up through the clouds. As they ascend higher and higher, Jason starts to feel a certain weightlessness in his chest. He ignores it for the time being and continues up through the scarce clouds. A bright light shines down, blinding Jason temporarily and then dying down to reveal a large structure, even bigger than the Mason Mansion. The building resembled the Mansion structurally but had stone carvings engraved into the giant stone stands supporting the roof above the entrance which had designs resembling the Creation Trio; Dialga on the right, Palkia on the left, and Giratina in the middle. Before the entrance was a Golden Gate with Green and pink gems littering the points that ended at the top. Arceus approaches the gates and they automatically swing open as she nears them. Jason walks just behind her, not wanting to have gates close on him. The doors to the Hall open slowly and the inside literally takes Jason's breath away. The sides have massive statues lined up from the middle aisle which leads down farther into the Hall.

Arceus looks back at Jason's expression and giggles, "That is same expression your kind gave when they first came here! Come on, there's more to this place," she says and motions for him to follow her. Jason follows her while still looking at the massive statues which had engravings carved at the base.

The ceiling was not solid as it had a clear view of the blue sky and let in the sunshine which lit up the white hall. As they walked down the hall, Jason noticed that there were pictures on the far side of both walls in the Hall. They were of some Humans and other Pokémon he had never seen before. All beautifully painted and decorated. At the end of the hall was a large stage-like structure with a statue of Arceus in the middle, in a defiant pose looking up.

"Wow, this place is…"

"-Beautiful, jaw-dropping, vast, perfect?" Arceus cuts in.

"Huge and… diverse!" Jason finishes.

"It is massive if you were in your Human form but since you are bigger now it looks like a normal hallway," Arceus states.

"Yeah, no doubt about that! Um, what was it you wanted to talk about my Rite?" Jason asks.

"Yes that, well… you've proven yourself to be merciful even when your closest friend or relative has perished at the hands of another person. You use your power to protect those you care deeply about and not for malicious intent. And believe me, I know strength when I see it and yours is quite rivaled with mine. Which is why I have decided to make you my exact equal," Arceus states.

"Y-your exact equal? What do you mean?" Jason asks.

"What I mean is; you will hereby have the same authority as I, you will present yourself to anyone as you please, full use of your powers will be granted for certain conditions, you will be allowed to bring people to the Hall of Origins but be very careful of whom you bring. This is a privilege not many can have. You will also have the benefit of a lifespan equal to my own!" Arceus states with a hint toward the last part.

Jason's eyes widen at her final words and what she most likely meant by it, "Y-you mean-"

"Yes… immortality," she reveals non-chalantly. Jason's eyes widen even more at this.

"…"

"Are you going to reply? Do you accept my offer?" Arceus asks.

"… *snap* Oh uh yeah, yeah, sure I do. Of course… is there a catch?" he asks.

"No catch. I want you to be my second pair of eyes in this world. You will be protector down below and you will help me resolve issues both ethically and morally. I need someone to help make my decisions and you are the perfect one to help me make those decisions. Does that clarify enough?" she asks tilting her head to him.

"I-I think that makes it clear enough. How do I become immortal though? Is there a trial?" Jason asks.

"No trial, you have proven yourself before you can handle this responsibility. And I know you will continue to prove yourself in the years to come. I shall bestow upon you my blessing!" Arceus states. The light shines brighter down over them and intensifies. The light gathers and forms into a small orb of light and continues to glow brighter as more light is gathered. As quickly as it started, the light dies down, revealing the perfect orb of light in front of him, "Take it! You have earned it!" Arceus states and the orb floats toward Jason. Jason looks at it as it floats in his hand. The thought of having immortality sounds great but… there is something he can't let go of. He shakes his head and pushes the orb of light back to Arceus.

"I can't take it Arceus, I just can't!" Jason says sorrowfully.

Arceus looks at Jason in confusion, "Why not?" she asks, tilting her head.

"I don't want to outlive my family and then never see them again. I would prefer to live as a mortal if that's okay with you!" Jason says.

Arceus nods slightly in understanding and the orb of light disappears, "I understand Jason. It isn't easy to see the ones you care about pass away while you continue to live on…" she trails off.

"If, perhaps, my family could receive the blessing of immortality then maybe I could accept," Jason adds. Arceus's face grows a smile as Jason says that, "What?" he asks.

"What if I told you there was a way for them to achieve this level of existence!? And what if I told you that you could do the same through a very hard challenge?" she ask, hinting the challenge part.

Jason perks his brows up, signaling he's listening attentively, "Really? H-how?" he asks.

Arceus giggles and turns toward a hallway and motions for him to follow her. Jason follows her through the hallway and notices that there are paintings of various different Pokémon in forms he has never seen before, "All Pokémon have a final form. The first trainers who sought to train Pokémon to become the ultimate best saw this. These here Pokémon are one of the few that managed to achieve this level of strength!" she explains. The six paintings on the wall show a Lucario, a Zoroark, a Blaziken, a Nidoking, a Gallade, and the legendary Mew which looked very angelic. Every Pokémon had one thing in common; they had certain glowing tattoo lines marking their body. However, there was one painting that was left blank at the end of the hallway which brought curiosity to Jason.

"Why is this one blank?" Jason asks.

"This one was supposed to be for a Gardevoir but sadly she never reached her final form. I left this square blank in case someone where to successfully unlock their final form… you stand the greatest chance of bringing Amy to her final form!" Arceus tells him. Jason's eyes widen and he looks at Arceus to figure out if she's speaking the truth but of course she would.

"Can I do this with my daughter as well?" he asks.

"Of course but I would wait till she evolves into a Gardevoir," she tells him.

"How do I help her get to this form?" he asks.

"Keep pushing her to the limits and beyond that, then she will have discovered her final form," Arceus explains, turning to leave from the hallway.

"And what's this challenge you mentioned for me?" he asks.

Arceus stops and turns to Jason to look at him, "This challenge may be the hardest thing you will have to face…" Arceus trails off and she walks up to Jason, "Remember back then, when we were fighting, did you notice I changed color when you tried to attack me with an elemental attack?" she asks. Jason nods, "Well what I did is called 'Multi-type'; it allows me to switch between different types such as fire, electric, or dark. Whichever type I switch to, I am invulnerable to any attack of that specific type. Do you follow?" she asks. Jason nods slowly and so Arceus continues, "To switch between various types means you have to master that specific type. In order to obtain immortality you must master all known types. Including the ones that do not exist in this world…" she explains.

"There are other types?" he asks astonished.

"*chuckle* there is more to this Universe that you do not know," she says and a portal opens next to them, "Want to learn more?" she asks. Jason nods eagerly, "Then follow me!" she says and the two enter and disappear through the portal.

[

After Jason returns from his field trip, the group gather around for a feast. A big celebration arranged by Corbulo as a good luck before everyone splits off and head their separate ways for the time being. Having learned that the Champion of Sinnoh was working for the Rogue Dragons, everyone had agreed to sign up in the Sinnoh League Championship to face and defeat the Champion. Whoever makes it to the end and face the Champion MUST defeat him in order to face him directly.

"I hope all of you are hungry because all of this was made by the most popular cook in all of Unova and I hope you all enjoy! Now I believe Cabale has something to say! Won't you stand up for them sis?" Corbulo states to everyone on the dinner table. Everyone on the table cheer in unison as Cabale stands to speak her mind.

"I am proud to see all of you here! To see how far you have come to reach your goals as Pokémon Trainers. To see the good and bravery you have all shown to me. To see all of your achievement give meaning to us and yourself. Your comrades have come a long way to impress and to show you that they are yours to command and yours to help guide the path towards the truth. They have not let you down, so don't let them down. After this meal, you will head out and find your path. Establish new relationships, gather allies, and leave your mark. Now… I am very hungry so I finish with a toast to you all," Cabale raises a glass of wine as does everyone else.

"Yeah!" Sam squeaks at the end of the table. Everyone bursts out laughing at his comment.

"To an everlasting friendship!" Cabale raises her cup up higher.

"To more laughter!"

"To more Cinnamon rolls!" Sam pipes up again, making everyone laugh again.

"TO MORE CINNAMON ROLLS!" everyone cheers in unison and drink their wine and begin to eat.

[

Hours later…

After the dinner, the team had started packing up their things. Caesar and Claire had packed beforehand to leave and get a head start on everyone. Corbulo talked to them about the dangers and gave them some advice on how to handle themselves in the coming months. However, being the experienced trainer he was, there was no need for guidance as he had already traversed and gathered the badges needed to qualify for the Sinnoh League. He would bring along Claire to help her get her badges for the League and help train her as well. Ryan and Cora were taking their time packing up. Lucy had come by to wish them the best on their Journey. Surprisingly, Sam was going by himself to Sinnoh as he wanted to do get the badges by himself. He was very skilled as a young Trainer, having been trained by Cabale herself to strategize his attacks and predict his opponent's movements. He knew little about fighting but he had his buddy Pyroar to back him up.

A few hours after the final meal, Caesar and Claire walk out to front entrance to leave, "Welp, I guess this goodbye for now," Caesar says to Jason.

"I guess so. Please don't screw with other ladies Caesar, that would definitely leave a mark on you," Jason advises Caesar.

"Haha, like I'm going to make that mistake. I know better dude, don't think those things from me," he says.

"Whatever man, just keep her safe," Jason says slapping Caesar's arm.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself Jason. I'm just going to miss Amy and Cleo for the most part," Claire says sorrowfully.

"Don't worry Claire, we'll see each other again. Won't we Cleo?" Amy asks Cleo playfully.

"Yeah! Aunt Claire is fun!" Cleo says cheerfully making the two giggle.

"So are you little one. We'll see each other again and when we do, we are going to have some Ice cream of whatever flavor you want!" Claire says, tickling Cleo's tummy.

"Yay!" she cheers.

Caesar looks up at the sky and slaps Jason's arm, "We go to go now Jason! We don't want it to be too late to fly. Take care of yourself and most importantly, take care of your family!" Caesar says looking at Amy and Cleo then at Jason.

"I will," he says. Caesar hugs Amy and gets a small hug from Cleo. He pulls out a Pokeball and a Dragonite appears. They get on it and wave a final goodbye before taking off in the dark sky. Jason, Amy, and Cleo wave as they disappear in the distance and return inside the house.

Many of the maids and butlers are hard at work, managing the Mansions systems and bringing some of Jason's bags down the stairs. Cain walks down the stairs with two bookbags in both hands; a small one for Amy and a big for Jason.

"Thanks Cain," Jason says, taking his bag from him.

"No problem Master Arcadias. I do hope you have a safe travel," Cain says.

"Don't worry about us Cain, we can take care of ourselves well," Jason says.

"It sure will be quiet once you leave. No more having to take care of the little Cleo anymore. I sure will miss you little one," Cain says twiddling a finger over her.

"I'm going to miss you two Mister Man," Cleo says, still unable to remember Cain's name.

"Heh-heh, of course you will Cleo. Say, where's Ryan and Sam? I need to talk to them about something!" Jason asks.

"Master's Ryan and Sam are with your mother in the living room! I must go now to help with Corbulo on attending a meeting with someone now. I hope for all of you the best!" Cain says turning to leave.

"Thanks," Jason says.

"It sure will be a drag to get used to living outdoors again won't it?" Amy asks.

"Yup, but I'm sure Cleo will grow to love the outdoors as we do. I'm sure of it. Won't you Cleo, you want to see all the wild Pokemon out there don't you?" Jason plays with her.

"Yah-Yah!" Cleo squeals in excitement.

"*giggle* of course you will sweetie," Amy says.

"Hey Amy, mind if you wait for me here for a little bit? I have to talk to my mom and brothers before we go," Jason asks her.

"I don't mind. I'll wait for you here love," Amy says and she kisses Jason on the lip before turning to go outside.

Jason turns to head for Ryan's room but instead of walking through the hallways he can just track Ryan and teleport, "Here goes nothing! Whoop!" Jason is quickly thrust into a tunnel and then reappears in the room but 6 ft. above everyone, "Oh crap! WHaaa- OOF!" he falls in between Lucy and his brothers.

"Oh hey Jason, funny of you to drop in! Heh," Ryan jokes as Jason gets up.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Hey mom!" Ryan says as he rubs his head.

"Hi sweetie, I was just talking to your brothers before they leave," Lucy explains.

"Funny, I was going to talk to them too," Jason says.

"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into Sam. He wants to go by himself but with all of this going on, I don't want him going alone. I was trying to get him to go with you and Amy but he insists," Lucy explains.

"Mom, the Sinnoh region along with the other regions are on lock down. The Rogue Dragons can't attack any other region. They are mainly here on Unova so Sam is safe if he goes alone anyways," Jason sides with Sam. Lucy taps her foot and looks at Sam with a concerned expression until finally nodding agreement.

"Fine, you be safe Sam, you here?" Lucy asks sternly. Sam nods with a smile, "I have to go now. I've said what I wanted to say to your brothers. You? I don't need to worry about. Just keep Amy and Cleo safe okay?" she asks before hugging Jason, to which he returns lovingly.

"You can count on it Mom," Jason assures her. Lucy hugs him tighter and then separates.

"Make your father proud Jason," Lucy says before kissing his cheek and kissing Ryan and Sam and then leaving.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ryan asks.

Jason pulls up a chair and motions for them to sit down as well. They sit down and scoot up closer to him. A few moments of silence pass by before Jason inhales and begins to speak, "Guys, I just wanted to tell you two that you each have so much potential in each other. I see a lot in you Ryan but I see your thoughts are clouded with anger and hate after what Arceus did to Dad," Jason says to Ryan. Ryan looks down, not wanting to show his shame to Jason, "You know it wasn't her fault. You have to get over your anger and accept what happened. This was all a game to the Rogue Dragons. If you want to point your hate someone then point at them and use that to succeed. But I would refrain from being angry at all, you understand me?" he asks Ryan. Ryan nods in understanding and so Jason continues, "I see a lot of potential in you Sam; you're young and pure of heart. You can do no wrong- actually what I mean is you can do no BAD wrong like evil stuff you know! You're also very optimistic and open to new ideas. This makes you unpredictable in battle which is handy. Besides me giving you two compliments and advice, I just wanted to give you something 'special' before you head out. Something that will serve you possibly well in the future when you are old enough. Give me your hands," Jason tells them. Ryan and Sam look at each other clueless before reaching their hands out and place them on his, "By the power vested in me, I grant you, my brothers, my blessing!" Jason says as his hair begins to glow euphorically. Colors move up to the tip of his hair in a wavy fashion. Suddenly they stop then travel down his body and split into his arms and then through their hands. They jerk up in surprise as the flow of energy surges through their bodies. The colors that were on Jason light them up as they did on him. Their hair begins to stand on end as the energy flows through it. Jason lets go of their hands and leaves Ryan and Sam breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asks.

"You'll find out soon enough when you're older. Even more with Sam," Jason tells them.

"That… felt… AWESOME! Let's do that again!" Sam says enthusiastically, making Jason and Ryan laugh.

"Sorry, can't do that again," Jason says as he rubs Sam's head, "Anyway, you'll find out what I mean by 'special' when you're older. But not like 17 years old. I would wait if I were you. But right now, it's time for Sinnoh," Jason says.

Ryan and Sam nod, knowing what's to come and what they have to do, "Come here, let's do a bro hug. Might be the last chance any of us will have," Jason says. Ryan and Sam nod and get up. Jason wraps his arms around his brothers and squeezes tightly as do they.

 _-Later-_

Ryan and Cora are the next ones to leave. Saying their Goodbyes, they get on to Zekrom's back and fly off into the night sky. Everyone looks at them as they disappear into the darkness then turn to Sam who is the next person to leave. His Pyroar jumps out of his Poke ball and Sam gets on his back, being small enough to ride on him.

"Alright let's go Pyroar!"Sam says and he points forward, "Onward to Sinnoh!" he shouts and Pyroar lets out a mighty roar and sprint off down the driveway and jump over the fence.

"And there he goes. *sigh* I guess this is it! Off to Sinnoh now!" Jason says turning to Corbulo and Cabale, "Are you sure you don't want Reshiram to stay and protect you?" Jason asks concerned.

"No Jason, you need her more than we do. She is your biggest asset when you make it to the league. The Champion is the most skilled Trainer in Sinnoh, Unova, and Hoenn. That goes to show you have to be on your A-Game if you- WHEN you confront him. Either you, Ryan, or Caesar will confront him. And I hope one of you beat him," Corbulo states. Jason nods in agreement.

"Okay then, take care of my mom then will you?" Jason asks. Corbulo and Cabale nod reassuringly.

Jason smiles and takes out Reshiram's ball, she appears in a bright light and looks at Jason, "Are you ready Jason?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We got all our stuff for the road ahead of us. You ready Amy?" Jason asks.

"Definitely," she says. She teleports on Reshiram's back and Jason climbs up and sits down in front of her.

"Alright Reshiram, let's head for Sinnoh!" Jason orders. Reshiram nods and gives a loud roar. Her tail flares red and she flies high into the air, leaving only Corbulo, Cabale, and Lucy waving at them as they disappear in the starry night sky.

"I wish you well my son," Lucy says.

 **AAAAAAAAALLRIGHT! Made it to Chapter 30, how about that?**

 **Got this one done and over with. I know it may be short for a chapter but I my brain was just trying to stay awake and come up with the proper vocabulary for this. Life has a way of getting** **IN** **the way.**

 **I put a bunch of events together in this one chapter because I didn't feel like writing two more chapters explaining everything that's been going on in those days. Plus my fingers are numb from typing so I'll take a break for now.**

 **Hey look at that! My fingers are bleeding… how realistic is that?**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will take a while to write and check and then upload for story reasons. While in the meantime, I will be writing a chapter for my other story because I've been neglecting that for a while sooooo I'll get to that!**

 **As always, have a nice day! ;)**

 **P.S. The story is nearing the end but it will take a few chapters to get to! Just saying.**

 _ **Have a nice day :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey, how are ya!**

 **It's taken me a while to finish and post this because I was preparing to switch everything over on my crappy laptop to the new school-issued laptop which, like I've said before, is a lot more faster and doesn't lag occasionally when I type after long periods of time. A lot has been going on and it's really been hard to crank out this chapter especially now that my summer time is up and I have to head back to learning.**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you waiting anymore.**

 **The next chapter**

 **From your boy**

 **Enjoy :D (that rhymed. Heheh)**

 **Moving on…**

Chapter 31

4 months later…

"You know, I haven't let my hair down in a long time now Jason. It really feels weird having something swinging in front of your face," Amy raises a hand to keep the light green hair from swaying in front of her face.

"I have to say it is weird seeing you without it thrown back. Regardless, you still look beautiful," Jason compliments.

"Thanks Jason"

4 months had passed since the team split up in preparation for the final battle that was to come down to with the Champion of Sinnoh. Jason and Amy traveled all over the region collecting the badges necessary to take part in the League as well as doing some special community service around the region; breaking up fights, defending the people from attacks by the Rogue Dragons, and earning the recognition of many towns folk for their good deeds. In the time they had alone, besides stopping by towns, Jason followed Arceus's suggestion on training Amy to surpass her limitations and unlock her full potential. Ultra- evolution was something no one was familiar with, Jason asked Professor Rowan, who was an expert on Pokemon evolution, about the possibility of another, more powerful, transformation a Pokemon could have. The professor replied with a confident no but then later said that it could be possible for a Pokemon to evolve again but it will most likely be something similar to a Mega- evolution, another form of limited use, if there were.

After some insight with the professor, Jason thanked him for the info and left. If Ultra- evolution was anything like Rowan said, it being for only a limited use, then it wouldn't be much of a problem. Except if Amy is in a prolonged battle and her Ultra- form expires then she would be in great trouble. In the case of the scenario playing out, Jason took the time to train Cleo more than usual but not pushing too hard, he couldn't do that to his daughter, it would be forcing her to try harder and he would rather take it easy with her until her strength grew as time passed. Which was a lot.

Cleo became more in tune with her powers and she seemed to learn very quickly and even figured out how to use Hypnosis in just the first month without Jason and Amy knowing. Jason caught her flying in mid-air once they fell asleep but woke up to her giggles. Amy theorized it was because of Jason, since he had the powers of a God before-hand, it was possible that he had passed some of his power over to Cleo, hence why she was learning so quickly and her powers grew stronger without any conscious effort to improve them. It was possible she could develop his powers but Jason insisted it was because he was that good of trainer which earned him a roll of the eyes from Amy.

The family sometimes ran into the old squad like the week before they ran into Caesar and Claire after they defeated the Gym leader in Eterna City. They talked for a while, wanting to catch up on each other. Jason and Amy eventually stayed with them at a Poke Center for the night and after wished them good luck on their next badge as they separated once again.

Jason could feel some shuffling in his backpack and he wondered what Cleo could be doing, "Cleo, what are you doing in there? I hope you're not raiding our food supply," Jason implies the last part.

"Umm… no… *munch*" Cleo quietly says.

"Cleo, you know you're not supposed to eat chocolate until noon. We're just barely getting to mid-day," Jason states sternly but softly as possible.

"Jason it's okay, let her eat some. It wouldn't hurt to eat one bar," Amy says.

"But I bought that bar for myself. If she eats then she's going to be all hyper the rest of the day"

…

"*munch*"

"Okay that's it, no more choco for you," Jason pulls of his backpack and places it on the floor. He unzips the back, "Now, hand it… where did she go?" the inside is empty, neither Cleo or the Chocolate bar are inside.

As Jason looks through the bag, Amy looks down into it but notices something on Jason's head, "*giggle* Gee, I wonder where Cleo could have gone," Amy asks sarcastically.

"Where is she really? How did we lose her that fast?" Jason asks as he looks up at Amy who's just smiling back at him. His brows furrow in suspicion as he stands up, "What?" he asks.

"Remember where I was when I stole Max's ball from you?" Annali hints with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeeaaahh…" Jason thinks back to when he chased her through the forest and then she disappeared from him, "Wait a minute," Jason catches on quickly as he turns toward his shadow again and sees a familiar figure over his head.

*chew*

"THERE YOU ARE!" Jason yells as he quickly raises his arms up over his head and grabs the Blue-haired Kirlia sitting on his head.

In the second month on the road, Cleo evolved just in time to save a family from a burning building. Jason and Amy where inside a shop looking to buy some supplies for the road ahead while Cleo waited outside for their return. Suddenly, she heard screams coming from the other side of the block and she looked up to see smoke coming not too far away. She tried calling Jason and Amy through the window but she couldn't wait long enough for them to respond so she decided to go. She teleported behind a firetruck spraying water into the building along with a few other water pokemon such as a Blastoise and a Floatzel. Cleo used her psychic to sense four trapped souls inside the building. She could see the beams above where about to collapse so in quick thinking she used her psychic to blow the wall beside them leading outside while at the same time holding up the ceiling from collapsing on them. The firefighters raised the latter toward the opening and eventually got a few men inside. The children went first down the latter with the firefighters. The building began to creak followed by an explosion on the lower level. The supports were incinerated and thus the building began to crumble with a loud crack.

Cleo quickly realized the situation and summoned all of her power and held the building in place. The firefighters quickly realized what she was doing and quickly lowered the family back down to solid ground. Cleo managed to hold the building long enough, by sheer willpower, to allow the firefighters get the family out. Once the family was evacuated, she then sensed something in the basement of the building. A massive explosion goes off and a plume of fire shoots out from the building. Cleo quickly uses her psychic again to freeze the fire in place before engulfing the family still being escorted away to an ambulance. Quickly, everyone moves out of the way as Cleo struggles to keep the building and the fire in place. Her strength wears down as she becomes consumed in a bright light. The fire becomes unfrozen and the building finally crumbles to the ground engulfing the scene with dust and ember. Everyone looks back at the plume of smoke, expecting the Ralts to walk out. A pink flash of light shines and the dust is shot in every direction, clearing the area to reveal the Shiny Kirlia with her arms stretched out standing unscathed in her accomplishment. At that time, Jason and Amy arrive at the scene and find Cleo a Kirlia. The mayor of Canalave City thanked Amy and Jason for their Kirlia's valiant act of courageousness. After dinner, as Jason, Amy and Cleo were walking out of the town hall, the family Cleo saved walked up to them to thank Cleo for saving them from a fiery death. Their children, son and daughter, were about the same height as Cleo so they hugged her and she returned it pleasantly. After that, the parents bid their goodbyes and left home. Once they were alone, Jason was at a cross; whether to be mad or proud at his daughter for running away without their supervision but saving a family from a burning building. But he couldn't be mad at her for evolving into a Kirlia so there was nothing to argue about.

Fast forwarding to now, Jason and Amy have gotten used to seeing Cleo as a Kirlia. She became more in tune with her powers and learned many new abilities. Something Jason couldn't argue with.

"AAAHH! DADDY NO!" Cleo screams as he brings her in and tickles her. Her laugh making both Amy and Jason laugh along with her.

"Okay honey, that's enough sugar for now. Come here," Amy takes Cleo into her arms and wipes away the little smudges of Chocolate around her lips. Jason smiles and he zips up the back pack and slings onto his back.

"She sure takes after her mother," Jason states as they continue moving toward the beach of Sunyshore City.

They arrive half an hour later at the beach with the shores littered with people and Pokemon playing together. Wingull and Pelliper's fly overhead as Dragonaire's and Dratini's jump out from the water, playing with each other along with other water Pokemon.

"We should come here sometime, relax and soak in the sun," Jason suggests.

"Sure, when all of this is over then we can come and relax," Amy adds.

"How about for breaks as the days pass by during our time in the League, how about that?" Jason suggests again.

Amy thinks about it and then nods in agreement, "Alrighty then, it's settled," Amy says.

"Do they have chocolate ice cream here?" Cleo asks looking around for an ice cream stand.

Jason and Amy laugh at her blunt question and continue moving toward the shore, "You wanna walk or fly?" Jason asks as they stare off into the distance where the Sinnoh League island is awaiting for their arrival.

"I would prefer if we fly there. I'm in no mood to get wet now," Amy replies.

Before Jason can pull out Reshiram, another trainer walks down to the shore and pulls out a poke ball. He throws out over the water and a Gyarados appears just after, crashing into the water and creating a large splash of water towards the beachers. Amy freezes the water with psychic and tosses it back into the water, preventing them from getting wet.

"Sorry man, didn't see you standing there. Did he wet you?" the trainer asks.

"It's okay, Amy saved me from getting soaked, so all is good," Jason replies.

"Amy? Oh, you mean your Gardevoir? Sorry, I thought you were talking about someone else," the trainer states apologetically.

"Who else is there?"

"Umm… you got me there. You heading to the Sinnoh League?" The trainer asks, changing the subject.

"Yup, just getting ready to cross. Can't believe it's in the ocean way over there. I knew we should've taken the hike through the mountains past Vellstone City," Jason says.

"That would have saved us a lot of walking," Amy agrees with a nod.

"Woah! Did she just talk?" the trainer asks surprised.

"So did I!" Cleo speaks.

"Did she just talk?"

"Of course, we did. Well, it's actually a complicated process in which we mentally tell you what we're saying while at the same time speaking in our own language so it would seem that we are talking to you vocally. Do you want me to slow down or explain it differently?" Amy asks.

"Um, no I think that's as simple as you're gonna put it. I've never seen something like this before. Usually psychic Pokemon speak through telepathy and that's it. But you can do this. How?" the trainer asks still baffled.

Jason chuckles and pushes him back a little, "Okay, okay, I don't think we caught your name…" Jason implies.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? The name's Exavier, I live in Canalave City but I came here to challenge the Champion of Sinnoh. I've put a lot of effort trying to get my badges for this moment. The Champion won't know what hit her," Exavier states confidently.

" _I kind of feel bad for him since you're more experienced. I think you should take it easy on him,"_ Amy tells Jason telepathically.

" _Now that wouldn't be nice, besides, we don't know what Pokemon he has or what he's capable of. It's best to observe him when the event actually starts._ _Then_ _I'll consider going easy on him,"_ Jason explains.

" _If you say so."_

"I'm headed over there now, if you guys wanna join me crossing the water then you're free to follow! GYARADOS!" Exavier calls to the massive water snake as it emerges from the water and leans down toward its master, "Let's go buddy, the League awaits!" he says as he climbs on its head, "Race you guys!" he states and then the Gyarados quickly starts swimming away.

"Did he just challenge you?" Amy asks with a perked brow.

"Heh, yes he did," Jason pulls out Reshiram's ball and realeases her. People on the beach are astounded when they see the Vast-white Pokemon appearing on the shore. Quickly, Jason and Amy get up on top of her and Jason points the way, "Follow that Gyarados Resh!"

"Are we chasing them?" she asks.

"No, we're racing them," Jason tells her and a smile spreads across her face.

She jumps into the air and her tail flares red and she blasts off with a sonic boom. Reshiram flies low over the water to catch some speed then flies back up. They catch up rather quickly and they fly up right beside Exavier.

"What the-"

"Hey Exavier, you want a ride? Oh wait, you already have one, see ya at the League! Reshiram, Afterburner!" Jason orders. Reshiram nods and her tails glows brighter, propelling them faster and leaving Exavier and Gyarados in the dust.

Before they knew it, they arrived at the island. Reshiram slowed down by using her wings as a parachute and thus slowing them down enough for her to land safely. They touchdown and Jason and Amy get off.

"Should we wait for him or…"

"He'll catch up, I say we head inside before he gets here and starts asking a bunch of questions. Come on," Jason says as he returns Reshiram to her ball. They walk towards the road leading to the big waterfall. Many other people are walking along the path, some taking pictures with others while people walk up the steps on either side. Just recently the government of Sinnoh decided to make it easier for people to get to the Cathedral. Jason on the other hand only looked up at the waterfall.

"What are you thinking Jason?" Amy asks.

"I'm thinking we skip the stairs," Jason picks up Amy into his arms and with a single jump he propels them way over the waterfall, "See, that was fast and easy," Jason says.

"But we haven't even landed," Amy states.

Jason looks down to see they're 50 ft. above the ground, "Oh right, I felt like I was expecting something," he finishes before they plummet. Jason and Amy scream as Cleo laughs joyfully as they fall.

And with just a few milliseconds to spare, Jason activates his powers and flies just before they hit the water below them. He stands up right and starts surfing on the water with his foot trying to maintain balance, "Whoa! Almost got it!" Jason says.

"Watch for the bridge!" Amy screams.

Jason looks in front of him and he sees the bridge stretching across and connecting to the other side. Quickly, he falls backward while keeping his foot on the water surface and they zip under the bridge. As they exit the other side, Jason flies out of the river and lands back on land. Amy slips off his arms and stands awkwardly next to Jason. No one saw them and their act, surprisingly, so they decide to move on.

As they walk toward the large Gothic Cathedral, they spot flags with several, very familiar, people printed on them.

"The Gym Leaders of Sinnoh, the toughest ones join the League and become the Elite Four! Good thing I studied their tactics," Jason says to himself.

"I do have to say they were hard to beat; Flint nearly made you take out Max that one time!" Amy recalls.

"No doubt about it, this'll be a tough week for us all," Jason says. They continue walking towards the Cathedral and find the place newly redecorated: The Ceiling was repainted with extra colors to give it a more 'awe' effect, a large diamond Chandelier rumored to hold many Mega-evolution stones of all kinds, and massive pillars with a blue-dragon scales decal going from the base to the top. In between the pillars is a desk with a large screen hanging overhead, listing all the trainers taking part in the League. On either side of the pillars are large escalators leading over to the stadium, holding the arena.

"May I help you sir?" one of the receptionists asks.

"Uh yeah, I'm here to register for the League!" Jason states.

"Sure thing mister, I just need to see your Pokemon License," the woman tells him.

"Of course," as Jason reaches into his pocket he finds nothing but emptiness, "Huh, that's funny, I could've sworn I had it here," Jason starts to look in his other pockets before coming out empty handed, "I think it might be in my back pack, just gimme a second please," Jason says as he takes off his back pack and ruffles through the inside.

"Is it not in the back pocket?" Amy puts Cleo down on the floor to help Jason look for it.

Cleo begins to look around in awe at the beauty of the interior of the Cathedral, so many pretty colors and all of them mixing to create a euphoric glow shining down at the marble floor, "This place is… awesome!" Cleo shouts bringing the attention of two mysterious men. They look at her with curiosity then look at each other and smile evily before walking toward her with a passive pace. Cleo continues to look around, oblivious to the two men walking up behind her.

Amy looks away for a moment and finds Cleo gone. She looks behind her to see her looking at the Pillar and then two men with black jackets. She breaks off from helping Jason and quickly walks toward Cleo, "Cleo!" she calls to her. She doesn't respond, "Cleo!" she calls her again more loudly and she picks up her pace to try and intercept her before they reach her.

But she's too late and one the men picks Cleo up by her white shirt. Cleo gives off a small eep when they pick her up quickly, "Hey there little girl, what are you doing all alone?" the man asks with a creepy tone to his voice.

"Mmm…" Cleo doesn't say anything but begins to tear up when she sees the man with a scar running across his face.

"I don't think I heard you. Repeat!" the man orders demandingly.

"*whimper*" Cleo's tears drip from her face and she tries to look away from him before he forcefully cups her face and brings her back toward his.

"I said Repeat!" the man snaps and that sets Amy off.

"Get away from my daughter!" Amy shouts furiously as her eyes glow blue she uses her psychic to pull Cleo out of his hands and into her arms. With her other arm, she then uses psychic again to launch the men into the air, making them skid across the floor.

They get back up, quickly recovering themselves from her, "Looks like the bitch came to save her pup. You're gonna pay for messing with us," the man looks to his comrade and they both nod and charge at Amy. Amy doesn't move as they close in on her. Before they even make it to her, Jason appears in front of them out of nowhere with his arms crossed and his face serious, stopping them in their tracks, "Get out of our way kid," the man orders. He tries to sidestep Jason but he pushes him back in place, not letting him through.

"You spoke something nasty to her. I suggest you apologize now," Jason states threateningly.

The men look at each other and then break into laughter at Jason's threat, "HAH, what makes you think I'm going to apologize. Walk away before I give you a real bonk on the noggin," the man states before trying to sidestep him again but Jason force's him back again.

"Last warning pal, apologize to her before I finish that X across your face," Jason teases him.

The man looks at him with furious eyes before chuckling and looking to his friend, "Heh, this guy, huh?" he points at him and then pushes Jason on the chest trying to start a fight but Jason doesn't move at all, in fact he didn't even seem affected at all.

Jason breathes a heavy sigh and quickly pushes his palm against the man's chest and sends him flying into the concession stands. The other man looks at Jason and he tries to swing a fist but Jason catches it and he corkscrews the man's arm under and over to put his shoulder into a joint lock.

"GAAH! GRRHH! STOP, I GIVE, I GIVE!" the man screams in pain.

Jason doesn't let go, "Say you're sorry," Jason orders him.

"I'M SORRY, FUCK! JUST LET ME GO OF MY ARM!" the man yells. Jason lets go of his arm, leaving the man in agony, and walks over to Amy and Cleo. The crowd gives a round of applause and cheers for Jason's courageousness.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jason asks.

Cleo looks up at Jason and smiles, "Yes daddy, are the bad men gone?" she asks, still frightened.

"I took care of them sweetie, they're not a problem anymore, I promise," Jason says reassuringly.

The crowd gathers around the family and cheer loudly, Jason smiles and waves at them and proceeds toward the receptionist, "I believe you wanted my license?" he asks as he offers her the card.

"Yes, thank you, that's is some act of kindness, isn't it? I mean he was threatening your Pokemon," the woman states.

"Then it wasn't an act of kindness, it was an act of self-defense," Jason corrects her.

"Right, my bad…" the woman looks down at the monitor and frowns for second.

Jason senses something is up but he can't quite tell what it is, "Is there something wrong?" he asks curiously.

"Huh, it seems you're license expired just yesterday Mr. Arcadias. I can't register you if you don't get it renewed back in Hoenn," the woman explains.

"What, are you serious? I can't go all the way back there to renew it. It'll be days before I can get back in time," Jason says in disbelief.

"I believe he can participate without it," a female voice jumps in. Jason and Amy look behind to see the Former Sinnoh Champion Cynthia herself; her trademark black coat followed by her black formal pants and shoes, her black furry collar and cuffs as well as her gray tear-drop shaped necklace. Her hair was still long and blonde, shining in the sunlight however there were a few gray hairs starting to show due to her growing age. But that hasn't stopped her from stepping down as a Pokemon Trainer, "He has shown the quality of a passionate trainer; one who cares for his Pokemon and comrades," she compliments nicely.

"You will vouch for him, Miss Cynthia?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, mark him as my guest for the time being and have him registered to participate in the League by my request," Cynthia states.

"As you wish Mam," the woman nods and type away at the keyboard. After a small moment of typing she looks up from her monitor, "Alrighty Mr. Arcadias, you're all registered and good to go for the tournament. You have access to the arena and you may explore as you please," the woman explains.

"I will have the honor of escorting Mr. Arcadias and giving him the full tour of the Cathedral, thank you," Cynthia cuts her off politely. The woman bows her head in understanding and the group follow Cynthia up the stairs.

"Thanks Miss Cynthia-"

"You can just call me Cynthia, Jason. I knew you would be arriving at some point today along with your newlywed wife Amy and your daughter," she explains.

Jason and Amy pause for a moment and look at each other. How did she know they were coming? "Wait… how did you know we were coming?" Jason asks.

"Your friends notified me that you would be arriving soon here out of the rest of your team. Corbulo and Cabalé, I hope you remember them," she clarifies.

"Wait, you know them? How come they didn't tell me anything about you?" Jason asks.

"Secrecy of our colleagues must be kept discreet even now with the Rogue Dragons running around. I have had my share of close calls with them but they were nothing too big to handle. Corbulo and Cabalé informed me about your powers. The Cairos have a new God now," she says congratulative.

"Thanks, I'm not really sure if I'm really meant for this kind of responsibility," Jason says nervously.

"Of course you are, to have Arceus bestow you a Rite and call you her equal means she trusts you a lot more than you think," she surprises Jason with that sentence.

"Wait how did you-"

"We keep in touch sometimes," she explains. Her face turns a bit saddened and she looks at Jason, "I heard your father perished not too long ago. My condolences to your family, Jason," she states sadly, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. It's my brother who's taking it harder out of all of us. I just hope he's recovered, his best friend is with him so I believe she can persuade him into the right mind and keep him on track," Jason explains.

They make it to the top of the stairs and continue forward toward the arena entrance.

"He blames Arceus for John's death still?" she asks.

"Not entirely sure, he could be thinking anything right now. I gave him some advice to not hold a grudge like this on her but to just forgive her mistake and forget the past and look toward the future. I almost sound like my father," Jason states.

"That is good, your father, I knew him, he was a very persuasive man. He had this special power to convince and bring a sense a hope to those who couldn't believe in anything bigger than themselves or in themselves. Your words will help him on his way through grief Jason, I have no doubt about it, it was your father speaking through you," Cynthia explains.

Jason smiles and he nods in agreement, "So… how's life being a Former Champion going for ya?" Jason changes the subject.

"*chuckles* better than I thought it would be: I now have more say in the League itself, I have the final word over who participates and who doesn't, my words now carry more weight and I can grant private seating arrangements for guests. Although, the Champion can do that too but I just like to have it as an added bonus. This new position doesn't have me step down as a Pokemon Trainer, I still love to train younger trainers who are just learning and developing their own techniques. I help them build on that and develop further," Cynthia explains.

"Just like Corbulo and Cabalé did with me and my friends"

"Exactly, I think it is time I showed you the arena. We've just remodeled it and I believe you'll find it a lot more spacious than before"

[Background music: TheFatRat- Xenogenesis]

They enter through the doors leading to the arena, the walls are decorated similarly to the pillars back at the entrance, blue scales and neatly carved bases connecting to the marble floor. The pillars split the walls into segments and give the hall more texture along with the paintings showing the past Champions of Sinnoh, all of them leading up to Cynthia and the current Champion, now known as Coordinator Triton. As they walk, Cleo climbs up on top of Jason backpack and watches as the doors open revealing the massive arena holding many trainers and their Pokemon.

Aerodactyls fly overhead as well as other flying Pokemon. The arena is crowded with so many types of Pokemon it's hard to even name them all; Tyranitar, Aggrron, Metagross, Incineroar, Golisopod, and a bunch of other ones Jason can't identify.

The arena is situated a few feet below the bleachers where the people will come in and witness the Trainers knowledge put to the Ultimate test.

Cynthia guides Jason and Amy through the Arena and shows them the total layout of it, "This is the final Arena you will participate in once you have defeated the Elite four. We decided that the arenas be placed around the Cathedral and then have the main arena be inside it. With that, we had to expand the Cathedral to accommodate the arena and the audience as well," Cynthia explains.

"When I first heard the Main Arena was being constructed inside the Castle I wasn't sure if it was true or not. I mean, people are very familiar with the Arena being outside with the sun shining down on the arena," Jason says.

"Who says the sun is out of the picture?" Cynthia pulls back her sleeve to reveal a watch with a small pad in the middle. She presses it and the roof splits open, a bright curtain falls and grows larger as the roof reveals more of the sky. People and Pokemon rejoice in the light as the roof retracts all the way to let the cool breeze of the sea fall in and sweep the arena.

The light reflects off the arena and bounces off toward the bleachers, shining off and giving the stadium a great euphoric shine.

"Nice!" Jason says.

"Jason?" Jason hears a familiar voice sound from behind him and he turns around to see Sam get off the bridge to the Arena with his Pyroar.

"Sam? Come here bro! Give your brother some love!" Sam runs up to Jason and jumps in his arms, hugging him, "Wow, you've grown little man and… is that a scar on your face?" Jason looks at Sam's face to see a small faint red line running down his left cheek, "Sam what happened?" Jason asks concerned and he looks at Sam's Pyroar accusingly.

" **I-I-I didn't do it!"** the Pyroar quickly says raising his paws.

"No Jason, he didn't do it. We kind of went on a small adventure together, me and him. It was pretty cool and we got to meet a bunch of other Pyroars," Sam explains.

"But that doesn't explain how you got that scar," Jason brings him back to the question.

"Oh, uh, well we kind of-"

" **He was playing with the cubs and one of the mothers thought he was trying to lure them away so… things escalated from there,"** the Pyroar explains.

"I trust you protected him from her?" Jason asks.

" **Of course, I did. No one hurts my friend, no one!"** The Pyroar says defensively.

"Is this your brother?" Cynthia asks Jason.

"Whoa, y-you are… a legend. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cynthia," Sam greets her formally.

"*chuckle* the pleasure is all mine, you are his brother, am I right?" she asks.

"Y-yeah, I am! I just got here and I was starting to wonder if anyone else was going show up," Sam explains.

"Well, you're the first familiar face I've seen so far," Jason says.

"Same here. Hey, how's Amy and Cleo? I want to meet them!" Sam asks.

"Right here Samuel," Amy walks around Jason and smiles warmly at him.

"Hey Amy, I haven't seen you in a while. You let your hair down, why?" Sam asks.

"Well, I thought I would go with the traditional hair style we Gardevoirs mainly use. I kinda missed it," Amy explains.

"And Cleo? Where is she?"

"Right here!" Cleo's face appears in front of him upside down.

"YAAH!" Sam screams and he falls on the floor as Cleo falls on his chest, "OOF!"

"Haha, you're funny Uncle Sam! [see what I did there]" Cleo giggles at Sams reaction as well as Amy and Cynthia.

"Oh Cleo, don't scare him like that. I don't want him hurt again," Jason says and Cleo grins cutely before teleporting on Pyroars head.

"I like this pillow; it's so soft," Cleo rolls around in his mane.

" **Don't think you're going to sleep on it every day, okay? I just groomed it!"** the Pyroar explains.

"You mean you licked yourself, didn't you? That's your definition of grooming," Sam says making Cleo jerk up.

"Eww!" Cleo teleports off him.

" **Hey that's only when Sam doesn't help,"** the Pyroar tries to defend himself.

"What? Sam, you help lick his fur?" Jason asks with a slight chuckle.

"What? NO I DON'T! Alex stop lying you fur ball!" Sam reputes.

"*chuckle* Oh my, you kids are so adventurous," Cynthia says. Sam looks back at Cynthia in surprise.

"Wait, you can understand him too?" Sam asks.

"I learned Pokemon language when I was 11. I wanted to talk to my Roselia so I started learning from her and from there I expanded my skills and shared it to erase the language barrier between Trainers and their Pokemon. Eventually, it led to the creation of the Poké-translator," Cynthia explains.

"Wow, the only reason I can understand Alex (Pyroar) is because Jas-"

"Is there a place we can stay for the night?" Jason asks quickly.

"Ah yes, almost forgot. Sam do you want to join us? I can get you a room as well," Cynthia offers.

"Yeah sure, thanks Miss Cynthia! That's very kind of you," Sam accepts her offer graciously.

"Very well then, if you will follow me, I will lead you to your quarters. They are the best in the Cathedral," Cynthia explains.

"Wait, in the Cathedral you said?" Jason asks.

"For the guests of the Champion and the Elite four, and all of you are my guests," she explains.

"But you're the Former Champion, aren't you?" Sam asks.

"A Former Champion doesn't necessarily mean I'm out of the picture. I can still give invitations to anyone I so choose. I helped plan this arena so that should say something right?" she explains.

"I guess so Miss… so… can I see my room now?" Sam asks anxiously.

Everyone laughs again toward his sudden forwardness, "*chuckle* sure thing. Follow me!" Sam returns Alex back to his ball and gets up. Cynthia leads them back out through the entrance and up another flight of transparent stairs showing what's below them.

"These won't break… will they?" Amy asks.

"They shouldn't… unless there were a large amount of people coming up all at once," she theorizes.

"So, with us on it now, it still wouldn't break?" Sam asks.

"Nope," Cynthia confirms.

"Even if I…"

Jason sense something devious arise in Sam's mind, "Sam don't do it," Jason warns him.

"-do this?" Sam jumps up and stomps back down straight through the glass. But Jason catches him with Psychic and he lifts him back on the stairs and then proceeds to reconstructing the glass slab fully.

Jason glares at Sam, "The next time you do that, I'm only going to save you but you are going to pay for it," Jason threatens.

"It's okay Jason, it was an accident. We learn through our mistakes and that makes us more intelligent," she states.

"Sorry Miss Cynthia, I get carried away sometimes," Sam says sheepishly.

"No one was hurt, we're all fine now. Let's keep going," Cynthia leads them to the top of the stairs, she waits for everyone to make it to the top. They travel down a straight hallway with rooms in each side with a door on the very end of the hallway, "Here they are. These will be for your friends when they arrive and the one straight down there will be yours to occupy. It is the premium accommodation in the League. Sam, you may choose whichever you like. If you are going to let your Pokemon out, it will have to be smaller ones like your Pyroar or others similar to his size," Cynthia explains.

Sam runs into one of the rooms and releases Alex from his ball, immediately, the two start playing around.

Jason looks through the open doors leading into the rooms and notices they look even better than the rooms in the Poke Center. He could only imagine what's in the Premium room.

" _Let's check out our room, shall we?"_ Amy asks Jason telepathically and runs past him looking back with Cleo on her shoulders.

"Heh," Jason runs after them. They disappear in a pink mist before touching the door. Jason smiles and he closes his eyes, concentrating on making it to the other side, " _3..2..1.. Jump!"_ instantly, he disappears in blue mist and reappears on the other side just behind Amy and Cleo. He notices them looking around and he sees the large room accommodating nearly everything a normal house would have; A kitchen on the far left side, the counter top is angled 90 degrees to accommodate an entire family, to the right, a large room with a King sized bed and in the middle of the room a dining table with a large window looking out and providing a magnificent view at the arena where they were just at, "Wow, the view up here is… marvelous I'd have to say," Jason says.

"Very marvelous," Amy agrees, hooking her arm around his and pressing close to him as Cleo takes the chance and climbs up on her father's shoulders.

"*yawn* I'm sleepy," Cleo says tiringly. The two laugh and Amy carefully takes Cleo into her arms.

"I'll take her to the bed, in the meantime, maybe you should go down to the lobby and look for the others," Amy suggests.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you up here alone," Jason asks concerningly.

"I can take care of myself Jason, we'll be fine. When you come back, you think you can nab something to eat? I'm starving after our long walk and I have a feeling Cleo will be as well," Amy asks.

"Sure thing, I'll leave Max here just in case, okay?" Jason says as he pulls out Max's ball.

"Fine with me, it's been a while since I've talked to him anyway," Amy agrees. Jason releases Max from his ball and he appears on the floor, asleep, as usual, "Or not."

"Heh, tell him I left him to give you some company for the time. I'll be back soon Amy," Jason says as he leans down and plants a kiss on her. He turns to leave and heads down the glass staircase which confused him as he walked down since they were transparent and he had trouble finding the next step.

After a few slips and falls, he manages to make it to the floor unscathed… for the most part. Looking around, he finds there are more people in the Cathedral. They were mostly tourists walking around, some kids running around and admiring the structural beauty of the place. He follows some people through another large hallway, at the end, a large door opening to the outside. A large gust of air blows in, pushing everyone back and startling them. Some of the kids laughed as the sudden rush of air surprised them. As he walks out, he finds the paths leading to the arenas out in the open. And in the grass, were multiple grass-type Pokemon running about and playing with others as well as with some kids who seemed to get along with them quite well. This reminded Jason back then when he was younger, he would always play with the local Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. Every day, he would help the Professor with whatever things needs he needed help with. Birch was a very patient person and so he didn't mind giving Jason quick lessons about Pokemon habitats and such. Which was why Jason was very selective with where he set up camp while travelling the world.

" _Kinda miss the old days… when it was easy,"_ he thinks to himself mentally.

"Well if it isn't the Savior of Man walking before us," a familiar voice sounds from behind Jason. He turns around to see Caesar and Claire walking toward him, "How you doin man?" he asks extending a hand.

"I was about to ask you the same thing man," Jason responds, clasping his hand bringing him into a hug.

"You have no idea what I've gone through to get here," Caesar asks.

"The way you're putting it, I don't think I want to know," Jason says, taking a step back.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Claire warns as she steps up closer to Jason, "Also, how's the family doing?" Claire asks as she hugs him tightly.

"They're doing fine, Cleo isn't the same as you last saw her I'll tell you that," Jason implies.

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asks, a bit concerned.

"You'll see when you meet her. Did you collect all your badges?" Jason asks.

Claire takes out a small case from her jacket and shows it to him, "All eight of them! Took us a while but eventually he helped me enough to do them on my own."

"It's good he stayed with you to tutor and mentor you. Any good trainer takes the advice of more experienced trainers. I'm glad it worked out well for you," Jason says.

"It seems to be the only knowledgable thing he knows in life above all else."

"Hey! Anybody would have made the same mistake, truly!" Caesar tries to defend himself.

"That's what you said the last time when we were in the ice cream shop," Claire recalls.

"Alright, alright, you two, take it easy. Maybe you should go settle things in your room and then come and talk to me about it (please don't)," Jason tells them, trying to ease the tension.

"Did you get a room for us?" Claire asks.

"Cyn- OOP!" Jason ducks under a right hook just in time and he turns around to retaliate but sees Cora standing behind him with a smile on her face, "CORA!" instead of returning the punch he instead takes her into his arms.

"Ack! It's good to see you too Jason," Cora struggles to say.

"You didn't need to swing at me to get my attention you know?" Jason tells her as he puts her down.

"Just my way of saying 'hi'. Also, your brother told me to," Cora motions behind her.

Jason looks past her and sees Ryan with a smug look on his face, "Hey bro, long time no see," he says plainly, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Jason looks at him unamused but smiles and shakes his head, "You nervous or something? You don't want to talk to your older brother?" Jason asks.

"No, no, not at all, kind of out of the left field having Cora surprise you like that but it's also my way of saying hi," Ryan says.

"Heh, think carefully next time because I almost threw a gut punch at her," Jason tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, how are Amy and Cleo doing?" Ryan asks.

"Fine. We've had a lot to deal with but we managed fine. You should meet Cleo especially," Jason implies.

"Cleo? What, what's up with her?"

"Go see for yourself, they're in the luxury apartments in the Cathedral. I'll show you to them, Cynthia told me to show you to your rooms when you arrived," Jason says.

"You got us luxury apartments? For free? From Cynthia? How?" Ryan asks, amazed.

"Take it easy, I'll explain when we get there or after when you all get comfy in your new places. Hold on to me you guys!" Jason tells them. They look at each other for a moment but do as he say and place hand on him, "Alright guys, let's jump!" confused by this, they get taken off guard when suddenly they appear in a hallway.

"Wwwhoooaaaa! That was… quick!" Caesar says almost collapsing on the ground.

"Next time… might wanna warn us when your gonna teleport all of us," Ryan tells him. Jason doesn't respond but remains standing, "Jason?" he taps his shoulder and he topples over with a thud, "Um."

"He did it again, didn't he?" Amy asks as she steps through the doorway.

"Amy, it's been so long since I've last seen you," Ryan hugs her and she returns the hug.

"Good to see you too, Ryan. Cora how have you been?"

"I've been better, thank you," Cora says lazily, still recovering from the sudden teleport but manages a hug, "How's Cleo?" she asks.

"She's asleep right now but you should still her," she looks behind her at Jason, "While I get Jason back inside. He was supposed to get something to eat for us," Amy explains.

"We met him outside where the other arenas were. Kind of weird seeing the main Arena inside the Cathedral. Last time I came here with Ryan one time," Cora states.

"I only saw the arena here but not the other ones outside. We'll get out for a looksie tomorrow after they explain the order of battles everyone will fight in. Cynthia was kind enough to allow us to stay here in this room. She also let you guys pick any room you wanted once you got here," Amy explains.

"Sweeet!" Caesar says once he looks inside one of the rooms, "Can we have this one?" he asks before stepping inside.

"All of them are up for grabs Caesar," Amy clarifies.

"I call the bed!" Claire rushes past him and into the bedroom.

"Hey! I am not getting the couch!" Caesar chases after her.

"They all seem very expensive. Are you sure she said we can be in any of them?" Ryan asks, hesitant to step inside one of the rooms.

"No, we're supposed to go back across the ocean to sleep in a hotel," Amy tells him sarcastically but Ryan looks at her still unsure, "Ugh, yes you can take any of them. Sarcasm!" Amy clarifies with a roll of her eyes.

"Which one do you want Cora?" he asks.

"Well, they are all open soooooo… this one! And I call the bed for myself!" Cora jumps into the one Ryan was just looking at.

"No come on! I hate couches!" Ryan chases after her.

Amy giggles at the amusement they give her and she looks down at Jason, still passed out on the floor, " _He really needs to practice more on teleporting multiple people with him at once. It's putting a lot of strain on him just doing it so suddenly,"_ using psychic she lifts him up from the ground and floats him over back into the room and into the bed next to Cleo. She tucks them in and closes the door so to not let the light wake them up, "Goodnight you two," she whispers. Walking over to the table next to the large window, she sits down and stares out down at the arena. Some of the trainers started battling each other to test each other's strength. A friendly match but it's best not to show what you're capable of so early and they were unlucky enough Amy was there to see it all. She blows the hair-strand in front of her but it falls back on her face and tickles her nose, "Got to get used to this now," she tells herself mentally.

A weird presence presents itself in her mind and she sense some behind her. Turning around and preparing a Shadow Ball she quickly powers down realizing its Cynthia, "Oh, it's you."

"It's okay, sorry to sneak up on you like that. You really do have a keen ability at sensing people," she compliments.

"Thanks, it's really useful when I'm alone. That is, if ever," Amy explains and she sits down on her chair.

"Jason being over-protective of you?" Cynthia assumes.

"Yes, ever since Cleo nearly…" she trails off and doesn't continue.

"What happened to her? I hope nothing wrong happened, I mean she is a Kirlia. She seemed fine to me," she states.

"That's the thing, it was because of what Cleo did she evolved into a Kirlia. Now, Jason is being ever more careful with us since she nearly got hurt trying to save a family in a burning building," Amy explains.

"Ah, and she did this without you knowing?" she asks.

"I'm not sure if it was a mistake to leave her outside by herself or if it was the right call but this nearly turned into a disaster. I don't know if I want to talk about it," Amy places a hand on her head, unable to make up her mind.

Cynthia looks away from her and down at the arena where some trainers are battling, "Well, here's the thing Amy. This all part of parenthood. I am no parent myself but I do know that you shouldn't go around expecting every mistake you've done to be the worst possible one you've done. Everything happens for a reason and everything has both a negative and positive side-effect; your daughter evolved into a Kirlia and she saved a family from certain death. That's a positive," Cynthia explains to her.

Amy looks up from her hand, "And the negative?" she asks.

"You worrying about other troubles she might get into," Cynthia clarifies.

Amy takes the moment to think about it and realizes it's just her and Jason being the negative side effect. After that event, they couldn't just leave Cleo alone anymore. Someone had to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't go on another mission by herself. Jason devoted most of his time on her and Cleo but mostly on her. At that point, she realized Jason was focusing a lot more on her than he was with Cleo. But in the short time he had with Cleo, he still pushed Cleo hard but not too much to overwhelm her.

"I… guess you're right, heh. Perhaps I have been a bit paranoid lately. Not something I wish to discuss about any further now. I don't mean to butt you out like that," Amy apologizes.

"It's fine Amy, I'm not asking you to explain exactly how you feel. I'll leave you to your family now. I have to separate those people from battling anymore before it gets out of hand. Tell Jason to meet tomorrow morning in the lobby, along with his friends, to find out what order they will be battling I," Cynthia instructs her.

"No problem Cynthia, I will," Amy assures her.

Cynthia nods and walks out, closing the door behind her gently, not wanting to wake Jason and Cleo.

Tomorrow they will find out who they will battle and the question comes…

Who will be left to stand against Coordinator Triton?

The Future holds many opportunities.

" _One of them better be the good ending,"_ Amy tells herself.

 **Now how about dat!**

 **The next few chapters will be solely for the upcoming battles. I can't write it all in one chapter. That's just ridiculous.**

 **The story is getting ever so closer to the end. I can't wait because that will mean more freedom to quickly and easily finish my second story, "** _ **A Map to the Turian Heart"**_

 **If you're not a Mass Effect fan then I suggest you don't read it.**

 **Before I forget, please criticise me on my grammar and writing style. There is a lot of room for improvement here so if you can please leave some suggestions. Positive ones though.**

 **Besides that, I hope you enjoyed and as always…**

 **Have a nice day ;D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, guys, sorry for the awful wait. If you read my update chapter then you know the reason for my apology. By now I already removed the update but to keep you up to date here's what happened; My laptop broke down, making my documents unreachable; I was pissed and was denying the fact that I had to start over (the first step in the grieving process, lol); I had to start from scratch again to post the chapter.**

 **That's basically it really. I'm terribly sorry for the wait again and I hope you understand. The original chapter was a lot more concise but I was, and still am, pissed about what happened so I'm separating this chapter in two. The continuation of Sam's story will continue in the next one.**

 **I may not get it done as early as I want it since I have to rewrite the other chapter for my other story, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long delay, and as always…**

 **Have a nice day ;)**

Chapter 32

The next day, people were gathered everywhere in the lobby and the Main Hall, waiting for the list of the order of Trainers to fight. Many woke up early in the morning to train with their Pokemon should they be the first to battle. With so much anticipation, the Trainers are anxious to see the list. Who wi be the first to fight and who will be the first to fall.

"You know they could've done this earlier. Instead of making us wait this long," Ryan says.

"Well, there's always the last checks before posting the roster. What I wonder is who will be the first to face the Elite four. There's isn't that many now. Yesterday, a bunch of Trainers were here to face them but left since they heard Coordinator Triton was going to be in it as well," Jason explains.

"What happens when one of us faces him? I mean we haven't discussed it yet," Ryan says.

"That's the thing, we don't have a plan yet. Should one of us even make it, we're not sure what he's capable of. Well talk about it later," Jason states.

Moments later, Cynthia emerges from a room, taking her position at the podium just under the screen, "Welcome Trainers of Sinnoh and beyond. I welcome you to the annual Sinnoh League Tournament!" the crowd cheer in unison, pumped and eager to see the fight, "We have finished finalizing the roster for today and the following days ahead of us. Unfortunately, due to the lack of Trainers present, we have decided to put the Trainers face to face with each other," The people look at each other confusingly. Never before had they had a sudden match between trainers so suddenly, "The Elite Four will not take part in this years League. We have collaborated with the Sinnoh Senate and have come to the conclusion; with the terrorist group, The Rogue Dragons, everywhere, we have decided to make the League short and from there we will decide who becomes the next Champion of Sinnoh," some people nod in understanding while others groan in annoyance.

"In any case, the Tournament will continue as is. We hope you all will enjoy the Trainers still present for their valiant dedication to stay. With that being said, let the first two fighters step up to the plate!" Cynthia walks off as the screen comes to life as two pictures of Trainers are posted on opposite sides. Neither of which are from Jason's team.

Another man walks out to the microphone and speaks in, "Will the two opponents make their way to the Locker room to prepare for the first battle!" the man speaks.

Everyone claps in excitement as they make their way to the arena. With the halls cleared of people, there is only the Café that is left with only the employees.

"Yo let's head in there and wait out the battle," Caesar suggests.

"Shouldn't we observe the battle to learn their move set?" Jason asks.

"I agree with Jason," Xavier pipes up from between the group.

"Um, who are you?" Caesar asks.

"Oh, Jason knows who I am. I'm Xavier. He and I kinda met just recently yesterday," Xavier introduces himself. Caesar looks back at Jason for confirmation.

"Yeah, we did. Just before we flew here from Sunyshore City. He's a good guy, trust me," Jason reassures Caesar.

Caesar looks back at Xavier and then at Jason and then shrugs, "Okay then, a friend of Jason's is a friend of mine," Caesar brings Xavier's head into his arms and gives him a savage noogie, "Welcome to the family kid!" Caesar introduces him before getting smacked behind the head by Claire.

"Caesar quit bullying that poor kid," she tells him annoyed.

"I was just playing with him. He's a friend of Jason so I was introducing him to the group," Caesar explains.

Claire rolls her eyes as she shakes her head and she takes Xaviers hand and shakes it, "Don't mind him, he's stupid that way. The name's Claire," Claire introduces herself.

"Xavier, a pleasure to meet you," he introduces himself.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to having him around after a while," Claire winks.

"Who's this? Oh, it's you, from the beach, right?" Amy walks in on the conversation.

"Yeah, nice to see you again. Wasn't there a Kirlia with you?" after finishing his sentence, Cleo appears in front of him suddenly.

"Hello!" she says.

"GAH! Oh, you gotta stop doing that you little rascal," he takes her into his arms and she disappears quickly as she appeared.

"Only if you catch me first *giggle*," Cleo says teleporting on his shoulder.

"Come on Cleo, let's not play here. We'll play later outside," Amy says, using her psychic to bring Cleo to her.

"Okie dokie."

Sam walks up to Jason and tugs at his jacket, "What's up?" Jason asks.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry," he says.

"Alright fine. If we're not going to watch the battle then we'll instead. You guys hungry?" Jason asks the group.

"Sure, I'd go for a bite," Caesar says as he walks inside the Café. Claire gives a thumbs up as she follows Caesar.

Ryan lets Cora out and he motions for her to follow, "I'm for a donut or two. You're paying though," Ryan quickly says as they walk in.

Jason frowns and opens his mouth to speak before getting cut off by Xavier, "I'd go for a coffee," he says as he catches up to them.

Jason is left standing there, being easily played on his offer to buy someone something but not for everyone, "But… I… *sigh*"

"Well, it looks like you have a whole family to feed love. Come on, it's only for today anyway," Amy says as she hooks her arm around Jason's.

"I guess so. Let's eat then," he says as he takes Amy and puts her on his head.

As they enter, they all order their food individually, all of them pointing at Jason to pay for everything. With a frustrated grunt, he hands the cashier the money and takes what he ordered to a large booth where everyone's sitting. Sitting down, they all dig into their breakfast. Caesar bought a few Cinnamon rolls as well as Claire with Coffee. Ryan got some Orange Juice and some pancakes while Cora ate some Pecha Berry Crepes. Sam plainly ordered something to drink and this brought Jason back to the scar on Sam's face.

"So Sam, how did you get your scar, really? I mean specifically, like, what's the background story, how did it work up to that?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, how did you get it, little man?" Ryan asks.

Everyone turns to look at Sam, making him stop drinking his Orange juice. He sets it down and takes one last gulp of it, "It's kind of a long story really, this was like a month after we went our separate ways. Do you really want to hear it?" Sam asks nervously.

"Of course, we do. It sounds really interesting anyway. Let's hear it," Amy says. Everyone agrees with her, insisting Sam tell his story.

"Well if you insist… *ahem* Alright… let's see how did it go? … oh right, now I remember…"

[

(Sam pov)

1 month after separation…

 _After we split, I and Alex took a boat to Sinnoh and arrived two days later at the docks. I have to say the docks were crowded with Police boats and Coast Guard helicopters. The boat took like an hour to be able to dock._

 _After that, we headed down to Twinleaf town to get a map of the region so we didn't get lost. There were old Fishermen giving me the stink eye so I tried it back at them. They just waved me off like I was nobody so I just kept walking. We got the map and headed through the forest. I didn't know there was a trail leading into the next city, Canalave City. The forest we went into was marked as dangerous and we didn't know until we met the Pyroar pride by accident._

" **Um, Sam? Do you know where we're going?"** Alex asks, looking around at the surrounding trees.

"Well, it says here we're headed in the right direction. Just gotta cut through this large… thick… forest…" Sam looks around, now noticing how far and clueless they were, "You know, um, I think…"

" **What?"**

"I think I was reading this upside down," Sam says as he flips the map correctly. Alex facepalms himself at Sam's stupidity, "Look, it was an honest mistake, really. The region nearly looks the same even if it was flipped," Sam defends himself.

" **Nearly? I bet it doesn't take a genius to find out which way is North!"** Alex reputes.

The two go back and forth at each other, oblivious to the glowing ball of red behind them. The light getting stronger and bigger.

"Well, why don't you try and read the map since you're sooooo smart!"

 **I'm just saying, one of us doesn't know where North is."**

"Was that sarcasm?"

The ball of red and yellow begins to incinerate the grass below it as it intensifies evermore. The air getting hotter and hotter.

"It kinda feels hot right now, do you feel it?" Sam asks as he pulls on his shirt collar.

" **Don't change the sub… actually, I think it is-"**

A stream of fire shoots between them, Sam and Alex just barely dodging it.

"Whoa! What was that?" both look in the direction of the blast source to see two Sky-blue eyes, a long red and yellow mane flowing graciously in the wind, and a mouthful of fire leaking from its jaws. A female Pyroar.

"I think we walked into its territory Alex," Sam assumes.

" **I think so too,"** he agrees.

"We can take it out, no problem. She's only one," At that moment, three more Pyroars emerge from the bushes and join the leader, "Umm…"

" **I think we stumbled on Pride territory. All we can do is fight now,"** Alex states, getting in a defensive stance.

Sam quickly get the gist and prepares to order an attack until one of the Pyroars lunges at Alex with lightning-fast reflexes. Sam barely has enough time to execute his command, "Dodge!" he shouts quickly. Alex jukes to the left as well as Sam, rolling to the side to avoid the angry Pyroar. It catches itself and fires a round of Ember toward them, "Protect!" the embers deflect off of the shield Alex produces, "Use Sunny Day!" Alex lights up the area greatly, blinding the Pyroar, "Take her with Tackle!" Sam commands. Alex takes the Pyraor last location and jumps blindly in front of him until his paws connect with the figure and he brings her down with all of his might.

Before Alex can do something, he is yanked off the Pyroar by one of her friends and is flung away from her, **"Oof!"** he grunts as he lands just by a tree. He gets up to see two Pyroar's teaming up on him and realization hits when he sees Sam left unprotected, **"Sam watch yourself!"** he warns.

Sam remembers about the other two and looks to his right as they walk towards him slowly with their teeth bared, "U-umm, hey guys- I-I mean girls. Let's take it easy now, right? We didn't know where we were, we're kinda lost you know-"

*ROWR*

One of the Pyroars growls angrily, silencing him, "Okay, I understand you're quite angry right now… is it hot right now?"

" **You are trespassing on our territory, Human! Leave now or die!"** the Pyroar speaks, her voice having a motherly tone yet very stern and disciplined.

"Well, we're kinda lost at the moment so we can't really leave at the moment..." the Pyroar look at him astonished he responded to their question.

" **You can understand us? How?"** she asks.

"Kind of a long story… You want to hear it?" Sam asks hopefully they might give him a chance.

" **Enough! He has wasted our time long enough. He has refused our warnings, he deserves what's coming to him,"** The other Pyroar pounces at Sam but he falls to the ground and rolls out of harm's way.

Alex sees he's in trouble and tries to get to him but the two females block his path, **"Grr, Sam, RUN!"** Alex shouts as he tackles one of the Pyroars to try to get to him but is clawed at by the other.

Sam watches as Alex takes on the two females and makes a run for it. The females chase after Sam as he shifts left and right between the trees to try and confuse them but they follow after him step-by-step. Soon they jump in front of him and he turns to run in the opposite direction, his adrenaline taking back through the trees effortlessly, "Can't we be friends?" Sam asks as he runs in between the trees, the Pyroars just behind him.

Finally, one of the Pyroars lunges at him and tackles him to the ground. Sam turns around to see the furious Pyroar looking down at him with its teeth bared. He quickly kicks at her hind legs, sweeping them back and she falls down on him, winding him by her weight, "*wheeze* Geez you're heavy!" the Pyroar gets up and prepares to bite at him. Sam turns around and tries to crawl out but she grabs him by the bookbag and yanks at it violently. He slips out of it and tries to run but is met with the face of the other Pyroar, his nose at the end of hers, "Uhh… hey…" he smiles nervously. She bares her teeth and before she could sink her teeth in, Alex tackles her to the ground, saving Sam from the face of death.

" **I told you to run, Sam!"** Alex yells at him as he holds the female down.

"I did until- Whoa!" He is yanked by his jacket and thrown to the ground with a hard thud.

The Pyroar that just took his bookbag is face to face with him and this time she doesn't waste time at trying to kill him. But luck has it that Sam grabs a nearby stick and holds it in front of him, shoving it in between her jaws and stalling her. She bites down on it and yanks Sam from underneath her, throwing him a few feet in front of her. Sam tries to get up but the pain in his side forbids him from doing so. The Pyroar looks at him with furious eyes and bites down hard, breaking the stick in half. Sam tries to get away but bumps into a tree. The Pyroar stops just before him and raises a paw, her paws extending out.

"Alex!"

Alex headbutts the Pyroar and looks behind him to see Sam cornered by the Pyroar, her claws about to bear down on him, **"Sam!"** he cries out.

The Pyroar brings down her claw, with one swipe, she slashes at his face. Sam falls to the ground, he gets up and touches his cheek, blood staining his hand, his eyes scared and terrified.

Alex's eyes widen and then furrow down in pure anger. His Red and yellow mane glow brightly, baring his teeth, liquid fire spills from his mouth. The Pyroar looks behind her and her face changes from anger to a petrified look. Alex stands over her, his blue eyes glowing with anger, his claws bared and sinking into the ground.

The remaining Pyroars regroup and approach Alex from behind, growling angrily. Alex turns around and takes a deep breath before letting out an earsplitting roar.

*RROOOOWWWWRRRRR*

The sound waves hit the Pyroars, flinging them back and hitting the trees causing major damage to them. He stops and turns to face the last Pyroar, the fight already kicked out of her.

" **Step aside… now!"** Alex says with an authoritative voice. The Pyroar wastes no time to move out of the way, letting him to Sam. Alex leant down and nuzzles Sam's neck, getting a good response from him, **"You alright, Sam?"** he asks concerningly.

"I'm alright sort of. I can't patch this up by myself. We have to find a way out of here," Sam says, wrapping an arm around Alex's neck.

Alex helps him up, Sam groaning in pain as he tries to shake off the pain in his face. They turn to the group of Pyroar looking at them blankly. Neither side moves, sharing eye contact until the leader of the pack takes a few steps forward and surprisingly bows in front of Alex. Alex and Sam look at each other questioningly then look back at the pack of Pyroar as they follow their leader's action and bow down to him. The sunlight shines down over Sam and Alex, giving them an angelic glow.

"This is weird," Sam whispers.

" **I agree,"** Alex says.

The leader of the pack stands up again and approaches Alex and Sam, **"You hold the strength and courageousness of a true leader. You fought to protect your friend regardless of the odds against you. That is valiant of you,"** The Pyroar compliments. Alex and Sam look at each other questioningly again, **"Your friend is wounded, I invite you to our Pride to spend the night. We have herbal supplements that will help with your wound, Human. Follow us,"** The Pyroar walks in the direction of the Pride as does the others. Without many options at their disposal, Alex and Sam decide to follow them. Sam picks up his punctured bookbag and climbs on Alex's back.

They trek through the forest for what seems like an eternity, everywhere they look, there is bound to be 5 or 25 more trees in that direction, bringing great discomfort to Sam along with the searing pain in his jaw. Finally, they make it to a small path leading to a gap in the forest guarded by two massive boulders on either side of the path. Then, three other female Pyroars emerge from behind the boulders and walk up to the leading Pyraors they were following.

" **Who are these? Why did you bring an alien Pyroar and a Human here, Lexa?"** the female questions, obviously discomforted by the look of Sam and Alex's appearance.

" **I believe we have found the solution to our leadership,"** Lexa steps aside to show her Alex and Sam.

The Pyroar raises a brow, **"Them? How are you so certain?"** she asks.

" **The male fought valiantly to protect his friend. We couldn't fight him together, he was so strong,"** Lexa compliments Alex.

"I think someone likes you," Sam whispers. Alex shakes his head, blushing furiously.

The Pyroar guard walks around Lexa and up to Alex, looking him over head-to-toe. She walks around him, inspecting him from all angles. She sniffs at Alex, taking in his scent, her nose twitching as she does this. Finally, she takes her place back where she was between the two other guards, **"He does not smell like an actual Pyroar. He smells of Human scent, he cannot be allowed in,"** the guard says.

" **Sister, the Human is injured from the fight. We can at least give him of our herbal supplements to heal,"** Lexa defends them.

"Oh so she's her sister now," Sam whispers.

" **Would you be quiet,"** Alex says.

The Pyroar looks at Sam and at his face, the blood spilling down from the wound down to his neck and jacket. With a grunt, the Pyroar motions for them to follow, **"Fine. Let's take him to the den then,"** The Pyroar says.

The guards walk to the side, allowing them through the boulders. Lexa motions for them to follow her, Sam and Alex reluctantly follow suit into the wide plain area. The sun shines down over the large area surrounded by make-shift dens made of moved rocks and boulders. How they managed to move them was beyond them. Pyroar littered the area, cubs tackle and roll around playfully as the females watch closely. Some stray male Pyroars sit around looking at the females watch the cubs; Sam's guess was as good as any other as to what they were thinking. Dens were built evenly on either side with the Head Lion's Den being smack dab in front of them. As they enter, everyone turns to look at them with curious and surprised eyes, their presence gathering a large crowd and catching the attention of the males.

The female guards surround Alex and Sam to prevent any Pyroar from getting too close. The cubs stop playing and watch as the alien being rides a Pyroar toward one of the dens. The entrance is decorated with a yellow fabric, scavenged from Human trash probably. Sam gets off of Alex and enters first, following Lexa inside.

As they enter, Sam has to crouch due to the low ceiling, he is greeted by a small fire and a male Pyroar on the other side, his eyes telling Sam to not try anything stupid.

Lexa bows her head to him and in return, he does the same, **"How are you my dear Lexa?"** he asks passionately.

" **Boding well father. I have brought a Human that is in need of assistance; he has a long cut along the side of his left face,"** she explains.

The male Pyroar looks back at Sam, his passionate demeanor dropped instantly. He gets up and walks over to Sam. Sam tries to back away but bumps into Alex. Turning back to the male, he sees his blue eyes looking down at his cut. He grunts and walks away to a small stash behind from where he was lying down and grabs a small bowl holding a clear liquid. Placing the bowl in front of him, he dips a paw in brings it to Sam's face to which Sam leans away.

" **Human, I cannot help you if you resist, now let me help you,"** Sam gulps and leans back toward him. His paws graze over his wound softly, a fresh soothing feeling quickly replaces the pain in Sam jaw, bringing relief to him as the feeling envelops him.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as the Pyroar adds more of the liquid to the cut. Soon, the cut begins to stitch together slowly.

"Wow, thanks…"

" **Don't mention it,"** the Pyroar waves him off, picking up the bowl and placing it back where it was. With that out of the way, the Pyraor lays back down behind the fire and stares at Alex, **"And who might you be, outsider?"** he asks, immediately guessing Alex's presence.

Alex straightens his back, unsure what to say or how to say it without sounding like a nervous wreck. Before he could open his mouth, Lexa begins to talk, **"He is the Humans Pokemon, father. They 'accidentally' stumbled into our territory today,"** she explains.

" **Were they lost?"** he asks indirectly at Sam.

" **They claim they were lost and had no idea they walked in. The Pyroar named 'Alex' defended his friend until the end. He shows true courage and is unafraid to stand up for his comrade. He could be our solution to our problem,"** she explains enthusiastically.

Her father, however, remains unconvinced and tilts his head, trying to figure out what really made Alex so 'special', **"So what if he defended his friend? I don't see how that little act made you see him as our solution to our crippling Leadership,"** he states, his face hard and emotionless.

" **He took us all at once, four of us against one of him. His power is truly one that shouldn't be ignored,"** she explains further, recalling the event that unfolded not too long ago.

His face finally changes to one of curiosity, getting up, he walks over to Alex and looks him over again. He sniffs at him making Alex lean back in discomfort. The old lion looks him over again and grunts, motioning for him, **"Follow me, outsider,"** he tells him. Alex looks at Sam and then at Lexa.

She rolls her eyes and walks over to him and pushes him to follow him, **"Go, he's going to test you,"** she clarifies.

" **Test me? What does that mean?"** he asks, a little panic in his voice. As he gets up to leave, Lexa grunts for Sam to follow as well to which he follows without hesitation.

As they leave the den, Lexa's father burns a circle into the ground in the middle of the of the area. Alex walks over toward the circle and looks at it, incinerated to dig into the dirt but enough to catch fire to the grass. As he steps in the circle, Lexa's father growls at him, confusing Alex at the sudden hostility.

" **If what my daughter speaks is true then you will easily defeat me in a one-on-one duel,"** the elder lion lets off a roar, catching the attention of the nearby pride members. They form a circle around the small arena, eager to see the newcomer test his wits against the elder, **"First one to surrender or to be pushed out of the boundary line is the loser,"** he explains.

Sam sits down next to Lexa and watches as the elder circles Alex's position, "That's a bad spot to be in," Sam mumbles. He hears a grunt come from Lexa and he looks up at her.

" **You are familiar with the rules of battle, human?"** she asks, somewhat surprised.

"I'm a trainer, I know how to fight. Well, I know how to teach my Pokemon to fight but me," he explains.

" **Ironic,"** she says, looking back toward the two Pyroars.

Alex maintains his position, keeping his eyes on the circling Pyroar. He knows this is a challenge to test him but right off the bat is kind of a rough start for him, especially-

" **RAAH!"** the elder Pyroar lunges at him. Alex ducks in time and turns to face him but the elder disappears from sight and emerges just below him, tackling him and pinning him down to the ground easily, **"Perhaps Lexa has overexaggerated your abilities, outsider,"** Alex tries to get up but the elder applies his weight to keep him down.

Lexa doesn't say anything in defense of Alex, merely watching Alex with expectant eyes. Sam notices his friend is in trouble and tries to get to Alex but Lexa blocks him with a paw, pushing him back down on his butt, **"Do not interfere, human. To do so is considered an act of weakness should he accept your help,"** she explains.

"But he can't be humiliated just like that," Sam protests.

"Either way, he will be humiliated regardless," she explains with a disappointed tone.

Alex struggles to get the weight off him but to no avail, the gathered Pyroar chatter amongst themselves, obviously getting bored of the match. Alex tries to get him off again but again to no avail until he kicks a spot in his leg that makes the elder grunt in pain. Looking up he sees him grit his teeth and realizes he just discovered a weak spot. Remembering back to what Cabalé said he remembers to always experiment with the enemy, test and exploit potential weak spots, one he intends to exploit. He kicks the spot again and the elder grunts painfully, thus giving him a chance to make his move. He kicks again and headbutts the elders head, making him stumble off him and allowing Alex to get back up on his feet.

"Oh yeah, Alex, you got this," Sam cheers, bringing the Pyroars attention back to the fight. Lexa smiles triumphantly, knowing Alex was smarter than she suspected at first.

Alex smiles triumphantly toward the elder lion as he glares back, recovering from the kick to his leg, **"That is a low blow, outsider. Not an area you should tamper with,"** he explains as-a-matter-of-factly.

" **You're giving me the rule now? Kind of a bit late for that isn't it?"** Alex asks.

" **I am old so yes, I am giving you the rule. Now let us resume,"** the Pyroars gather around now with a newfound curiosity of the battle.

Alex goes in for the offense as the elder jumps over him to avoid the tackle. Turning around, he lets out a fireball to which Alex surprisingly smashes through it and into the elder, taking him to the border of the ring. The elder avoids it by wrapping his forelegs around Alex's neck and pulling down hard, bringing Alex down into a faceplant. Alex skids toward the line but get back up on his feet, baring his claws and stopping just at the edge.

The gathering of the Pyroar roar in encouragement toward the newcomer as he maintains his ground the more experienced elder. Alex smiles at this and looks into the pack of Pyroars cheering him on, proving to be a fatal mistake as the Elder takes his ignorance and uses it to his advantage as he pushes Alex down below up. Alex stumbles on his hind legs as he's nearly pushed off, causing the pack to gasp. But he surprises them as he leans forward with all of his weight and jumps on the elders back, pushing off him and launching the elder out of the arena.

The gathering of Pyroars erupts in cheers to the newcomers first victory and swarm him, nudging him playfully and talking to him, too much for Sam to even translate all at once but he's sure they are all positive. He gets up and walks over to Alex, Alex sees him and makes his way through the Pyraors and jumps on him, smothering Sam with licks, making him laugh, "Haha, Alex stop! You did it, quit being smug about it!" Sam continues to laugh, entertaining the crowd of Pyroars. Some of the young Litleos come in and join in on the fun, licking and smothering Sam with endless kisses.

Lexa chuckles at this and walks over to her father. He gets up, shaking his mane to get the dust-out and looks at Alex with a hard look, **"He is cunning, is he not?"** she asks looking over to Alex and then down to the human named Sam, one that really interests her curiosity.

" **Cunning may not be good enough to face him one on one. He'll need a lot more than that to be ready,"** he explains.

" **But with the human at his side, they are likely to prevail against your brother easily,"** Lexa theorizes, but one look at her father tells her she is mistaken.

" **If the human helps the outsider then it is an unfair fight. Even if they defeat my brother, who will be next in line to lead the Pride?"** he asks looking back at the two.

" **It will be you, father."**

Her father hangs his head low and shakes his head sorrowfully, the memories coming back from before his younger brother's rule, **"No, after he defeated me I cannot take my place again. I am as weak as I was when he took my place as leader. I cannot gain the support of the Pride again, I can't,"** he looks at Alex, going into deep thought an idea forms in his head, a crazy one. One that just might work, **"But he can,"** he says with a hopeful smile.

Lexa looks between him and Alex and then back at him, **"What are you thinking?"** she asks curiously.

" **I think you were right Lexa, I think we've found our solution,"** he says. Lexa looks at him and smiles.

" **If he is to challenge him then he must be trained to fight within our rules,"** she states.

" **Agreed, he knows too much how to fight with humans. He must be able to fight without his guidance. This was a lucky victory for him but… let's just say, he will most definitely need all the luck he can get. That is if he decides to help us,"** the elder explains.

He walks over to the two and they look at him. Alex gets up off of Sam and stands to the same height as the elder, not afraid to challenge him again. The elder looks at him with a serious face but then turns into a friendly smile, **"I think you will be fine with the pack, outsider. But you still have much to learn,"** he explains. Alex doesn't reply but waits for the elder to finish, **"Your human has taught you much about teamwork but it means something different here. You must learn to fight for yourself for when the time comes,"** he explains.

" **Wait what time? What are you talking about,"** he asks. The gathering of Pyroars talk amongst themselves, knowing full well what he meant by that. Alex looks around, confused as to what it is he meant, **"Umm… what is… what…"** Sam gets up and the two look at each other, both unaware of what's going on.

Lexa shakes her head, chuckling at their ability to process what was going on. She walks over to them and bumps into Sam, getting his attention and Alex's, **"Come, you must be tired after a long walk anyway. I'll show you to my den so you may spend the night there,"** she says, motioning for them to follow her.

"Oh, we can't take your home just for our well-being, that would be forcing you to leave," he states.

" **Oh, I don't mind. There is enough space for you and your friend. Come,"** she gestures them to follow her anyway.

Sam and Alex look at each other and shrug, taking her up on her offer, not wanting to be rude.

[

"What happened next?" Amy asks.

"Hold on, I got to take a break from storytelling. Let me eat my bagel," he takes a bite out of it.

"Did Alex really do that or are you just exaggerating?" Caesar asks with his mouthful.

"What? How dare you question my story. It really did happen, I swear," Sam says.

Jason chuckles and ruffles Sam's dark brown hair, "Of course, continue if you will," Jason says, leaning back on the seat.

"Alright Alright, fine," Sam swallows and clears his throat again.

[

 _We spent the rest of the day in Lexa's den until the residents lit a campfire for some sort of celebration I guess for Alex. Though I didn't know how to dance like a Pyroar._

The fire grew in size and stretched far into the air as the Pyroars breathed more fire and added more fuel. Alex was joining in on the fun while Sam laid back far from the fire since the heat pushed him back to the entrance of the den.

"Geez, that's hot. Nearly melted my face," Sam says, feeling his cheeks to make sure his face is still on him.

"Heh, I forgot you humans aren't fire resistant," Lexa states, startling Sam. Somehow, she managed to circle around him without him noticing. She takes her place across from Sam's position, "Would've been worse if your face melted off," she implies.

"That's what I said," Sam says with an astonished face, making Lexa laugh. Sam smiles at her laugh and soon joins in her laughter, "Oh god, my stomach hurts now, oh," Sam says flopping on his back.

"Have you eaten recently, human?" she asks.

"My name is Sam and no, I haven't eaten since we arrived," Sam says as he places a hand on his empty stomach.

"Then may I invite you on a hunt with me?" she asks. Sam jerks up at the invitation. He never went on a hunt before and this may be a once in a lifetime chance to experience one. Sam doesn't notice he's thinking too hard and long and doesn't notice Lexa looking at her awkwardly, "Um, Sam?" she asks, snapping him out of deep thought.

"Huh, Oh yeah, sure, I'd love to go, let's go," Sam answers reluctantly.

The two stay sitting next to each other, neither moving, "Um, you do know we have to get up to go on this hunt, right?" Lexa asks, trying to hold her laughter from the awkward situation.

"Oh right, got caught in the moment, sorry, let's go," Sam says trying to get up but slips and falls back on his back.

Lexa breaks into laughter at Sam's spontaneous clumsiness, "Are all you humans so clumsy?" she asks as she nudges his back to support him back up on his feet.

"Only the good ones, I guess," he gets back up on his feet, turning to Lexa she gestures for him to follow her through the forest, "I hope it's not too hard," he says hopefully.

Lexa looks at him over her shoulder and gives him a half reassuring smile, "It's not all that hard really, may take a while if you don't know what you're doing."

They enter the forest, the light from the fire dissipates the farther they walk only to be replaced by the night sky. The moon shines down through the spaces between the branches. The cool breeze swaying the trees back and forth, the constant sound of it masking their steps as they Lexa sniffs out the potential prey. Suddenly she stops, Sam nearly bumps into her and gets down on all fours, trying to get as low as possible but also trying to look in the direction where Lexa is looking.

"Um… what are we-"

"Sshh," Lexa quiets him down, gets down on the ground and starts crawling into a bush, "It's right in front of us," she whispers.

Sam followed her in and peeks through it, spotting a Sawsbuck in its Summer form with its large green bushes covering its antlers. The Sawsbuck doesn't notice them as it eats the grass below, completely oblivious to the watchers behind the bushes.

Sam looks at Lexa and sees her licking her lips, his mind racing with scenarios that could play out; he could give away their position and she would eat him instead, he could watch Lexa as she made the kill, he could help Lexa and help make the kill- wait… he had to kill? The thought bears down on Sam, he never wanted to kill anything in his life except for pesky Mosquitos that tried to steal his blood. A memory crosses by him when he killed a Mosquito that sucked his blood and so he ate it to take back what was rightfully his… it turned into a bad memory when he caught something bad from it and it put him in the hospital for nearly a week.

"I hate Mosquitos," Sam mutters to himself.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," he quickly says.

"Alright, well you're going to help me take this thing down," she says. Well, now he's been drafted to kill.

"Wait, are you serious? I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can, you humans are tenacious, you're unpredictable, and that's what I need because you are going to distract it," Lexa explains.

"B-but…"

"Go," Lexa pushes him out in the open.

He freezes as the Sawsbuck looks up at him from eating grass, staring down at Sam with serious eyes, still eating the grass in his mouth. Sam feels himself shrink down into his jacket, the tall figure intimidating him. After a few seconds, he sees Lexa creeping around and realizes he needs to distract the Sawsbuck, "So, uh, how's the grass?" he asks sheepishly. The Sawsbuck doesn't flinch at his question, still chewing the grass in his mouth, "Funny meeting you here… right?" he asks.

The Sawsbuck finally responds with a shrug of his shoulders, **"I guess… considering you brought a Pyroar to eat me,"** his sentence makes Sam's eyes widen and at that moment Lexa senses she's been discovered and pounces at it, baring her teeth and claws bared.

The Sawsbuck's horns turn bright white and he rams into the Pyroar taking and throwing her over the bush and into a tree. She lands hard and groans in pain as the Sawsbuck approaches her to finish her off.

Sam thinks quickly, picks up a rock and throws it at the Sawsbuck, hitting the back of his head. The Sawsbuck stops and turns around, his eyes showing no mercy towards him, Sam throws another and the Sawsbuck growls angrily, "Lexa, Rest! I'll distract him!" Sam orders as he throws another rock at him, spiking his anger and making him run at Sam, trying to impale him on his antlers.

Lexa tries to get up shakily but falls back down with the intense pain in her chest. She sees Sam rolling to the side trying to avoid the Sawsbuck's antlers. Lexa couldn't let herself rest while he's so close to getting impaled. Her throat fires up to a growl then her mouth lights up brightly, flames starting to drip. Her hair stands on end as the fire builds up within her. Sam dodges another attack and at the last moment sees Lexa powering her flamethrower, her eyes moving left quickly signaling for him to get out of the way. Sam jumps out of the way as a wave of fire bursts from her and hits the Sawsbuck, sending it through the trees. Lexa stumbles, the attack draining nearly all of her energy.

Sam catches her and gets her back on her feet, "Come on, Lexa, don't get so tired easily," Sam says with a heavy breath.

" ***huff* says you *huff*,"** Lexa says as she looks up at him with a half-smile, **"Now *huff* let's get it,"** she says. They walk in the direction she fired the shot, only to find a wide river. On the other side, the shore had hoove prints walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh man, he got away, didn't he? Oh well, guess we'll try some other time," Sam says, hinting the last sentence with some hope.

Lexa looks up at him with an unreadable expression and shakes her head, **"*sigh* this would've been a first successful kill if had masked my scent prior to the hunt,"** she growls, flopping down on the ground and looking out at the river.

Sam senses her frustration and sits down beside her as he takes his jacket off, the water flowing in the moonlight and traveling calmly down the stream. He dips his finger in and keeps it there as the water splits and meets back on the other side of the obstruction. Sam smiles as the freshwater tickles and enriches his senses, having to avoid near death with a Sawsbuck really made him hot, making him dip the rest of his hand in. Lexa looks at this, wondering what he finds so mesmerizing about the water. She never really touched it, it would always make her fur so heavy and even if she dried it, it would get poofy and would take days or even weeks until it would lie back down, **"Isn't it cold?"** she asks.

"It's great when you're hot. Getting out of the way from that Sawsbuck was really tiring. Kinda wish I could take a shower now," Sam wishes to himself as he splashes some water on his face.

Lexa looks at him curiously, **"What's a 'shower'?"** she asks.

"A shower? It's when you… it's like… huh… basically, it's…" he stutters trying to get the definition out but comes out with nothing. Lexa doesn't let her sky-blue eyes off of his, this just making it harder for him to come up with a definition. Until he gets a good idea, "You know what? I know how to explain it," he gets up and starts taking off his shirt.

[

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, you just started stripping in front of her?" Jason asks.

"Hold on, I'm just getting to it."

"Getting to what? You're stripping in front of a girl bro! That's just not right," Jason says crossing his arms.

"No, I wasn't doing that, I just left on my boxers, that's it. Jeez dude, let up and let me finish," Sam retorts.

"Come on Jason, let him finish," Amy tells him.

"I'm just saying it's not right is all," Jason says as he shrugs, leaning back on the seat.

"Alright anyways…"

[

(Back to normal point of view)

" **Um, what are you doing?"** Lexa asks, looking away, blushing as Sam takes off his clothes.

"Getting ready to take a dip, what else?" Sam takes a few steps back and runs towards the lake.

Lexa wonders what he's taking steps back for but then realizes his destination is the lake, **"Wait, Sam, what are you-"**

"Cannonball!" Sam yells as he runs toward the lake and leaps in, creating a huge splash of water, completely dousing Lexa in water. She jerks up with the sudden contact of cold water to her skin, breathing heavily. Sam emerges from the river and wipes his face of the excess water from his face, his face covered relief, "Oh yeah, that's a lot better. Come on in Lexa, the water's greeaaaaaaat," he says as he lays back, letting the water carry him. Lexa shakes her body furiously to rid her body of the water in her fur but to no avail.

" **Sam, what in the name of Arceus where you thinking? Now my fur is going to be all puffed up and it'll take days for it to-"**

*splash*

Her face is drenched in water again. She looks at Sam with astonished eyes, his cheeks puffed up. He breaks into laughter as he slaps the water, "Oh come on Lexa, don't you know anything about fun?" he asks.

Lexa breathes heavily but then clams down toward his last sentence, a devious smile spreading across her face, **"You think I don't know what fun is about? Let's see you think of this,"** she takes a few steps back, bringing confusion to Sam. She then stops and begins to run towards him, realization hitting Sam and he desperately tries to get away but she jumps in the air and bears down on him, bringing him down under water with her.

The two fall under the surface of the water, Sam squirming around and Lexa paddling around, her hair waving around with the water until both resurface. Sam gasps for air, his hair pushed against his head as well as Lexa, her red and yellow mane drenched and suppressed to a thick strand.

"*gasp* that was… awesome!" Sam says enthusiastically.

" **See, I know how to have fun,"** Lexa pushes her paw down on the water creating a splash of water on Sam.

"Gah! Oh yeah, well take this!" he pushes a wave of water at her, drenching her face again.

" **Take this!"** she retaliates by pushing him back, making him fall back in the water.

He resurfaces again and shakes his head to rid his face of the water, "Hey! That against the rules," he states.

" **What rules?"** she splashes more water on him.

The two go back and forth toward each other, splashing and pushing each other into the water. The silence filled with the laughter and cheers of joy followed by the occasional splashes. Nearly an hour goes by as the two continue to play in the river until finally, the sounds die down to just giggles. Lexa and Sam walk out of the river, both still giggling from their recent activity.

"Man, that was great!" Sam says tiringly as he breathes heavily.

" **I'd have to agree with you on that one as well. It's been a while since I last played with someone,"** Lexa says with a tired voice as well.

The two take their place on the ground where they were, lying down on the floor to catch their breath, "Wait, what do you mean 'since you last played with someone'?" Sam asks sitting up.

Lexa rolls on her belly and breathes a heavy sigh, **"My brothers and I used to play every day when we were just little cubs. Every day we would play hide n' seek in the woods and we would always come home telling our parents the great day we had. Until after a few years went by we evolved into Pyroars,"** she explains. Sam notices her tone didn't sound as proud as he thought she would be.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic about that," he implies.

Lexa lies her head down on the ground, staring back at the river, **"When we… 'they' evolved they became more adult-like; they developed the urge to find someone to mate with, leaving me with no one to talk too much, except my father,"** she explains.

Sam's face dips away from looking at her and he looks in the opposite direction, thinking to himself, " _What?" (Though he explained her reason a bit differently to his friends)_ Turning back, he nods in understanding as she looks back at him, "Well, uh, I guess that's just a… phase?" Sam knew he was too young to be talking about it and thought hard to come up with a way to change the subject.

But his train of thought was cut off **, "Sorry to bring that up Sam, I understand you're too young to understand what that means,"** Lexa says as she lays her head back down.

"No-no, it's not that I don't understand but… I just don't like to talk about it, especially since I'm underage to learn that type of stuff… whatever it is," Sam explains quickly.

Lexa looks at him with a tilted head, **"How old are you?"** she asks curiously.

"Uh, 10," he answers.

" **Is that considered very young for you humans?"** she asks.

"I'm still a kid, or I guess in your terms; I'm still a cub. I think we might have the same situation; my brothers are professional Pokemon Trainers, they really don't have much time on their hands for me really," with that last sentence her ears perk up.

" **Really?"** she asks almost excitedly. Sam nods slowly and before he knew it, he was on the ground, her strong figure holding him down firmly, **"Then we aren't so different after all,"** she says.

"I guess but can I get dry now? I'm starting to get cold," Sam says.

" **Actually, let me help you, stay still,"** she tells him. Before Sam could question her, her body is pressed against his.

Sam's body tenses up at the sudden body contact but he feels her warmth help his rise up. He feels the warmth increase, even more, nearly tricking Sam into thinking he had a warm blanket over him when in reality it was Lexa, "Wow… so warm…" Sam mumbles.

" **I can increase my temperature to help quicken the drying process. It's kind of a fire-type Pokemon thing we do,"** she explains but Sam is zoned out, her warmth proving to be a lot better than a heated blanket coming straight from the Drier.

"You know… if I knew Alex could do this… then I would be on his back hugging him for his warmth," Sam says.

Lexa giggles at this, this human was a very interesting one indeed and a very humorous one too. His background was very similar to hers and she found this very relatable which peaked her curiosity even more, **"So are you humans always this attached to your Pokemon?"** she asks.

"Well not like that, we're just friends looking out for each other," Sam explains before giving a sudden grunt.

" **What was that?"**

"You're kind of heavy," Sam says trying to hold his breath.

" **Oh, I'm so sorry,"** Lexa gets off him quickly.

"It's alright Lexa, I'm fine. I'll live to breathe another day," Sam says as he slips on his pants.

" **I think it's time we head back to the Pride, don't want to worry your friend,"** Lexa says as she picks up Sam's shirt and gives it to him.

"Thanks. It is kind of getting dark, let's head back then. I'm really tired after our little swim," Sam chuckles at the end, earning a slight giggle from Lexa as well. They make it to the Pride entrance and find the area empty; the fire was burnt out and a smoldering heap of burnt wood turned to ashes. The fire lamps were shut off, giving the sign that everyone was sound asleep already.

" **Seems everyone has gone to sleep. We should too,"** Lexa suggests, heading for her den.

"So… where do I go? I don't think I want to snoop around through everyone's home looking for him," Sam asks, looking around.

Lexa considers his statement and thinks carefully for a second; letting a male into her den would be considered an act of courting him. She throws the thought away, surely if anyone saw her with Sam they would understand she was sharing her den with him for the night, **"Why don't you spend the night in my den for the night? It'll be easier to look for your friend in the morning. Come on."**

Sam watches as she walks toward the den, in his mind, he wants to look for Alex but he couldn't refuse an offer from her, "Sure, a little sleep over never hurt anyone," Sam says as he follows suit after her.

Lexa looks over her shoulder while giving him a look of confusion, **"Sleep-over?"** she asks, stopping just outside the den.

"Oh you know, like spending time with your buddy or best friend at their home," Sam explains.

" **Is that what it is to you?"**

Sam looks at her strangely, wondering what she meant by that, "What do you mean 'that's what it is to me'? Am I looking at it the wrong way?" Sam asks.

" **No-no, I didn't mean it any other way… come on, I bet you're really tired after that long walk,"** Lexa quickly says, walking through the thin curtain.

Sam doesn't question her reply so he shrugs it off and crawls inside, the ceiling being as low as the one her father had. Lexa lights a small fire, lighting up the small space inside, allowing Sam to get himself in a comfortable position to sleep on the hard ground, "I don't know how you guys manage to sleep on a rock, seems like torture to me," Sam says.

" **You get used to it after a while. I'm already tired enough so why not keep it down, yeah?"** Lexa gives off a long yawn, her sharp teeth baring as she yawns, and lies down on the ground.

Sam looks at his clothes, noticing they were dirtied and a little wet after their little adventure. However, he shakes off the thought, not wanting to complain in her den and risk getting kicked out so he decides to just wait till tomorrow.

Hours pass on, Sam still isn't asleep.

" _Maybe it'll be better. I have to get to the next Gym soon, though. I guess I'll have to help Lexa in solving whatever they need. I'm good at solving problems, that's what I do. Wait, that's what Jason does… well, I'll get the little ones… and yet…"_ Sam thinks back towards the events that unfolded today, already realizing how much he has to deal with, "… it seems so big at the same time. This should be Jason's job. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it," Sam whispers to himself, unaware that Lexa is still wide awake and listening.

" _What does he mean by 'job'? Who is this 'Jason'? What is he planning?"_ Lexa becomes worried that Sam may have a different goal in plan. Yet, he is but a child. How can the humans send a child to do some sort of job that requires a child's… whatever it is that he has. Was it deceit? She could only hope he meant something else by it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As Sam rises up from his sleep his head hits the ceiling, knocking him back down to the ground, already annoyed by the bird pokemon chirping and squawking nearby. Falling back on the floor he groans in pain as he places his hands on his forehead, "Gah! Oh man!" he yelps. He slaps a hand to his mouth, remembering there is another occupant in the den as well. Sam turns around slowly, hoping he didn't wake her up. Thankfully, she only rolled on her back and flopped onto her left side again.

"Phew!" Sam exaggerates a bit too bluntly but he realizes this too late as he hears Lexa grunt and moan behind.

" **Mmm, whaa… Sam?"** Lexa's eyes open lazily as she wakes from her sleep. Sam looks at her with a scared look, unsure as to how to respond. Before he could reply, Lexa smiles as she rolls on her back again, "Did you sleep well on the hard ground?" she asks thoughtfully.

Sam calms down and breathes a sigh o relief and nods, "Yeah, had to use my jacket as a pillow but all in all it was goodnights sleep," Sam picks up his dirtied jacket from the ground and swings over his shoulder, "I'm heading out, you wanna come help find Alex?" he asks as he crawls over to the exit.

Lexa nods and rolls back onto her haunches and walks toward the exit, following him outside. The cool breeze blows by as the sun begins to rise in the distance. Some Pyroars were already walking around to perform their daily duties, whatever they were.

Sam stretches his limbs out as does Lexa as she hikes her rear up and stretches out her front legs and then leans forward to stratch out her rear legs. Some cracks can be heard as Sam cracks his knuckles, startling Lexa momentarily as she sees how his body cracks in the joints. To her it seemed as though he was literally snapping his bones in haf just to get relaxed.

Sam notices her eyes on him, "Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" he asks, half concerned he had done something wrong for no apparent reason.

" **What did you just do?"** she asks curiously.

"What, crack my knuckles? It's actually an every day thing I do," Sam explains.

Lexa's amazement doesn't leave her face as she jumps up brings her paw to his hand and brings it down to her level to examine, **"How is it that it makes that sound?"** she asks, looking at his hand in all angles.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I haven't really thought about it. Guess we won't find out any time soon," Sam shrugs.

" **How can you not know what your body does? It seems alien to me and yet not even you fully understand it as well,"** Lexa states.

"Uh… good point. But I'm just 10 years old, I don't know much about why my knuckles crack like that," Sam tries to defend himself.

Lexa gives a huff and gets up, bumping her hip to his leg, **"Anyway, let's go find your friend. I'm sure he's sleeping in a tree somewhere,"** she states.

"How do you know where he might be. I've known him for a long time, I know where he would go to sleep," Sam says, priding himself in their strong relationship.

" **You may know him personally but I'm a Pyroar and I know what we like to do most and that…"** they walk up to a tree on the other side of the site, looking up they see Alex sleeping on one of the branches, drool messily dripping down from his tongue as he sleeps, **"-is sleeping in trees,"** Lexa finishes.

Sam is left stumped but he couldn't argue with a Pyroars specialties since she's one herself, "Fine, you got me, quit being so smug about it," he says, brushing off the embarrassment as he walks up to the tree and stands just under Alex, "Hey, Alex! Wake up, buddy! It's time to rise and shine!" Sam shouts. Alex's leg just kicks in mid-air in response but doesn't wake up, "Alex, wake up! We got work to do! Well, you mostly!" Sam shouts again as he takes a step forward and kicks the tree, immediately regretting it as the surge of pain shoots up through his leg and he howls in pain, "AH! DANG IT!" he falls to the ground clutching his foot.

Lexa giggles toward his feeble attempt and jumps up into the tree onto a branch. Professionally, she walks on the narrow branch to Alex and pushes him slightly. Slowly his body rolls off and then drops to the ground but not before Alex's eyes open, **"Saaayyyy whaaaa- OOF!"** his eyes shoot open as the pain in his back startles him. Alex tries to get up but the pain keeps him paralyzed, unable to move. He looks up to the branch he was just sleeping on only to see Lexa take her place in his spot.

" **At least you left it warm for me *giggle*"** she teases as she lays her head on the branch as her legs hang lazily from it.

Sam and Alex remain on the floor in pain as Lexa relaxes on the tree, occasionally looking down at the two crybabies'. After a few minutes of groaning and whining, they regain their composure and get up slowly, both Trainer and Comrade help each other stand up. Lexa smiles and jumps down to the ground walking in between them, **"Come on you two, quit acting like you're children and let's get to work,"** she teases again.

"But… I am a child," Sam says.

" **I'm not much older than he is but I'm no child,"** Alex reputes.

" **Sure, sure, whatever you say, come on, we're wasting time,"** Lexa says as she flicks her tail and runs back to the camp.

Sam and Alex look at each other and nod, running, but stumbling as they go after her, occasionally yelping words that neither would want their parents to hear.

[

"Wait, what were you saying? You were cursing?" Jason asks, narrowing his eyes down on Sam.

Sam freezes temporarily and quickly comes up with an excuse, "How long has it been since you shaved?" Sam asks, quickly shifting the topic to Jason.

Jason freezes and he quickly rubs his chin and traces his jaw line, "What are you talking about? It's fine the way it is. It's not excessive, is it?" he asks looking at everyone on the table.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine, it's the type of cut only a 'God' could have," Caesar teases as he takes a sip of coffee.

Jason crosses his arms and frowns at him, "Not funny," he says coldly.

"Alright, alright, Sam please continue," Amy says trying to break the tension.

"Right, where was I…"

[

As the trio approached the pride camp, growls could be heard and shuffling. A violent roar echoes through the forest, startling everyone. Sam notices Lexa and Sam looking at each other, sensing something bad must be going on. They dart off running toward the source while Sam lags behind them.

"Guys, wait, I can't run as fast as you two!" Sam shouts though they are already out of ear shot.

Lexa and Alex break through the bush only to find an all-out riot in the middle of the camp. Multiple Pyroar bite and claw at each other. Lexa's father is within the circle of chaos, fighting his younger brother, the Pride leader. Lexa is terrified at the sight, he had always said he was no match for his younger brother anymore due to his old age but whatever it is that made him fight it had to be for good reason. Hopefully.

" **Whoa! What do we do?"** Alex asks, looking to Lexa. She remains motionless until she bears her teeth and claws and runs into the fray, **"Lexa, wait! Crap!"** Alex runs after her and into the circle of chaos. Pyroar tackle each other to the ground, trying to bite the throat of their opponents, however, only to be stopped by a swat of their claws. Alex circles around the fights and jumps over a few of them before catching a glimpse at Lexa running toward her father. Alex sprints toward her in an attempt to cut her off before she can get in between them but he gets blocked by another male Pyroar, growling at him through his teeth.

" **Where do you think you're going?"** the male asks. Alex is unfazed and unintimidated at the least and he growls in return.

" **Get out of my way,"** Alex says followed by another growl.

The male Pyroar does the exact opposite instead and pounces at Alex. He sidesteps the male and uses his back legs to kick in the ribs, sending him skidding across the ground and into another fight. Alex turns his attention back toward his target, he sees Lexa already in the middle of the fight between her father and his younger brother.

" **Stay away from my father!"** she growls.

" **You stay out of this Lexa, this is a grown-up matter,"** The Pride leader growls back.

" **You can't just pick a fight with my father like this, you have no quarry with him anymore,"** she retorts, still unmoving.

" **This old fart is nothing more than a liability to this Pride; teaching our cubs about being their own people. They need to be taught about what it means to be a REAL Pyroar,"** he states while puffing out his chest in order to intimidate her.

Alex notices she's scared facing him but he also sees the determination to protect her father at all costs.

" **Your vision for our cubs is nothing more than the next step to become a tyrant. You have no place here!"** Lexa growls, now clearly agitated.

" **I have lost my patience with you!"** the massive lion swings his claw at her but she dodges quickly and bears her teeth down at his neck, **"RARGH!"** he roars furiously as he digs his claws into her back and shoves her to the ground.

Lexa tumbles to the ground and roars a challenge for him to fight her, to which he accepts reluctantly. The Pride Leader charges her and swipes his large paw at her. Lexa ducks and rolls to the right, unfortunately, that was his plan all along as he turns around and kicks his rear legs at her across the side of her chest, knocking the wind of out her. She skids a few feet away from him, groaning in pain. Her father watches in terror as her daughter was beaten just like that and this infuriates him more as he charges his younger brother bites down on his neck, wrapping his claws around him and digging his teeth deeper into his neck.

" **RRAARRRGH!"** the massive lion roars as he rolls his body over Lexa's father and slams his head into the ground hard.

" **GRRH!"** he grunts in pain as he falls on his back. His old age had proven to become more of a problem as he couldn't stand up easily against his much younger sibling.

As he looks up he sees his sibling standing over him with a triumphant grin, **"This is it now for you, brother,"** he bares his teeth as he prepares to sink his teeth into his weaker sibling.

Lexa manages to get up only to see his father now at the mercy of his brother, **"Grrh! Father!"** she shouts for him.

Sam breaks throught the bushes and tumbles to the ground, he quickly accesses the situation and spots Lexa's father under another lion, his teeth bared, "Alex, use Roar!" Sam shouts.

Alex blinks but quickly responds as his vocals vibrate violently, his large red and yellow mane glows, his mouth begins to glow brightly with liquid fire as he unleashes his Lion Roar.

 ***RRRROOOOAAAARRR***

The soundwaves launch everyone standing in front of him, kicking up sand and dirt as he unleashes his Lion pride. Lexa grips the ground tightly with her claws, taking on Alex's roar head on. The Pride Leader is sent flying into a den while Lexa's father manages to hold himself down on the ground. The rest of the Pyroars are flung away, skidding away and tumbling into the bushes on the other side of the perimeter.

Finally, Alex calms down, the roar dying down to a growl and then gasps for air. The roar had taken a lot out of Alex as he recovers from it. His glowing mane dies fown to its normal shine in the sun. Sam walks up to Alex and kneels down to Alex's level, "You okay buddy?" he asks.

" **I'm fine… my throat just hurts is all. Go check Lexa if she's okay,"** he tells Sam. Sam nods and walks over to the female Pyroar.

Kneeling down, he gently places a hand on her soft mane, "You okay Lexa?" he asks as he strokes her mane.

Lexa opens her eyes slowly and looks up with a squint in her eyes, blinking a few times before opening them fully, **"That was… loud…"** she says with a discomforting grunt of pain. She struggles to stand fully but her ribs felt like they were poking her insides, **"Ngh… ah!"** she falls back to the ground weakly.

"I think you should stay down for a little bit. I'll check on your dad to see if he's fine," he tells her.

" **I appreciate your concern but I am fine at the moment,"** his voice sounds off behind him. He limps as he walks toward them, his left paw trickled with blood and dripping with each bounce, **"Are you okay my dear?"** he nudges Lexa with his nose.

Lexa manages to sit up but with a lot strain to her legs as she struggles to maintain herself, **"I'm fine father,"** she assures him.

" **You did not need to interfere Lexa, it is not your place to meddle-"**

" **How am I not supposed to? I couldn't let him do this to you, I had to stand up to him,"** Lexa argues back, expressing her concern for her father.

" **That is not your place, Lexa..."**

" **Indeed, it isn't…"** the would-be killer of Lexa's father agrees. Sam looks at him and actually takes a step back; the lion was a bit smaller from a distance but he was nearly at his chin and Arceus knows how tall he would be if he stood on his hind legs, **"In all regards, you should really mind your own business,"** the Pyroar growls, bearing his teeth to show.

Lexa takes a step back as Alex gets in between her and the large Pyroar, **"I believe you've overstayed your presence."**

The large Pyroar growls, **"Are you challenging my authority? You minor,"** the Pyroar puffs out his chest in response to his challenge. Alex is unsure as to what to do but then puffs out his chest in an attempt to intimidate him. The Larger cat cackles in amusement at Alex's defient attempt to intimidate him, **"How cute; a minor challenging his superior. I can rip your head off and gut you in an instant,"** the larger Pyroar threatens.

Alex is unfased by his threats and bumps his chest on the Larger Pyroar and pushes him back with a growl, **"I'd like to see you try,"** Alex calls his bluff.

The Larger Pyroar growls furiously and raises his large paw to swipe at Alex but Alex responds quickly by side-stepping him tackling the massive cat from behind, biting into the sruff of his neck. The Pyroar roars angrily as he tries to shake him off but Alex digs his claws into his skin, getting a better grip as he bites down in different areas of the Lions neck.

" **RAARGH!"** the Lion then rolls on his back and slams Alex to the ground hard. Alex rolls off and gets back up, ready for the next move he'll make. The Pyroar stands up again, however, a bit slowly, his chest heaving heavily as if he was already out of breath, **"Such a cheap shot, no proud Pyroar would ever make such a move,"** the Pyroar growls.

" **Well, I'm no Pyroar from your Pride so I don't adhere to your rules. And I believe neither do you; attacking an elder without any real reason should be shameful on anyone. I believe your Pride doesn't allow that, am I right?"** Alex asks.

The surrounding Pyroars exchange opinions in whispers, nodding in agreement toward Alex's words. The Pyroar looks around him at everyone, they were siding with Alex, **"Your opinion does not have any real weight. What I say means something unlike you you little piece of-"** The large Pyroar prepares to tackle Alex but is stopped by other fellow Pyroars, their teeth bared to him in a defensive manner. More Pyroar join them as they take their place behind the blockade and growl in unison toward their Leader, **"What are you doing? I am the Pride Leader, you serve under me,"** he growls against them, trying to hit them with his clawed paws but are deflected by the blockade of Pyroars as they lash out at him and literally begin to creep toward him, prompting him to back away slowly as they advance. The Pride Leader roars furiously again to try and push them back but their combined numbers prove to be more than enough to return the compliment.

As they near the entrance to the Pride Land, Alex steps forward in front of the posse, confronting the now Former Pride Leader head on, **"Your people do not want you here anymore. Attacking your family is without a doubt the worst thing you can do to your status. And I think I speak for all of us when I say you need to leave,"** his words are followed by the combined roars of the entire Pride.

The once mighty lion now the powerless cat is left without anything to fight back. His own Pride, his own family had forcefully kicked him out and swayed by the newcomer. Of all the things he thought would happen under his rule he never thought it would have to be taken away like this, **"You… will all pay for your treachery… I will make you PAY!"** the Lion roars and runs off into the woods, disappearing behind the bushes and dense vegetation.

"Yeah, can't take this Lion Pride can you, huh? Yeah!" Sam taunts him. Alex only rolls his eyes in disgust but nudges him playfully, "That went well. You really put up a fight there, Alex old buddy," Sam says cheerfully.

"At least I had someone to teach me about intimidation."

"Yayuh!" Sam and Alex jump in victory.

The Pride look upon the cute display affection between Human and Pokemon, now fully realizing how not all Humans are as bad as most Pokemon say they are. Lexa walks up to the playful bunch, catching their attention from their act.

" **I have to thank you Alex and Sam for what you have done for the pride. My father is alive because of you,"** she thanks them kindly.

"It's no problem, really. We do this stuff all the time," Sam brags but gets an elbow to his chest.

" **No, we don't,"** Alex tells him.

"Well not if you keep jinxing everything!" Sam retorts.

Lexa chuckles as her father limps to her side, sitting down and laughing along with her, **"You certainly have gained more than the Prides trust my friends,"** he tells them, pausing them in their banter.

"We did?" Sam asks cluelessly.

" **Yes, you have… my trust. I understand you have a way with Pokemon, your comrade, Alex, has certainly watched out for you, and you him,"** the elder lion stands up, stumbling but regaining his balance. Lexa moves to assist him but is politely waved off. He walks over to the two and stands tall over them. He looks over the Pride, **"All those in favor of allowing these two into our Pride, say Aye!"** the entire Pride roars in unison, the voices of the many shake the ground. Sam and Alex look around at the Pride members and a growing smile starts to grow on their faces **, "By a unanimous vote, you are hereby recognized as members of the Pride,"** The Pride cheers as they surround Sam and Alex, peppering them in licks, making them laugh. Lexa smiles as they laugh, their friendly giggles inspiring hope in her.

Though they didn't start out on the right paw, it all ended quite nicely for everyone, " _A happy ending indeed."_

[

The next morning…

" **Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"** Lexa's father asks a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, old man. We have to win a few more badges before we can enter into the Sinnoh League. We'll be back for some fun after that but I don't know how long it'll be," Sam admits.

" **Is Human business always so complicated?"** the elder lion asks.

"Yeah. But no worries, my big brother has it under control. He always does," Sam says with pride.

" **Well, please let your brother know what you have done for us. I would like to meet him someday but alas our paths point in separate directions. Farewell, friend,"** the elder lion waves.

"Later… umm… I never knew your name, heh," Sam stumbles with his words, unable to recall the lions name.

" ***chuckles* you may call me Kal for now,"** Kal reveals.

"Kal, huh? Neat name. I'll remember that," Sam says.

At that moment, Lexa arrives and walks up to Sam, **"I guess this is goodbye then,"** she shrugs.

Sam sees a hint of sorrow and he places a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him, "Don't worry, I'll be back Lexa. Don't think of it as a goodbye but more of a 'see you later.' I honestly don't know when I'll come back, but hopefully it'll be soon, I had a blast here. I'm definitely coming back but this time with some friends. That way we can have more fun together," Sam says with cheery voice.

Lexa smiles at his idea and nods in agreement, **"Very well then, I guess I will see you later, as you say,"** she says and gives him a lick on the cheek.

Sam is startled by this but instead giggles at the sensation her tongue gives him. Finally, Sam joins Alex at the entrance and on the path, that leads out into the forest. Alex elbows Sam's legs with a small chuckle, **"Nice going, Sam,"** he tells him.

"What?"

" **What do you mean what? I saw that, don't act like you don't know."**

"Dude, I have no clue what're talking about?" Alex signals behind them down the path with his eyes and they both look behind them; some of the Pyroars had already left but Lexa had not moved at all. Sam looks back at Alex and gives him a confused look, "Lexa?" he asks.

Alex nods, **"Yeah, she's still sitting there… and looking at you,"** he points out.

Sam's cheeks burn bright red and a cloud of embarrassment hangs over him, "Okay, so what if she's looking at me?" he asks nervously.

" **I think she likes you,"** Alex tells him.

"We really need to talk about your train of thought. That's all you ever think of," Sam says turning the subject to him.

" **So, what? I'm just pointing out the facts you are so obliviously missing."**

[End of Sam's memory}

Lexa watches as the two argue back and forth as they walk deeper into the forest, their friendship still a mystery to her and leaving her with more questions than answers. All the time she spent with the young human child she could've asked him more if she had the chance, but his childish nature brought out her own. She had to admit she did have fun while it lasted, she wish she could've spent more time with him, learn more about Human society but alas he had to return to his people for who knows how long considering how complicated she still saw adult humans. He was still a mere child so the way he explained it to her seemed more of an educated guess to her. Lexa could only imagine what he would grow up to be in the years to come; taller, more mature, less of the Sam she knew and enjoyed. All she could do was hold him on his promise to come back, so she could learn more.

"Farewell… Sam," she spoke in English.

[

"I guess after this I'll be talking to her father then," Jason hypothesizes.

"That's if we make it to the end. We still have to beat the Champion," Claire points out.

"Well I don't know about you guys but besides him I think we should be looking forward to the next match; it seems we got a winner," Xavier points at the screen to which everyone looks to; A boy with a blue sweater and a red hat stands tall with his Haxorus roaring in victory over a girl and her Typhlosion.

" _Typhlosion is no longer able to battle! The Victory goes to Haxorus!"_ the referee announces.

"Must've been a tough battle; that Haxorus looks like it was on the edge of fainting," Caesar points out as he takes a sip from his mug.

"Those who actually stayed to fight stayed because they aren't quitters. They will give everything they've got in this fight," Jason states.

"*sigh* I feel sorry for them already. They wont stand a chance against either you or me, Jason… or Ryan," Caesar adds in Ryan.

"So, you're saying I won't make it to the finals, is that it?" Claire crosses her arms in an agitated manner.

Caesar stops drinking from his mug and quickly swallows one last gulp before speaking, "I didn't say that…"

"Guys, let's not argue over who's better than the other. It's best we come up with a plan to get through this quick so either me, Caesar, or Ryan can get to him. I'm not saying the rest of you aren't as skilled as us, but we need to strategize. If either me or Caesar are defeated, someone must take up the Mantle and continue from there. We can't leave anything to chance," Jason explains.

"Wait, so all of you are working together to get to the Champion?" Xavier asks, a bit confused.

At that point, realization hits Jason in the head and he face palms himself in stupidity, " _I forgot… he doesn't know about it."_

The others see Jason and realize as well that Xavier doesn't know about the reality of the situation. Amy thinks quickly and uses hypnosis on Xavier, knocking him out for the moment, "You should've been more careful with your words, Jason," she tells him.

"Wait, he might actually be able to help us," Caesar says. Everyone looks at him with confusion, "He can help us get to the Champ quickly and more efficiently. If we play our cards right he can help us knock out the other Trainers while we focus on getting either me, Jason or Ryan to the Champ," Caesar elaborates.

Jason's face emerges from his palms and he looks up at Caesar, "This could work… with his help we can wash everyone out and then it'll be down to me, Ryan and possibly Caesar."

"Hey!" Caesar gives Jason an angry face for being left out but makes everyone else laugh.

"The thing is, how can we recruit him into our plan?" Jason asks.

"We could try telling him the truth?" Everyone's eyes look to Sam, making him sink down into his sweater as if in shame, "It was just a thought," he quickly says.

"Honestly, that seems like our best approach at the moment. We can't just say we're rigging the Tournament so one of us can get to the top. He'll tell the judges and our cover will be blown, we won't get another chance like this again. Amy?" he looks at her as she looks to him, "Wake him up," he orders.

Amy nods and with a snap of her fingers Xavier wakes up, "Whoa, that was weird yo. Did I knock out?" he asks, rubbing his head.

"No, you were saying something then you just stared blankly at the wall," Jason tells him.

"Really? Sorry about that, I get like that sometimes," he explains lazily.

" _He really does do that a lot,"_ Amy points out to Jason.

" _Did you look into his mind?"_ Jason asks.

" _A little,"_ she shrugs with a small innocent smile.

Jason shakes his head and focuses back on Xavier whom already has recovered from the sudden hit of Hypnosis Amy cast on him, "I think you guys were talking about working together on getting Jason to the top and face the Champion, was it?" he asks.

"I don't know, were you?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I was," his eyes squint down on everyone, "You guys are trying to rig the competition, aren't you?" he accuses them.

"*sigh* you'd be right, but it's for the good of everyone in Unova and the world. You have no idea what powers are at play here," Jason tells him.

"Wait, what are you taking about?" he asks.

"Better tell him now, Jason. We might not get another chance at this again," Caesar teases him as he takes another sip from his mug.

Jason shakes his head in frustration, if this doesn't work, then all he can do is just ask Amy to hypnotize him. But then that little voice in his head will keep him from ordering her to do just that, " _Here goes nothing."_

 **Hey…**

 **Um…**

 **Sorry about the long ass delay. This chapter is way overdue, and I know that. You can tell I rushed the last part with the lack of vocabulary and conciseness I've tried to keep in the chapter. Most of this chapter was already written beforehand but I just never got to finish it. Also, I was in vacation visiting some relatives elsewhere, so I couldn't work on it at all. Especially, since it was in another country.**

 **I'm trying to find the time to write these chapters, but school is very time consuming especially with the work I have on me.**

 **Besides that, I haven't abandoned the story, I managed to finish this and post it. Sorry if there are some errors in grammar, as I said, I rushed it and I needed to get it out of the way, so I can continue on with other projects.**

 **So, I'll see ya'll later in the next chapter. Lates** **ᕕ** **(** **ᐛ** **)** **ᕗ**


End file.
